


Saying I love you (when you're not listening)

by Insanitywithaprettyface



Series: Keeping my distance...because there's no one else to blame [1]
Category: Flash - Fandom, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Child Abuse, Dark, Domestic Violence, Don't fuck with Iris's nephew, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt!Wally, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure-Wally West!, Insecurity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Non Consensual, Non-Consensual Violence, Omega!Wally, Protective Batman, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Iris, Protective J'onn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sex Pollen, Slash, Spouse Abuse, Superheroes, Threesome, Wally needs a hug, Well sort of sex pollen.., batfamily, domestic abuse, insecure, ooc, she will cut you, threesomes- MMM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 113,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanitywithaprettyface/pseuds/Insanitywithaprettyface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally isn't a cheater, he didn't have a choice that night- he couldn't believe that he had the legit excuse of sex pollen caused it- but it had. He got hit with a dose and-and Bruce and J'onn had been there to help him. The two Alphas had only been helping out a drugged up Omega- it hadn't meant anything, not really and Reilly wouldn't find out. <br/>Reilly would never fine out and eventually Wally would be able to look Bruce and J'onn in the eyes again without feeling like a cheap whore for secretly wanting what they'd given him. <br/>His life with Reilly wasn't easy but Reilly was his Alpha and he loved him- he loved him so much, more than he cared for Bruce and J'onn. <br/>This would all pass and soon things would be back to normal- Bruce and J'onn the perfect Alpha bonded couple who were both Wally's mentors and dearest friends and Wally would be able to be a good Omega to Reilly again- to stop kidding himself that maybe he deserved a life with an Alpha or Alphas who didn't make him flinch every time they raised their voice. <br/>Yeah things would be back to normal soon.<br/>Only maybe something had come out of that night- something that would completely tear Wally's wobbly little life apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wally was awakened by the very strong sensation that he had irreversibly screwed something up. He wasn’t entirely sure as to why he had awakened to this over powering feeling, but never the less his body reacted. Wally groaned and attempted to move- only to feel a rather familiar ache that throbbed throughout his body and the gross sensation of dried cum cracking on his stomach. He winced and tried not to over think about where else he could feel dried cum stretching and cracking- gross, a shower was in his future. He rubbed at his eyes and looked around the dark room one more time now that the grit was out of his eyes. Wally tensed up and cautiously looked around the room again as his mind caught up with his- he noticed instantly the second time around that this wasn’t the apartment and that he hadn’t passed out on the crappy couch in the living room.

 

This looked like one of the apartment rooms in the Watch Tower, but if that was the case then why did his entire body feel like he had gone through a night of rough sex with Reilly.

 

Wally felt his heart rate double as something even more unsettling dawned on him- this wasn’t his room at the Tower and he wasn’t in bed alone.

 

To his left side there were two very solid and evenly breathing men.

 

Two men that he knew and worked with.

 

Two men that he knew were together and in love with each other.

 

More importantly two Alphas and neither of them were Reilly.

 

Wally just barely kept himself from crying out in shock and panic, he was in Bruce and J’onn’s bed, wearing what had to be a pair of J’onn’s boxers and one of Bruce’s shirt, and- well underneath said clothing he could tell that he was covered in bodily fluids that he was pretty sure wasn’t all his. Then there was also a strong flowery scent that he knew didn’t belong to any of them.

 

That smell.

 

It all came back to him in one rather sharp burst of mental clarity.

 

Well shit, he’d screw things up once again.

 

Bruce sighed in his sleep and J’onn’s face nuzzled his chest- Wally nearly flipped out of bed. His heart was pounding so hard in his- he was slightly worried that he might be having a heart attack. Wally had to force himself to do a double take on the two men lying together on the other side of the bed. Bruce was lying on his back with J’onn to his left on his chest.

 

Wally had managed to keep himself away from the two in his sleep- which was rather amazing considering that he did tend to move around a lot in his sleep. Usually he ended up kicking or pushing his bed partner right off the bed- because of that he usually ended up being woken up by Reilly and forced to onto the couch. Reilly was pretty much not a fan of getting kicked to death or having an unconscious Wally rolling on top of him all night. Reilly wasn’t much a cuddler, which was fine because after living with Reilly for two years Wally had become pretty much anit- cuddler himself. He had all but learned after living with Reilly for two years, that giving someone their space meant you were less likely to make them mad and get hurt. Sure he knew the two sleeping heroes would never hurt him, but it was better safe than sorry.

 

Wally quietly extracted himself from the blankets- whimpering silently at the strong painful ache in his lower back. Last night had rough on him- he would be fine before lunch rolled around but that still did not stop him from hurting as he gently place his dangling feet on to the carpeted floor. He managed to hold in the cry of pain that threatened to tear from his throat as he stood up from the bed. He had to keep quiet if he wanted to sneak out of there without waking up the two lovers. He didn’t want to face the men, he knew last night had meant nothing and he understood fully how odd it was going to make things- he didn’t need the men to wake up and demand to talk about it.

 

Wally could handle considering himself a quick fuck, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to handle actually hearing that he had been a quick fuck out loud and coming from two men who he looked up to. Wally knew that they would never out right say those words but that was what he would hear, that and they had only been cleaning up yet another of the messes that he had caused. He didn’t want to hear the vocal confirmation of what he already knew, that it had meant nothing.

 

Wally took a deep breath and looked around for his clothes, only to find that they weren’t on the floor anywhere. He had a moment of panic as he attempted to remember where his clothes were and silently prayed to all the Gods and Goddesses that he could think of that he hadn’t left them on the Mini-Pod. He really didn’t want to imagine the conversation that he would have to have with Clark about that.

 

It was a lecture that he could do without, thank you.

 

Wally sighed as he took a moment to try and remember where his clothes actually were, he vaguely remember being carried here wrapped in a blanket. Wally couldn’t be certain, but he sort of remembered J’onn bringing his clothes in but they had been wrapped in something. He looked around and found Bruce’s cape bundled up around something on the dresser. He quickly tiptoed over- nearly crying out from the uncomfortable feeling in his lower back- and unwrapped the cape finding his clothes neatly folded inside.

 

 

He let out a sigh of relief, really he knew Bruce wouldn’t have left any evidence behind on the Mini-Pod, but there was always that little possibility that the Dark Knight was evil enough to throw Wally under the metaphorical bus by leaving his clothes behind. Wally knew better though, Bruce wasn’t that cruel, sure he was a hard ass but not even he would be that mean.

 

Wally sighed and rubbed at his face, he was starting to become as cynical as Reilly.

 

J’onn shifted on Bruce’s chest, making Wally freeze in terror. He quietly peeked back toward the bed, waiting for the Martian to become still again. After what felt like an eternity, J’onn went still and Wally could breathe.

 

It was time to make a run for it, before someone woke up or Wally died of a panic attack.

 

He quickly tip-toed over to the bathroom that connected on to Bruce and J'onn’s room- well Bruce’s room really, J'onn just happened to spend most of his time in here- and quietly shut the door behind him. Wally locked the door, even though he knew that neither of the men who were currently sleeping just on the other side of the door would be kept out by the measly lock- he had only locked it for his own piece of mind. Wally slid down the door, causing the oversized shirt that he was wearing to slid up and expose his back to rub painfully against the freezing wooden door. A shiver went down Wally’s spine, but other than that he ignored the chill attacking his sensitive body- the sensitivity was an after effect. He could vaguely remember Bruce telling him last night that it would be gone soon. Wally drew his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms tightly around his trembling legs- he could feel tears stinging at his eyes.

 

He was crying, like an idiot. He felt like an idiot, this entire situation was beyond juvenile! He shouldn’t have let this happen; he should’ve been smarter about how he went about things.

 

He should really man up and walk back into the bedroom, wake the two men up, and talk this out like adults. He wouldn’t though, because he wasn’t an adult- no he was an over grown kid who had gotten himself into yet another mess.

 

Reilly was right; he was such a screw up.

 

Oh God, Reilly.

 

He had basically cheated on his Alpha, with two men he looked up to. Reilly would kill him if he found out. Sure he wouldn’t know who Wally had been with but he would know that he had been with someone. Reilly was scary good at just knowing when Wally had done something stupid- he was like Batman in that way. The man was amazing at catching Wally when he had screwed up.

 

This would be horrible.

 

Reilly would kill him over this.

 

“I messed up so badly,” Wally whispered, “I’m so stupid.”

 

Wally felt his body begin to vibrate as his emotions caused his powers to slip, he always had issues with his molecules vibrating when his emotions became too much- it was embarrassing. His Uncle hadn’t had this much trouble with it and neither did Jay. It was just another thing he was lacking in.

 

Wally rubbed at his face, refusing to let himself cry anymore, he wasn’t some crybaby. He was 19 and 19 year olds didn’t cry, Omega or not. Wally took a deep breath as he got back to his feet, he jerked off Bruce’s shirt and threw it into the wooden laundry basket off to the side, and then he roughly took off the boxers and they quickly joined the shirt. Wally took a few deep breathes, he had to get out of there fast but he had to get the evidence off of him. It had to be washed off.

 

Wally couldn’t handle the feeling that the grime gave him- he honestly felt cheap. He felt sick and embarrassed. He felt like a whore and honestly that’s what he was at the moment. Bruce and J’onn probably thought that was exactly what he was after how he had acted last night.

 

A whore.

 

The tears started to come faster now, his chest started to heave, and he felt like he was about to have a full blown panic attack.

 

“Stop being a big baby,” Wally growled at himself as he turned on the shower, “it was only sex and they only did it to save you! You didn’t cheat on Reilly, you had no choice. Just calm down.”

 

Wally stepped under the scalding hot water and bit into his lip to keep from whimpering, the water was too hot, but- well he needed to get clean. He had to go back home to Reilly soon and he couldn’t let Reilly find anything on him that might make him think-

 

What? Think the truth? Think that he was a whore who had just slept with the two people that he had had a crush on sense he was a rookie in the Young Justice days! Think that he had just had sex with the two people that had been in the starring roles of his more than a few of his wet dreams when he was sixteen? Think that- that he had liked being held by the two men sleeping in the other room, that he wished more than anything in the world that it had actually meant something to them, other than just something they had to do to save his life.

 

That maybe on some level, he might have wanted them to-to take him away from Reilly.

 

No! No, that wasn’t it. He loved Reilly with all his heart. Sure he hated how Reilly treated him sometimes and he was just a little afraid of Reilly sometimes but he loved him. The weird feeling he had for Bruce and J’onn- they were just left over reactions from the chemicals. Just the chemicals playing with the little crush he had once had on the two heroes. Wally was over that stupid hero worship, he admired the two men. He saw them as good friends, as his team, and as his role models- and that was it.

 

Wally closed his eyes tightly and raised his face to the water- it stung as the drops hit his face but it made the hurt in his chest lessen. It made the stupid thoughts in his head quiet down and gave him the chance to think calmly. He knew that last night wasn’t anything more than the two men- his best friends- saving his life from the chemicals that had been in his system. He knew all of that, but he still wished that-that it had meant more. He wished that they-

 

Wally shook his head and leaned back against the cold tile, he was being stupid. He had Reilly and Reilly- he loved him. He loved him and here he was sleeping with two men that didn’t love him. He was nothing but a whore, a selfish whore who just couldn’t accept the fact that Bruce and J'onn loved each other and not him. He had a duty to be faithful to Reilly, he owed Reilly. He had caused so many problems for the man. He had all but ruined his life, he owed it to the man to stay with him and stick through all of their issues.

 

At one point things had been amazing, now they weren’t, but he couldn’t just turn tail at the first sign of trouble. Wally wasn’t a coward or the type to abandoned people who needed his help, and Reilly needed his help more than anything. He could save Reilly and show him that he was good enough to be with him. Wally just had to stand tall through the little rough patch they were going through. The old Reilly would eventually come back and things would be how they use to.

 

Wally took a deep breath and quickly showered; he moved fast as he dried off and put his clothes from last night back on. He quietly cleaned up after himself- a nervous habit that Reilly had caused- and made sure that no evidence of his presence was left. He quietly left the bathroom and tiptoed over to the door, he looked back once before he slipped out into the hallway. Wally let the door slide shut behind him, before he took in a deep breath and rubbed at his face- there were tears there again.

 

“I’ve got to stop that,” Wally whispered before he took off for his room.

 

He ran fast enough that he knew if anyone was around that they would only see a red blur. He ran through the observation deck then through the lounge deck seeing John and Shayera sitting on one of the couches. He noticed that they looked rather tired; apparently, they had only just gotten back from their mission. He heard Shayera call for him as he rushed past her causing her wings to ruffle and her hair to blow into her face but he continued speeding toward the safe haven of his room. He could hide in there for a while- just until he calmed down enough to go back home to Reilly.

 

Wally sighed in relief as he finally found himself standing safely inside his room with the door locked tight. His room was dark and warm and his bed looked all to welcoming. Wally undressed, then slipped into his black Green Lantern t-shirt and a pair of his red flannel pj bottoms and quietly fell into bed. He pulled the comforter tightly around himself- cocooning himself in warmth- and closed his eyes.

 

He took a deep breath and forced himself to go back to sleep- he had only just woken up, but he felt so tired. Plus, sleeping just felt like the right thing to do, it gave him an excuse to hide from reality for a little bit. He really didn’t want to face the League, or Bruce and J'onn, or Reilly.

 

He really didn’t want to face Bruce or J'onn.

 

But he really-really didn’t want to face Reilly.

 

Sure Reilly wouldn’t find out unless someone told him, but there was always that chance that he would just know. Reilly was good at finding things out and when he couldn’t figure things out he tended to just lose his temper. Ever since Molly had died, the man had been so cruel and after Wally’s father had taken him under his wing it hadn’t helped at all. Wally’s father had seen Reilly’s hurt and anger after he had lost his little sister to an accident that had been caused by a meta-human- an accident that Flash had been unable to stop. Wally’s father was against metas and seeing Reilly in the state that he had been in Rudolph had seen his chance to plant the seed of hate into the mourning man. Wally had once again been too slow to save Reilly- before he knew it Reilly had become a twisted mirror image of Rudolph.

 

It had been his fault for letting his monster of a father near Reilly when he had been vulnerable- he had allowed his own grief over losing Molly slow him down and it had cost him dearly.

 

It was his fault, things usually were after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It had all started when he decided not to listen to what Batman had told him- it started like that usually. It wasn’t anything new.

 

He never really listened- well he did, but only when he understood that it was a life or death situation or when he knew that listening meant saving someone’s life. Any other time he just sort of- partially listened. In other words, he had a bad case of selective hearing- which was never a good thing when you were a superhero.

 

This time around though, he just hadn’t listened. Bruce had told him not to go running off and that this planet’s plant life was odd, but he hadn’t listened. Well, he had but all of it had basically gone in one ear and out the other once he had seen an alien kid in trouble. Really what else would he had been expected to do that damn plant had been trying to eat her! It was a case of listen and let the little girl die or not listen and save her. So he did what he always did, he rushed in and saved her.

 

What kind of hero would he be if he had let that thing eat her?

 

Only as it had turned out the ‘little alien girl’ had actually been bait- apparently the plant was sort of like an angler fish and the little girl had only been some sort of freaky mound of shape shifting tissue with the ability to tap into the mind of its prey and become something that it couldn’t resist.

 

Wally had taken it that he couldn’t resist saving little kids- and that he was gullible as hell when it came to children in danger. It was true and usually he wouldn’t have had a problem or seen it as a flaw- but having it used against him by a man eating had pretty much made him reconsider.

 

As soon as Wally had grabbed the fake little girl, she transformed back into a nasty pound of pink mushy fleshy. He had instantly let go and went reeling backwards only to have his legs taken hold of by a pair of large green vines. The only though that had managed to go through his mind before he was yanked off his feet was something about reading enough hentia manga to know where this was going.

 

Before he could even cry out he suddenly found himself being dragged toward a mammoth sized plant that looked like the freaky flower off of Jumanji. Wally had quickly attempted to vibrate out of the vines’ grasps but he couldn’t; whatever the plant was it apparently was made out of something that Wally actually couldn’t vibrate through. He had been stuck tightly and unable to get himself away from the danger zone.

 

The Danger zone being its giant razor teeth filled mouth that was now wide open and waiting for him.

 

He hadn’t meant to scream out in terror- it hadn’t been a scream really, more of a yell- but the point was he had yelled out for help and startled the evil-man-eating-plant-thing; which had caused the vine wrapped around him to release its form of self-defense.

 

Honestly, it didn’t make any sense for a frigg’in huge ass plant with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth to have vines with little mini needles hidden inside. Apparently, the new planet had a habit of not making sense and harboring giant ass shrubbery of death.

 

It had hurt like hell, having the needles suddenly pierce into his skin, but it hurt even more when he had felt the icy liquid pump into him. It had hit him instantly, a wave of dizziness and sickness over took him, but then it was gone and he was fine- well as fine as you can be while being dragged toward the giant razor toothed-mouth of a monster plant.

 

It got worse though- so much worse, because suddenly he had an audience to watch him freak out over his oncoming demise via plant. Batman and Martian Man Hunter had chosen to come to Wally’s recuse.

 

He had heard Batman yell out for him to just hold on- that had made the vines wrap tighter around him, causing the needles to dig deeper. That hadn’t done much to help him calm down.

 

His heart had stated racing, he had been freaking out. Wally didn‘t like being held like this- sure the needles and the gaping razor mouth had a lot to do with his panic- but a large portion of his panic went to the bruising grip around him- it made him think of Reilly. It made him think of how mad his boyfriend got whenever he screwed up, of how tightly Reilly would grip his arms and how hard he would shake him, and of how loud he would yell at him. It made him remember that screwing up always led to him getting hurt and that he should’ve been able to connect those dots by now. The pain and tight hold made him think and he didn’t like that. It hurt, it scared him, but mostly it made him think of the man waiting for him back at home and that wasn’t something that he needed to think about when he was being the Flash.

 

Wally had started struggling and running backwards as fast as he could- trying to free himself from the grip and stop vines from pulling him closer to the mouth. He had gotten pretty far back- stretching the vines into a taunt state- but then he suddenly found two more vines wrapping tightly around his legs and then the needles went in again.

 

God, it had hurt and that time he’d admit it, he did scream. His legs had gone limp, he had fallen to his knees, and the slow pull toward the plant’s mouth began again.

 

The vines had tightened as he thrashed even more; he had to get out of its grip. He had found that breathing was starting to become difficult, but maybe suffocating to death was a better option than being eaten alive.

 

It was then that he had heard J'onn’s voice in his head telling him that unless he relaxed that they wouldn’t be able to save him. Wally had slowly but surely followed those orders, he had forced his entire body into a relaxed state, even his heart rate- he had learned that from Uncle Barry. He could trust J'onn and Bruce, he knew that they knew what they were talking about and he knew that they would save him. It was embarrassing but- well they always did.

 

It was ridiculous just how much the two men save his butt.

 

If Reilly hadn’t already laid down his claim- Wally was pretty sure that his butt would’ve read ‘Property of J’onn Jon’z and Bruce Wayne. Wally probably would’ve blushed in any other situation as he had thought about Bruce and J’onn owning his ass- it was both accurate and embarrassing- and it might have been a very key part in a few of his happy time fantasies when he had been younger. Bruce and J’onn tended to cause strong mixed signals in Wally’s head.

 

It was like there was his one side that saw that Bruce and J'onn were happily together, in love and he knew that and he was happy for them. He knew that even if they weren’t together that he wouldn’t stand a chance with them- it was like Rudolph had said to him when he was a kid, ‘No one wanted him.’ That was true anymore, Reilly did.

               

Then there was the side that felt a little jealous, which all but blew Wally’s mind to hell. He didn’t get why he was jealous. Sure he and Reilly might not have been as well off as the dream couple but- they still loved each other.

 

Wally was happy with Reilly. The Alpha was the love of his life. So much had happened and the man that he lived with now was so mean, but he was still Reilly and Wally- well Wally owed it to him to try his best to still love him. He did still love him and he was happy with him- it didn’t matter that J’onn and Bruce seemed to be perfectly happy. Wally’s jealousy was stupid and held no reason.

 

Except he was still jealous and there was totally reason for it.

 

Why couldn’t he have a nice life like that? Why was he stuck making amends for all the things he had done? Why couldn’t he and Reilly be happy for real and not just content for the moment?

 

Why couldn’t he take Reilly to visit his family without being tense and all but walking on eggshells because he was worried Reilly would lose his temper?

 

Why couldn’t he take Reilly to meet all of his friends, instead of only talking about him and showing pictures?

 

Why couldn’t he be looked at with that sparkle that both men got in their eyes when they saw each other?

 

Why did he have to pretend so much and why couldn’t Reilly be the sweet loving man that he pretended to be around others all the time?

 

Maybe he was a bit jealous of the two men only because he didn’t have what they had and not because it wasn’t them that he had.

 

He had Reilly, though and he loved him. He loved him and could see past all the bad and accept things better. Sure they weren’t the cuddling type of the normal couple type but they were perfect for each other. Wally knew it in his gut and he knew that as soon as Reilly went back to his old self they would finally bond and live happily ever after because Reilly was perfect.

 

Bruce and J’onn were perfect to.

 

They were perfect in a way that Wally knew that he and Reilly might not ever be.

 

So yeah maybe-maybe he was a little jealous- a little jealous and maybe even a little hurt.

 

Hurt that he wasn’t as happy as Bruce or J’onn.

 

Hurt that he and Reilly had yet to bond.

 

Hurt that he didn’t feel even the slightest tingles of a bond with Reilly.

 

Hurt that maybe he felt those slight shocks from another- or to be more precise two others.

 

Pain had shot through Wally bringing him out of his mental rant- pain that reminded him of his impending doom and showed him that he was startlingly close to the plant.

 

“Holy shit!”

 

“Wally, be calm. I have confused the creature with small pulses to its mind. If you can, please relax your body a little more.”

 

“Any more relaxed and I’d be dead,” Wally replied with a mental eye roll.

 

“Flash,” Batman snapped.

 

Wally sighed and managed not to mentally snark back at that. He forced himself to slow his heart down even more, until he felt sleepy and lethargic. He could basically feel his blood flow almost coming to a halt as his heart beat pattered down to an almost dangerously slow pace.

 

Wally was fine though- so long as he didn’t have to hold this long.

 

Wally felt the needles suddenly receding from his skin and the vines relaxing their grip. Once again, following J'onn’s orders was paying off. Wally took deep even breaths and slowly looked toward the direction he had heard Bruce yell from, he saw his two saviors standing there as still as statues. His panic all but disappeared then- he was going to be okay.

 

Wally took a deep breath and went all but limp as he felt the gently invisible touch of J'onn’s mental energy surround his body. J'onn was going to remove him from the tangle of vines; he was going to levitated him out of the vines reach. It would’ve been too dangerous to let Bruce rush over and get him.

 

The vines had fallen loose from his body and he was slowly floating through the air toward the two older heroes. Wally let his body’s nature pace return once he was safely out of the plant’s reach. As he had slowly been lowered to the ground, his legs had turned to noodles. If Bruce and J'onn hadn’t have caught him he would’ve hit the ground and he had been thankful for that- the slowly healing puncture wounds and bruises had hurt a lot and he knew it wouldn’t have felt to good hitting the ground.

 

Wally had been about to say thank you and ramble off some joke to lighten the mood when something in his body had vibrated to life. He had gasped and went ridged as fire had shot through his bloodstream- when he had slowed down his pulse it had slowed his blood flow, making whatever he had been injected with stay in one place; when he had let his body return to its normal pace the chemicals had shot through his blood stream all at once.

 

It had hurt; it had felt like liquid fire rushing through his body burning him up, while at the same time chilling him to the bone.

 

J'onn’s and Bruce’s touch didn’t seem to help; in fact it seemed to make him burn and freeze even more- just in a more pleasant way.

 

Wally’s face had gone red as he felt the tingle in his stomach. The memory of the locals warning them about giant plants that feed off of pleasure endorphins and adrenaline flooded his mind and all he could do was silent wish that the plant had eaten him, because he was going to die of embarrassment.

 

He could hear Bruce and J'onn talking to him; he was just too lost in his utter horror and just trying to focus on keeping J'onn from slipping behind his mental shields and not panicking. Both would’ve really sucked. Gloved hands took hold of his shoulders as his silent freak out had continued. He had looked up at Bruce, and swallowed the lump in his throat; he felt that dizzy feeling coming back. He assured Bruce that he was okay as he tried to force his legs to work again- he had to get away from J'onn and Bruce, their body heat seemed to cause the burning pain to turn into pleasure and-well it was very hard not to think of things getting horizontal.

 

Bruce shook his head, seeing through the lie all too quickly. He quickly lifted the bottom of Wally’s mask, just enough to expose his neck to examine one of the puncture wounds.

 

He removed is glove and touched the skin around it gently- that caused the heat to flare throughout Wally’s body. He whimpered-actually whimpered. Both Bruce and J'onn had looked worried after that. Wally had felt his skin tingle as J'onn skin made contact with his exposed neck; it made the dizziness go away but then he began to vibrate. His entire body vibrated, he couldn’t control it, his powers were in overdrive- to many emotions had rushed through him all at once.

 

“He is burning up,” J'onn had stated.

 

“I know,” Bruce had sighed, “Flash, explain what happened.”

 

“I-I think that maybe- maybe I should go back to the ship. Yeah, no more exciting new alien planet for me. I -I really need to-something isn’t-”

               

Words had seemed to become cluttered in Wally’s mind- they wouldn’t come out right.

 

“Bats- I’m burning up-” Wally had croaked as the heat turned into an inferno.

 

Bruce responded in a way that surprised Wally- Bruce pulled off Wally’s mask and pressed his hand to his forehead to check for a fever.

 

The Original 7 knew what Wally looked like, just like he knew what each of them looked like, it was just- well they didn’t usually remove each other’s masks.

 

They really didn’t remove each other’s masks in public and they really didn’t touch each other’s faces- well John and Shayera did and J'onn and Bruce did to in more private places, but no one did to him. Wally didn’t get touched like this, most of the time the only person who touched him was Reilly and it wasn’t in such a- well honestly it wasn’t as gentle. This was almost a caress and Reilly’s touch never felt like that- it felt more like a possessive touch. His touch told Wally who he belonged to.

 

Wally’s eyes went wide as the cool air hit his burning and sweat dampened skin, it felt amazing up until Bruce’s naked hand made contact with his forehead. As soon as Bruce touched him- skin to skin- the burning inferno went super nova. It wasn’t like when his fingers had touched his neck; no, now it was like he had been dipped into a volcano.

 

Wally cried out as his entire body began to vibrate in pain and- something else, something that would’ve made Wally feel like shit any other given day. It was that spike of arousal that hit him hard every time J'onn and Bruce were close to him or when he saw them naked in the gym showers- he only peeked by accident; honestly, because usually he was all but hiding in the back stall, just like he had back in high school. He knew his friends wouldn’t flip out and hit him, but years of high school jocks bullying him about liking guys had really sunk in.

 

It was that feeling that made him want to yank them both down and kiss them one at a time until he was out of breath. It was all those feelings wrapped into one and then the sick feeling that came after them. The sick feeling that reminded Wally that Bruce and J'onn were happily together and that they didn’t want him, that he was with Reilly- a man who loved him and who he loved back, even if he was a little violent at times-, and that he was being a selfish whore for even thinking those things about his friends when they were happy together and Reilly loved him so much.

 

“-ally? Wally? Can you hear me?”

 

Wally had blinked rapidly as he cleared his head; his chin was taken hold by J'onn’s large warm hands and tilted up. Wally was looking directly up into J'onn’s eyes now, the Martian’s eyes bore into his and it made his body burn more. Wally ducked his head down and pressed his face into J'onn’s chest. He needed to hide, he felt so open, so exposed. His head was whirling and his body was throbbing and vibrating with so many sensations.

 

Bruce took hold of his shoulders to steady him, Wally looked back at him- his messy red hair was starting to stick to his sweat-dampened forehead- he knew that he probably looked pretty bad, simply by the concerned look he had seen on J'onn’s face.

 

“Wally,” Bruce had said in a gentle commanding voice.

 

Wally’s eyes went wide as he heard his name come off of those lips; he knew Bruce was concerned whenever the Dark Knight started calling him by his name. Bruce never called him anything other than Flash or West.

 

“I need you to explain what happened when that thing had you wrapped up. You yelled out in pain from something other than the grip. The puncture wounds, explain them.”

 

Wally had managed to take a deep breath and ignore how good it felt to have J'onn’s arms wrapped around him- he knew they were there only to hold him up, but it still felt amazing and made the pain from the heat turn into pleasure. He still ached but just not as bad.

 

“It hurts,” Wally had croaked, “I’m burning. The-The plant I think it was the one that the locals warned us about. I-it injected me with-with something, the needles made those. When I slowed my body down- it was held in one place- after I-I sped back it-it traveled through my entire body to fast. I-I- God- I‘m burning up-”

 

Wally gasped as J'onn gently brushed his bangs off his forehead, the Martian’s skin left mini-explosion of fire under Wally’s skin as they brushed past.

 

Wally took a deep shuddering breath and closed his eyes tightly, his body vibrated a little faster and that got some attention.

                               

“Flash?”

 

“D-don’t touch me,” he whimpered, “I-I can’t handle it. The-the chemicals are causing my skin to be very-um- sensitive.”

 

J'onn seemed to understand what Wally meant, “I am sorry.”

 

“It-it’s okay just please don’t make skin to skin contact.”

 

Wally clung tighter to him, loving the gentle voice that rumble up from the Martian’s chest and out of his delicious looking mouth. Wally groaned as his mind whirled those words through his mind. He knew that thinking J'onn’s mouth looked delicious was not a good thing and that the feel that surged through him wasn’t a good thing either.

 

“Wally? Are you hurting?” Bruce asked urgently.

 

Wally bit into his lip to hold back the moan that clawed at his throat as Bruce’s hand touched his shoulder; he could feel the heat of Bruce’s skin through his suit and seemed to mix together with the heat from J'onn’s body. It was all too much- he couldn’t breathe.

 

“B-Bats- J'onn-” Wally groaned, “I’m going to burn up. I’m on fire.”

 

“We have to get him back to the ship,” Bruce said urgently as he took Wally from J'onn’s arms, “I have to investigate the chemicals in his body.”

 

Wally had blushed at how easily Bruce had picked him up.

 

Wally had leaned into Bruce’s touch; he didn’t even notice that Bruce was pulling his mask back over his face until the soft caress of the breeze disappeared.

 

Wally took a deep breath and let his head loll over onto Bruce’s shoulder; it felt nice to be in-between Bruce’s arms it made the painful burn inside him turn into a caressing one. “I’m sorry,” Wally slurred slightly as they finally reached the ship, “I screwed up again. I’m sort of good at that.”

 

Bruce had shaken his head, “Yes, but you only did it because you thought there was a child in danger, it makes up for being stupid. I guess.”

 

Wally had smiled and actually nuzzled his face into Bruce’s shoulder, “Yeah, but I’m still a screw up. Everyone knows that-”

 

Bruce and J'onn got him back to the ship in silence- it was odd because Wally’s mouth hadn’t been running a mile a minute. He hadn’t said a word since they had gotten there.

 

“Let’s hurry up and get him into the lab,” Bruce cut in, “we may have to head back in one of the pods. If this is something bad we can’t do anything here, the planet’s technology is too primitive. J'onn can you alert Wonder Woman and Superman.”

 

J'onn nodded, “Alright.”

 

Wally smiled, “You two are the best. My favorite heroes.”

 

Wally giggled- actually giggled- and pressed his face into Bruce’s cape. Bruce smelt good, he smelt amazing. It made Wally’s mouth water.

 

J'onn smelt good to- like Oreos and sweet stuff, Wally liked it a lot.

 

“Wally?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You seemed to remember a lot about what the locals told us about the plant,” Bruce pointed out, “what else do you remember?”

 

“It feeds off of the chemicals released during arousal or sex,” Wally slurred, “-its needles have carry mutated aphrodisiacs and paralyzing agents. Only the paralyzing agent are in its saliva- when its pulls you into its mouth the razor like teeth slice at the prey’s skin causing wounds that allow the saliva to drip into-”

 

“So it wouldn’t have really eaten you,” J'onn had pointed out.

 

Wally shook his head drunkenly. “Nope, but I’m pretty sure the digestive acids would’ve taken care of me. Plus I would’ve been sliced up pretty bad by those teeth.”

 

“His sarcasm hasn’t suffered much,” Bruce sighed.

 

Wally grinned lazily, “Nope. Still pretty sharp, just don’t make any skin contact.”

 

“Right, you remember anything about a counteractive compound to the chemicals?”

 

Wally shook his head, “No, sorry. I can’t remember right now- head hurts.”

 

“Great,” Bruce sighed, “J'onn can you please see if you can get Wonder Woman to look into a cure?”

 

“Of course-”

 

J'onn had been cut off by Wally letting out a cry of pain, the fire had suddenly intensified. Pain clawed through the soft pleasure that had caressed his body moments before and tore at his body. Wally felt his heart speed up, he felt like he was doing to die- like he was caught in the worst pain. He felt sick to his stomach, but also like he needed to be touched. He wanted J'onn and Bruce to touched him and that’s exactly what they did.

 

Both men stopped moving, Bruce held tighter to Wally as he pressed his face into the Dark Knight’s chest- gasping and panting as he was torn between pain and pleasure- and J'onn gently held on to his shoulder in a way that was meant to comfort him; only it held so much more meaning to Wally’s chemical confused body.

 

“Ah!”

 

“Wally!”

 

Wally felt the Martian’s mind trickle into his, not deep enough to pass the shields- just deep enough to understand what was happening.

 

“I see,” J'onn whispered.

 

“What is it, J'onn?”

 

“Bruce, it seems that our touch makes the pain that Wally’s body is going cease. But it also causes him to feel immense arousal.”

 

“What? It must be an effect of the chemicals.”

 

“Yes, I fear that if we do not touch him that he will be in great pain. From what I have sensed, the pain grows every time he loses bodily contact with us.”

 

“Hmm, alright then,” Bruce said as he knelt down and sat Wally on the ground.

 

 He removed Wally’s mask and then he removed his glove once again and brushed Wally’s hair from his feverish forehead as J'onn cupped his face in his hand. Wally’s eyes clenched shut tightly as he moaned from the contact- his body vibrated in pleasure. It felt so amazing to have Bruce and J'onn touching him. His mind was becoming foggy, he couldn’t remember why wanting their touch was a bad thing anymore. Wally’s gloved fingers dug themselves into J'onn’s cape as he tried to focus on staying grounded; the pleasure was threatening to cloud his mind over.

 

“Is he still in pain?”

 

“No, not anymore. I-”

 

Wally had listened as J'onn paused mid-sentence; he knew that it meant that the Martian was speaking telepathically.

 

“J'onn? Who is-is it,” Wally had asked breathlessly.

 

J'onn had looked down at him as he continued to touch his face gently.

 

“It was Dianna, she has found out more on the plant,” J'onn answered.

 

“What did she say?”

 

Both Bruce and Wally had asked in union, one in an urgent tone and one in a whimper.

 

“She said that the aphrodisiac chemical agent has only one cure and that is sex. She also stated that in a regular human the effects could last up to a week, but I do not think that it will in Wally’s case. His abilities cause his body to burn through chemical agents rather quickly. I believe it will only affect him from 24 hours. Dianna said that sex is the only cure but that it is possible to wait it out- if they can last through the pain and delirium. Needless to say, Superman has order us to take Wally home.”

 

“Right, let’s get him to the mini-pod. We’ll take him back to the tower and-”

 

“Bruce, I do not think that he will be able to handle the pain,” J'onn bluntly stated.

 

“I-I’ll be okay,” Wally lied, “it’s-it’s not so bad anymore.”

 

“Only because we are still touching you,” Bruce pointed out gruffly.

 

Wally blushed a dark red as he felt cock twitch as Bruce moved his hand to rest over his- brushing over his covered and suddenly overly sensitive nipples. Wally tilted back dangerously only to have J'onn’s hands suddenly take hold of his shoulders to steady him. Wally groaned and whimpered at the sensations that whirled around inside of him. He felt like a 17 year-old Omega going through a bad heat, anything and everything made him horny. Well it hadn’t been that long since he was 17, sure at 19 he had that problem but it wasn’t as bad. Wally bit into his lip and lowered his head trying to breathe through all the sensations.

 

“Wally-”

 

That was when he quickly broke away from the two men; Wally got to his feet at super speed but ended up having to slow down. He took deep erratic breaths then began walking swiftly toward the mini-pods loading dock. Bruce and J'onn were both on his heels demanding that he slow down. Wally managed to make it to one of the opened doors of the mini-pods before his legs turned to mush again.

 

Bruce and J'onn had managed to catch up with him just barely, both men quickly went to catch Wally and in the chaos their legs tangled up and sent them all tumbling to the ground. Wally landed on top of Bruce and J'onn landed right behind Wally with his arms wrapped around the his stomach to hold him up- his other arm was used to hold them up and was placed right next to Bruce’s head. Wally’s hands rested on Bruce’s chest and Bruce’s hands were holding his wrists there gently.

 

Wally hovered between the two men who had haunted his wet dreams since he had been 15- he wasn’t sure if he was in heaven or hell but either way it was amazing. He could feel the heat from both bodies bleeding into him, making his body ache and burn even hotter. He could feel J'onn above him- pressed close, with his large muscles body pressed tightly against his back holding him up. He could feel the well-toned body of Bruce Wayne under him, flexing and moving as he sat a top of him- Bruce was built almost like Superman. He felt like one solid muscle under him.

 

Wally had gasped and fought to breathe. He felt his suit slowly receding as his powers flew out of whack. The suit that was nothing more that material made from the speed force was receding back into the ring leaving Wally in his over- sized t-shirt, the well-fitting jeans that Reilly liked seeing him in, and his old and worn pair of black converse. His messy red hair stuck to his forehead- dampened from the sweat- and his large shirt stuck to his thin frame in some places. Wasn’t as well muscled as the other male heroes in the League, no he was built more like a runner. He did look rather feminine as well -he hated that, hated that he could be mistaken as a girl if he wore the right clothes or let his hair grow to long-, he was thin to- despite the fact that he ate all the time- thin enough to fit perfectly between the two larger heroes. He didn’t find himself attractive, no, he found himself anything but attractive, but right now he didn’t care. He just wanted to be touched, to make the fire go away. He needed to be touched.

 

“Br-Bruce, J-J'onn,” Wally panted.

 

“Wally- are you-”

 

Wally’s eyes went wide as he heard his name from Bruce’s mouth; it brought him back to reality for a moment. His face went red as he realized his hard-on was pressed tightly against Bruce’s thigh.

 

“Embarrassed? Oh yeah, can you just go throw me back to the plant? I think I’m ready to be eaten now,” Wally mumbled but didn’t move a muscle.

 

“I believe that the aphrodisiac is a very- potent one,” J'onn whispered.

 

His lips were right next to Wally’s ear, his breathe caressed his skin and Wally threw his head to the opposite side gasping for air.

 

“I-I think you right-” Wally panted, “-please, please make it stop.”

 

“Explain the symptoms Wally,” Bruce demanded from under him.

 

Wally closed his eyes and took deep breaths, “I’m on fire, and my whole body is burning up. I-I’m sensitive all over, even the littlest touch makes things worse and I can’t - I can’t control my powers all the way. I couldn‘t keep my suit in place- it was too hot- I couldn’t breathe. Br-Bruce I really-it’s- I need-. God, it feels like I’m in heat. Need you to-”

 

He couldn’t figure out a way to say it. He needed Bruce and J'onn to fuck him through the damn floor! Yes, that was the blatant truth- no more hiding it. He needed it bad, there was no way he could suffer through this, his mind and his body wouldn’t let him. He felt like he was in a full Heat. He could feel his whole getting slick- he could only hope his scent suppressor spray held didn’t sweat off of him.

 

“Bruce, he needs to have release,” J'onn stated rather bluntly, “he is in pain.”

 

Wally couldn’t breathe as he felt J'onn’s hands gently ran over his clothed stomach, his entire body arched into the touch pressing his lower body tighter against Bruce’s and his upper body closer to J'onn. He wanted them- the Alphas- he wanted them both so badly. He needed to be knotted- he needed it more than anything right now.

 

“Pleassssssse,” he moaned, “oh pleassse J'onn, pleasse Bruce.”

               

He couldn’t take it, his body was burning and he ached all over. He sounded like a wanton whore and he knew it but he needed it so badly.

 

“I need to run some tests on his blood first. We have to see what’s going on.”

 

Wally chewed at the inside of his lip, he knew that Bruce was right, but it hurt so badly.

 

“Bruce, he will not be able to handle this. His mind is in complete torment, “J’onn explained, “His body is burning up. I know that you can feel it as well as I can.”

 

“J'onn we can’t take advantage of him in this state,” Bruce insisted.

 

Wally frowned, “Bruce, please! I-it hurts so badly! Please make it stop.”

 

Wally wanted it, he wanted it so bad. He wanted Bruce to touch him; he wanted J'onn to caress him.

 

He wanted them both to make love to him, to make the pain stop and keep the pleasure coming. He knew getting Bruce to agree would be hard, that man was stubborn as hell.

 

“Bruce, please,” Wally panted, “I-I’ll agree to anything as long as you make this pain go away. Please Bruce, knot me.”

 

“Wally, you’re only a kid,” Bruce protested weakly.

 

Wally felt a surge of anger flow through him, he was 19! He was above the consent law, he lived with his 30-year-old Alpha boyfriend in a crappy apartment in the bad part of town, he had been a super hero since age 11, he saved the world and people on a daily basis, and he had two damn jobs he worked on the side! He was no kid; no he hadn’t been a kid in a long time.

 

Wally felt a surge of courage rush through him, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Gotham’s most dangerous badass hero and kissed him with more passion than he had ever kissed any man with. He pulled away for a moment and looked down at the Dark Knight with pupils that he knew had to be dilated worse than a junkie and chewed at his bottom lip.

 

“I’m not a kid,’ He rasped, “and if you don’t fuck me right now I swear I will vibrate so fast that it’ll give you a friction burn from hell.”

 

Wally had easily seen the shock hidden behind his Alpha’s mask, he didn’t care though, and his mind had all but turned to mush. Wally dove back into another kiss, only this time Bruce responded, he licked at Wally’s lips. He had been caught off guard by that, he gasped and Bruce’s tongue slipped into his mouth, dominating the kiss in an instant. Wally moaned into the kiss, fire shot throughout him turning into a wave of mind numbing pleasure. Wally had to pull away far too soon for his liking to take a breath of air- he quickly found his lips being taken over by the Martian Alpha behind him, whose arms were still wrapped firmly around his waist.

 

J’onn’s mouth mashed almost painfully with Wally’s, the alien surprised him with the force and intensity behind it. He couldn’t help himself; he brought one arm up and wrapped it around J’onn’s neck pulling him closer. Wally heard a growl slip past J’onn’s lips whenever he pressed his ass back against the Martian’s hardening member. Wally had felt Bruce’s hands grip his thighs tightly before the man had yanked him back down and grounded up against him. Wally broke his lip lock with J’onn and cried out in pleasure, he was in Heaven. He was floating in the most blissful tormenting lake of fire and pleasure.

 

He had lost it after that, becoming nothing more but a moaning and begging pound of flesh between the two Alphas.

 

J’onn’s hands drifted under his shirt and pinched overly sensitive nipples as Bruce’s ungloved hands had undone his pants and slipped inside taking hold of his weeping member. Wally’s eyes had rolled back into his head and he had babbled like a mad man.

 

At no point had he noticed that while Bruce had him turning into a babbling pile of mush that J’onn had telepathically shut the mini-pod doors and actually set the pod on auto pilot. They had been leaving the atmosphere right as Wally had managed to get the cowl form Bruce’s head. He had just been relieved of his shirt and J’onn of his cape as they had entered space and around the time that they were on a steady course back to their own solar system Wally was laying on the bed in the small bedroom of the pod with Bruce and J’onn disrobing each other above him.

 

Bruce’s hands had begun touching his body as J’onn kissed him till he was breathless- it was all so much at once. Wally knew that this wasn’t right; that this wasn’t supposed to be happening, but his body over ruled his mind.

 

He wasn’t strong enough to fight off his wants and his needs. His entire thought process was destroyed as he felt J’onn’s lips wrap around his cock. He was lucky to even remember his name at that point. As J’onn’s mouth engulfed him, Bruce pressed one finger into his slick hole starting with one at a time as he penetrated Wally with his fingers. Wally cried out in broken sentences begging for the two men to take him, for them to take all the pain away.

 

He wasn’t sure if he still meant the pain from the plant’s chemicals or if he meant all of it in general. Wally cried his heart out begging for more from both men, pleading from them to take him and that he needed them now.

 

It all seemed to move in a blur after that, Wally found himself straddling both J’onn and Bruce’s laps. He was being touched all over, kissed, caressed, and just- just held so tightly.

 

He felt so perfect- so treasured. He felt loved and wanted.

 

It was like experiencing his first Omega heat with another person. He felt his body drift into that euphoric state of nothing but arousal and want. He felt his body demanding to be taken, he could feel his lower body relaxing- he felt that need to be bred. The need to submit and let his body take in what it needed to bare a child for the two Alphas taking him.

 

He felt like he was in heat and that he was ready for a child.

 

He felt ready to allow his Alphas to give him a child.

 

Wally only barely caught that thought before it had gotten lost in the whirled wind that his mind had become.

 

Bruce and J’onn whispered sweet nothing in his ear, soothing words, and things that he knew he would never hear again. He felt Bruce inside of him stretching him, prepping him for what he wanted so badly. He could feel the millionaire’s fingers hitting the bundle of nerves inside of him, his body hummed with pleasure as he moaned. His mind was blurring together, being devoured by the pleasure, he almost couldn’t breathe.

 

His body’s nature reactions took over as his hole became slicker - helping Bruce to slide into him that much deeper with his fingers.

 

Wally reached back and pulled J’onn closer as his body vibrated, the Martian’s erection pressed proudly into his back.

 

“Wally,” he heard J’onn groan.

 

“J‘onn,” Wally panted as the Martian’s took hold of his erection and pumped him in time with Bruce’s thrusting fingers. Wally nearly lost it as J’onn’s lips pressed to the shell of his ear.

 

“So beautiful,” he heard J’onn whisper, “so amazingly beautiful. Such a perfect Omega.”

 

Bruce leaned forward and devoured Wally’s mouth swallowing each moan that fell from his lips.

 

“Bruce, now,” J’onn demanded huskily into Wally’s ear.

 

Bruce pulled away and nodded, he looked Wally in the eye, “Are you ready?”

 

Wally nodded, “Yes, please. Please!”

 

Bruce removed his fingers, leaving Wally with an empty feeling- which quickly disappeared as Bruce thrust into him. Wally cried out and buried his face into Bruce’s shoulder and fought to breathe as the fire inside of his tripled. He felt like he was going to burst into flames, something was wrong. He needed more.

 

“Wally? Wally, are you alright?”

 

Wally took a deep breath and pressed his lips close to Bruce’s ear.

 

“I need more- please more- need J’onn to- it’s so hot,” Wally cried, “I-I can’t breathe- oh God Bruce I’m on fire. Everything it burning- please, please make the pain go away!”

 

“Wally,” Bruce said in a ragged panting voice, “we can’t- we might hurt you-”

 

Wally’s body seizing in pain as his heart pounded hared in his chest, he couldn’t breathe, and it hurt so bad.

 

“Bruce! Please,” Wally begged, “J’onn need you to-”

 

“Shh, calm yourself, little Omega” J’onn cooed gently, “we have you. I will help you; you must relax your body though. This will hurt but it will get better, but you must first relax your body.”

 

Wally nodded he pressed his face into Bruce’s chest and forced his body to relax, his teeth bite into his lip as he readied himself. At first he felt J’onn’s fingers press in alongside Bruce’s cock, he felt the extra stretch- it felt like once again that time was standing still and then it began to move again.

 

“Take a deep breath, Wally,” J’onn whispered.

 

The pain that shot through him as J’onn pushed into his body was almost unbearable, he had cried out in pain and buried his face into Bruce’s chest, he bite his lip until he tasted blood. Both men had gone still, asking if he wanted them to stop with their lack of movement. They had both been worried- scarred of hurting him.

 

Wally had shaken his head, he knew that it would hurt like this, but if either of them stopped the pain would come back- and that would’ve been far more horrible. The pain of knowing that he had stopped this would’ve haunted him forever.

 

“J-Just don’t move yet,” he had croaked, “please-please just give me a second.”

 

J’onn had wrapped his arms tightly around Wally’s trembling body and pulled him back against his chest and cradled him there as his body got use to the stretch.

 

Bruce had gently brushed Wally’s sweaty bangs from his forehead then leaned forward and sucked gently on his neck, making him tremble.

 

“We have you Wally,” J’onn whispered in his ear, “we have you. We will not let you hurt, Wally.”

 

Wally loved hearing that, but at the same time it made him furious. He knew that what J’onn said would only be true until all of this was over. Suddenly, he had no longer wanted the gentle soft lies; he wanted the rough, fast hurt that would keep him from falling into the lie. He wanted the rough reality of it all, not the fairytale he wanted to play all of this into.

 

“Move,” he had growled, “move now.”

 

“Wally-”

 

“Move! Please! Please, just move!”

 

He had caught the look that Bruce shot of his shoulder at J’onn-he had quickly taken matters into his own hands. He grinded down, penetrating himself deeper with the two Alpha’s cocks until he bottomed out. J’onn and Bruce had both cried out in pleasure at the sudden movement. Wally gritted his teeth through the pain as he rode the men hard on his own accord, until Bruce and J’onn finally gripped his hips and began thrusting up in union. J’onn turned Wally’s head to the left so that he could kiss him.

 

He had slid his tongue in, fucking Wally's mouth with it in the same fast, torturous speed as his and Bruce’s thrusts, enjoying the way Wally swallowed his soft moans. He had caressed Wally's tongue softly, sliding his tongue over his teeth and stroking the sensitive loft of his mouth, smiling at Wally's sounds.

 

Wally had felt like he was losing his mind, it was all so perfect but he needed more.

 

He broke from the kiss gasping for air and digging his fingers into Bruce’s shoulders as he tried to ground himself to something.

 

“Please Bruce! Please J‘onn! Harder! Faster! M-More! Knot me! Please knot me!" Wally had babbled, grinding down on J’onn and Bruce harder, biting his lower lip softly and trying desperately to push the men deeper in him, wrapping one of his arms around Bruce's neck to keep him balanced and the other back around J’onn’s neck to hold him closer to his back. He was writhing between the men because they managed to hit his prostate with every thrust.

 

Wally needed to come and he let the two older men know as much in a very loud vocal way.

 

The pace became faster, as Bruce’s fingers curled around Wally's cock, fisting it and starting to pump it expertly, making him squirm. Wally smashed his lips to Bruce’s, he smiled victoriously against Bruce's lips, when the pace quickened, and he felt his eyes flutter closed and his body started to tingle all over. Gasping, he had bit down on Bruce's lip and dug his fingers into J‘onn‘s shoulder, moaning when Bruce and J’onn answered his actions with two especially hard thrusts, hitting Wally's prostate right on the spot and sending white-hot-bursts through his entire body.

 

Bruce growled, and pounded into Wally, the two older men had both slipped into their own erratic pace, pounding into Wally hard.

 

He had felt like he'd lost his mind as he was held between the pair of snapping hips, as they pounded deeper, harder, and faster every time, feeling his climax taking over, as he came hot and thick over his and Bruce’s stomachs. He had gone all but limp as he felt Bruce and J’onn knots  suddenly stretching inside him simultaneously. His body spasmed around them in pain and over sensitivity- it was too much.

He was to full- so amazingly full and it was too much and not enough all at the same time.

 

He had passed out after that, too tired to stay awake any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally’s eyes opened wide as he woke up, his dreams had been plagued with what had happened yesterday. Apparently, sleeping had not been the key to escaping reality this time. Wally groaned as he pulled the covers over his head and mentally kicked himself.

He could feel the result of his dream standing proudly between his legs; it only seemed to make him further berate himself. He knew he shouldn’t be allowing himself to get aroused from what had happened, but apparently his cock and hole hadn’t gotten the memo.

It was in bad taste and well- it was technically cheating. Yup, he had cheated on Reilly with two Alpha who he had monstrous sized crushes on- denying it was bad for the soul so Wally had basically given up on forcing himself to believe that his little hero worship crush was non-existent. The thing that really had Wally feeling sick to his stomach was the way he had seen the two men as his Alphas. He had ached for them to accept him as theirs’, to mark him, to mate with him, and maybe he had even wanted them to give him a child.

 

Wally cringed and quickly left that thought where it was, he couldn’t even mentally handle that though anymore. It wasn’t that he didn’t like kids, it was actually the opposite. Wally wanted a baby, he really did, but Reilly had never liked the idea and Wally had always talked himself out of fighting for it. Honestly, he didn’t live a child friendly life and even if he did love Reilly- but Wally would never place his child in a hostile environment. He had grown up in one and he knew how it could really mess someone up. There was no way he would ever be that cruel. He wasn’t entirely sure if Reilly would ever actually raise his hand to their child but the fear that the thought caused was enough to keep Wally from fighting to have a child. Reilly’s temper wasn’t something that a child should ever be exposed to.

 

Fear suddenly ceased Wally’s entire body, chasing away his ‘problems’ that the dream replay of yesterday had caused. How exactly was he going to be able to look Reilly in the eye after this?

 

How was he going to be able to go back to Earth and not look guilty or smell off? Wally was horrible at this kind of thing when it came to Reilly. It was like he couldn’t hide anything from him. It was by sheer luck and the fact that Reilly would never believe it that Wally was able to hide his superhero life from the man. Reilly was as bad as Batman when it came to finding out things that weren’t meant to be known. Reilly would be able to tell that something was up even if there was no way to find a reason behind it. He’d see that Wally was guilty of something and if he didn’t see it then he would smell it even with the scent neturalizing soap Wally used.

“God, I’m such a screw up,” Wally whimpered.

Wally took a deep breath and peeked out from under his blanket, he looked over at the digital clock on his nightstand- it read out: 12:30 p.m., meaning that he had slept only about three hours; and of course it was lunch time. Usually Wally was already front and center in the lunchroom, playfully flirting with lunch staff, bugging his fellow heroes, and of course stuffing his face with food. Today was a bit different though, today he didn’t want to move from his bed and the very thought of food had his stomach turning summer saults- and not in the good way.

Wally groaned, if he didn’t get up and go eat, than someone would really notice and he would be bugged into infinity.

His stomach growled at him, despite the fact that Wally was sure he couldn’t eat anything without throwing it all right back up. He was hungry, he just lacked the conviction to go stuff his face at the moment.

“Batman and J’onn will be in there,” Wally sighed aloud to his stomach.

No one spoke back.

“It will be weird, but if I stay here then they will end up showing up here and that is a fact.”

 

Wally sighed and burrowed under his blankets, he didn’t really know what to do. He really just wanted to stay and hide in his room. Sure, it wasn’t very heroic, mature, or healthy- but it was better than facing emotional pain as well as the three men in his life that would surely end up hating him.

Finally, after what felt like forever- as a speedster his time concept was very impatient- Wally finally decided on a compromise, he was heading to the labs and running tests on his blood to see what the chemicals had effected and if there were any after effects to worry about. It was the prefect compromise, this way he wouldn’t technically be hiding like a coward and he wouldn’t be here if Bruce or J’onn came looking for him.

A total win, win.

Wally smiled, “See, my cowardliness can have some positive outcome.”

 

 

 

After another shower –he was paranoid- and donning an oversized black t-shirt, a pair of jeans, his converse, and his black Gorillaz hoodie- he was speeding along toward the labs. Wally didn’t always have to run around the tower in his Flash costume, thanks to his skills in the labs, he had been able to fly under the alibi that he was a hired on Omega  civilian working for the League. He was known to most of the staff as by West- the hyper active kid who was in a constant state of motion- and no one but the Original Seven and a selected few of the newer League members knew that he was Flash.

 Sure he had to be careful about using his powers when he was playing ‘West’ but usually he could move fast enough that no ever caught him- and the whole issue with the security cameras wasn’t a problem- Wally moved fast enough that he was almost nonexistent on the screens all that could be seen was a streak of blurred color and nothing more. Things were good like that and with the contract of silence that all the workers on the Tower had to sign- no one could say a single thing about one of their co-workers being a hyper active redhead with mad science skills, and who seemed to always be slightly blurry.

Wally had the whole secret identity thing in the bag, which was why he had no issues making a run for the labs in his civvies.

He managed to make it there without bumping into a single person, which was a Godsend. He didn’t worry about bumping into anyone in the labs, mostly because unless they had an emergency, no one but him ever came to the labs. He spent a lot of time in here, mainly due to his strong obsession with chemistry and science, if he wasn’t back in Keystone City working late in the forensics department than he was here working and tinkering away. He was good at this it was his work. His advanced skills in chemistry and science were the reasons why he had graduated early from both high school and college and the reason why he was the head of the Keystone City Police Forensic Department.

 

Wally sighed as he entered his code into the lab’s keypad. As he slipped inside, he made sure to check for anyone else. After a quick check to make sure no one was in his domain, Wally stood in the center of the large laboratory and took a deep breath, he let his aura spread out over the entire room. He was a natural energy absorber; his body could feed off basic energy from just about anything. It was handy if he couldn’t reach food in time to stabilize his metabolism, sure it made him a bit light headed but it had its advantages.

 

For example, he could feel where hidden cameras where as well as bugs. Bruce was bad about putting his secret cameras and listening devices in Wally’s lab- well the lab was basically was his and he didn’t like being spied on. It was a good thing that Wally had a bad habit of devouring those electronic toys’ energy leaving their batteries dead and their electronic fields dead.

 

Bruce knew what Wally did to them; he just didn’t have the proof of Wally’s energy siphoning abilities. John knew all about it, he had been on the receiving end of one of those feedings much to Wally’s embarrassment, that ring of his was like a Monster Energy drink on steroids. Thankfully, John had promised not to say anything about it, something about it being best that Wally had an ace up his sleeve. John was awesome, best guy in the whole world- now if only some of that awesomeness would rub off on Bruce and get the Dark Knight to stop trying to catch Wally in the act.

 

After shorting out the hidden camera over the workstation, Wally quickly went to work. He took three blood samples: one for testing the chemicals, one for checking for any alien agents, and one to make sure that his nothing had messed with his heat cycle.

 

 

He quickly began working with the samples once he put his headphones in and rolled his sleeves up. Wally was in his element, he didn’t have to slow down, he didn’t have to dumb things down, and he didn’t have to put up with bullheaded Alphas. He could just work and not think about the issues at hand, all he had to do was listen to music pumping through his headphones and pay attention to the chemical reactions.

His gloved hands moved in blurs as he worked, soon he slipped on one of the white chemical masks that Clark had made mandatory for anyone working in the lab to wear. It was to reduce breathing in harmful chemicals, Wally had no issue with that- at least it gave him another way to keep his face from being overly observed by others. When Wally had his face mask on it allowed him to slow down the molecules in his face. Wally used a trick to speed the molecules up enough that it caused an odd wavy effect to human eye. People would see him, but his face would be in a constant state of motion causing their eyes to be unable to fully focus on his features. If anyone was to ever ask one of the Tower’s staff or one of the newer League members what ‘West ‘ the head scientist looked like, they would only really be able to say that his hair was red and he had a young face. It was a damn good back up plan if the whole silence contract didn’t work.

 

Wally sighed as he sat the first sample into the all-purpose machine that he used for blood testing, he place the second and third in the other two compartments and began typing in all the information he needed to get his results.

 

He watched his first sample finished rather quickly and showed the reaction that it always did. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary with his blood work on the first test. There were traces of the aphrodisiac, but the traces were weak and already starting to dilute itself out of his blood. Its compound was already so far deteriorated that it almost seemed like a low dose of Viagra minus the man made chemicals. This stuff was purely herbal, there were no harmful chemicals, and if it wasn’t for the fact that Wally knew that this crap caused such sever discomfort and loss of inhibitions, he would’ve been suggesting this stuff as an alternative to Viagra.

 

“Wonderful, I discover the most potent herbal version of Viagra and I can’t even make a scientific claim to it not only because it’s dangerous but also because there was a strong lack of ability to explain how I had stumbled over the little discovery.”

 

Wally shrugged; it was one of the down falls of being a hero- he never got to take credit for interesting alien discoveries.

 

“Dems the breaks,” Wally grumbled as he glanced at his second test, “no amazing scientific achievement awards for me.”

 

Wally eyed the second test noticing a bit of a change, his blood seemed to have a slight change in it. It was small, but significant. His testosterone levels were a bit low and his estrogen levels seemed a bit higher than normal. It wasn’t too odd; he had spikes like this after a night of sex- it had a lot to do with his self-lubricating and his body working itself up causing a false heat sensation. It wasn’t all that odd, his body knew that he couldn’t carry unless he conceived during his heat cycle, it was just something that a Omegar’s body tended to do either when they had sex with a new partner or when their Alpha connected with them. Wally was sure it was just due to the fact that Bruce and J’onn were new concepts to his body- well that and the overwhelming influence of the plant’s chemicals.

 

“Right, so no alien component s, just the after effects of cheating on Reilly,” Wally muttered shamefully.

 

Wally sighed as he turned to look over his third sample, as he looked it over watching the sample’s color change slightly his brow quirked in confusion- his hormone levels seemed to be a bit out of whack. He could see the same shift in his testosterone and estrogen in this test but there was more there, his T levels weren’t only low but they seemed to be getting lower and he E was getting higher and then there was his Omega hormones- they were out of whack.

 

“Huh,” Wally mumbled in interest, “that only happens during-”

 

Wally’s eyes widened, he whirled around and quickly grabbed the nearest calendar. He flipped through is and quietly estimated how many days between now and then.

 

Wally turned back to the small vile that had raised alarm, it couldn’t be right.

 

“This can’t be right,” Wally snapped, “I still have four months before I go through my heat cycle.”

Wally flopped back into one of the computer desk chairs and starred at the vile in curiosity and annoyance. He pressed pause on his I-Pod and rubbed at his temples. This could be bad.

 

Wally was what was known as a Omega; back on Earth, they weren’t as common as they had once been. Omegas were males who could get pregnant, at one time, they had been just as common as Betas or Alphas, but there had been a virus released ‘accidentally’ by Lex Corp back a few years ago. Wally had just taken up the Flash mantel and started working with the Justice League when it all went down. No one else had known about him being a Omega at the time, which was the only reason that Bruce hadn’t locked him up in the sterile white room in the old watchtower. Wally had kept the truth from all of them just so he could catch the virus and study the effects of the mutation on his blood. He ended up almost dying, but he did manage to find the cure. He also got chewed out by Dianna and Clark. It had been the first time he had almost died saving the world and proved to be the first of many more near death saves.

 

The thing was the cure hadn’t been made quick enough, it had saved lives but the Omega population had dropped significantly. Given that many Omegas didn’t make it through childbirth or to full term like Betas did, the drop had hurt their kind severely.

 

Omegas usually went through a heat cycle, every month for one to two weeks, but the use of birth control and suppressants brought it down to four times a years. An Omega could scheaduale their heats better that way and cause less fuss.  Wally had his schedualed almost to the T- one in January, one in May, one in August, and the last one in December- he’d always been picky about the months he allowed himself to stop taking his suppressors to have his Heats. He was controlling like that and the thought of his heat being off scheadual was like having the control of his life ripped right out from under him. Even worse it might lead to some issues with his next heat- this could throw him completely of balance.

Looking at his heat cycle which wouldn’t start for another four months, which was why it was so worrisome that the tests kept coming up with those results. He couldn’t help but think that if this stuff could throw off his surpressents then how could it have affected his birth control doseage?

 

“Did the plant chemicals mess with my cycle? I hope that doesn’t mean that-”

 

“Kid?”

 

Wally let out a yelp and nearly tilted over backwards in his chair as someone tapped his shoulder. He covered his results as he spun around and came face to face with a smirking Green Arrow and a sheepish looking Black Canary.

 

“Dude! We’ve been over this! When I’m in the lab, you don’t sneak up on me! Shit, what if I had been handling acid or something, you- Mr. Kermit- could’ve caused a serious accident,” Wally rambled.

 

Oliver shrugged, “Right, sorry. I forgot.”

 

Wally rolled his eyes and stood up, “Please don’t forget again. Canary, please keep the leprechaun in check.”

 

Black Canary chuckled, “Right, because I’ve always had such amazing lucky with that.”

 

The sudden shrill sound of one of the machines going off pulled Wally’s attention away from the two superheroes. His in depth report on his third blood sample was done. Wally walked over to it and removed the chemicals from the machine; he pressed print results then turned back to the other heroes.

 

“So- why are you two in here? I mean no offence, but neither of you strike me as the um- science type.”

 

“Well-”

 

Wally frowned, “Superman wouldn’t have happened to have sent, would he?”

 

Green Arrow nodded, “Yeah, when you didn’t show up for lunch the Boy Scout went into panic mode. Surprisingly, Batman and J’onn seemed rather worried to.”

 

Wally chewed on the inside of his bottom lip; he didn’t think that Bruce and J’onn were worried, more like upset. They had been able to show up for lunch, putting last night behind them, and yet here he was hiding and acting like a scorned Omega.

 

It was only sex.

 

It had been either sex or let him suffer; Bruce and J’onn were too good of Alphas to let him suffer. They weren’t the type to let anyone suffer.

 

“Wally?”

 

Wally looked back at two of the few people outside of the Original Seven who knew him, and cleared his throat.

 

“Right, um sorry. I’ve got a lot on my mind. Anyway, I didn’t mean to make anyone worry, I just got busy with some experiments down here.”

 

“Right, but Superman wants you up top in the war room,” Black Canary explained, “something about a meeting. You might want to make your way up there before he comes looking for you himself.”

 

Wally sighed, “Fine, jeez big blue is such a mother hen- but then again most Alphas are. I’ll just lock these results up until I get a chance to go over them.”

 

“Right, well see you later,” Oliver called as he pulled Canary along with him.

 

“Arrow! Bye Wally,” beta called back as she was pulled along by the Alpha.

 

“See ya!”

 

Wally sighed as he turned back to the test tubes, “Right, so I’m going to go suffer through a mother Superman and the League of mothering Alphas and Betas meeting. I’ll put you guys in the suspension chamber and come back later. I’m going to figure you out you odd little result you.”

 

Wally quickly took all three of the samples from the machine and slipped all of the tubes into the small suspension chamber; he turned to the printer and grabbed the papers.

 

“I’ll have to read over you later,” Wally sighed as he slipped the files into a folder and slipped them into the top drawer of his desk. Wally disposed of his gloves and mask then gave the Flash ring on his finger a twist causing his Flash costume to cover his body- it wavered for a moment over his stomach. Wally noticed as it paused a moment, his head tilted to the side and he eyed the living fabric for a moment before he mentally pushed the speed force energy to finish forming the suit.

 

“The hell?”

 

Wally shook his head and wrote it off before he took off through the lab doors and left the lab behind. Wally felt stomach twisting itself into knots as he raced off toward the War room. He really didn’t want to go face Bruce and J’onn, he didn’t want to pretend to last night was just sex for him.

 

“God, life sucks,” Wally mumbled as he picked up the pace.

 

He hit super speed and rushed through the watchtower, making his way to the war room in no time- maybe sooner than he really wanted but it at least gave him less time to chicken out.

 

Wally took a deep breath as he stood outside the door of the war room- well it wasn’t really the war room, Wally had actually nick named it that because it was where Clark and Bruce yelled at each other the most. The name had just sort of stuck after Wally had explained to John and Shayera the reason behind the nickname- even Dianna and J’onn agreed that the nick name fit to a tee. It had eventually trickled down the League’s grapevine and before long everyone was calling it that. Once Batman had slipped and called it the war room it had become official then and there was no stopping it, because it was a known fact that Batman didn’t make mistakes and if he had called a meeting room the War room then that was that.

 

Wally rubbed at his face as he realized that he was mentally rambling, just another thing he did when he got nervous. He took a deep breath and rushed into the room, he made sure that the door was shut before zipping around the large table to the empty seat next to John and Shayera. As all eyes landed on him Wally gave his best fake smile and gave a small wave.

 

“Good afternoon all you old folks,” Wally teased, “what’s up?”

 

“Old?”

 

Wally smiled at the Shayera, “Oh not you or Dianna. You two are the loveliest youthful Alpha and Beta to ever grace the presences of me and these old men.”

 

John popped him over the back of the head; Wally laughed and stuck his tongue out at the Beta that served as both his best friend and his father figure.

 

“What was that for old man?”

 

“Stop it with the old man thing you snot nose,” John teased.

 

Wally gave a pout and looked back over at Shayera, “Shay! John is hitting me!”

 

“John, don’t hit the omega,” the winged Alpha scolded playfully.

 

Wally laughed, “She likes me more-”

 

“Wally,” Superman spoke up.

 

Wally went quiet and looked over at the Alpha of steel, he looked a bit- concerned and worried. That was never a good sign; it usually led to him being manhandled into a hospital bed and babied liked there was no tomorrow. It would’ve been fine it there were a lot more hot nurses and doctors but no, they had somehow managed to get every old medical professional on Earth. He would have to handle this delicately. His first move would have to be reminding the older man how young he was- he hated doing that but sometime it worked in his favor.

 

He pulled back his cowl after double checking the room. Wally brushed a few strands of his messy red hair from his eyes and sat up a little straighter. He could play the innocent omega card; play on Dianna’s heartstrings that usually got him out most situations. Dianna seemed to have a way of getting the man of steel to bend like rubber.

 

“Um, yes Mr. Superman sir?”

 

There was that look in Dianna’s eyes, the one that screamed awe! He had first witnessed that look when Dianna and Shayera saw his red hair and just how young he was.

 

“We need to talk about what happened last night,” Clark explained in a lighter tone that still held his Alpha authority in it.

 

Wally’s body went ridged before he could reel in his emotions; he quickly cleared his throat and thought up something. Okay, he knew that was coming, it was just rather bluntly asked.

 

“What about last night?”

 

Oh man, Clark was giving him the stern dad look again. He must have been taking pointers from John. John was a pro at that, he had once made Wally clean his room with nothing but that look- it had been awe-inspiring.

 

“Wally, J’onn alerted us to you being attacked last night by the plant,” Dianna explained, “so far we have no information on what happened. You know how important it is for us to discuss all incidents that take place on missions. It helps us to make sure that all bases are covered and that no one is hurt or in danger.”

 

Wally felt his panic recede a little- but hurt and guilt replaced what little panic had gone away- Bruce and J’onn hadn’t said anything about the sex. It must have meant that they really didn’t want anyone to know.

 

Well what had he expected?

 

He knew that it hadn’t meant anything and he should’ve known that the two men wouldn’t have wanted anyone to know.

 

It still hurt though, and it made him feel like some dirty little secret- like a bad Omega.

 

“Wally-” Dianna began but Wally quickly cut her off without meaning to.

 

His mouth moved to fast sometimes.

 

“I screwed up again,” Wally, stated as he lowered his head, “last night I ran head first into a danger to save one this little girl that was actually some type of shape shifting flesh used as bait. Bruce told me to think first and I didn’t. I went running in thinking I was saving someone but then I wasn’t paying attention and fell right into its trap and that weird plant thing’s vines caught me. They constricted around me and I panicked and caused these needle-like spines to pop out and stab me. It turned out that the spines have this odd aphrodisiac chemical agent that they inject into prey- I got injected.”

 

Wally paused as one of his nervous hands grabbed a lock of hair and began nervously twirling it around his fingers. It was like a nervous twitch, he couldn’t help it. Shayera had tried once or twice to get him out of that habit. She had told him that his hair was already wild enough without adding curls to it. Bruce had warned him that having little nervous twitches like that could get him into trouble. So far, it only proved to help with his innocent act on Dianna as well as other women. He could play cute and helpless like no tomorrow.

 

“I-I did not react well at all during the entire situation, I-I’m not good to being restrained or held down- so I did over panic and that only made the situation worse. If Bruce and J’onn hadn’t have been there to talk me through it and calm me down, I’m sure it wouldn’t have gone so well.”

 

Wally felt his finger twisting tighter into his hair, before he let it loose and restarted the cycle all over again. It was ridiculously childish and he knew not to do it in front of people, so he quickly stopped and put his hands on the table. Sure, he wanted to play the innocent card, but not when he was feeling rather helpless.

 

“The chemicals, did they affect you in anyway?”

 

Wally peeked up at Clark; the man looked even more concerned and maybe a little bashful. Wally knew he wanted to ask if it had affected his Omega chemistry. Wally shrugged and took a quickly peek over at J’onn and Bruce- neither looked too comfortable with this subject.

 

Maybe moving this along quickly would be the best. No need to draw out tension and silent awkwardness.

 

“Yes, they um- well caused extreme arousal to the point of pain. J’onn contacted Dianna and she explained that it may take while for the symptoms to go away. At that point, they had escalated and Bruce decided that bringing me back here was the safest course of action. I locked myself in the bedroom of the mini-pod and at some point passed out. I can remember J’onn carrying me to Bruce’s room; he said that he wanted to keep me near so that he could watch for any adverse reactions. Such gentlemen, they even slept on the floor so I could have the bed,” Wally partially lied.

 

He gave a nice playful smile and fidgeted a bit in his seat- the fidgeting was normal, it was his super speed shining through and his Omega reaction to being under the concern gaze of Alphas. He could easily play off his nervousness as him but being his natural speedy self.

 

Wally saw the look on Clark’s face- it was relief and acceptance. He had bought the lie and with one quick look around the room, Wally found that so had everyone else- except for the two others who knew the truth of the matter. It seemed like everything was going to be pretty cut and dry. No weird awkward moments to suffer through and no-

 

“We’ll need to run test and for you to go to the med-bay for-”

 

“Whoa! Wait, I don’t do doctors and we all know that. As for the tests, I’ve already got three going. I was actually about to read over them before you sent Canary and Arrow to get me.”

 

“You’re already running tests? Wow,” John said in awe, “usually you procrastinate like hell on stuff like this.”

 

“By ‘stuff like this’ he means anything involving yourself,” Bruce spoke up.

 

Not true! Not entirely true.

 

Wally shrugged, “Usually I don’t have to worry about chemicals reacting in a negative way with my system. Therefore, I don’t really have to worry about all of that. It’s when alien chemicals affect my friends or normal people that I kick it into hyper-drive. My super healing takes care of most alien chemicals-”

 

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ somewhere in there,” Shayera pointed out.

 

Wally’s face colored a little as he thought about how the chemicals seemed to affect his heat cycle. The results hadn’t been overly concerning, the hormone reaction hadn’t seemed too advanced but it was something and as a scientist, he knew the little things could mean something in the end results. He really didn’t want to talk about that stuff. A heat cycle was private and- embarrassing as hell to talk about with male Alphas or male Betas. It wasn’t something you talk about with five macho guys in the room. Okay, he was macho! So macho.

 

“Well, there was something on one of the tests, but it wasn’t something to freak out over. It was just a little spike in- um- my hormone output is all,” Wally explained sheepishly.

 

Oh, it was like pulling teeth! He didn’t want to talk about this!

 

“Your hormone output? What does that mean?”

 

Wally looked over at the ex-marine, did he really have to be the one to ask!

 

“You know,” Wally pushed a little, “my um- ‘special’ kind of hormones.”

 

That didn’t seem to help at all, considering the dumb looks he was getting from the men in the room.

 

“Wally, I’m sorry but you’re going to have to be a bit more exact with what you’re talking about,” John sighed.

 

Wally groaned and let his head thump down against the table, he enter locked his fingers behind his head and this was embarrassing.

 

“Please don’t make me say it,” Wally grumbled, “I would like to keep some of my man card from getting completely estrogenized. I get that I’m an Omega but damn it I’m still a dude- on offense to you two lovely ladies because you’re both bad ass. Honestly women in general are badass but you know guys are asses and they pick on Omega guys for junk like this and…I really don’t want to talk about this.”

 

He didn’t want to have to explain something like this to John! Couldn’t he just mumble a bunch of sciency stuff and let that be it? No, he knew that trying to talk like a computer would only confuse John and make the situation worse. With a deep breath, Wally decided to pull a chicken move. Wally went three more shades of red and looked over at Shayera for help. The woman gave him a gentle smile, understanding what he meant in an instant.

 

God bless her!

 

“I’m guessing what he’s talking about refers to him being a Omega,” Shayera explained.

 

She looked over at Wally prompting him to continue.

 

Wally nodded, “Um yeah, that would be it.”

 

Wow, so much for sciency.

 

“Alright so why would that matter? Is there something that I’m missing here?”

 

Wow, John wasn’t going to let him off easy. Wally sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

 

Wally shrugged, “It umm- it ties in with my um- he-heat cycle. The hormone output changes during that time, it increases the probability of- well conceiving, and that kind of stuff- but the thing is mine doesn’t hit till another four months. It’s not anything to freak out over-it just caught my attention is all. I was going to run the sample again but you called me up here.”

 

Clark sighed, “Okay. You aren’t in any danger over this are you Wally?”

 

Wally shook his head, “Not that I know of. So far everything seems normal, the chemicals are mostly reacting in the correct way, and other than the raised levels everything seems fine.”

 

“You’ll make sure to let us know if anything changes, right,” Dianna said in more of a command than a question.

 

Right, she played the scary mom card; she had to be taking lessons from Shayera.

 

Wally nodded and smiled at the princess, “You guys will be the first to know.”

 

“Yeah like all the other times right,” John sighed.

 

Wally stuck his tongue out at the Lantern. That was a low blow!

 

Sure, he had a bad habit of not telling them when something was wrong but he had his reasons. If they spent all their time worrying over him then they would be too distracted to be heroes.

 

“Wally? Are you sure that everything is fine?”

 

Wally felt his chest tightened as he looked over at J’onn. Why did the man have to ask him that with such kindness? He knew there was more to it how could sit there and ask that?

 

Why did he have to care anyway?

 

Wally swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, “I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Wally sighed as he looked back at Clark, he didn’t want to be in here with Bruce and J’onn. He really just wanted to go hide in his lab. Everything was still way too fresh in his mind, couldn’t he have a little time to numb himself to it and find a way to make himself pretend that it never happened.

 

“Alright kid, so moving on. What did you call us here for Clark?”

 

Thank you John, for you and all of your bluntness. Wally smirked a little, John didn’t seem to realize it but he was just as bad about being impatient as he was- of course, in the current situation, he was fine with that.

 

“Right, well it was largely to discuss the incident last night, but there are also other matters. First though, Wally I want you to take a week off until you are sure that there’s nothing for us to worry about.”

 

That was not fair and uncalled for! Why was it that he always got forced into vacation days?

 

“What! Clark, that’s not even fair! I’m fine; one weird result does not a lethal chemical agent make! Someone back me up here! I-”

 

“Wally,” Shayera spoke up, “it’s just a precaution. We just want to make sure that you are okay.”

 

Wally looked around; everyone seemed to be in agreement with her on this. Yeah, leave it to the Justice League to baby him. He had saved the world a thousand times and yet he was still the only one who got molly coddled like hell!

 

Wally frowned, “I get that, but I’m not a child. If anyone else-”

 

“You’re not everyone else,” Bruce broke in, “you are the kid who is followed by a never ending trial of chaos.”

 

Okay, true but really did he have to be mean about it? He couldn’t help that bad things followed him like the plague. It must’ve been something he did in a past life, karma was coming back to bite him in the ass.

 

“Ouch Bats,” Wally mumbled, “thanks for the ball busting.”

 

“What I mean is that usually you get yourself in trouble just to save others. That’s what got you into the situation last night in the first place. You are taking a week; it’s just to be safe. We can’t have something coming up while you are out in the field, it could cause someone else to get hurt or cost you your life.”

 

Sure, it was that and not the fact that he had had a wild hot threesome with Bruce and his boyfriend and now things were weird. It had nothing at all to do with that.

 

Wally frowned, “Alright, fine. I still want full access to the lab though. Can’t run tests without one.”

 

“What about the lab at the police department that you work at?”

 

Was Bruce really trying that hard to get him to leave? Christ, had last night really been so bad? Well Wally wasn’t going to give him that option; he wouldn’t let things get weird.

 

Wally frowned, “I can’t. Their tech isn’t advanced enough to keep up with the type of tests that I have to run on my blood. Plus, it would be super hard explaining why I’m running tests on my blood in a crime lab.”

 

“Alight, fine full access to the lab only. No missions though. As of now you are off duty till the week is up.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Wally wanted to hit Bruce, to pop him in the face, but he also wanted to turn the other way and run like a coward. Then there was that slight want to bend over the table and let him screw his brains out and it wasn’t because of any leftover effects from the chemicals- that was a normal response to the Dark Knight going all bossy on him.

 

“The next matter,” Clark broke in, “the Anti-Meta-Humans Activists.”

 

Wally went still, his entire body seemed to freeze- there was no fidgeting. He really didn’t want to talk about AMHA and he really didn’t want his friends talking about them.

 

They were one of the biggest meta-human hating organizations in the world and the leader was a bastard. He knew that for a fact because the head of the entire thing was his Dad.

 

Rudolph West  was the brains behind the cruel group of morons and Reilly was the ‘enforcer.’ They were two men who seemed to all but rule his life and it just so happened that both hated the very thing that he was- a meta-human.

 

Wally didn’t support the AMHA; in fact, he would’ve brought the entire thing down years ago if he could’ve. Well he could’ve, all he had to do really was tell his father’s idiot cult-like followers what he was- only he couldn‘t do that, or his father would have his Aunt Iris and his cousins hurt. His father knew what he was and he knew who he was, and he knew that unless he had an ace up his sleeve that Wally would ruin him. Wally wanted too; he hated the jerk- hated more than anything in the world.

 

He hated him, but he couldn’t touch him or utter a word to anyone about what he was or about whom his dad was. Wally kept quiet to keep his loved ones safe, even if he did hate it.

 

No one knew that the monster of an Alpha, named Rudolph West was his dad and no one knew that Rudolph West’s only kid was not only a meta-human but also The Flash.

 

That no one, included the Justice League, Wally would’ve have felt so ashamed if they knew. How could he look them in the eye and tell them that his father was the monster who led the group that hated them and that his boyfriend was the monster used by his father to hurt them. He couldn’t handle that; he could never handle seeing the looks of distrust in their eyes.

 

“What? What did they do this time?”

 

Wally couldn’t help but ask he had to know. Who had been hurt this time? Who had his father’s cruelty made suffer? What had they done? What had Reilly been tricked into doing? What had his Alpha done now because of his misguided sense of justice based on his father’s words?

 

“There was a riot in Happy Harbor,” Clark sighed, “the man that they have been calling the ‘Enforcer’ tried to bomb one of the local clinics owned by a meta-human with the ability to heal others. A lot of people got hurt.”

 

Wally felt sick, knowing that Reilly could do something like that made him want to throw up. Reilly wasn’t a bad person- well he wasn’t before his father had gotten to him. Before Rudolph had gotten his hands on Reilly, the man would’ve never laid a hand on anyone. Reilly had once thought that people were idiots for hating someone for how they were born and now he was hurting those people who were born different. At one point, Reilly had been an amazing person, he had been someone that Wally could fall for- and he had. Wally had fallen for Reilly hard in the beginning. Reilly had treated him so kindly- he had actually loved Wally when it all started, but then it all went to shit.

 

Reilly’s baby sister Molly, an omega, died in a meta-human caused accident and after that, he had changed. He could remember the first few weeks, Reilly had been depressed and broken; and then, he had gotten very protective over Wally. He had started getting mean not long after that, not just mean but- sort of cruel really. It had been pretty bad but then Wally’s dad had managed to weasel his way into the picture. Wally had ended up having to drag Reilly along to a private dinner with his father and that’s when Rudolph had dug his claws into the distraught man. Wally had watched as Rudolph slowly twisted Reilly into a different person, someone cruel and hatful. It was his fault for not stopping it sooner, but Reilly had actually been happy for a while, Wally had seen him smile and laugh and it meant a lot to him. He had been so sure that Reilly would just snap back and that his father’s influence wouldn’t leave any trace, only it didn’t end up that way.

 

Reilly ended up becoming Rudolph’s lap dog and eventually the Enforcer as well. As the Enforcer he wore a huge metal suit that was damn near impregnable, he caused a lot of damaged with his temper alone when you put him in the suit it became very dangerous.

 

Reilly had become a loose cannon and no one but Wally’s father had control of him.

 

No one knew it was Reilly doing all of that crap. No one even knew that Reilly was involved with the AMHA- a lot of people did know; however, that Reilly wasn’t a big fan of meta-humans. Wally was able to keep most of his family and friends from seeing the side of Reilly that hated metas by making sure that the topic was never brought up. Wally was good at avoiding topics; he had made it his job in life to make sure that this certain topic was never brought up. It took a lot of effort and usually left Wally emotionally drained but he would do whatever it would take to keep his life with Reilly from being put into jeopardy.

 

It was all rather horrible way to live but it was Wally’s fault and it was his burden to carry.

 

He had let Reilly get twisted and manipulated by his father; it was only fair that he stay with the man. He didn’t love Reilly like he once had, but it was his fault and he wouldn’t leave Reilly to deal with all of the crap. He could take his punishment- he owed Reilly that much.

 

“How sever were people hurt? I mean- no one is going to die from any injuries are they?”

 

The old Reilly wouldn’t have hurt a fly. The old Reilly would have wanted to clobber the Enforcer for hurting people, but Wally knew this wasn’t the old Reilly.

 

“No one was fatally injured,” Dianna assured seeing the worry and concern written all over Wally’s face.

 

“It was still pretty bad though,” Clark, sighed, “that man is dangerous.”

 

Wally nodded, his chest ached painfully, this man was dangerous. Reilly was mad and hurt and confused. He couldn’t help it, he had been in the lowest point in his life and Wally had let him near his manipulative bastard of a father. Rudolph could ruin anyone’s self-esteem- Wally knew that by experience, his self-esteem was still pretty messed up almost non-existent. It only seemed to get lower whenever he was around Reilly these days- his father had trained Reilly well in the art of tearing a person down. He had also taught the man how to become an alcoholic from hell and Wally had learned that a drunk and pissed off Reilly meant dodging and weaving from punches and flying objects. In simple terms, the apartment they shared hadn’t been a safe or happy one for about three years now.

 

“Right, I think I should go back to the lab,” Wally spoke up, “I mean I can’t leave the tests for too long.”

 

Truth of the matter was Wally’s stomach was in knots and he was hungry- a bad combo. Plus he really didn’t want to hear any more about the Enforcer, he lived with the bastard’s abusive and most of the time drunk alter ego- so he pretty much got his fill.

 

Clark nodded, “Alright. I’ll have someone give you a copy of the files. You may be off duty but you still need to be kept up to date.”

 

Sure, he really wouldn’t need it; whenever he got home, Reilly would more than likely be there ready to brag about it. First person perspective basically trumped Clark’s well-typed reports. Wally nodded as he got to his feet; he quickly made his way to the door, pausing only to pull his cowl back over his head. He could wallow in self-pity later; right now, he was allowed to be himself without worrying about having to dodge fists. Well unless you didn’t count the times when he was fighting the bad guys or sparing in the gym.

 

“Oh and Wally,” Clark called after him.

 

Wally paused and looked back over his shoulder; the entire table was staring at him

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Please change it something more professional than jeans and a hoody before going back to the lab,” Superman sighed, “we need to look a little professional here.”

 

Wally grinned and gave a shrug- he should’ve seen that one coming.

 

“Professional is my middle-name Clark. Plus, haven’t you heard? All the best super geniuses go around looking like teenage hoodlums,” he laughed.

 

Laughing was nice, he liked doing that especially when it was real and meant for his friends.

 

“Wally-”

 

“I’ll think about it. Who knows I might actually consider dressing like a certain Clark Kent. I hear he’s all about professionalism,” Wally teased.

 

“So I’m guessing that’s a no on the mandatory polo shirt and khakis,” Clark chuckled.

 

“Supes, if you think I’d ever be caught dead in polo anything then you really don’t know me all that well,” Wally laughed.

 

“Right,” Clark sighed, “well maybe lose the hoodie?”

 

“Maybe,” Wally called over his shoulder with a laugh as he sped out the door and down the hall. Today was not turning out to be his day at all. So far the only upside was getting to have full access to the lab even though he was off duty. He took a left and made his way toward the cafeteria, he was starving and he planned on pigging out, he’d dress for success after a few meal courses.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bruce sighed as he watched the security screens; he was on monitor duty for the evening. So far, everything was quiet, both on Earth and in the tower. Everything was calm and quiet, everything but Bruce’s mind. His thoughts were whirling around in his mind. He couldn’t seem to stop thinking about Wally. He couldn’t get his mind off the redhead long enough to actually think about anything else. It was giving him one hell of a migraine.

 

Hands gently rubbed at his tense shoulders and he felt gentle thoughts drifting into his mind. He could smell Oreos and the soft scent of jasmine tea.

 

“That’s nice,” Bruce sighed.

 

“I know,” J’onn chuckled.

 

“How long have you been up here exactly?”

 

“Hmm, I walked in right around the time Wally emerged from his room without his hoodie on,” J’onn answered.

 

Bruce nodded, “Thought so. I was sure that I had heard the doors open right around then but I might not have been paying very much attention at the time.”

 

J’onn gently removed the cowl from Bruce’s head and leaned down, his lips gently pressed to the shell of his detective’s ear.

 

“You should go lay down for a bit,” J’onn whispered, “you’ve exhausted yourself with this. I understand your worry for Wally, but Bruce- maybe you shouldn’t punish yourself.”

 

“I’m not. It’s just that I took advantage of him-”

 

“We did not take advantage of him, Bruce, we took the pain away from him,” J’onn corrected, “and we cannot change what happened. We can only move on and try not to make things worse.”

 

“Why aren’t you worried over this?”

 

J’onn took a deep breath and turned the chair around; he looked at the world’s greatest detective and gently cupped his face.

 

“I am worried over this, but I felt Wally’s emotions,” J’onn explained, “he seems guilty, angry, and hurt. I am more worried over that than what happened last night.”

 

“What?”

 

“Last night, I felt what he felt.”

 

“You felt what he felt?”

 

“Yes, it was like when we have sex,” J’onn explained, “I felt his emotions. I felt every emotion that ran through him. You know that it doesn’t matter what influence a person is under, I feel their true feelings.”

 

Bruce nodded, “J’onn, what was he feeling?”

 

“He wanted it,” J’onn answered, “even with the chemicals Bruce, he wanted it. I felt happiness in him, I felt longing, and I felt- love. Bruce, Wally wanted to be with us as his Alphas. It wasn’t just something brought on by the chemicals. He as an Omega submitted to us.”

 

Bruce closed his eyes; this made things both better and more concerning. How did he approach something like this?

 

If Wally hated him and J’onn for last night then he could handle that, Wally tended to move past grudges faster than most but with this- knowing that Wally had wanted it made things different. He knew how Wally was.

 

He knew that Wally would hide this, that he would beat himself up over this, and that he would just about bend over backwards just to keep everyone else from feeling upset.

 

He had to assure Wally that this wasn’t his fault, that no one blamed him and that they could all move on from this and still be friends. No one needed to dwell on this and he and J’onn really didn’t need to encourage Wally’s feelings toward them- he was in a wonderful relationship with someone who could love him without endangering him.

 

He had someone who- who would be able to show him how much he loved him.

 

Bruce and J’onn loved each other, but their relationship worked only because of J’onn’s mental abilities and Bruce- well Bruce didn’t understand why J’onn loved him.

 

Bruce knew his flaws were endless and yet J’onn understood him.

 

The Martian knew how much he loved him, he understood that Bruce had trouble expressing his emotions and that he couldn’t help that he came off as a cold and possessive Alpha.

 

Wally needed love, he needed someone who could show emotion and show how much they loved him, and he needed someone who was just as open as he was.

 

J’onn was capable of those things; he was more than capable of them. J’onn could feel things and understand them on a level far greater than most, and that tended to be a problem. J’onn understood them on a level that made him overly analyze the emotions. He almost became scientific with them, he had gotten better about not doing that but there was still some ways to go. They were working on that, but really how could someone like Bruce help J’onn with something like that.

 

Neither of them was good for the young man.

 

So yes, Bruce would explain to Wally that none of what happened meant anything and that they could all just move on.

 

It would make things better.

 

“Brue?”

 

“I think it would be best if I talked with Wally,” Bruce stated.

 

“Bruce I don’t think that would be wise,” J’onn sighed, “I-I’m worried that it might make things worse.”

 

“No, I need to explain things to him,” Bruce sighed.

 

J’onn leaned down and kissed Gotham’s Dark Knight; he pulled away gently and looked the man in the eyes.

 

“Bruce, if you speak with him, pick your words carefully. I-I fear that Wally’s emotional state maybe more sensitive than we know.”

 

Bruce looked back at the Martian in confusion, “What do you mean?”

 

“During the meeting his emotions, they seemed to be very- troublesome. I couldn’t slip past his mental shields but- the things I felt, they bothered me. He is upset but I feel as though it isn’t just over last night. Bruce, I am worried about him.”

 

Bruce pulled J’onn down and kissed him lightly, cupping his face, “Would you rather talk with him?”

 

J’onn nodded, “Yes, but I will let you speak with him first.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, I know you will not allow yourself rest until you have spoken with him, so please talk with him.”

 

Bruce smirked, “You know me so well.”

 

“I do try,” J’onn chuckled.

 

Bruce grinned, J’onn was amazing.

 

“I know,” J’onn chuckled.

 

“Hey, stop reading my mind,” Bruce laughed, “it’s cheating.”

 

“Cheating- or having an advantage?”

 

Bruce rolled his eyes, “Now you sound like a certain 5 year old back at the manor that I know.”

 

J’onn nodded, “Yes, well that 5 year-old will be waiting for his father to get home and tuck him in. So you hurry up here, I am going to go to the manor and make sure that he isn’t giving Alfred any trouble over bath time.”

 

Bruce nodded, “Right, you go do that and tell him that I will be home in time for his bedtime.”

 

J’onn grinned, “I will and you’d better not be late. He isn’t going to get to stay up late again.”

 

Bruce gave J’onn another peck on the lips before he stood up and slipped his cowl back on.

 

“Alright, I’ll be on time,” Bruce promised.

 

“You’d better be,” J’onn warned.

 

Bruce left the observation deck throwing a grin over his shoulder as he left. It was amazing how much J’onn cared for the boy that Bruce had adopted. The Martian treated him as his own- sure, J’onn was a bit awkward with the boy but it wasn’t his fault.

 

J’onn wasn’t as use to younger kids as Bruce was, J’onn had only ever dealt with his niece Me’gan and well she was in her teens.

 

J’onn tried his best and succeeded- some of the time.

 

Bruce sighed and pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, he needed to think about what he was going to say to Wally. He needed to think about what was the best way to get the kid to see that liking him and J’onn wasn’t a good thing for him.

 

He had no idea how to even start this conversation, let alone where it would end up.

 

Bruce just hoped that he didn’t screw this up.

 

Wally did deserve better and well Reilly seemed to be the better choice.

 

Wally was in love with the man and from what Bruce had heard from Wally’s praise, Reilly was a good man.

 

“He’ll be safer and happier with him in the long run,” Bruce assured himself.

 

 

 

Wally sighed as he laid flat on the oversized metal table in the middle of the lab, he was thinking. He had a lot to think about and he did his best thinking while lying down.

 

He also did his most logic thinking when he was in a scientific setting.

 

Therefore, he had put the two together and ended up laying on one of his worktables in the lab. He was beginning to sense a very unhealthy attachment to science here.

 

“Is it really professional to be laying on surfaces where you place dangerous chemicals?”

 

Wally sighed and looked over at the mask vigilante Beta known as Question. He gave a shrug and turned his gaze back to the ceiling.

 

“You sound like Superman,” Wally sighed, “always gotta pull out that professional crap. Tell me Vic old boy, how is it that so many things that I do are ‘unprofessional’ and yet wearing underwear over your pants is professional?”

 

The man was quiet for a moment, possibly trying to find a conspiracy theory behind the question. Vic and he were friends and all but the man was still more paranoid than Batman could ever hope to be and Wally did find that odd at times. They had been friends for a while though and over time Wally had gotten rather use to it- plus they both had red hair- it was just one of those things that you bonded over.

 

“I am not sure; it might have something to do with-”

 

“Vic, not even you can pull a theory out of your ass about that so don’t even play me,” Wally teased.

 

“I believe that Superman may be marketing a new fashion concept right under our noses. Think about it Wally, he has shirts and jackets and all kinds of merchandise of that matter. What if he is trying to secretly market Superman underwear?”

 

Wally smirked as he watched the man out of the corner of his eye. Vic Sage had to be the weirdest man alive. Only he would pull that together out of nowhere. Then again, Vic tended to be right- even with his most outrageous theories.

 

“Vic unless he’s half naked with a pair of those tight Superman themed briefs on, I’m pretty sure his fashion idea won’t sell very well,” Wally assured.

 

“That’s it! If we could just find his modeling portfolio then-”

 

“Vic stop it before you hurt yourself,” Wally sighed, “you don’t want to end up in another theory hunt like the one you had about the refrigerator light thing.”

 

“That was a simple misunderstanding,” Vic reminded.

 

“Right, sure it was, which is why we are now forever band from Raymond’s Fridge store for the rest of our lives,” Wally sighed.

 

“Well yes but it did turn out to be a smuggling ring after all,” Vic, pointed out.

 

“Yeah, it did,” Wally agreed, “but we still got band and we ended up having to have Huntress save our asses.”

 

“Yeah,” Vic sighed, “not my proudest moment.”

 

Wally chuckled as he covered his eyes with his arm, his bare skin felt cold against his forehead. He still had not put his costume back on once he had returned to the labs- no he had gone back into ‘West’ mode, only now he didn’t have his hoodie one- which sucked because it was actually cold in the labs. He also didn’t have his molecules buzzing at super speed so there was no warmth from that either.

 

Wally didn’t have to hide from Vic. Vic knew who he was and what he look like, of course, Wally knew those same things about him. He had met Question during a mission on his turf about two years back and they had rather clicked as friends. Both of them seemed to have a way of getting into trouble. Sure, Question was a bit odder then most people but he was the kind of odd that Wally found interesting and well he was a good person. It had taken a bit of time but he had gotten to know the odd man and befriended him. Turned out Vic and his aunt Iris were friends, so that had only made Wally like the guy even more- his Aunt had a way of befriending the most oddest but goodhearted people. Wally had learned early on that his Aunt’s instincts on people were always scary good.

 

In the end, befriending Vic had really helped Wally out.

 

Vic had helped him out in many ways.

 

About two years back whenever Batman had begun snooping into Leaguers’ lives Wally had gotten worried. It had been right around the time that Reilly had started to rather vicious with him. The year before he had been cruel only with his words, toward the beginning of their second year together words had turned to kicks and punches. It had gotten bad and hiding it was difficult, he could only heal so fast and even then, he could not set broken bones himself- simply put, late night hospital visits had occurred a bit too frequently and one could only use the stairs as an excuse so many times before something got noticed. It didn’t help that Wally had only been 17 at the time and living with his 26 year-old Alpha who happened to have rather bruised knuckles and kept calling him clumsy in that endearing tone.

 

He had managed to slip through the first year and the first couple of months of the second without Bruce snooping only because Dick had talked him out of it after Wally had demanded that he do it, but he had known that he would not be able to slip by for too long.

 

Thus, enter Question, Wally’s unseen benefit.

 

Vic had helped him figure how to hide Reilly from Batman- well honestly he had figured out how to use Vic to hide Reilly from Batman. He had gotten Vic to hack the Bat Cave’s super computer and open up a small backdoor that Wally could access to get into the computer’s files. Wally had been able to erase all data of all hospital trips as well as any domestic abuse calls place by his neighbors to the police. He had even been able to destroy all the information on the AMHA and their unknown leader. Bruce had been very close to cracking the secret, but in one foul swoop, Wally had completely wiped all info and clues clean. Bruce had ended up back to square one and Wally had gotten off Scott free and Vic hadn’t even known what he had assisted in doing.

 

Poor Bruce still didn’t know who had hacked his computer.

 

Poor Vic still didn’t know that he had been used to throw off the Batman.

 

It had all been a rather black mark on Wally’s karma but he had people he loved to protect, so he didn’t let guilt get to him.

 

Well he tried not to let the guilt get to him.

 

Wally sighed and sat up; he rubbed at his temples as his head throbbed slightly. He was getting a headache and he felt tired.

 

Exhausted actually, as if he had gone four rounds with Grod on a bad day.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Wally looked over at Vic and shrugged, “I guess. I’m probably just worn out or something. Today hasn’t been a very good day for me.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I heard something from a little birdie about you getting hurt last night? Also, I may have heard from a not so little Lantern that you’ve been pulled from the League for a week on med leave.”

 

Wally eyed the man for a moment, “You ‘may’ have heard? Let’s agree not to bullshit each other Vic, you’ve been hiding in dark corners again and ease dropping haven’t you.”

 

“I can’t help that no one looks to make sure others aren’t around before they gossip,” Vic protested.

 

Wally shook his head, “Right, you go ahead and tell yourself that. We both know that its ease dropping though and rephrasing it won’t change it.”

 

Vic shrugged, “Tomato, tamoto.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Are they true though? The things that I’ve heard?”

 

Wally nodded, “Yeah. I’m on League leave for a week and yeah I was attacked last night. It was this plant thing and these chemicals were involved, but I’m alright so it’s fine.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Wally nodded, “Yeah. I’m fine.”

 

“What about those tests that you were running?”

 

“I knew you were snooping again,” Wally sighed.

 

“Well yes but- what about the tests?”

 

Wally shrugged as he hopped off the table and started to make his way to the suspension chamber. He didn’t really have much to say about the tests, really other than the hormone thing, he had nothing. Well nothing, test wise he did still have those files. Wally stopped and looked over at his desk; he sped over to the desk and calmly opened the drawer.

 

“Wally? The test?”

 

“Oh, they didn’t have anything worth batting an eye at,” Wally assured, “I do have some other tests that went with the normal blood tests. I haven’t looked at them just yet but I’ve got a good idea that nothing bad is going to show up.”

 

Wally was just about to the file folder when his cell phone went off.

 

“Crap,” Wally sighed and sat the folder on his desk, “I’ve got to take this Vic.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Wally sat on his desk and checked the caller ID- it was Reilly. Wally rubbed the bridge of his nose and answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey babe.”

 

“Hey Reilly,” Wally said with a smile as he noticed the happy tone in the man’s voice.

 

Reilly was in a good mood, that was good, but Wally knew that the good mood had to do with the riot’s successfulness. Wally felt torn about that, he hated that he could feel happy over Reilly’s good mood. One nice mood for the sake of countless people being hurt- it was bittersweet.

 

“So, I wanted to call and let you know that the rally went amazingly. We did great today baby,” Reilly chuckled.

 

Wally’s stomach twisted, he wanted to throw up. How could he laugh about hurting people?

 

“Really? Well, that-that’s nice Reilly.”

 

“So how is it in Gotham? Is Wayne Tec any good?”

 

Wally sighed, “It’s nice here. The entire lab level is amazing, the technology here is just so advanced but- well you know how dangerous Gotham is. I don’t think I’m going to take any full time jobs here. I was thinking about taking just part time and freelance in their science department. What do you think?”

 

“That sounds good, but you aren’t allowed to be gone any longer than four days at a time. I hate not seeing you for that long.”

 

Wally chewed at his lip; he hated being told what to do, hated it so much.

 

“Well we’ll have to talk about that later,” Wally caved, “so are you going to be home tonight?”

 

“Yeah, Rudy is giving me some time off. I sort of got banged up after one of those meta-freaks showed up.”

 

“Reilly please,” Wally sighed, “don’t call them that.”

 

“That’s what they are Wally,” Reilly snapped.

 

“Alright fine, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, just a few bruised ribs and a sore shoulder is all.”

 

Wally frowned, “I’m glad you’re okay. Hey guess what.”

 

“What babe?”

 

“I’m coming home early.”

 

“Really? That’s awesome baby!”

 

“Yeah, I’m going to be heading home tonight. Mr. Wayne is paying for my ride back home and he’s even getting a private driver to drop me off at the apartment. I guess he’s trying to sweet talk me into accepting a full time spot.”

 

“I guess,” Reilly didn’t sound so happy about that.

 

Wally cleared his throat, “Anyway, I’m going to be home later tonight. I’m hopping in time for dinner.”

 

“That’s great baby, I’ll pick us up something. Can’t wait to see you.”

 

“Can’t wait to see you either. Love you Reilly.”

 

“Yeah you to baby.”

 

“Right, I’ve got to go. I’ve got a lot to do before I start heading back.”

 

“Right, see you tonight. Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Wally was quiet as he heard Reilly hang up; he sighed and was just about to hang up himself when he heard a weird buzzing in the background. Wally frowned as he pulled the phone from his ear; he glared down at the phone.

 

“Damn it,” Wally growled.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Wally hoisted himself on to the top of his desk and sat cross-legged as he quickly went about dismantling his cell phone. Question watched him in silence but that quickly got old.

 

“Vic,” Wally huffed out finally as he sat down his cell phone, “why exactly did you decide to pay the lab a visit again?”

 

Vic Sage shrugged, “I was simply wondering what you were up to. You never showed up for breakfast, you were late for lunch, and now you are dismantling your phone. Is there something that I am missing?”

 

Wally rubbed at the bridge of his nose his headache was getting worse. That was new, he didn’t usually get headaches- then again, it could just be due to stress.

 

“No, I was just tired. I had a very eventful night because of the mission, I slept in, and then I got distracted with some tests that I had to run in here. Then there was the meeting. As for the phone, well I’m making sure that Batman didn’t bug my phone again.”

 

Vic nodded, “You have always been rather attentive to Batman’s detective methods.”

 

Wally nodded as he picked the phone back up and went back to searching for that listening device that he just knew was there. He had heard the little extra buzz in the background the last time he had been talking with Reilly.

 

“Yeah well it helps when you’ve known him as long as I have. Plus, I like my private life to stay- well private.”

 

“Well, everyone has their own secrets and a right to them,” Question sighed.

 

“You’re only saying that because you want me to feel like I can let my guard down around you. Vic, I know you don’t like secrets and I know you are more than curious about the files I destroyed, but you know that we have this whole common courtesy thing- you don‘t snoop on me and I don‘t tell Aunt Iris on you.”

 

Vic sighed, “I know.”

 

“Good,” Wally said promptly as he finally removed the piece of the phone that had been giving him trouble.

 

He had had to stay on his toes since destroying the files with Vic’s help to keep a step ahead of the detective, checking his phone for taps and his room and apartment for bugs was a normal thing and his ability to feed off energy helped a lot to. He couldn’t be watched if the equipment had no power. The down side to all of it was that not only did he have to watch out for Bruce but also because he had involved Vic- who was just as bad as Bruce was about snooping- he had to watch out for him to. Vic meant well, but Wally couldn’t have him put his nose in his business. He had to keep a close eye on Vic, the man had found out his identity of course, he had found his identity to and then there was the connection with Aunt Iris, but the point still stood. Wally had to be cautious with his detective friends.

 

“How do you know that Batman bugged you again?”

 

“Because, I could hear the buzz in the background of the call. I’ve gotten so use to listening for them that I know them by heart by now. It’s weird though, I mean I know that Bat’s bugs usually have the same buzzing sound as those florescent lights, this one sounded like-” Wally stopped as he caught sight of the bug. He plucked it from his dismantled phone and held it up for Vic to see.

 

Wally gave the bug one look than shot a glare at the man.

 

“Dude! You bugged me! Not cool!”

 

Wally short circuited the machine and then chunked the device at his friend and rolled his eyes. Vic shrugged and slipped the broken bug into his pocket.

 

“I wonder how that happened.”

 

“Dude!”

 

“I couldn’t help myself?”

 

“I knew I felt you messing around in my pocket at lunch! Okay, as of now you are no longer allowed to sit at my table again! Yup you are so kicked off the cool heroes table,” Wally snapped as he put his phone back together at super speed. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and continued to glare at the masked man before him.

 

“Wally-”

 

“No, don’t even. I can’t believe you were bugging me! I mean Bats I expect but you. I thought we had a bro thing here! I am so snitching to Aunt Iris about this.”

 

Vic’s demeanor changed, he looked a little nervous.

 

“You-You wouldn’t do that to me would you?”

 

Wally rolled his eyes as he picked his folder back up, “Vic, I’m never going to understand why you are so terrified of my Aunt. I mean she’s the nicest woman alive. She’s a freaking angel.”

 

“Sure, to you maybe. Iris the reporter is cut throat and very temperamental. I would rather be on Lex Luther’s bad side then hers,” Vic assured.

 

Wally rolled his eyes, “Sure whatever.”

 

Wally went to flip open the folder in his hands when he heard the doors open. He quickly sped up his face molecules. Vic glanced over at the door as Wally looked up.

 

“Hello Batman,” Vic greeted.

 

“Question,” Batman responded.

 

Wally gave a sheepish little wave, “Hey Bats, what brings you to this corner of the watchtower?”

 

“I need to talk with you Flash,” Bruce answered, “alone.”

 

Wally tilted his head to the side as his molecules slowed back down; he knew this might not go well. His stomach was in knots, his heart was racing, and he was sure that if he tried to stand up that his legs would turn to noodles. He was panicking like hell on the inside but on the outside he managed to play it as cool as someone like him could.

 

“Um sure. Question, you don’t mind do you?”

 

“Actually-”

 

“Okay, in nice terms you give us some privacy and I won’t tell a certain someone about a certain bug. Sound like a nice trade off?”

 

Question tipped his hat, “I’ll see you later Wally.”

 

“Thanks,” Wally chuckled.

 

Vic left the room without another word; Wally rushed over and locked the doors.

 

“Commence with sound proofing enhancement, upgrade code FLASH.”

 

“Code FLASH sound proofing active and functioning. Have a nice day,” the computerized voice echoed back.

 

Wally turned to the Dark Knight and pulled the dust mask off his face and his hood back.

 

“Hi,” Wally said rather lamely.

 

“Hi,” Bruce echoed back.

 

Wally leaned back against the doors and ran his hands through his hair; he had no idea where this was going to go. He was terrified.

 

“Wally,” Bruce said softly.

 

Wally looked back at the man- his heart was pounding.

 

“Y-Yes?”

 

“I think that we need to talk about last night,” Bruce sighed.

 

Wally nodded, “Um right yeah. Let’s not do that.”

 

Wally didn’t want to talk about it, not when Bruce had that tone in his voice; he knew Bruce wouldn’t back down.

 

“I want to say first of all, no one is mad at you about last night. J’onn and I understand that it wasn’t something that you had meant to happen. We also understand that it is important that no one else knows what happened last night and we hope that you agree with that.”

 

“Right so we’re talking about it,” Wally sighed.

 

Wally felt his stomach ache painfully, almost as if he had been punched. He had known that J’onn and Bruce wouldn’t have wanted people to know. He was just a dirty secret. He felt so sick. He had expected this, but-but it still hurt like hell.

 

“Yeah, I understand that. I mean it would be bad if anyone found out right?”

 

“Yes. Wally, I want you to understand that last night wasn’t meant to happen. It was all just unexpected. It was something that can’t happen again. I hope you understand this Wally.”

 

Wally felt his chest tighten painfully, but he nodded.

 

“I understand. I mean of course it can’t happen again, that would just be ridiculous. I it was just- just-”

 

“Sex.”

 

“Yeah, just that,” Wally agreed.

 

Wally bit into the soft skin on the inside of his lip, he hard until he tasted blood. Just sex, those words felt like knives going through his chest. It hurt, but losing Bruce and J’onn as his friends would hurt a lot more.

 

“We can all move on from this and put it behind us. No issues or awkward feelings.”

 

Wally nodded, “Alright. I’m fine with that. Last night, was just a mistake and it didn’t mean anything. You and J’onn were just helping me, helping your friend. I’ve got it. It meant nothing.”

 

Wally took a deep breath and stood up straight, he forced a smile and shrugged, “Is that all you came to talk about? I mean Bruce; I’m not some bright-eyed omega blushing over his first time or anything. I mean I do have a Alpha and I love him. So last night meant absolutely nothing and better yet we can just pretend that it never happened.”

 

“Wally, I didn’t mean to make it sound like that-,” Bruce attempted to explain, but Wally shot right over him.

 

“It’s totally okay. Sorry that was a little bit of a low blow. I get it though, we don’t have to talk about it anymore,” Wally went on.

 

Bruce was quiet for a moment before responding, almost like he was weighing Wally’s words and figuring out the best way to carry on.

 

“Right. In the long run, this is for the best. You deserve to be with Reilly. He’s good for you. I’m glad we can move past this.”

 

Wally nodded, “Yeah me to.”

 

“Wally-”

 

God, no more, Wally just wanted him to drop it.

 

“Batman, report to observation deck. You are needed.”

 

Thank the higher powers for that one.

 

Batman sighed, “I have to go.”

 

“Right, um see you around.”

 

“Right.”

 

Bruce unlocked the doors and left.

 

He left Wally standing alone in the lab in silence.

 

Wally relocked the doors and quietly walked over to his desk; he sat down and closed his eyes tightly.

 

“I deserve Reilly,” Wally whispered, “he’s good for me.”

 

Bruce had reassured that with his words.

 

Wally looked down at the folder on his desk and rubbed at his pounding temples. He was tired and he had the worst headache, he just wanted to go lay down in a dark room.

 

“I might as well go home,” Wally sighed as he grabbed the folder.

 

Wally shut his tech down and quietly left the lab.

 

He felt sick, so sick, and just so drained.

 

He could barely get his legs to move, they felt like weights were tied to them.

 

He was moving so slow, he hated it so much.

 

He hated a lot of things right now.

 

Without even realizing it, he found his Flash suit wrapping around him, hiding him from the outside world.

 

“Right, man up,” Wally sighed, “stop being such a omega.”

 

Wally slapped on a smile and sped toward his room, he’d stash his files there before heading to the zeta-tubes. He held tight to the file folder in his hand, it was something that he would look at later, right at the moment he needed to head to Keystone and have a nice dinner with his boyfriend. He could always zeta himself back to the Tower tomorrow, he planned on stopping by for a few more tests anyway- plus it was safer to leave to files here. If he took them back to the apartment he ran a chance of Reilly seeing them- there were really no places in the apartment to hide things from Reilly.

 

Wally zipped through the hallways waving and greeting the few heroes that had recently joined the League. The League was small right now, but Wally knew that would change soon. They had become a sort of beacon that was drawing new heroes every day.

 

Uncle Barry would’ve been proud and happy if he were around to see this.

 

He would’ve been amazed at seeing so many amazing heroes together, working to keep the world safe.

 

Wally wished his Uncle were still around; he really needed his Uncle right about now.

 

He missed him so much.

 

Wally rushed in and out of his room grabbing the luggage that he had packed for his alibi about being on a trip to Gotham and stashed his file folder in his desk before he rushed back out before a second even passed.

 

He made his way to the zeta-tube room next, not his favorite form of travel but it was the quickest at getting him home.

 

Wally took a deep breath as he came to a halt in the zeta-tube room; he looked around to find Red Tornado at the tube controls.

 

“Hey Red!”

 

“Hello Flash.”

 

“Hey I need a zeta-tube in route to Keystone City,” Wally called as he stepped onto one of the platforms.

 

“Alright, tube 001 in route for Keystone. Founder Flash 007.”

 

“See ya later Red,” Wally called as the zeta room disappeared around him.

 

Wally held his breath as he moved through space, he hated traveling this way. It was like when he vibrated his molecules, only here he couldn’t control them. He hated not being able to control his own body- it tended to be the only thing that he actually could control, so in moments like this it left him feeling panicky as hell.

 

Wally almost fell on his ass as the world reappeared and solid ground formed under his feet. He just barely caught himself. He was in the back alleyway two blocks away from his apartment.

 

As soon as he found his footing and the mild disorientation faded, a wave of nausea hit him like a ton of bricks. Wally whirled around and threw up to the side of one of the large disgusting dumpsters. He felt his head throb as his stomach rebelled against him.

 

Wally took deep breaths after the nausea spell broke and left him feeling weak and with an even worse headache.

 

After a few minutes of catching his breath and making sure that his stomach was going to fight against him again. He wiped his mouth and managed to stand up without tumbling over onto his butt.

 

“Whoa,” Wally coughed, “that-that’s new. Not pleasant and new.”

 

Wally managed to stumble out of the alleyway with his bags without throwing up anything else. He stopped for a moment and looked around, it was dark outside and the streets seemed pretty empty, so he didn’t have to worry about being seen. He wasn’t sure what time it was, time worked differently up in the watchtower. He checked his watch and frowned, it was almost eleven. It was amazing how an entire day could fly by down here; in the Tower things seemed almost timeless. It sometimes felt like only minutes had past when in reality it would be hours. It tended to work out like that when there really was no day or night out in space.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Wally ducked into the empty alleyway across from where he and Reilly lived and slipped by into his civilian clothing. He double checked as he left the alley and made his way into his apartment building, he could hear the blaring TV from apartment B16, the yelling Spanish couple in apartment A3, and smell the cigarette smoke in the third floor hallway as he jogged up the steps- you had to be an idiot to take the death trap of an elevator in this building.

 

Wally slowed down as he found himself facing the fourth floor exit door, it was his floor. He pushed open the door and made his way down the hall. There were six apartments on this floor only three were occupied. It was one of the more empty floors in the old building. The people who lived on this floor weren’t here a lot, so he and Reilly basically had this floor all to themselves.

 

A curse and a blessing.

 

Wally pulled out his keys and let himself in quietly.

 

“Hello? Reilly I’m home,” Wally called as sat his bags down and locked the door behind him.

 

There was no response.

 

Wally frowned, “Reilly?”

 

Wally sat his bags down out of the way of the door and made his way toward the living room- he could hear the TV.

 

“Reilly?”

 

Wally peeked into the living room and found Reilly sleeping on the couch in front of the TV.

 

Wally couldn’t help as his breath caught in his throat while he quietly observed the sleeping man.

 

Reilly had dark auburn hair and beautiful light brown eyes that gave away his emotions and made him look innocent even at his worst. His skin was sun kissed to a golden brown from the outside work his old construction job had him doing and his body was ridiculously ripped from both working as a firefighter and the work out regiment that he was on to keep in shape to continue playing his role as the Enforcer for AMHA. All too together Reilly was both breath taking and intimidating.

 

Also dangerous as hell.

 

Reilly was a big man, he was six foot 2 and he had a body like what Wally imagined Clark might have under all that spandex- built like lean boxer and ripped as hell. Reilly looked like someone who should’ve been on the professional MMA fighting circuit and winning on a regular basis.

 

By the look of his body at the moment you would’ve thought that he was just that.

 

Reilly was in nothing but a pair of jeans, his naked upper body sported a nasty dark bruise on it and he shoulder had an ace bandage wrapped around it. Wally could see smaller cuts on Reilly’s face and even the start and a black eye- he could only hope that the damage didn’t go deeper- if Reilly had broken ribs or any internal bleeding it would take nothing short of a miracle to get the man to go to the hospital.

 

Wally sighed as he saw Reilly’s wounds form his work.

 

“Shit Reilly,” Wally sighed.

 

Wally went back and grabbed his luggage; he zipped through the apartment and put his things away in the blink of an eye. He made sure to keep an eye out for Reilly as he went about putting things away. He even managed to get in another shower.

 

After brushing his teeth, he slipped into one of Reilly’s larger t-shirts and a pair of plaid pj bottoms. He walked over to their bed and pulled the sheets back before turning and heading for the kitchen.

 

“Food, food, food,” Wally mumbled under his breath as he scavenged the cabinets and the fridge.

 

There was nothing though, that was something that happened a lot. It sucked, but the fact was they were broke most of the time. Wally spent most of his pay check on bills and what he had left tended to go toward some kind of sad attempt at keeping the apartment stocked. That never lasted too long, not with the way Wally tucked into food.

 

It was a sad fact that Wally tended to eat as much as he could when he was at the Tower, because once he got back to the apartment he had to curb his apatite so Reilly wouldn’t take notice and he had before.

 

Wally had spent two months listening to Reilly call him ‘fat’ and a ‘pig’ after Wally had accidently eaten half the food in their kitchen and gotten caught by Reilly before he could run to the store and restock. It had been embarrassing and- honestly it had messed with Wally’s self-esteem a bit more than it should have. Wally knew that he couldn’t help that he ate so much but hearing Reilly call him those names had hurt a lot and he had actually ended up restricting his diet a bit. He had it all pretty much summed up, he could eat as much as he could when he was at the Tower and when he was back with Reilly all he needed to do was snack on high calorie foods.

 

Of course he had messed up the entire equation by missing breakfast even if he had dubbed his intake during his late lunch and then there was barfing his brains out in the alleyway.

 

Yeah puking hadn’t helped at all.

 

He was starving now.

 

Wally sighed and paused in his search to check in on Reilly again, he was still snoring softly to the boring tune of the evening news. Wally smiled a little, despite all the grim things that went on with Reilly and the man’s temper- Reilly was a good person and Wally couldn’t help but love him. The man had given him a home after his parents broke up and his home life fell apart. At the time, Reilly had been living alone with his little sister- Molly. Wally had been friends with Molly that was how he had met Reilly. Molly had invited him over for dinner and he had met the man. After about four months, Reilly and Wally had fallen for each other. Wally had gotten emancipated from his father and had gotten the apartment and invited Reilly and Molly to move in with him. They had all moved in together and they had been a family- something that Wally hadn‘t had for a while. Sure his Aunt and Uncle loved him and all but begged him to move in with them but he had needed to be with Reilly and Molly, they had become so important to him and he hadn’t been able to imagine not living with them. He loved being with Reilly, being so close to him and everything. Reilly had actually cared about him and treated him like he meant something.

 

After Molly died though, that all changed.

 

Wally frowned as his thoughts drifted to Molly’s death he quietly ducked back into the kitchen and leaned back against the wall.

 

Every now and then, the old Reilly would shine through all the darkness and Wally loved those days, but those days were too seldom. The man sleeping on their beat up old couch was like a time bomb, Wally had to tiptoe around him so much and he hated that.

 

 

 

 

Wally hated having to watch his mouth and hide who he really was. He wasn’t the type of person to live in a constant state of fear or act like some beaten down creature- but that’s what he had been doing. He had all but turned into his mother and it was something that gave him nightmare and made him berate himself to no end. He had watched his mother go through this since he was little and he had sworn up and down that he wouldn’t ever let it happened to him and yet here he was doing exactly what he had promised he wouldn’t. He felt like a total idiot.

 

It was different though- Wally had told himself that over a hundred times- he actually wanted to fix things. Wally wanted to make it all better and he actually loved Reilly. His mom and dad had never loved each other, and neither of them had ever tried to fix anything. No, they had only made things worse and jumped ship when things got rough. Wally wasn’t like that, he wouldn’t make things worse and he wouldn’t run he would stay right where he was and keep trying to save his future with the man he loved. He hated it all but he wouldn’t leave Reilly.

 

He had to save him from himself and his father and once he finally got Reilly back their bond link would strengthen again and would start growing back into a full Bondmate connection. Wally knew that Reilly hadn’t meant to break their bond link; he knew that they were meant to be Bondmates. Reilly was the one Alpha Wally wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

 

Wally shook his head and looked around the kitchen again, this time he opened the oven and found three pizza boxes staring back at him. He couldn’t help but smile at the boxes- Reilly was being nice.

 

Wally quickly pulled to pizzas out of the oven and tucked into the first box like there was no tomorrow. He almost couldn’t stop himself as he reached for his third piece-

 

“Wally?”

 

Wally almost jumped out of his skin as he heard Reilly’s tired voice from the living room. He quickly shut the box and finished the two pieces he had in his hands. Wally took the half empty box and slipped it under the two full boxes. He could hide it tonight and if Reilly saw it tomorrow he could always say that he had eaten a few pieces for breakfast or he would get lucky and Reilly wouldn’t notice at all.

 

“It’s me. I’m in the kitchen,” Wally called back once he’d managed to stop choking.

 

He calmed his rapidly beating heart right as two thick tone arms wrapped around his midsection and pulled him backwards against the broad wall of muscles that was Reilly. A pair of lips kissed the expose skin of Wally’s shoulders, Wally grinned.

 

“Miss me?”

 

“Very much,” Reilly sighed in his husky sleep heavy voice, “how long have you been home?”

 

“Not too long, you were asleep when I got in,” Wally explained as he turned around kissed Reilly.

 

“Hmm, sorry about that. I took something for my shoulder and my rib. It must’ve knocked me out pretty good.”

 

“Are you all right?”

 

“Fine, babe,” Reilly assured, “just sore. I went straight to work after the rally. Fucking meta-loving boss at the firehouse had me moving equipment and cleaning the trucks till quitting time.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I may or may have not made a comment on the news feed about the rally.”

 

Wally sighed and buried his face into Reilly’s shoulder, “What did you say?”

 

“Thank God someone finally made a stand,” Reilly answered.

 

Wally nodded even as he gut clenched and his heart sank, “Yeah. Hey, after we eat I’ll wrap those ribs and we can go to sleep.”

 

It was a coward’s move but he didn’t want to go any further on that subject, not tonight. Things were nice, Reilly was in a good mood and Wally was having no problem pretending that last night had never happened. Right now, seeing Reilly in such a good mood was all Wally needed to forget about everything else.

 

Reilly leaned down kissed Wally till he was breathless.

 

Wally pulled back and looked up at the Alpha that towered over him. He felt guilty for the warm feeling in his belly and the want to show his neck, he shouldn’t have caved so easily to him.

 

“You missed me a lot?”

 

“Very much. I hate you going off to Gotham. That place is filled with those meta-freaks and wild Alphas.,” Reilly sighed as he let Wally go and walked over to get plates.

 

Wally frowned, “Reilly, please don’t say that. Gotham is a little dangerous but the normal people are just as bad.”

 

Reilly grabbed two paper plates and tossed them onto the counter top; he turned and looked at Wally. His arms crossed over his chest and his eyes became hard. Wally froze up and quickly lowered his eyes in submission. He locked eyes with the floor and silently kicked himself.

 

It wasn’t good when Reilly got that look in his eyes.

 

Had he ruined everything so quickly?

 

“Meta-freaks are the reason Gotham is so screwed up. Those meta-freaks and that weirdo in the bat getup are what ruined that city. Stop trying to take up for those abominations,” Reilly growled.

 

Wally nodded, “Right, I’m sorry.”

 

Wally silently pleaded that Reilly wouldn’t lose his temper- not tonight.

 

Reilly sighed, “Wally, why do you have to be so stupid? Baby, you just got back and you’re already trying to make me mad. Can’t you just shut up and enjoy being home? Be my good little Omega.”

 

Wally nodded, “Right, I’m sorry. I-”

 

“It’s alright baby,” Reilly sighed, “just stop saying stupid things. So how many slices?”

 

“Um, four please. I’m starving,” Wally answered softly.

 

He made sure not to eye the bottom box as he watched Reilly open the lid of the one on top.

 

“Right,” Reilly sighed as he put four slices from the top box on a plate then handed it over to Wally.

 

Wally took them without looking up, but before he could pull his hand away, Reilly grabbed his wrist and squeezed hard. Wally winced but didn’t try to jerk away of cry out and he didn’t dare drop his plate, knowing full well that it would really make things worse.

 

“Look at me,” Reilly growled.

 

Wally looked up slowly, Reilly’s eyes locked with his.

 

“Wally, don’t look away from me like that,” Reilly huffed, “stop acting like your scarred of me.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Wally whispered.

 

Reilly sighed and squeezed Wally’s arm a little harder before letting go completely. Wally sat his plate down and held his arm close to his chest, any bruising would be completely gone after he ate, but it still hurt. No matter how fast he healed it still hurt for a little while.

 

“Christ Wally, look what you made me do. You’re not even in the apartment for that long and you already ticked me off,” Reilly sighed, “can’t you just shut up and realize how evil metas are?”

 

Wally felt the knot in his stomach unclench- so that was it. Reilly hadn’t seen through Wally, he had just been ticked off by what he had said. The ease was quickly replaced with disgust over being thankful for not being caught only reprimanded about trying to stand up for metas.

 

He was pretty fucked up.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. Can we please just move on? I mean, I missed you so much while I was gone and-”

 

Reilly pulled him into a hug and kissed him roughly before giving him a soft smile.

 

“It’s alright. I understand you had a busy day. You’re just hungry and tired. Here, just finish eating and you can fix me up a bit, then we can go to our room, and I’ll make you feel good. Sound good?”

 

He hated when Reilly was like this, happy one moment and furious the next then right back to happy. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do or say when this happened. Reilly had only recently started this; it was like something in him had twisted a little more and broke. Wally was use to Reilly being either pissed off all the time or in a kind mood sometimes- these mood swings through him off kilter

 

Wally nodded and forced a smile, “It sounds fine. I love you.”

 

“Yeah, you to,” Reilly yawned as he kissed Wally’s forehead.

 

Wally quietly watched as Reilly grabbed a few slices and went back into the living room; he stood in the kitchen in silence with his heart hammering in his chest.

 

Wally closed his eyes and shook his head; he was back in the minefields stumbling around again.

 

He had a whole week to worry about stepping on a live mine and having it blow up in his face.

 

That’s what his life with Reilly was, one big minefield.

 

God how awful was that, a speedster stuck rambling at high speeds in a never ending minefield.

 

Wally suddenly really didn’t feel like eating anymore, but he knew better, and managed to force himself to finish off two pieces before he slipped the last two into the bottom box. He wasn’t full and it wasn’t as much as he needed but it was all he could really stomach right now and maybe seeing the bottom box a little less empty would keep Reilly from losing his cool.

 

After cleaning up the kitchen, Wally grabbed the mint-scented lotion from the bathroom and walked into the bedroom where Reilly had ended up.

 

The man was as stretched out in the bed as he could get without causing his ribs to bother him. The little TV they had in their room was tuned into some sports show.

 

Wally wasn’t really a sports guy so he had no clue what was going on.

 

“Hey baby,” Reilly greeted, “what cha got there?”

 

Wally held up the mint lotion, “It’s that lotion I rub on bruises. It’s really good at clearing them up and taking the soreness out of them. I was thinking that you might like it if I rubbed some over your ribs.”

 

Reilly half shrugged, “Sure. Come here baby, don’t be scarred.”

 

Wally nodded and made his way over, making sure to remember to shut the door behind him. He slowly crawled onto the bed and straddled Reilly’s thighs; he smiled down at the Alpha and made himself comfortable.

 

Reilly grinned up at him, “You’re wearing my clothes.”

 

Wally blushed, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Nah baby, it’s fine. I like it when I see you in my clothes, you always look so beautiful.”

 

Wally grinned like a fool, “Really? I mean-”

 

“Take the compliment babe, I mean it, you look gorgeous in my clothes,” Reilly chuckled.

 

Wally leaned down, making sure to be careful of Reilly’s ribs and shoulder, and kissed him gently.

 

“Thank you. I like wearing you clothes to bed, they make me feel safe.”

 

The sad part was that he was telling the truth, he felt safe in the size to big clothes because they smelt like Reilly. Reilly’s clothes always had the light hint of smoke to them, no matter how many times they were washed, but Wally actually liked the smell. He nuzzling his nose into the fabric and catching the scent of Reilly’s body and aftershave. All the smells mixed together into an almost intoxicating scent that tended to leave Wally lightheaded. He loved being wrapped into Reilly’s scent, it made him feel loved and wanted- and maybe in a more twisted sense, it made him feel like he belonged to Reilly.

 

“I’m glad,” Reilly whispered.

 

Wally sat back up and poured the lotion into his hand, he warmed it up between his hands before gently rubbing it into the bruised flesh of is boyfriend’s rib cage.

 

“Do you have to go into work at the forensic department tomorrow?”

 

Wally shook his head, “No, I’m off till Thursday. They had me scheduled to work the day after I was supposed to get back from Gotham.”

 

Reilly nodded, “Right.”

 

“Are you working tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, I have the day shift at the firehouse and then I’m hoping in to help Rudy get ready for the big charity ball thing. Did you know that Wayne guy who offered you that job at the Wayne Tec is holding this big charity thing?”

 

Wally shook his head, “I-I didn’t know that. Are you and Rudolph going?”

 

Reilly frowned, “Would it kill you to call him dad?”

 

Wally frowned, yeah it would kill him. He would have rather listened to Lex Luther monologue for an hour.

 

“You know we don’t have a good relationship, Reilly,” Wally reminded, “he doesn’t claim me and I’m not going to claim him. The man can barely be civil when I’m around him.”

 

“Your dad is such an amazing person, Wally,” Reilly sighed, “you should try to be nicer to him. The only reason he doesn‘t claim you publicly is to keep you safe. Just think of all the meta-freak lovers that have it out for you dad over fighting the good fight.”

 

Yeah, Wally knew better than that. His dad didn’t want anyone to find out that his son was one of those ‘meta-freaks,’ he could care less what happened to him. As for fighting the ‘good fight,’ all his father was doing was creating hate where there didn’t need to be any and all of those people who had it out for him needed to hurry up and break the guy’s neck before Wally found a private way to do it himself.

 

“Right. I will when he tries being nicer to me,” Wally assured.

 

“Okay,” Reilly said with a frown.

 

Wally gently kneaded the skin with his fingers, rubbing the soothing lotion in and pull pleasant sounds from Reilly. He hoped that he could get his mind off of Rudolph, that was the source of many of their more brutal fights and Wally did want to be hit tonight. He just wanted Reilly to be nice tonight. He wanted to be with the man who he loved, not two men who he had sex with in a fuck or die situation.

 

“So you’re coming with me to the charity ball as my date,” Reilly said suddenly.

 

Wally went ridged and froze.

 

“What?”

 

“To the ball, you’re coming as my date,” Reilly explained.

 

“W-why? I mean, Reilly you don’t usually take me along on those things,” Wally stammered.

 

Reilly shrugged, “I want to take you to this one. You should be more active in the cause.”

 

Wally felt sick again, he felt like he was going to throw up. He couldn’t go to this thing; he couldn’t show up at Bruce’s fancy party with people who hated them. Wally never got involved with that stuff, he tolerated only listening to Reilly’s crap about it, but he never participated. He couldn’t do that.

 

“What brought this on?”

 

“Your dad said that you should go. He said it would be good for you,” Reilly explained.

 

Wally wanted to kill his father. He wanted go right up to the man and shoot him right in the face. He had done that just for jollies

 

Wally would get him back.

 

“I’ll have to check with me work schedule,” Wally lied, “I might not be able to-”

 

“I already called in and told them that you needed that night off,” Reilly assured, “they seemed fine with it. The lady said that you had a crap load of vacation and sick days that you needed to use.”

 

This was Hell; Wally had to be in hell.

 

“Oh wonderful. I don’t have anything nice to wear though.”

 

“I’ve got it covered,” Reilly chuckled, “don’t worry.”

 

“Reilly- I don’t feel comfortable with this,” Wally admitted, “I don’t want to be out in that kind of place with my father. Mr. Wayne isn’t a big fan of his radical ways, I might get pulled from the job position if he-”

 

“You’re fucking going,” Reilly snapped, “and I don’t give two shits what some rich bastard thinks about it!”

 

Wally winced at the viciousness in the Alpha’s voice; he knew where that usually led.

 

“Reilly-”

 

“No, I’m tired of that shit you pull! You care more about what those friends of yours think than about me! I’m not stupid, Wally, I can see how you act when we’re around them.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Wally mumbled.

 

“Don’t lie to me! You’re embarrassed of me! I see the way you act all high and mighty for those two reported friends of yours. That chick and-,”

 

“Clark,” Wally supplied.

 

“I don’t care what his name is! Damn it Wally, I’m the only one who you should worry about giving a shit. I’m your Alpha and I’m the one who loves you! That Shayera woman only puts up with you because she sees just how childish you are! That Marine guy, John, I bet all he wants to do is deck you one every time you open your mouth! Come on, if I can see all of that why can’t you?”

 

Wally pulled away from Reilly as his eyes started to burn and his vision was blurred by unshed tears. He knew all of that, he really did. He wasn’t stupid enough not to realize that most of the time his team was just putting up with him in honor of his Uncle. Why did Reilly have to know just where to throw his punches?

 

“I don’t think you should hang out with those people anymore,” Reilly sighed, “after all look how cruelly they treat you. Wally, I’m the only one who really loves you. Don’t you get that?”

 

Wally nodded, “I get it.”

 

“Good. You’re going and you’re going to enjoy it. You don’t have to tell anyone that Rudy is your dad but you are going to be there and you are going to behave.”

 

Wally frowned, he wanted to shout back at the man who was currently gripping both of his arms in a painful way but he wouldn’t because he didn’t want to get hit. Wally just caved in a submitted.

 

“Fine, I’ll go,” Wally gave in.

 

Reilly smiled, “Good to see that you’re wising up.”

 

Wally wanted to slap him.

 

“Now, you through rubbing that stuff in?”

 

“Yeah, I’m through,” Wally assured as he rolled off of Reilly and went to go put the lotion back in the bathroom- he needed a little space from the man.

 

Reilly caught his arm again and Wally had to stop himself from vibrating out of the man’s hold.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“To put the lotion up,” Wally answered without turning around and facing the man.

 

“No, you’re going to stay right here, smart ass,” Reilly snapped.

 

Wall sighed and sat the lotion on the small nightstand, then let Reilly pull him back into the bed.

 

“Stop being such an ass,” Reilly growled.

 

Wally didn’t say anything; he just showed his Alpha his neck and let him kiss his neck.

 

“I should wrap your ribs,” Wally spoke up breathily as Reilly’s hands drifted under his shirt.

 

“Forget that, just come here,” Reilly growled, “I want to knot that pretty tight hole of yours.”

 

“Reilly, stop. I’m tired and I just want to go to sleep now,” Wally gasped as he felt his hole getting slick at the scent of his Alpha’s arousal. He didn’t want this, he- he hated being an Omega.

 

“Stop being such a bitch,” Reilly growled, “want to mount you.”

 

“Reilly! Stop,” Wally snapped without meaning to.

 

That did it, the next thing he knew he was dodging a fist- he took it to the shoulder as he rolled out of the bed and hit the floor. He was on his feet in an instant and quickly putting his back to the nearest wall- he had learned not to put his back to Reilly.

 

“Don’t you fucking snap at me! You don’t snap at me Wally,” Reilly bellowed as he got up from the bed and made his way over to Wally.

 

Wally held his breath and closed his eyes tight as Reilly closed in on him and pressed him to the wall. He felt the rush of air as Reilly’s fist came out him, he waited quietly for the pain but it never came. Instead, he heard the Reilly’s fist connecting with the wall. He whimpered in submission.

 

There would be a hole there now, just another hole that Wally would have to patch up and hide tomorrow. The walls were so thin, whenever Reilly decided to hit them instead of Wally they always ended up with new holes in the wall. Reilly’s fist went through without a problem and the man never really hurt his hand.

 

“Damn it Wally, why do you always have to make me so mad,” Reilly huffed into his ear, “I mean you were gone all last week and I missed you so much. Your first night back and you’re already picking fights.”

 

“I’m sor-sorry,” Wally whinned.

 

His throat had gotten so dry, he had been scarred- actually scarred of the Alpha.

 

He fought aliens, monsters, and maniacal villains on a daily basis and barely batted an eye.

 

It took one Alpha to scare him to death and intimidate him.

 

One normal man, who was now pulling him against his chest and kissing him sense less.

 

One  simple Alpha who pulled him toward the bed and mumbled apologies for losing his temper.

 

All it had taken for the world’s fastest man to turn into a terrified kid was one normal man.

 

“I’m sorry,” Wally whispered, “is your hand alright?”

 

“Its fine,” Reilly assured as he kissed his way down Wally’s neck, “such a good omega. Worrying about your Alpha.”

 

“I didn’t mean to act like that,” Wally whispered as he let Reilly take his shirt off.

 

“I forgive you baby,” Reilly assured gently, “we all get a little stupid now and then.”

 

“I’ll make sure to have the wall fixed before you get home,” Wally promised as Reilly’s lips and hands made their way over his exposed upper body.

 

“I know you will baby,” Reilly said as he stripped Wally of his pj bottoms.

 

“I love you,” Wally whispered as Reilly stripped himself of his own jeans.

 

“Yeah, you to,” Reilly mumbled.

 

Wally felt his heart ache a little- he knew that love wasn’t supposed to be like this.

 

He knew that this wasn’t healthy or safe.

 

He knew that any smart person would’ve left and moved on, but he didn’t care.

 

It was like Bruce had said, Reilly was good for him.

 

He deserved to be with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Wally woke up the next morning, to find that he had slept in late. He felt slightly disorientated as he groggily looked around the bedroom to find that he was alone. Reilly had already left for work, leaving him alone in the apartment. Wally was fine with being alone, it gave him some time to let last night roll off his back and forgive Reilly.

Wally rubbed at his eyes and frowned as he looked at the clock, he had slept in pretty late, he usually didn’t do that when he was at home. He didn’t like being lazy around the apartment, mainly because Reilly commented on it a lot. Wally sighed as he had to fight himself not to roll over and go back to sleep, he felt so tired. He felt like he hadn’t slept at all. He yawned and stretched only to have a wave of nausea hit him full force. Wally was out of the bed and running for the bathroom at a break neck speed. He just barely made it in time for last night’s pizza to make reappearance.

Wally spent about half an hour bent over the toilet before he deemed it safe to come up for air.

“Oh sick, so very sick,” Wally groaned.

He hated vomit, it made him so sick to his stomach and that only led to more vomit.

Wally flushed the toilet and quickly brushed his teeth and gargled mouth washed enough times to make his gums sore, but the taste of vomit had gone away.

After all of that, Wally yawned and stumbled into the kitchen.

He was hungry and for a better lack of judgment, he grabbed the entire box of cold pizza and devoured it without a second thought and then did the same to the other box.

He felt a little better after that and made himself some coffee.

As he waited for the coffee maker to finish he zipped around the apartment cleaning up- by the time the coffee was done he had the entire place as clean as a whistle.

As he poured himself a cup of coffee he noticed how drained he felt. He almost wanted to just go crawl back into bed and sleep a little longer. What was with that? First he had to fight himself to roll out of bed and now he was contemplating going back to bed?

That wasn’t normal, maybe something was wrong?

“I guess it’s time to look in that folder,” Wally yawned, “maybe there’s something in there that will clear this up. Once I’m back at the tower it’ll be my first priority.”

Wally took a sip from his cup and winced at the overly bitter taste. Wally eyed his cup for a moment in confusion; he usually loved the taste of coffee. Wally walked back into the kitchen and looked over the coffee can- it was in date and the same brand that they usually got.  Wally frowned as he took a second sip only to find that it seemed to taste even worse- he quickly poured it into the sink with a cringe.

He didn’t like wasting anything, money was tight and the last thing he needed to be doing was wasting what they had.

Wally cleaned up after himself and wandered back into his bedroom; he looked around and made sure that the bedroom was spotless before flopping down on the bed and yawning. He just couldn’t figure out why he felt so tired- it was really eating at him. He- against his better judgment- plopped down backwards on the bed and let his body relax into the mattress. His lower back ached reminding him of last night with Reilly, the man had been pretty rough on him. Sex with Reilly tended to either be rough these days- there wasn’t a time that they had sex that Wally wasn’t left with bruises or aches, the man liked to hurt him.

Wally sometimes liked it- the feeling of Reilly taking him hard or making him sore afterwards- it was something that left him a little confused. He knew the way Reilly treated him wasn’t good and he knew it wasn’t healthy- so why it was that he liked it sometimes? He hated himself for it- he couldn’t help but think that maybe something was wrong with him- no one was supposed to like being hurt during sex, or at least he thought so.

Wally wasn’t exactly a sex expert; the only people he’d ever had sex with had been Reilly and well now Bruce and J’onn.

His face went a little red at that- how sad was it that the only other two people to ever touch him sexually had done so because of some stupid plant.  He hadn’t even been able to even fully enjoy it because he’d been so far gone- not that he would’ve enjoyed it. He totally and completely wouldn’t have enjoyed it at all, not the feel of Bruce’s fingers stretching and teasing his hole, not the gentle and possessive way J’onn had held him close, and most defiantly not the painful and wonderfully amazing way their knots had filled him up.

Wally gasped as he felt himself get wet and hard between his legs, he covered his eyes with one arm while he slid his other hand down to the top of the waist band on his boxers and toying guilty at slipping his hand under the waistband. He shivered as he thought about the look in Bruce’s eyes and the intensity on J’onn’s face that he only ever saw when they were in battle. He licked his lips as he thought of submitting to the two powerful Alphas and let his hand finally slid under the waistband. He took his hard cock in his hand and rubbed his thumb over the slick head, his breath caught in his throat as his mind started racing- he could almost hear Bruce and J’onn’s voice in his head urging him on.

He whimpered as he stroked himself rough and quick, his body was on fire- burning hotter with each flash back over Bruce and J’onn’s naked bodies against his. He didn’t want to draw this out he wanted the itch scratched and over with- he wanted to get it out of his system. One jerk off session with those two Alphas as the main attraction was more than enough; he just needed to-to-

“B-Bruce! J-J’onn,” Wally whined high in his throat as he arched his back and fucked into his own hand hard, “fuck! Fuck!”

Wally sped his hand up as he hole clenched and spasm at the mere memory of being filled by those two Alphas. Wally spilt over his hand and in his boxers. His entire body went limp on the bed as the mini heat that had hit him went away as quickly as it had hit. He laid there with one arm over his eyes and the other down his pants limp and covered in cum.

He whimpered in shame as he brushed his sweaty bangs from his forehead and let his arm flop down on the mattress. His vision blurred with hot tears as he let the realization that he’d had a mini heat hit him over just thinking about the two Alphas- it wasn’t a good thing. He felt like the most horrible person in the world as he removed his hand from his pants and looked down at the evidence of his crime.

“You idiot,” he mumbled weakly, “you’re a bad omega.”

Wally managed to push himself to his feet and made his way to the bathroom to shower- he felt like rubbing his skin raw. He wanted to get the scent of heat and cum off of him. He wanted to just wash away what he’d done and pretend that it hadn’t happened- and after turning the water on and stepping under water hot enough to turn his skin pink, he made himself do just that.

 

He raced through the streets of Keystone, with a bit less of his usual cheeriness. He really didn’t feel like being cheerful today- in fact he just really wanted to hit something better yet someone.

Maybe he’s get lucky and catch one of the Rouges doing something bad- considering the mood he was in, they could be jay-walking and he’d gladly sucker punch them into next week. He was not in a very good mood- after the jerk off incident he was in a very negative mood. He couldn’t believe he’d let himself be that stupid!

Christ, he had just had sex last night with Reilly and he had laid in _their_ bed and jerked off to thoughts of the two men he’d cheat on Reilly with!

How could he do something like that and get off on it!

He didn’t even know where it had come from he’d just felt horny out of nowhere and his mind had wrapped around Bruce and J’onn with an unrelenting need. He felt so stupid and low- he couldn’t just do things like that. Acting like a horny kid with a crush was not going to make his life any easier.

Those were men he had to work with- men he had to look in the eyes and trust. He really couldn’t do that is every time they shot him a smoldering glare he ended up with a boner. Christ, if it came down to that he’d be screwed- Bruce was the king of smoldering glares and that was all J’onn was.

The sound of crunching metal and scream brought Wally out of his thoughts; he skidded to a stop and looked in the direction of the screams. He quickly charged toward them and before he knew it was met with the sight of Trickster, Heat Wave, and Pied Piper causing chaos in the middle of the street. Well, Heat Wave and Trickster really, Piper was helping the person whose car was currently being flooded by a fire hydrant.

Trickster and Heat Wave weren’t even really doing anything in the way of villain related things- basically Trickster and Heat Wave were having a disagreement and while they were using their words they happened to be using their fists and weapons to.

Wally shook his head as he quickly rushed through the area at high speeds and gathered up the few people standing around watching the scene- there were a lot of young kids who Wally did not feel comfortable having around the two villains while they spewed the not so age appropriate words and fought a bit recklessly. He ran them to a safe distance away before rushing back a smacking Heat Wave in the face and tripping Trickster.  He slowly nudged Piper out of the way as he helped the woman from the car, he zipped her to the safer area as the two villains were still trying to figure out what hit them, as he sat her down gently she seemed to snap out of her daze.

“Are you okay Miss?”

“My baby! She’s in the car!”

Wally nodded, “I’ll get her, stay right here. Don’t move.”

Wally was rushing back through tripping the two men up again before pulling the door open and smiling down at the toddler in pigtails sitting in her car seat with tears in her eye sniffling.

“Hey honey,” Wally cooed as he gently pulled her from the seat, “it’s okay. No worries alright? I’ve got you.”

“Mommy?”

“I’ll take you right to her,” Wally promised as he picked her up and held her close against him. He turned slowly giving Piper a look- the man held his hands up in surrender.

“I wouldn’t hurt a baby, Flash,” the other omega assured, “not something I’d ever do.”

Flash looked toward the two super villains who were finally on their feet and looking in his direction- he gave them a glare.

“Either you try anything and hurt this little girl and I’ll make what Batman did to the Joker’s goons last week look like child’s play,” he growled as he gently patted the little girl’s back, “try me.”

The two aggressive alphas actually took a few steps back; Wally didn’t play when it came to kids. He’d been told by his Aunt that it was something to do with his dynamic as an Omega; he didn’t tend to think so. He liked to think that it was just because he was a good person and that it had nothing to do with some stupid biological mothering instinct over children. Of course as long as he was wearing his costume and spraying on Beta pheromones when he was off being Flash he gave off the smell of a beta so to everyone around him they just took his protective nature toward children as a hero thing- dynamics weren’t pointed out as long as you weren’t an omega, no one just assumed you’d be a certain way because of the hand you were dealt by biology.

He was cautious as he made his way past the two alphas, neither seemed to want to run the risk- Owen Mercer a.k.a Captain Boomerang- had learned that the hard way. The man had attack Wally as he was trying to take a child to safety- the little boy hadn’t been hurt and Wally had gotten him far away to safety- but when Wally had gotten back he’d beaten Owen so bad that Trickster and Piper had had to pull him off the man. He’d claimed-when asked about it- that he didn’t like seeing kids be put in danger and that it wasn’t something he’d stand for. He’d told them point blank, that he had a zero tolerance for it and he wouldn’t hold back against people like that. Wally had ended up breaking his leg, arm, and a few other bones- Omegas weren’t usually violent by nature, usually they were playful and well submissive, but when children were endangered there was a switch that got flicked on and Omegas became very violent in protecting the children. That was something set in all omegas’ genetics and one instinct that nature had programed into Wally that he didn’t mind.

He might not have been the type of person to have kids he was the type to protect them.

Wally ran to the woman at a slower pace- making sure not to jostle the little girl- and kneel next to her handing her daughter over. The little girl clung to her mother and Wally smiled.

“I’m so sorry about those guys,” Wally said in a gentle tone to the woman and little girl, “you’ll both be alright. I’ll take care of those guys.”

He looked up at one of the men, “Hey, call a paramedics and have them come look at these two,” he looked back at the woman before she could protest, “you know just to make sure that you’re both okay.”

The woman smile, “Thank you so much, Flash.”

Wally smiled, “I’m just doing my job.”

He turned and ran back to the Rouges, stopping with his back to the crowd and his arms crossed over his chest, he gave Heat Wave and Trickster a glare that could kill.

“He started it,” the two Alphas said in union pointing at each other.

“Do I have to physically take the weapons and beat you both to a pulp or are you going to willingly put them down and apologize?”

He got his answer as a fireball came at him, Wally quickly dodged it at reappeared beside Heat Wave he knocked the heat gun from the man and sucker punched him then swept the villain’s legs out from under him. He turned to Trickster and caught him in the stomach; he spun around the man catching hold of the handkerchief rope from the man’s pocket and in a blur tying his hands behind his back. Wally pulled tight and shook his head.

“I thought you were keeping to your meds for Piper, Trickster,” Wally sighed, “you promised him.”

“New doses,” Piper sighed as he walked over holding his hand up in surrender, “we’re still working through him getting use to them. It’ll take a bit for them to kick in.”

“Why were these two throwing a fit in the streets?”

“Trickster was poking the grumpy flaming bear over there with a metaphorical stick,” Piper explained, “while they were playing pool over at the hangout. Len kicked them out after Mick broke a pool stick and tried jabbing James with the sharp end.”

Wally shook his head, “Be happy the little girl was okay. I was in a bad mood and if either of the dunderheads would have caused her to get hurt-”

Piper nodded, “I know. Believe me I would’ve wrung their necks to. Omega, remember.”

Wally nodded, “Right.”

“Any chance of you giving us a lecture and just taking us back to Len’s?”

Wally sighed, “I guess. No one was hurt and it was just the car, but you will pay to get that woman a new car, Hart.”

The man nodded, “I swear.”

Wally nodded, “Hold on.”

He moved in the blink of an eye grabbing all three men and smashing Heat Wave’s gun along with the odd look deadly yo-yos Trickster had been using. He ran them from the scene and was in the back alley of the Len’s dinner/villain hangout.

Len’s dinner was neutral ground- there was no good guy bad guy crap- just people.

He gave a sharp knock on the door as he let Hart go; the man stumbled a little at the sudden change in speed.

“Never getting use to that,” he grumbled as he took the bound and squirming Trickster from Wally.

“Good,” Wally chirped, “means I can daze you in a fight.”

“Asshole.”

“Queen,” Wally teased.

Piper rolled his eyes but the grinned ruined the effect.

“Piper! Untie me,” Trickster whined, “this is only fun when we’re naked and in bed!”

Piper blushed and Wally laughed, “James!”

“What’d I do?”

The door opened right at that moment, Len was standing there with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed. Wally gave him a look right before dropping Mick at his feet.

“Next time just throttle these two here instead of letting them drag it to the streets,” Wally sighed, “poor Hart shouldn’t have to deal with this two idiot Alphas.”

“Not my job to keep these two in line,” Len gruffed.

Wally stuck his tongue out at the man before looking over at Hart, “Some badass Alpha,” he teased.

Len cuffed him over the head; Wally yelped and shot the older Alpha a glare, “That hurt. I thought Lisa said no hitting me around here.”

“My hand slipped,” Len said with a grinned a shoulder shrug.

“Yeah, old age must to that to you,” Wally teased.

Len growled, “You’re a headache, Baby Flash.”

Wally huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, “Don’t call me that!”

“Whatever are you coming in to eat us out of house and home or what?”

Wally shrugged, “If you insist,” he said as he stepped over Mick.

Wally followed Len into the back bar room where the villains and Flash tended to eat and drink- the general public didn’t go back there.

“Flash,” Lisa called from behind the bar, Roscoe – her boyfriend was sitting at the stool in front of her nursing a beer. Wally waved as he made his way over and took a seat at one of the stools next a passed out Sam. The guy wasn’t the type to hold his liquor and it was sort of early to be drinking.

“Hey, lovely lady,” Wally greeted, “Len hit me.”

“Snitchy little asshat,” Wally heard Len growl.

“Len! You know the rules,” Lisa growled, “no fighting. This is neutral ground.”

“That little shit-”

Lisa point an empty beer bottle at the man, “No. Hitting. Neutral. Ground.”

“Yes ma’am,” Len sighed, “mouthy Omega.”

“Grouchy, old Alpha,” Lisa shot back.

Wally grinned, these two were funny when they weren’t trying to destroy the city or fighting with him.

“So, where have you been lately, darling,” Lisa questioned as an Aretha Franklin song came on the old jut box came on- one look over his shoulder proved that Len was the culprit for that.

“JL business,” Wally answered with a shrug, “you know all that boring saving the world stuff with those stuffy old heroes.”

“They ain’t got an ounce of humor to them like we do around here, right Flashy,” Trickster rambled as he plopped down next to Wally.

Wally grinned, “Not an ounce. Gotta say, I think I’ll die of boredom long before I die in a fight.”

“Aw! Poor Flashy! Piper, we can’t let those stuffy old knobs ruin our Flashy,” Trickster whined.

“Hush, James,” Piper sighed, “Flash probably drives those goodies up the wall. We should probably be worried about him driving Batman batty.”

Wally groaned at the corny joke, but Trickster was left cackling madly.

“Your humor is going down him, Piper,” Flash sighed.

“Oh shove it spandex,” Piper chuckled.

Wally laughed, “There’s the spit fire Omega I know and love.”

Piper shook his head and mumbled, “superheroes” under his breath.

Wally just grinned and turned back to Lisa who was shaking her head.

“So life has been good to our little speedster?”

Wally shrugged, “As good as it can.”

Lisa put a beer out in front of Wally, she knew he wasn’t legal but as she had told him before- if he was out there risking his ass from the free world than he’d damn sure be allowed to drink in her bar. He wasn’t much of a drinker really but- he did feel like a beer might make the current shitty state of his life a little less shitty.

“Drink up darling,” she said, “it’s on the house.”

He sighed and grabbed the open beer but as he brought it up to his lips Trickster took hold of his arms, stopping him. Wally looked over, his body tensed up as being grabbed- both because it was something Reilly had driven into him and because neutral ground or not it was a villain that the hand holding his forearm was connected to.

“James,” Hart started carefully.

The room had gone still; everyone was waiting to see what was going to happen. You never knew what to expect when Trickster was off his meds.

“You smell- different,” James said.

Wally looked at his in confusion, “What?”

“You don’t smell as- rough? You smell…you smell softer,” the slightly unhinged man tried to explain.

Wally looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he meant. He smelt different? Softer? What the hell did that-?

“You do smell different,” Sam’s muffled voice said from where he had he face mushed to the bar top, “don’t smell as much of a Beta as you usually do.”

Wally’s heart seized in his chest, “W-what do you mean?”

“It smells too chemically. Not as nature as me or other Betas I know,” Sam went on in his muffled slurry voice.

“That’s bullshit,” Wally snapped, “I smell like any other Beta wou-”

“Smells like that Beta spray,” Len spoke up.

Wally went still, how could they smell him? He was covered in Beta pheromone spray and his suite was supposed to keep his natural scent hidden.

“Oh darling, don’t tell me you’re playing dynamic cover up,” Lisa sighed in a sad tone, “you know you don’t have to do that. Plus those chemicals are so bad for your skin and-”

“That explains why he tore into Mercer,” Mick grumbled as he stumbled in and plopped down in one of the booth seats, “you Omegas are a bunch of scary lot when it comes to kids.”

Wally sighed, “And that’s why I’m doing dynamic cover up. No one wants to hear dynamic profiling along with meta hate all day long.”

“What, I was just say’in,” Mick mumbled.

“Yeah, well shove it,” Wally grumbled.

“Ohh Mr. Grumpy,” Mick taunted.

“I’ll hit you with a bar stool at high speeds,” Wally warned, “try me.”

“Touchy,” Mick grumbled,

“Yeah well I’ve had a rough week and-”

Wally stopped short as something finally hit him, the spray wasn’t working. It was starting to fade off; it wasn’t sticking to him, which meant.

He gasped; suddenly glad his mask covered the most expressive parts of his face.

“Flashy?”

“I-I’ve got to go. Sorry,” Wally was gone before another word could be said.

Wally ran as fast as he could for the Zeta tubes- he had to find out something.

He had to make sure this wasn’t what he thought it was.

 

 

Wally sat at his desk in the watchtower’s lab in silent shock as he looked over the seventh test that he had run. He couldn’t believe it, even though he knew his machines couldn’t be wrong seven times in a roll, he still couldn’t believe it.

After the incident in Len’s bar, Wally had taken a Zeta Tube straight to the tower and made a beeline straight for his room to grab the file folder before he had ran to the lab without even pausing.

That had ended badly, as soon as he came to a stop in the lab he ended up getting sick- he was starting to get the slightest fear that the sickness might have something to do with him being pregnant, but then again it could’ve very well had everything to do with how stressed out he was over all of this.

Either way there was a poor trashcan that was now locked in the bathroom off to the side of the lab that had held witness to just how badly his speed or stress had effected his stomach. Wally would have to throw away the trashcan; there was no saving it now.

No amount of bleach or air freshener would make that can fit for duty again- goodnight sweet can-shaped prince.

After taking seven more blood samples- Wally was starting to hate needles, and the smell of blood seemed to make his already nervous stomach turn even worse- he had ran his test again only to get the same answer as before.

He was pregnant.

He was pregnant and his heat wasn’t even close to starting.

He was pregnant and it was why his Beta pheromone spray was no longer sticking to his scent. His body was no longer accepting the testosterone charge pheromones- it was cleaning out his pours and releasing his Omega scent in full force to let everyone know that he was-

He was pregnant and the only two people who could be the fathers were-

Oh God.

Wally had gone into a silent shocked state after that and had been sitting in the lab for about two hours now. He really had no idea what he was supposed to do. This- this entire situation was impossible and a nightmare.

He wasn’t supposed to be able to get pregnant outside of his heat and even then he was on birth control that was guaranteed to keep him from getting knocked up. Wally ran his fingers over the raised skin right at the top of his hip, the little lump in his skin was were the Omega birth control implant was place. He’d have to have it taken out now that he was- that he was pregnant. He’d have to come off his surpressants and stop wearing the Beta pheromone spray. The chemicals in both could hurt the b-baby.

Wally closed his eyes and pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes, “This is a train wreck from hell. Fucking alien plant life.”

The only thing he could think of was that the plant’s chemicals had screwed with his suppressants and birth control which in turn made all of this possible.

The next time Wally was on that planet he was going to bring a flame thrower and do some weed killing- fragile ecosystem be damned.

 It was so messed up- his life had been thrown into complete and utter chaos because of a planet.

He leaned forward and laid his head down on his desk in defeat; he didn’t know what to do at this point. He had no idea and he was completely and utterly fucked.

“Oh my God,” Wally sobbed and that’s what broke the shock and brought on the panic.

He felt a wave of panic gripping at his lungs, he couldn’t breathe.

 He couldn’t breathe.

Wally knew what a panic attack was; he had had a few in his lifetime. This one was different though, it was by far the worst. This one topped every panic attack his father had every induced, every attack that a bad mission had set off, and even the attacks caused by seeing the people he cared about hurt.

This panic attack was going to be the one that killed him- he was done.

He could feel his heart exploding, his lungs closing shut, his mind completely shorting out, and his vision was blurring something horrible.

This was it, this was how he was going to die-

Wally put his head between his knees and fought to breathe.

“Calm down,” Wally gasped, “calm down now. You’re okay.”

His entire body vibrated so hard that the chair he sat in shook.

He didn’t realize the he was crying until he felt something wet dripping down his face from under his mask. He forced air into his lungs and sat up slowly and then slipped off his cowl and wiped his eyes.

“Oh my God, I’m so screwed,” he whispered, “I messed up so badly this time.”

Wally ran his hands through his hair and laid his head back on his desk.

He didn’t know what to do but he did know that he couldn’t tell Bruce or J’onn.

He couldn’t let them know.

Wally got to his feet and grabbed all the results; he rushed over to the paper shredder and quickly destroyed the results. He wouldn’t let them know, he couldn’t ruin their lives with this, and he couldn’t betray his Alpha like this.

Wally chewed at his bottom lip as he quickly went through all his data files and made sure to erase all files on his tests. After making sure that he had left nothing behind Wally stood quietly in the center of the lab for a moment before he pulled his cowl back over his head. He had to get out of there- the place that was usually his sanctuary now felt like a prison.

“I have to go talk with Shayera,” Wally whispered.

Wally rushed out of the lab and began his search for the winged Alpha, he needed her help. Shayera was someone Wally could trust, she’d know what to do.

 

 

Wally found Shayera all too quickly, sitting in the common room with John- they were both in their civilian clothes and watching something on the big screen. It sounded like a news report, to Wally- like they didn’t get enough of that already. She and John seemed to be talking about something that had them both smiling as he walked up to them. Maybe the news wasn’t as upsetting as it usually was.

Wally felt his stomach flip-flop as he got closer to the pair, he didn’t know how he was going to talk to Shayera about this. He had no clue where to start or how to word it or what he needed from her.

Okay, he needed comfort, that’s what he needed. He want the Alpha who was like a mother to him to comfort and calm him before he went into hysterics- because yeah, hysterical was going to hit him full force eventually.

It was about the time that Shayera looked up at him that Wally began to rethink telling the woman about what was going on. He began to think of all the bad things that would come from telling her, of how she might react and what she might think of him. He felt his chest tightening and the throws a panic and fear building up again.

She took one look at him, sensing the distress omega emotions he knew he was releasing into the air, and became concerned. He wanted to run back the way he came- but she’d chase him down and things would get bad really quick.

“Hey, Shay,” Wally said quickly trying to calm himself down.

“Flash, what’s wrong?”

He should’ve seen that coming.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Something is wrong, I can tell. You’re letting off distress signals and you keep breaking eye contact like you’re worried you’ve upset an Alpha. What’s wrong, do I have to hurt someone?”

Wally forced a smile and realized that there was no way that he was man enough to tell her. Wally shrugged and sat down next to her- he sat close to her, needing to feel that comforting aura around the woman. He knew sitting close to her wasn’t help his case at all, he only pulled an Omega cuddle when he was really wrecked and upset- Shayera knew that.

“Flash?”

He could hear the concern in her voice, so he took a deep breath and decided to just come out with it.

“Have you ever wanted a baby?”

Wally’s voice sounded small even to his own ears, not at all like his usual loud hyperactive banter- but right now he wasn’t playing Flash, he was being Wally.

Shayera and John both looked a little shocked at the question, he watches as they look at each other before looking back to him.

“What brought this on?”

Wally blushed, “I-I was just thinking about kids. I mean- just you know considering them.”

“Hey, you’re a bit too young to be thinking about kids, don’t you think,” John pointed out.

Wally shrugged, “Maybe.”

“Is Reilly pressuring you?”

Wally shook his head, “No! No, I was just- I was thinking about kids. I was thinking about how bad I’d be at being a parent.”

“What? Wally, kid you’d be a great parent,” John spoke up, “you’re great with kids. Hell, they love you.”

“Wally, what would make you think that you wouldn’t be a good parent?”

What wouldn’t make he think that?

He lived with an abusive Alpha and there was no foreseeable future of him leaving him. He fought crime recklessly, always going in head first thinking second. He was just an idiot kid who could barely pay the bills or take care of himself, let alone his own child.

Christ, he was the son of the world’s most hateful man.

He had a list of reasons why he knew he wouldn’t be a good parent.

Wally just shrugged, “I’m not the most responsible guy, you know.”

“Wally-”

“I mean, I’m a totally hopeless case. Could you even see me with a kid? I-I wouldn’t even know what to do. What if I hurt them by accident! Oh my god, I’m totally not ready for something like that. I-”

Shayera pulled him into a hug, cutting him off and holding him close.

“Shh, hey, be calm little brother,” she whispered.

Wally managed to force air back into his lungs and go lax in Shayera’s arms.  He took calm breaths as the Alpha ran her fingers through his hair. He felt better now, just from the kind treatment of an Alpha who he cared about. He didn’t get this often, it was nice, it made the panic fade off and the fear ebb away.

“Sorry,” he sighed.

“Not a problem,” she assured, “now please explain to me what is going on.”

Wally took a deep breath, “I was talking to a friend of mine who is pregnant. She’s an Omega to and she is having this huge crisis. She called me about it last night and it’s really bothering me.”

Wally stopped and looked over at the others, he could see the skeptisim in John’s face. Shayera seemed to be buying it though.

 “Wally, this wouldn’t happen to be one of those conversations where ‘your friend’ turns out to really be you is it?”

Wally shook his head forcing as much conviction into his lie as he could, “No John, this is actually a conversation about my friend.”

“Are you sure?”

Wally nodded before looking down at his lap in a submitting gesture. He couldn’t help it. “Yeah and she’s in some big trouble.”

“What’s wrong with her?”

“Well she’s pregnant,” Wally all but whispered feeling his stomach clench.

Shayera and John looked a little taken back. They both looked at each other before looking back at him- Wally was really starting to regret saying anything.

“You said that already, but I’m not seeing how that puts her in danger,” Shayera replied with a soothing tone in her voice.

Wally shrugged, “Oh trust me she is.”

“Alright explain,” John demanded, “why would she be in trouble.”

“She’s about as old as I am. I mean she’s young and everything and she really doesn’t have the time or money for a baby. Plus, her home life isn’t a safe place for a kid,” Wally explained.

“What’s her home life like?”

Wally cleared his throat, “Her- fiancée- he’s not a nice guy. He’s rough with her sometimes. I’ve been trying to get her to leave him but honestly, she’s really stupid about it. She has this notion that she can fix him or something. I’ve tried to get her to leave him, even tried to scare him off a few times but- well she’s just real dumb about it all.”

“Wally do you want us to-”

“No! Um, no, she’s not going to leave him. Even if the Green Lantern showed up and tried to scare him off.”

“Wally if she’s pregnant then she should get away from him,” Shayera said in concern, “he could hurt the baby.”

Wally shook his head, “He won’t hurt her as long as she says that it’s his.”

“Wait, the kid isn’t-”

Wally broke in quickly, “She made a mistake. She was under the influence and made some bad choices, but yeah the baby isn’t his. She doesn’t know what to do.”

“Why doesn’t she just tell the real father?”

“She can’t,” Wally, said quickly, “he-he um, doesn’t want to be with her. He’s sort of in this relationship with this other person. It’s really complicated and she just can’t tell him.”

“What is she going to do?”

Wally shrugged, “She told me that she doesn’t know yet. She asked me for my input but- I’m just a clueless as she is.”

“Does she want to keep the child?”

Wally felt his heart ache painfully, did he? Did he want to keep a baby that would be put through a lot of crap? Would it be smart to have a baby considering the situation that he was in?

“I-I don’t know,” he whispered, “from what she told me- it might not be too smart for her to keep the baby.”

“She’s not considering abortion is she?”

Wally looked up in shock at the outrage in Shayera’s voice. Wally swallowed the lump in his throat and took a shaky breath.

“I-I think she might be considering it,” he answered.

“Then she is a coward,” Shayera snapped.

Wally looked at the infuriated woman next to him.

“What?”

“How can a woman consider that? I do not agree with it at all,” Shayera snapped.

“It’s her choice though,” Wally, pointed out, “a woman as the right to choose what she thinks is best. It may not always be the most popular choice but if she picks it than it’s really got nothing to do with anyone else. It doesn’t make her a coward, and you shouldn’t call anyone a coward over that, ever. ”

Shayera shook her head, “I still do not like it. Wally this girl should consider the fact that there is a life in her. She might be having problems now but in the long run would aborting the child really make things easier?”

“It might,” Wally sighed.

“Wally, this girl might need to consider adoption,” John suggested.

Wally sighed, “She can’t risk that, carrying the kid might cause some issues. I don’t know what to tell her. It’s so crazy. I’m worried- for her.”

“That is understandable,” Shayera sighed, “she is your friend. You have such a big heart Wally. I mean if this has affected you this much, the girl must be a very dear friend to you.”

Wally nodded, “Yeah. She is.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t get involved Wally,” John sighed, “I mean be there for her but don’t make it your job to obsess over it.”

Wally nodded, “Right. I’ll try. Um thanks, for listening. I have to go find Clark and talk with him about something. I’ll see you guys around.”

Shayera reached over and hugged Wally; he smiled and felt a bit calmer. Shayera’s hugs had that effect on him- it was like being hugged by a mom. Wally hugged her back than stood up and smiled sheepishly at the two.

“Right- so see you two later,” Wally said.

“Right, bye Wally. We’re here if you need to talk about anything else,” John assured.

“Oh and make sure to tell the young lady to stay strong,” Shayera added.

“I will,” Wally assured, “I think I know how to help her out now.”

Wally zipped off after that leaving John and Shayera alone.

Wally rushed through the watchtower looking for the man of steel as he thought things over. He was still in panic mode but he was calmer now. He could think more clearly.

He was pregnant.

Pregnant with J’onn or Bruce’s baby or maybe both- it wasn’t uncommon for a Carrier’s child to have two other fathers. The DNA could easily belong to two other men; it was just one of the oddities that came with Omegas.

It wasn’t which man was the father or if they were both the father that had Wally worried, it was the fact that the baby inside of him belong to one or two men who wouldn’t want it or him. Wally wasn’t stupid, he knew that both men would accept the child and would want to help it, but he knew it wouldn’t be out of love- it would be out of guilt, shame, and a sense of obligation. He also knew that if they found out they would hate him, Wally would be the reason that both men’s lives would be complicated by a child that neither wanted.

Wally felt sick over it, the stress was killing him. He felt so nervous, his stomach hurt, and he couldn’t fight out the nausea that kept clawing at him.

Wally really couldn’t handle all of this at once, but all of this was only one-half of the long complicated equation- there was still the part with Reilly that he had to think about.

That thought made Wally stop dead in the middle of one of the hallways, his feet seemed to tangle around themselves and he stumbled hard into one of the thick glass walls. Wally hissed as he shoulder hit the thick glass- it was the shoulder that Reilly had punched last night, it still hadn’t healed up.

Wally was sure that was because his lack of ability to keep his food down.

 He took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. He looked around and realized that he was in the part of the tower that was one long hallway that was shaped like a tube- it was made like one of those huge underwater aquarium walkways, so you could look out into space or see the Earth. This was one of Wally’s most favorite places to be- the first was his room with all his super hero posters and the second was the lab. He loved the cafeteria, but it actually came in fourth of his list, this was his third most favorite place in the tower.

He liked watching the stars and looking down on Earth. It helped him clear his head after the more troubling missions.

It seemed to be helping him calm down even right now.

Wally took a deep breath and slid down the wall, he sat with his back pressed to the cold glass and pulled his knees up to his chin. He made himself small, it made him feel safe, like maybe he could just turn invisible or something.

He wanted to disappear, so he wouldn’t have to think about Reilly.

What was he supposed to do about that?

How would Reilly feel about all of this? What would Reilly do if he told him that he was pregnant?

They had never discuss having kids, not once. How would Reilly feel knowing that they were going to have one now and that it wasn’t even his?

Wally gently slipped one hand over his stomach and pressed it against the flat toned skin there. He pressed down hard, trying to feel something that he knew he wouldn’t be able to.

Did he even want it?

His life wasn’t the best life to bring a kid up in. Half the time he was so broke that he couldn’t even by food and the other half he was ducking punches form either his boyfriend or bad guys. He didn’t have a very stable life, he was a superhero. Danger sort of followed him everywhere.

Would a kid really be safe in that kind of environment?

God, did he really want his baby to live with someone like Reilly? A man who had no issue putting him in the hospital?

Then there was the fact that Reilly wouldn’t want a kid that wasn’t his, but well he could always lie and tell him that it was his.

Wally perked up a bit that was a very good option; he didn’t have to tell Bruce and J’onn about the baby. All he had to do was wait a bit and say that it was Reilly’s, but then there was the possibility that Reilly still wouldn’t want it.

The entire situation was one big mess.

Either way he would lose.

He had to do something though and he knew it wasn’t going to be telling Bruce and J’onn the truth. He couldn’t do that to them. If he told Reilly, there was always the chance that the man would just let him give the baby up for adoption and that would be that.

Then there was that chance that he would make him have an abortion.

Wally didn’t really want that.

He wasn’t sure that he could do that to Bruce and J’onn’s baby.

Wally curled himself up tighter and pressed his hand tighter to his stomach. He was scarred. He felt like he was eight again- hiding in the closet as his parents argued.

He just wished that his Uncle would come save him.

He wanted his Uncle Barry and he wanted his Aunt Iris.

However, he knew that they would’ve been disappointed in him.

He was too young to be pregnant, too young and too much of a stupid screw up.

He was scared to death.

What was he going to do?

“I-I’m so sorry baby,” Wally whispered, “I didn’t mean to drag anyone else into this. You aren’t even born yet and I’ve managed to ruin your life. I’ll try to fix it, I promise. Just bear with me okay?”

Wally closed his eyes and let the tears flow quietly as he sat alone in the empty hallway.

 

 

J’onn was quietly making his way through the tower toward the lab, he had heard through the grape vine that Wally had returned to the tower earlier. It was rather odd, considering that he had only just left last night, but knowing Wally he had probably came back to work on the tests in the lab.

Wally was always rather excited to work in the labs. J’onn had noticed back during the earlier years of knowing Wally that the young man had a passion for science.

You could never tell it by the way Wally acted but the boy was far more intelligent than most. J’onn found it amazing to watch Wally at work, he was able to do the most amazing things with the most simplest of chemicals.

Wally was a very amazing young man; he was also a bit of an outcast like J’onn himself. It was odd to think of the bubbly young man as an outcast but he was. Wally seemed to be the complete opposite of most superheroes; he didn’t let things bring him down. He kept a smile and a kind disposition no matter what. He also had a habit of put others first, it was another thing that J’onn admired. Wally was always worrying over others before himself. J’onn had witnessed Wally do so on the battlefield many times, Wally would fight and zip around pulling his friends or others out of the way of danger, risking his safety without a second thought. The boy seemed to be incapable of thinking about himself first.

Maybe that was what had first drawn J’onn to him.

It would be a lie if J’onn said that he did not care about Wally like he did Bruce. He did ever since the beginning when Wally had smiled at him and had been the first to properly welcome him to Earth.

Wally had been Kid Flash back then, but when Barry had introduced the two Wally had been polite and asked him if he would like to join him and Flash for dinner at a local dinner. J’onn had been surprised at how kind the young speedster had been; needless to say, he had accepted and had eaten at his first human dinner. They had all been in costume at the time and quite a few of the patrons had starred, but Wally had soon assured everyone with a big smile that J’onn came in peace.

It had amazed J’onn at how Wally’s simple joke and smile had calmed everyone in the dinner and even cause a few smiles.

That had been all that it had taken for J’onn to find the young man to be completely and utterly amazing. After that day Wally had seen to almost gravitate in J’onn’s direction, he had noticed that the boy would stand close by him whenever he visited the Young Justice, and then once he had become a member of the League he spent a lot of his time visiting J’onn on the observation deck on those late lonely nights.

Wally always came baring a kind smile, two glasses of milk, and two packs of Oreos.

The red head had him pegged; it was like he just understood the silent hidden need that J’onn had for company. He did not want to be alone and Wally seemed to understand that.

J’onn didn’t know how, but he did.

“J’onn?”

The Martian stopped and turned to see Oliver Queen standing in the doorway to the lab.

“Green Arrow, what are you doing here?”

“I was looking for Flash,” Oliver answered, “and by the looks of it so were you.”

“Is he not in the lab?”

“Nope, shocking I know,” Olive chuckled, “he’s also not in the cafeteria either. I’ve checked already.”

“What? That’s odd. Maybe he is with Hawkwoman,” J’onn considered.

The woman seemed to be like Wally’s surrogate mother in a way, Wally seemed to all but hover right under her wings at all times and when he wasn’t she was hovering over him mothering him like a day old chick.

Then there was John, the Lantern had all but adopted the boy. He wouldn’t be the first to admit it, but John had more than once treated the boy as his own.

It was amusing to watch the little odd family function around each other, Wally played the innocent little boy all too well and John and Shayera were the ever-dotting parents.

Everyone in the League knew not to upset the speedster when the Green Lantern or Hawkwoman were about. Well honestly all the newer members pretty much understood that upsetting Flash with any of the Original 7, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Question, or even Young Justice around was not a smart move. Those who protected Wally were not kind to those who hurt him and that had been discovered rather quickly.

Hell, even some of the Flash’s Rogue Gallery- as they were nicknamed- didn’t take to well to others harming the Flash.

God help the poor soul if Wally’s Aunt found out. That woman could be rather terrifying when mad; J’onn had witnessed that the last time that Wally had nearly been pulled into the Speed force. All J’onn could say was poor Superman.

He had never seen a normal woman tear into the man of steel with such force, J’onn had learnt that day just where Wally got his temper.

“Right, Flash usually is hanging off his mother’s feathers,” Oliver chuckled.

J’onn smiled and shook his head, “Don’t ever let Hawkwoman hear you say that. She would use you as target practice with her mace.”

Oliver nodded, “Right that stays between us.”

J’onn nodded, “You help me find Flash and I will not say a word.”

“Black mailing me? You’ve been spending too much time with that bat-crazy boyfriend of yours.”

J’onn shook his head, “Just go find Flash.”

“Fine, I going.”

“Thank you,” J’onn called as he turned and left Oliver behind.

J’onn turned and closed his eye, mentally reaching out to the link between the original seven. He called out to John and Shayera.

_“Shayera?”_

_“Yes J’onn?”_

_“Have you seen Wally?”_

_“Yeah, he was just here not too long ago. Poor kid, he was really upset.”_

_“Huh? Why? What was wrong?”_

_“One of his friends- his civilian friends- is having problems. It really had him upset. If you see him, will you let me know? I’m worried about him.”_

J’onn frowned, _“Alright. I’ll let you know as soon as I find him.”_

J’onn closed his eyes and quietly searched for Wally’s life source.

_“Wally?”_

There was no response.

J’onn tried again, _“Wally?”_

Nothing.

Something was blocking him from connecting with Wally. 

This wasn’t good.

_“Clark! Clark!”_

_“J’onn? What’s wrong?”_

_“I can’t contact Wally! I can’t enter his mind! Something is blocking me.”_

_“J’onn calm down. I’ll get a few of the heroes to help look for him. Calm down we’ll find him.”_

_“Alright, I’m still worried. I don’t know what could block me-”_

A wave of sadness suddenly hit J’onn hard; he stopped in his tracks and looked around.

_“J’onn?”_

_“I think I found him.”_

J’onn followed the swirling emotions without a second thought, he knew that energy reading. It was Wally.

Without realizing how he had gotten there, J’onn found himself standing in the middle of the glass hallway. He could see Wally sitting with his back against the wall and his body drawn up in the fetal position.

He could feel the waves of emotions rolling off the young man like a stormy sea. Something had the boy very distressed.

So much so that the usually happy and grinning speedster was silently crying.

J’onn crept closer to Wally; he kept as quiet as he could so he wouldn’t startle the boy.

“Wally?”

The teen jumped and quickly jerked his cowl over his head, trying to hide himself from J’onn. It wasn’t until his face was hidden that Wally looked up.

“J’onn? Hey what’s up?”

The enthusiasm was forced and his voice sounded ragged from crying. J’onn didn’t like that.

“Wally what is wrong?”

“Huh? Wrong? Nothing is wrong; I’m just sitting here watching the stars. Why would you think that something is wrong?”

“Wally you were crying,” J’onn whispered gently as he sat next to his friend.

Wally laughed; it was weak and only barely could be called a laugh. It was so unlike the Wally that J’onn cared about. Something major had to be wrong.

“Wally-”

“I’m just tired,” Wally sighed, “I was up pretty late last night.”

J’onn knew it was a lie, he could see it in Wally’s demeanor.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” he lied,

They both sat there silently for a minute or two before J’onn spoke up.

“Shayera said that you have a friend who was having some problems?”

Wally nodded, “She’s pretty much screwed.”

“That is a rather blunt way to put it,” J’onn said with a frown.

“It’s a rather nice way to put it,” Wally sighed, “believe me I couldn’t put it any other way without sounding like a jerk.”

J’onn frowned as he gently touched Wally’s shoulder to comfort the boy. Wally had always been the type who needed affectionate touches; he seemed to thrive off of kind contact.

Only this time Wally physically flinched and moved away from J’onn’s touch. Things had to be very bad to cause such a reaction.

“Wally?”

“Don’t touch that shoulder,” Wally mumbled, “I hurt it. It’s pretty bruised up. That’s what I get for not paying attention to where I’m going.”

“Oh, I am sorry. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. It’s alright you didn’t know.”

J’onn nodded, “Wally?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you alright?”

Wally nodded, “I’m fine.”

“Wally?”

“Bruce talked with me,” Wally informed.

J’onn knew it was Wally’s way of changing the subject, he knew that there was something that the boy was hiding from him.

“He did? About?”

Wally shrugged, “What do you think?”

“The other night,” J’onn answered.

“Wow, gold star for you,” Wally chuckled dryly.

“What did he say?”

Wally sighed, “Exactly what I already knew. J’onn, I know it meant nothing and I know that it’s not something that we need to go telling people about. Anyway, I’ve got a boyfriend who I love and I-I shouldn’t have done any of that because I betrayed him by doing that and-”

Wally stopped and forced himself to breathe, J’onn watched as Wally’s hand pressed harder against him stomach. The pressure that Wally was putting on his stomach would end up leaving a bruise, J’onn was sure of it.

“Wally, stop that,” J’onn demanded as his hand shot out and took hold of the Speedster’s wrist.

 He was startled at how Wally flinched at his action. J’onn jerked his hand away as he felt the wrist that held in his hand vibrate harshly- it felt like his hand was being burnt.

“Shit! J’onn, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s alright, I’m sorry if I startled you.”

“No, it’s just- just don’t grab me like that please.”

“Alright, I am sorry. Just don’t do that to your stomach again. Placing as much pleasure as you were on one’s stomach is not a healthy thing. You could hurt yourself.”

Wally nodded, “It doesn’t matter. Don’t worry about it.”

“Wally-”

“Stop doing that,” Wally snapped.

“Doing what? Wally I don’t understand why you are getting upset.”

Wally clenched his fists and got to his feet, he took a few steps away from J’onn before whirling back around.

“Stop being so concerned about me! I’m fine, okay! Right so the other night we- you and I and Bruce- it happened and I get that it wasn’t supposed to. I get that none of it meant anything and that you two don’t want anyone to find out, we’re keeping it hush-hush. Better yet, we can just pretend that it never even happened.”

“Wally calm down,” J’onn commanded in a gentle tone.

Wally shook his head, J’onn noticed that Wally’s hands went back to his stomach and began pressing there again. Wally didn’t seem to realize that he was doing it.

“I’m stupid and this entire situation is my fault! I’m a screw up and-and-” Wally stopped and sucked in a breath as he vibrated where he stood, “-and nothing good came out of what happened the other night. Nothing but a lot of crap that-that no one wanted.”

J’onn felt his chest ache a little; it hurt him to hear Wally say those things. This wasn’t the Wally that he knew, something was wrong it had to be.

Yes, he knew that Wally was with another but he did care for him- he cared for him dearly and those words- they were almost cruel to him. He knew that nothing would’ve come from the one night they spent together but- well after experiencing what Wally had felt that night J’onn had hoped that maybe Wally felt the same way. Apparently, he has been wrong. He hadn’t known how negatively it had affected Wally. He hadn’t expected to be faced with this side of Wally.

“Wally, please just calm down. Listen, if you do not wish to speak of this matter than we will not. If you wish for what happened to be forgotten than-than we will not dwell on it. Wally, no one thinks that you are stupid and no one thinks that you are a screw up. You are by far the most intelligent man I have ever met, you even give Bruce a run for his money and you are a bit stubborn at times but it is always with good intentions. I am sorry that you are upset.”

Wally shook his head and sat back down next to J’onn again.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-to snap,” Wally apologized.

“It is alright,” J’onn assured, “you are upset. Wally you don’t have to hold so much in, when you are upset it is fine to let it all out.”

Wally shrugged, “But not at you like that. It wasn’t fair. I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at myself. I just- I don’t know what to do.”

“I am sorry, but I have this feeling that you are no longer talking about what happened between us anymore. Wally, what aren’t you telling me?”

Wally worried his bottom lip between his teeth, J’onn watched as Wally battled with something.

“Wally what is it? Please, talk to me.”

Wally looked away from J’onn before he answered.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Wally lied.

“I do not believe you,” J’onn sighed.

Wally shrugged, “I know.”

“And yet, you still will not tell me the truth?”

Wally looked back at J’onn and gave a small sad smile, “Right. I think you’ve got the basics down now.”

“Wally-”

“Flash, there you are.”

Wally stood up and looked past J’onn, leaving the Martian sitting there. That smile of Wally’s face left him feeling rather haunted and worried.

“Hey Question. Hey Arrow,” Wally greeted in his old goofy happy tone.

“Christ kid! You’ve got Superman dispatching half the League in organized search parties just to look around the tower for you,” Oliver growled.

J’onn looked up to see Wally smirking as if the state that he had been in only seconds ago had never happened.

J’onn had never realized just how good Wally was at hiding his true feelings.

It was scary almost, the boy was better than Bruce, only Wally’s mask was in reverse.

He didn’t hide behind a scowl or a glare.

No, Wally hid behind a kind smile and charming demeanor.

J’onn frowned, in that moment he realized that Wally’s mask hide emotional damage better than Bruce’s mask.

He didn’t like that.

Not at all.

 

“You’re sure that you’re alright?”

Wally gave the worried man of steel one of his biggest grins, Clark was such a worrywart. Okay running off and hiding in the glass hallway hadn’t helped Wally’s case much, but he had been in a bit of shock. His reactions and actions were acceptable and they could be totally accepted- only, well he was the only one who knew so those acceptable things couldn’t exactly be accepted by the others.

“I’m fine,” Wally assured, “I was only a little upset about my friend. I didn’t mean to send everyone into a panic. Damn, Supes I’m not a 3 year old. I don’t need babysitters sent out every time I’m out of the Originals’ line of sight.”

Wally crossed his arms in a pout as he leaned back against the wall in the war room; it was rather ridiculous of Clark to send the members of the League that were hanging around the tower out to look for him. He’d sent Oliver and Vic out to bring him to the War room like he was worried he’d get lost of something.

He didn’t need anyone really, he could handle himself.

He would have to now.

Wally couldn’t help it as his arms lowered and slipped around his stomach, no one seemed to notice- they were too busy ranting about something. Wally could feel the skin just under his uniform; it was bruised and sore from where he had kept pushing on it. He hadn’t meant to, not really.

It was like harming that place there made things more real. That slowly healing bruised flesh made him mad, happy, guilty, and depressed all at the same time. He was carrying something that could destroy his life possibly the lives of two the most important men in his life.

It was something that he wanted to love so much. Something that he wanted to care for, but he just couldn’t at the moment. He couldn’t consider it a baby, because then he would have to face the reality of it all.

He had moved past the shock and the pitifulness of it all and was moving right into the numb and denial portion of it. Bruising the flesh made it easier to deny that there was something in there that he had to protect. Pressing his hand there until it hurt made it easier to pretend that he won’t have to start caring about himself.

It made it easier to pretend that-that he could just keep things the way that they were.

That he could stay with Reilly and just keep taking what the man dished out to him.

That he could keep being the Flash, the guy who risked his life and nearly died more that most superheroes did in a lifetime.

That maybe he wouldn’t have to wake up and realize that the way he was living wasn’t healthy and that he needed to finally man up and stop pretending that Uncle Barry was going to come back and save him like before.

Wally wasn’t that 5 year old that use to hide in his room waiting for the Flash to come save him- Uncle Barry was dead and now he was the Flash. It was sad to think that he was the one person that he had once wanted to come and save him from his father and now he was wanting someone to come and save him again- only this time he was that person and he couldn’t save himself.

He couldn’t do anything really.

Wally bit into his cheek as his arms pressed to his stomach, even the light touch hurt.

“He’s right you know,” Vic spoke up.

Wally smiled at the faceless man; at least someone was on his side.

“But it was rather alarming when we couldn’t find you,” Vic continued, “and well usually when no one can find you, it tends to mean that something bad has happened and well in the past whenever we haven’t reacted quickly something bad has almost happened. I mean yes you are not a child but you are actually. Yes nineteen is considered an adult and all but you are still young enough to be considered a child so-”

“Question,” Wally growled, “your point is no longer helping my argument. Therefore, as of now, your input is invalid unless it is in my favor. Superman your honor, I would like to object to everything that the crazy man just stated and also that he be held in contempt and forcibly tossed from the courtroom.”

“This isn’t a courtroom and you aren’t of trial,” Vic pointed out.

“I object!”

“On what grounds?”

“On the grounds that you’re being a big jerk and that your taste in music sucks! So there,” Wally pouted as he stuck out his tongue.

“My taste in music does not suck,” Question argued back in his mono-toned voice.

“You listen to Back Street boys and teenage girl pop!”

“I listen to music that does not tie in with existing conspiracies! The government has no control over the pop industry! As of yet, of course that could all change.”

Wally shook his head, “Your honor, I would like to point out that my college is insane and that if it pleases the court anything he says shook be stricken from the court records. Also I move that we throw him in the nuthouse, if it pleases the court.”

“Flash, no more Judge Judy for you,” John sighed.

Flash frowned, “What! But I just love that plucky old gal! What else am I supposed to do during monitor duty?”

“Watching the monitors would be the ideal thing,” Bruce sighed.

Wally shook his head, “Nah, then what would you do Bats? If I did that than you’d have to much free time.”

“Right,” Bruce grumbled, “God forbid.”

“Right can we please get back to why we’re here?”

Flash sighed dramatically as he walked over to the large table that sat in the middle of the room; he sat cross legged on the table. He knew that irked the man of steel.

“Right, so why are we here again?”

“Must you sit on the table? We do have perfectly good chairs,” Clark scolded.

Wally grinned, “Yes I must, it helps my creative process and as for the chairs- Question is sitting in mine and I refuse to sit anywhere else.”

“And I’m not moving for the wannabe lawyer,” Vic assured.

“See, so obviously Supes, this is the only answer to the big conundrum that allowing Question to sit in with us has caused,” Wally explained as though he were some kind of teacher giving a lesson.

Superman simply shook his head, “Fine. Alright, I don’t care. Just please answer me this, do you have any results on the chemicals that you were injected with?”

Wally frowned, “Supes, see now what if Question hadn’t known about that? What if he hadn’t known and you just spilt the beans to one of the League’s biggest gossipers? Wow, lacking those amazing common sense skills now aren’t we.”

Wally watched as Clark rubbed at his temples, he was getting a head ache- that meant that Wally could lie without worry of being caught. This was how he got away with so much with Clark. All he had to do was wear him down enough and then come at him so fast that he didn’t know what hit him. He did that a lot and it worked a lot.

“Right, only I know that Vic knows because I know that you tell him just about everything and that he snoops with skills that I’ve only ever seen Batman have.”

Wally blushed, “Right, of course you know all of that. I was just testing you Supes, you pass by the way.”

“Flash, about the chemicals,” Superman implored.

Wally nodded, “Right, well- there are no results. Nothing came back on any of the tests. I’ve got a spotless bill of health.”

“What about the hormone levels increasing?”

Wally shrugged, “I looked into it and everything seemed fine. It apparently was just a small side effect. I’m fine now.”

“What about the file folder that you had the other day,” Vic spoke up suddenly.

Wally tensed up, he had forgotten about Vic seeing those.

“They didn’t have anything on them, just a few of the results that I printed out as control results. The others results came out looking identical, I guess they just ended up being a waste of paper. So much for going green,” Wally ended with a slight chuckle.

“I’d still like to see them,” Superman said.

Wally shook his head, “Wow Supes the one time I remember to actually shred the files for safety purposes and you ask for them? Sorry they’re gone.”

“Well just run more tests,” Clark instructed.

“I can’t, big guy,” Wally sighed.

“Why not?”

“Well, by now any chemical agents that had been in my bloodstream have been flushed out. Any adverse effects are gone. My speed healing has by now killed off any evidence that would’ve been important in any results.”

“Convenient, isn’t it,” Vic spoke up, “that you have no available results or-”

“Question,” Wally all but growled, “you should shut up.”

Wally sent one of his Aunt’s glares his way, Question really needed to learn when to shut up.

“It is rather odd,” Superman agreed, “Flash why isn’t there anything left?”

Wally felt his heart speed up, he groped for a lie for anything but his mind just sort of went blank.

“Flash?”

“This is ridiculous!”

Wally’s temper lashed out, he hopped off the table and stomped toward the door.

“I’m so tired of being second guessed in everything that I do! Listen there was nothing worth mentioning in the results! I did my job in a professional and correct manor! Science is my department in this weird mash up of heroes we’ve got going on here! I don’t second guess Batman’s detective skills or your leader skills, or even Green Lantern’s planning skills, so I’d appreciate it if I wasn’t questioned or doubted in my skills department.”

“Flash-” J’onn spoke up suddenly.

Everyone else seemed too shocked to speak, Wally was even a bit shocked. He had snapped at Superman! The guy was like his big brother and he had yelled at him!

Wally did not like being mean to people, he hated even more snapping at them.

He had his father’s temper when he got extremely upset, thank God that he had his Aunt’s personality and morals.

“I’m so sorry! Omigod! Superman, I’m such a jerk! Crap I didn’t mean to- I’m just really tired and-” Wally just stopped and took a breath, “Supes I am beyond sorry about that.”

“It’s alright, Flash. I’m sorry that I upset you. You’re right you’ve always been amazingly talented in science and all of that and I shouldn’t question that. You’ve never been wrong when it comes to that kind of thing. I’m sorry.”

Wally shook his head, “No, I shouldn’t have snapped at you. I mean it’s your job to double check on these sorts of things. You’ve always done that a safety precaution. I-I’ve just been having some civilian related problems and I brought them up here when I should’ve left them back on Earth. I guess it sort of made me a bit absent minded- well more than usual- I’m sorry.”

“Flash, is there anything that you need to talk about?”

Wally shook his head, “I’m fine. But- um Superman can I speak to you in private about something.”

Wally looked up at the man of steel, he looked worried.

Wally acted quickly, “It’s nothing bad. I pinkie swear.”

“Alright, um can you guys excuse us for a moment? Flash, follow me.”

Wally nodded and quietly followed after Clark, they quietly made their way toward one of the side rooms further down the hall. Once inside Clark shut the door and turned to Wally.

“Wally?”

“I need more time off from active duty with the League,” Wally spoke up quickly.

“What? Why?”

“It’s personal,” Wally answered, “and it is important.”

“Wally what’s going on?”

“Clark please,” Wally begged quietly, “I-I really need this time off. I’m not planning on leaving for good or anything I just really need some vacation time.”

“Alright, but Wally if there is something wrong I want you to swear that you’ll come talk to me about it,” Clark demanded.

Wally smiled, “I will, but there’s nothing that needs to be discussed. I just- well its personal.”

“Right, I guess I get it. So what do I tell the others?”

“That I’m on vacation,” Wally supplied, “don’t lie just don’t over tell.”

Superman nodded, “Fine.”

Wally smiled, “Thanks. Sorry again for snapping at you. I-I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about that, just remember that I’m here if you want to talk about anything.”

Wally nodded, “Right, thanks. Hey, if it’s alright I’m just going to go ahead and head back home. I’m tired and well, just to make sure I don’t get all grumpy with anyone else, I think going home and taking a nap would be the best thing.”

“I agree, its fine. You go ahead and I’ll talk with everyone. You just go get some rest.”

Wally smiled and gave the man of steel a quick hug, “Thanks Clark. I’ll see you later!”

Wally was out of the room and gone in a flash.

He rushed through the tower and ran straight to the zeta-tube room.

“Keystone city please,” Wally called out to Red Tornado, “see you later Red.”

Wally forced a smile and a quick wave, even as he prepared himself for the nausea that he knew was going to bite him in the ass once he was back on Earth. Zeta-tube travel obviously pissed off the little evil cell mutation in his stomach.

Right that was harsh, Wally knew that, but he was tired of barfing up his perfectly good meals.

He was not a man who wasted food, but that didn’t seem to stop him from bending over and hurling up what was left in his stomach once he found himself suddenly standing in that familiar back alley. Wally managed to wobbly make his way to the other side of the alley once his stomach settled again. He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself before he even attempted to make a dash for the apartment. If he was fast enough no one would see him, he just really wanted to go home and think. He had a lot to think about.

Wally peeked out of the alley and checked both ways before he ducked back into the alley.

He deemed it safe and took off for home. He managed to make it into his apartment without any trouble.

Once he made sure that he was alone, Wally collapsed onto his bad and pulled himself into a ball. He laid quietly on his side and thought about things.

He couldn’t tell Bruce or J’onn about the baby.

He had to tell Reilly, but he would lie and tell him that it was his- he would wait a few weeks, he would tell Reilly that they were expecting.

He could deal with Reilly, hell a few hits weren’t too bad- well they weren’t for him but the thing inside of him probably wouldn’t be able to handle a punch.

Wally couldn’t let the thing get hurt, he wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted it but it was Bruce’s and J’onn’s kid and it was a baby. Wally couldn’t let a baby get hurt.

Wally put his hand to his stomach and pressed down.

“You are there,” Wally whispered, “I know that. You’re there and I’ll get used to it and maybe except it, but please don’t be mad if I say mean things about you. I don’t mean them, I’m just- I’m scarred and upset. I’m being a big baby and you don’t deserve that, you deserve love, but-but I don’t know if my love is good enough.”

Wally wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach, “I’m really not daddy material. I mean- I couldn’t even keep a cactus plant that Me’gan got for me alive. Okay, those things don’t even need water! I killed it in like two days! How am I supposed to take care of a baby?”

Wally’s stomach growled in response, Wally frowned.

“Alright, if you’re gonna be living in there for a few months we need some ground rules. One, no more barfing. I have a very special relationship with food and I can’t have you ruining that. Also, barf grosses me out. I mean it physically makes me ill to vomit so- that’s got to stop okay? Two, we’ve got to keep this a secret, so don’t go running you mouth. Three, we’ve got to agree that maybe we’re in over our head and that if things get too bad that we go somewhere safe. I-I don’t know if I could hit Reilly back but I could leave him if it meant keeping something of Bruce’s and J’onn’s safe. I could run away if it meant keeping you safe.”

Wally rubbed the bruised skin under his shirt gently, he almost caressed it. He frowned and took a deep breath, “I’m sorry I hurt you. I’ll never do it again. I swear.”

Wally’s touches to his stomach were gentle and kind.

“Oh! I almost forgot the most important rule! This one is the rule where you are forcefully crafted into a little superhero fan! I can’t wait to go and buy you your first superhero plushie- I’m thinking Dare Devil, you know something with lots of red, but it can’t be a Flash doll. No, that would be a bit narcissistic of me. What about a Black Canary plushie?”

Wally laughed as he wrapped himself in the warm blankets, he wasn’t sure if he was in shock or if the random happy mood swings were normal for pregnant people.

Whatever it was he just wanted to take a nap.

He felt really tired.

It must have had something to do with being pregnant.

God, that was going to be hard to get used to.

“I think a bat plushie would fit you better,” Wally yawned as his eyes drifted shut, “a nice pretty green bat plushie. Yeah, that would fit you perfectly.”


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce tried not scowl at the screen as Clark finally explained why it was that Wally hadn’t returned to the Tower yet. It was Monday, Wally’s week off had passed and he hadn’t been back to the tower but once and in that one time return he had apparently requested and been given a vacation that wasn’t discussed with Bruce. From what J’onn had told him, Clark and Wally hadn’t discussed it with anyone.

Needless to say, Bruce Wayne was not pleased and Clark was the main point of his displeasure.

“So you just gave him a vacation? You didn‘t ask why or so much ask how long?”

“Bruce,” J’onn sighed, “calm yourself.”

J’onn was trying to play the voice of reason at the moment, but he wasn’t too happy either. Oh no, he was quietly considering the many different creative ways to use kryptonite on the man of steel. He fully agreed with Bruce, this was not one of Clark’s finer moments.

Even though he was not pleased, he knew that someone had to keep Bruce from blowing his top- as Dick would put it.

“I am calm,” Bruce growled, “I just don’t think it was smart that Clark let Wally go off on a vacation without discussing things with us. Wally was just attacked by man eating plant and injected with God only knows what and instead of considering that he may need to be placed in a quarantine room to be watched-”

“Bruce, I let him go the vacation because he asked,” Clark spoke up.

“What? How the hell does that make sense,” Bruce growled.

J’onn caught what Clark was trying to point out, Wally never asked for vacations from the League- sure monitor duty he would disappear suddenly over, but he had to all but be forced to take a break from the League.

“Because Bruce, Wally never goes on vacations. He’s either here or on missions, every day. He barely ever gets any down time and he seemed like he really needed it. I didn’t hold him here because he reported that nothing showed up on any of his tests. I trust him, so I let him go home.”

Bruce shook his head, “This is ridiculous! Well at least tell me that you’re checking in on him.”

“No I’m not, I’m giving him space and privacy,” Clark growled, “and so is the rest of the League. No one is to bother him Bruce, I mean it.”

Bruce frowned, “Clark I-”

“Alright Clark,” J’onn broke in, “no one from the League will bother him. Right, Bruce.”

Bruce looked up at J’onn and frowned.

“ _What are you doing J’onn? Someone needs to keep an eye on Wally.”_

J’onn gently touched Bruce’s shoulder, as Batman spoke to him through their Bondmate link.

“ _Bruce, don’t argue with Clark. Listen I agree with you but we cannot snoop on him. We can get Me’gann and Dick to check in on him. They are not League members and it will make Wally feel more comfortable_.”

Bruce sighed aloud, “Fine. No bothering him.”

“Thank you Bruce. Now, I have to go,” Clark said with a smile, “Green Arrow and Wonder Woman were at each other’s throats about something earlier.”

“Alright, good bye Clark,” J’onn said.

“Right, Superman out.”

The screen went blank leaving Bruce and J’onn sitting in the Bat cave alone.

Bruce turned to J’onn and rubbed his temples, “I can’t believe he didn’t discuss this with the other founders.”

J’onn sighed, “Bruce, is that the only reason that you are mad?”

“Yes. Why else would I be?”

“Maybe because Wally left without saying anything to you? I know how you are about him; you always have him check in with you. I’ve notice that you always try your best to keep tabs on him wherever he goes.”

Bruce nodded, “It’s only because he’s so young. I keep watch over Dick as well.”

J’onn smirked, “Yes but you do not bug Dick’s phones or plant cameras in his lab.”

“No, but that is only because I know he can protect himself. Wally- he tends to get himself into trouble without even attempting to. Someone has to make sure that he doesn’t get himself killed. Plus, if I remember correctly you watch out for him to, or is the mental link that you created for him just something there for fun.”

J’onn smiled, “I do that so that if he needs help all he has to do is call for me.”

“Right, speaking of the mental link, do you know if he is okay?”

J’onn frowned and shook his head, “No, something has been blocking me. I can’t sense anything from Wally except his emotions and they have been in turmoil for a while now. Usually Wally’s thoughts move so fast that I can barely understand them or he has this static-like wall blocking me from diving to deep but somehow he has completely locked me out. I do not understand it.”

Bruce was on his feet in a second striding over towards the Bat-mobile; J’onn was on his heels merely seconds later.

“Bruce?”

“I’m heading to Keystone, something must be wrong and I have to make sure-”

J’onn stopped the determined Alpha and spun him around; he gently pulled him close and looked him in the eyes.

“We are not going to bother Wally. You are going to leave him alone and let him work through this. Bruce, I really want to be there for him to- but I do not believe that he wants us snooping. He was very upset when I spoke with him. He was so different when I spoke to him. I know you care about him to but maybe- maybe we should not bother him,” J’onn sighed.

Bruce closed his eyes and gently kissed J’onn, “Fine, but I will be sending Dick and Me’gann to check on him- that is not negotiable.”

J’onn smiled, “Fine. I have already contacted Me’gann. She is already preparing Connor for their visit with Wally. They said they would be able to look in as soon as they finished their latest mission. Me’gann assured me that they could get Artimis and BumbleBee to watch over things while they looked in on Wally for us.”

Bruce smirked, “Damn a step ahead of me. You’re cheating again.”

“No, it’s not cheating when you have natural advantages my darling,” J’onn assured.

Bruce chuckled, “Right.”

“Dad! Papa! Alfwed says it‘s snack time! Hurry up or you don‘t get any extwa cookies!”

Bruce rolled his eyes as their little Robin’s voice echoed throughout the cave, J’onn smiled fondly.

“Snack time,” J’onn chuckled.

“So I’ve been informed,” Bruce sighed, “go ahead up stairs before our little bird eats all the Oreos again.”

J’onn seemed to move as fast as the Flash after that- the Martian did love his Oreos so.

 

 

Wally stood quietly in front of the full-length mirror that hung on his bedroom closet door; he held his shirt up to his chin with one hand and gently rubbed the other over his stomach. It had been a little over a week since he’d left the League after finding out he was pregnant- he’d gotten into the habit of raising his shirt up and looking at his stomach in the mirror in his and Reilly’s room when no one was around.

He couldn’t see the swell just yet but he knew his baby was there.

“Hey baby,” Wally chuckled, “I think I have a nickname for you. So I was doing research- because well I do that when I am nervous and upset. Don’t tell anyone that though, I like the air headed immature persona that everyone has created for me, I’d never live it down if Dick or Roy found out that I’m a super nerd. Who is Dick? Oh, well he‘s my best friend and technically he maybe your big brother- not by blood, adopted, but he would still love you to death. Dick loves kids, he has a little brother- he’s adopted to- and he has him so spoiled. He would love you to. I know he would. I know that Bruce and J’onn would to-”

Wally chuckled as he rested his hand firmly against his flat stomach he was being ridiculous. The small ache in his heart flared up as he thought about what he was saying. It was all impossible, Bruce and J’onn couldn’t know and neither could Dick.

 An illegitimate child and a one-night stand was not something that the millionaire Bruce Wayne or his two adopted sons needed to have get out. It wouldn’t do well for their public image; even worse people would look into just who the redheaded whore was. Wally didn’t want that and he sure as hell didn’t want his baby to have to deal with any of that.

“You’ll learn that I also talk a lot when I’m nervous. I ended up saying stupid things a lot to so a lot of the time its best just to ignore me.” Wally smiled, “But anyway the nickname that I was talking about. It’s Jelly Bean. You’re about that size- I think, and the pictures of what you should start to look like makes you look like one. So you’re my little jellybean.”

Wally looked down at his stomach and flashed one of his famous goofy grins.

“Love you Jelly Bean,” He whispered.

“Wally? Where are you babe?”

Wally yanked his shirt down and spun around right as Reilly walked in.

“Hey, I’m right here. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I was just about to go grab a shower,” Reilly sighed, “how about you hop in with me?”

Wally blushed as Reilly pulled him close than started to kiss and nuzzle his neck, rubbing his scent all over him.

“Um- you go ahead I really have to finish putting away the laundry and-”

Reilly pulled him a little closer and his loving kisses became a bit rougher, Wally winced.

“R-Reilly, please no. I really don’t feel like it today,” Wally sighed.

Reilly pulled back and shoved Wally rather roughly, Wally just barely caught himself in time to keep from colliding with the dresser. He couldn’t help but glare at the man in front of him.

“Don’t you look at me like that you little shit,” Reilly hissed as he stomped over and slapped Wally.

The red head quickly bit his tongue, holding back the urge to scream at Reilly. He couldn’t risk pissing the man off, not when he had his little Jellybean to worry about. Not when his speed healing seemed to be working slower than usual.

He was still sporting a sickly colored bruise from where Reilly had slugged his shoulder, it didn’t hurt as bad but it was somewhat tender.

The morning sickness was keeping him from keeping food down and without that fuel; some of his powers were starting to slow down.

Morning sickness sucked, especially since it turns out that it tended to last all through the day.

Talk about misinformation- the idiot who named the damn symptom ‘morning sickness’ deserved to be hung up by his balls.

He had read that it didn’t usually hit so early in the pregnancy but he also knew he wasn’t exactly a normal pregnancy- he’d seen the symtoms hit his Aunt faster when she was pregnant. Apparently, Speedsters were fast in the womb and out.

“What the hell has been up with you?”

Wally quickly snapped out of his thoughts, he wasn’t entirely sure why he was zoning out at a time like this- maybe it was the stress finally catching up with him.

He knew that not staying alert when Reilly was mad wasn’t a good thing- the guy was like Lex Luthor, you let your guard down for a second and he would tear you a new one.

“I’m sorry Reilly,” Wally whispered, “I-I just haven’t been feeling very good. I think I might have a bug or something.”

Reilly sighed, Wally watched as the man rubbed the bridge of his nose as though he were dealing with something not worth his time.

“Fine. Whatever. I’m getting in the fucking shower, maybe when I get out your bug will have magically disappeared.”

Wally frowned, “Yeah, maybe.”

Reilly pushed past him, his shoulder caught Wally hard and sent him stumbling to the side.

Wally kept quiet and simply rubbed at his shoulder as Reilly slammed the bathroom door, it had hurt really badly.

Wally sighed and gently placed one hand on his stomach.

“Sorry about that Jelly bean,” Wally whispered, “it’s not his fault. Papa Reilly just has a lot of- emotional issues. He’s not really all that bad- or he wasn’t.”

Wally sighed as he quickly put all the laundry away he was done in seconds. After making the bed again, Wally made his way into the kitchen and took a peek inside the fridge.

He was hungry and damn it he was going to find something to eat that wouldn’t make him toss his cookies.

He was so tired of throwing up.

He was built to devour an entire buffet in a matter of seconds and go back asking for more, so far in the week he had found out about Jelly Bean, he had only been able to keep down half a pack of crackers and four two litters of ginger ale.

He wasn’t even a big fan of ginger ale! He had only ever drank it whenever he was sick and Aunt Iris had forced it down his throat.

It still seemed to be good at calming his stomach, even if he had certain issues with the taste.

“I wonder if Aunt Iris would know more about why the morning sickness is so bad,” Wally muttered to himself.

He knew that she would, he also knew that if he told her about Jelly Bean that he would just end up breaking down and telling her everything.

He couldn’t lie to his Aunt Iris, he just couldn’t even fathom lying to her, but he could hide things and make sure that there was nothing there for her to notice.

He was good at that.

Wally sighed as he realized that everything in the fridge made his stomach flip-flop. He sighed as he grabbed a can of ginger ale and then slammed the fridge door shut. He stomped over to the pantry and jerked it open, he looked around until he found a pack of graham crackers- they were the only type of crackers left.

After collecting his meal, Wally stomped into the living room and flopped down on the couch- he turned on the TV and tried to find something to watch.

He found himself zoning out while he channel-surfed, his mind drifted back to his Aunt Iris.

She would know a lot more about what to expect with Jelly Bean bouncing around inside of him- after all, his Aunt had two kids of her own. His cousins Don and Dawn- the terror twins who seemed to dislike Reilly strongly. It was as if they saw through Reilly’s gentlemen act, it made Wally nervous at times. He loved his cousins to death but he did worry that maybe they were a bit to intelligent for a pair of 7 year-olds.

Aunt Iris seemed to be quick enough to keep the two under control; she was like a super-mom or something. There were times when he had seen her do things that would put Wonder Woman to shame- not super hero things but things that one woman shouldn’t be able to do when dealing with twins.

Wally was sure that his Aunt could tell him exactly what to expect and even help him through a lot of it, but then there was the whole issue with Reilly.

He would have to tell Reilly first.

He didn’t want to say anything until he absolutely had to.

If Reilly knew about Jelly Bean then it wouldn’t be long before his father did to.

Wally trembled and hugged his stomach tightly as the thought of his father knowing about Jelly Bean crossed his mind.

He had been holding those thoughts at bay for the last couple of days, simply because he knew that any thoughts of what his father might do would send him into a panic attack from hell. He knew if his dad found out that, it wouldn’t be good.

Rudolph West was an evil man and Wally knew that hurting an unborn child was not beneath the depravity of the bastard.

He wouldn’t let that happen of course and he knew that Reilly wouldn’t either- or at least he hoped; but then again, he didn’t even know how his boyfriend would react to the baby in the first place.

Wally frowned as he nibbled on his graham crackers, he didn’t want to think about all of that right now. He had enough stress on him as it was.

He had Bruce and J’onn stress.

He had Reilly stress.

Aunt Iris stress.

Super hero stress and League stress.

Oh and better not forget his day job stress.

Yeah, he couldn’t be head forensic scientist and pregnant at the same time.

He would have to stop working with chemicals in the lab or face the consequences of exposing Jelly Bean to the dangerous chemicals.

He had hated the idea of asking Tom to let him switch over to deskwork until after Jelly Bean popped out but it was something that had to be done. It hadn’t been to pretty either- it wasn’t very nice but he had gone over Tom’s head to Ms. Ellie. The older woman had told him no at first- that she needed a good reason to put her head forensic on paper work duty. After swearing her to silence, Wally had told her about Jelly Bean- he had made sure to insinuate that it was Reilly’s and that he hadn’t told anyone as of yet. Needless to say that had been a damn good reason, Ms. Ellie was a sucker for kids and pregnant people, she had babied him all the way back to his office and even told him that his days would be shortened to keep him from putting too much stress on to himself.

That had only worsened his stress levels because that meant that people were annoyed and curious- and that combination never went well.

So now, he had curious and annoyed coworkers and he had to think up a lie to explain to Reilly just why his hours were shorter but his pay was the same, and then there was the mandatory maternity leave that he would have to take once he reached five months. Sure, he could take it earlier but he didn’t plan to unless he absolutely had to.

Oh boy was it going to suck explaining all of that whenever Reilly caught on.

Luckily- or not so luckily-, Reilly was usually at work all day and then he had AMHA meetings, so he usually got home pretty late anyway. Wally knew it was just a matter of time though, and he was just waiting for it.

Wally managed to finish off the entire pack of graham crackers and guzzle down about four cans of ginger ale before his stomach gave a warning that anymore and it would be rebelling against him.

Wally took the warning to heart and decided that he needed a nap anyway. He was exhausted and he had yet to do anything other than his usual house cleaning- any other time he would’ve had bucket loads of energy after cleaning the apartment up, but that wasn’t the case anymore.

Wally had discovered during the past week of being on off duty as a hero that something as simple as walking down to the mailboxes in the lobby downstairs left him ready to crawl into bed and nap. Reilly had taken notice of that rather quickly, Wally had been called a lazy bitch more than once this week and it was not something that he was enjoying in the least.

Wally drew his legs up close to his body as he laid on the couch under the heating blanket that he had left on the sofa the other night. Wally sighed happily as the wrapped up tightly in the warming blanket. He all but nuzzled his face into the pillow that Reilly kept in here for whenever he was up late watching TV- he could smell Reilly’s scent and a hint of cigarette.

Reilly smoked sometimes- mostly it was after they had their more dangerous fights- but anytime he smoked, it was always outside. Reilly hated it when apartments smelt strongly of nicotine- Wally agreed with him on that. Wally hated cigarettes, they were disgusting, but the small hint of it reminded him of Reilly.

It was a small part of Reilly’s smell. The man smelt like Irish Spring with just a hint of smoke. That was Reilly’s smell and Wally liked it- just as long as Reilly didn’t reek of nicotine and alcohol.

Wally yawned and let his body relax into the lumpy old couch.

He would just rest his eyes for a moment- just until Reilly hopped out of the shower and then he’d get up and see what else in the apartment needed to be cleaned up.

Wally yawned and let his eyes close.

He was out like a light in seconds.

 

 

“Wally? Hey, baby wake up.”

Wally frowned as he heard a calm voice telling him to wake up- the voice was accompanied by a gentle hand that shook him softly.

Wally groaned as he realized that someone was trying to wake him up in a gentle manner. It was sweet but annoying as hell.

He felt grumpy and groggy, like he had just been sleeping for-

Wait, how long had he been asleep?

Crap!

Wally’s eyes popped open and his entire body tensed up.

“Whoa! Hey, baby calm down it’s just me,” Reilly whispered gently.

Wally blinked the blurriness from his eyes and at them with the back of his hands.

“Reilly?”

“Yeah baby, it’s me,” Reilly chuckled.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Wally apologized quickly, “I was just going to rest my eyes until you got out of the shower-”

“That was three hours ago, baby. Damn, you must really be sick. I mean you don’t usually sleep this much.”

Wally nodded, “I haven’t been feeling too good. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry for being such an ass earlier. I wasn’t even thinking. Forgive me?”

Wally smiled, “Always.”

Reilly leaned down and kissed Wally’s forehead, “No fever, but you do look a little pale. Also, you are looking pretty thin- I don’t like that. You should eat something, you slept right through lunch.”

Wally frowned and put his hand to his stomach, “Oh God, please don’t mention food. I’ll get sick.”

Reilly frowned and gently brushed Wally’s bangs out of his face, “Poor baby. Hey, let’s get you to bed. I know this couch can’t be all the comfortable.”

Wally nodded, “It isn’t. I don’t know how you managed to sleep on it without getting a sore back or a crick in your neck.”

Reilly smiled, “I’m just made of tougher stuff sweet heart. Come on, I’ll go put you to bed.”

Wally nodded and went to stand up, but Reilly picked him up bridal style, Wally squeaked in surprise and that made Reilly chuckle a bit. Wally felt his heart flutter as he wrapped his arms around Reilly’s neck and nuzzled his face into the man’s shoulder- this was the Reilly that he had fallen in love with. Every time this Reilly played peek-a-boo, Wally found himself falling in love all over again. This was the part of Reilly that kept him from leaving; it was this loving part of Reilly that gave Wally that false hope that he could bring back the old Reilly.

It was a pipe dream for sure, but Wally couldn’t find the strength to let it go.

It was in times like these that Wally was able to feel loved and wanted again, it was all he wanted and this part of Reilly seemed to feed that silent addiction.

Reilly carried him into the bedroom and tucked him under the covers; Wally sighed happily and smiled up at Reilly.

“Lay down with me?”

“I really need to be heading off to the AMHA meeting,” Reilly sighed.

“Please? Just for a little bit?”

Wally really just wanted Reilly to hold him- he needed to be held.

Reilly ran a hand through his hair and Wally saw him give in.

“Fine. I’ll lay down with you until you fall asleep but then I’ve got to go.”

Wally smiled, “Alright.”

Once Reilly was under the covers with him Wally snuggled close to him, he pressed his face into Reilly’s broad warm chest and simply breathed in his scent as the older man held him close.

“Hey Reilly?”

“Hmm?”

Wally nuzzled Reilly’s chest as he mustered up all his courage.

“Do ever want to have a baby with me?”

Reilly chuckled and gently kissed Wally’s head.

“A baby?”

“Yeah, how would you feel about that?”

“I don’t know. Hell, we’re barely scrapping by babe. How would we take care of a baby?”

“S-so you don’t want one?”

“Now I didn’t say that,” Reilly sighed, “I do want a baby. I want to have a family with you Wally, but we can’t afford that right now. Plus, you’re just a kid. You have no idea how to take care of yourself let alone a baby. Nah, I’d end up having to take care of both of you. A baby would be nice but-”

“I want a baby,” Wally whispered.

Reilly looked down at Wally in surprise, “What?”

“I-I want a baby,” Wally whispered.

Reilly shook his head, “You must really be sick. You’re talking crazy. Listen just go to sleep. Tomorrow I’ll set up a doctor’s appointment and you can see if your Aunt can take you.”

“Why can’t you?”

“I have to work,” Reilly sighed.

Wally nodded, “Right, don‘t worry about making the appointment, I‘ll do it. I’ll call Aunt Iris later and see if she can take me.”

He wouldn’t call his Aunt later and he wouldn’t be making that appointment. He would find something to do so he wouldn’t have to be around the apartment tomorrow.

He couldn’t go to the doctor right now; he would find a free clinic later on and go. He knew that he would need to go at some point but Wally wouldn’t until he felt that it was a must.

Reilly kissed Wally’s forehead, “Alright. Now stop being ridiculous and go to sleep.”

Wally closed his eyes and let himself pretend that the ache in his chest wasn’t real and that he didn’t want to cry.

He was tired of crying.

 

 

Dick smiled as he watched Me’gann pulling Conner around by his hand. They had just gotten to Keystone airport via the private jet and they were all rather excited about visiting Wally.

They’d been off on a mission inn Eropue for the last three weeks, and had been asked to look in on Wally the week before they’d completed the mission. They’d taken two days to rest and then head to Keystone as soon as they could. They’d all missed the speedster and had jumped at the chance to see him.

Wally kept in contact with all of them and visited regularly- or had up until a few months ago. Apparently Flash was a bit busier than usual with the expanding of the League and the off planet missions- and then there was Reilly.

Dick was not a fan of Reilly in the least- the guy felt off to him- but he was nice to him anyway for Wally’s sake. Dick knew how much Wally loved the man, even though his best friend did have a monster crush on Bruce and J’onn.

Yeah, he knew about that and even though he found it- well weird, mainly because Wally was his best friend and Bruce was his adopted father- he wasn’t too bothered by it. Dick was a very chilled out kind of guy after all. He actually would rather Wally be with one of the two men- at least he actually knew things about them. Reilly was like a freaking enigma, Dick had tried many, many times to dig up things of the guy- all he knew so far were the basics and that was about it. It was like anything worth knowing had been swept off under the rug somewhere- he didn’t like that.

Reilly was someone that he had to keep his eye on- Wally was his best friend and it was his job to keep him safe. Even if Wally had asked him not, to do background checks or as the redhead put it ‘pull a Batman-creepy-stalker move.’

Dick hadn’t done that- yet- he hadn’t had a real reason to just yet, even with the off feeling he got from the guy.

“Dick?”

“Hmm?”

Dick looked up to see Me’gann looking back at him, he smiled at the young  Beta who had basically become his sister ever since J’onn and Bruce had gotten together.

She knew just about everything about the Bat-family, since she was basically a part of it now. He had even broken down and told her his name.

He was fine with her using it around Conner- after all the two were married, so technically Conner was part of the family to.

“Which way was it to Wally’s apartment again? I haven’t ever really been there before.”

Dick smiled, “I haven’t either but I’ve got the address. I can also calle for a car to come get us.”

“Don’t you think that we should call Wally before we head to his apartment?”

Dick gave Conner a smirk, “What? That would ruin the surprise! This is supposed to be a surprise visit Con, I thought you understood that.”

The clone tilted his head to the side and looked over at Me’gann.

“I thought that you said that we were checking on him for your Uncle?”

Dick shook his head, “We are but if Wally asks we are here to visit him. Me’gann I thought you went over this with him.”

The Martian blushed, “I did. It just takes him a bit to comprehend cover stories sometimes.”

Conner rolled his head, “I’m standing right here.”

“Yeah, couldn’t miss that if we tried,” Dick assured, “anyway just don’t let Wally know that we’re checking in on him. We here just to visit, got it?”

“Got it,” the Alpha grumbled.

“Well come on! Let’s go see him! I’m the only one who hasn’t met his boyfriend yet,” Me’gann squealed.

Conner and Dick chuckled at the young woman’s excitement- her personality had changed little from when they had first met. She was more confident now- but still the bubbly girl she had once been.

“Right, here I‘ll call for a car to come get us,” Dick chuckled, “Con can you grab the bags?”

Conner frowned, “Huh? Come on Dick that’s just cruel you know how many bags Meg packed!”

Dick smirked, “I told you to talk her out of it. We’re only staying for a few days.”

“Yeah, you try talking a woman out of packing half her wardrobe,” Conner grumbled as he headed to go get their bags.

Dick laughed, he knew better than to try and talk a woman out of over packing- that was one of the many reasons why he was more than happy that he was with Roy.

Roy tended to pack only the essentials and even then, half the time- if it was warm enough- the man didn’t wear more than a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

He sighed, he really wished that the redheaded Alpha would’ve tagged along- but someone did need to stay behind and keep an eye on the city- one of the many downsides to being a hero, vacations were not a given.

Dick shrugged, he would see Roy in a few days- right now he was going to get to see his best friend.

The dark haired Omega quickly turned his mind back to calling for a car; he pulled out his cell phone and made his call.

 

 

Wally groaned as he came up from the toilet bowel for air- half an hour!

He had been kneeling here throwing up for half-a-freaking-hour!

“Jelly Bean,” Wally panted, “when you get out of there I’m grounding you until your twenty-something.”

Wally weakly reached up and flushed the toilet and then rolled onto his side and silently thanked God that he kept the bathroom floor so clean as his flushed cheek pressed against the cool tiles.

“Oh sweet protons,” Wally sighed happily, “you finally decided to stop making Daddy sick? Right, so was it the grounding threat or maybe you are just feeling sorry for making Daddy sick?”

Wally was meant with only silence but it was a comforting silence, he gently rubbed his belly as he let his body cool down.

He glanced down at his stomach, “If I get up you’re not going to kick my ass again are you? Because if you are then we are going to have a big issue here, listen Daddy needs to take a shower and actually get dressed. You and I need to make ourselves scarce long enough to make it look like we actually went to the doctor, because Daddy Reilly might not be very nice if he thinks that we didn’t go.”

Wally slowly sat up and waited for any signs of nausea, after the all clear Wally got to his feet.

“Right, so I was thinking that after I shower that we go for a walk, maybe run over to Aunt Iris’s for a bit and just attempt to eat something. It doesn’t have to be anything over the top but, JB, Daddy’s gotta eat.”

Wally left the bathroom behind as he talked out loud to his stomach, Reilly had left already for worked- or maybe he hadn’t even came home last night after the AMHA meeting, it happened sometimes. Whenever it did, it usually meant that Reilly had gone out as the Enforcer on some mission for Rudolph.

Wally couldn’t help but silently hope that maybe the League had caught him, but at the same time, he prayed that they hadn’t.

He wasn’t sure if it was worry for Reilly or the feeling of shame that he knew he would have if the League found out who the Enforcer was, that he felt as he gathered up some clean clothes to wear.

Wally pushed those thoughts away, he wasn’t going to let all the angst get to him anymore, and he was so tired of it all. He was going to enjoy the day and he was going to relax for Jelly Bean’s sake.

Wally threw on a big smile and made his way back to the shower; he stripped and forced himself not to look in the mirror at the healing rainbow bruise that still marked his shoulder. Wally groaned happily, as the warm water washed over him, he was already feeling a lot better.

He took his time in the shower, standing under the water until it started to get cold and then quickly got ready. He even slipped on his slipped on his Flash ring as he finished getting dressed- he wasn’t planning on going out and fighting crime unless it was an absolute necessity but he still wanted to wear it just in case.

It had been rather quiet in the city this week, not even so much as a cat up a tree.

It was nice, and couldn’t have happened at a better time. Wally knew that he couldn’t be going out as Flash while he was pregnant, he couldn’t risk Jelly Bean, but he was still a hero and if someone needed help, he would have to help.

He couldn’t just not be Flash- it was who he was, but he knew that eventually he would have to see if he could get Jay to take over until he was able to again.

Wally paused for a second.

How long would it be before he could be Flash again?

Sure, he knew not until after he had the baby but how long after that?

Who would take care of Jelly Bean while Wally was out being a hero?

Wally considered this all for a rather short five minutes before there was a knock at the door. Wally paused for a moment, Reilly wouldn’t have knocked, he never knocked. Reilly tended to use his keys and barge right in.

“Hmm who could that be?”

Wally was at the door in seconds he looked through the peephole only to find Me’gann’s grinning face looking back him.

Wally opened the door faster than necessary after that and all but tackled the girl with a hug.

“Me’gann! Omigod! Ican’tbelieveyou’rehere! Whatareyoudoinghere? It’sbeenforever! Imissedyousomuch!”

Wally’s was so excited to see the girl that he didn’t even realize that he was talking in Speed.

“Wally, I can’t understand a word you’re saying,” Me’gann giggled as she hugged the excited Speedster back, “kindly slow down.”

Wally took a deep breath, “I missed you! I haven’t seen you in forever, but what are you doing here?”

Me’gann smiled, “We decided to come visit you.”

Wally paused, “We?”

“Yeah, we, carrot top.”

Wally looked over and ultimately had to look up to find Dick and Conner towering over off to the side.

“DICK! CONNER!”

Wally launched himself into another hug fest and round of Speed talk before he managed to calm back down.

It isn’t until after Wally ushers his friends into his apartment and onto the crappy little couch that he calms down and begins to think properly again.

“What are you guys doing in Keystone?”

“Visiting you silly,” Me’gann answered.

“Yeah, you sort of dropped off the face of the Earth and decided to stop calling and visiting, so we thought we’d visit you,” Dick teased.

Wally blushed, “I’m so sorry, things have been so busy and just flat out crazy. I’ll have to try harder to stay in touch. I’m so glad to see you guys though. Oh wait, where’s Roy?”

Dick sighed, “He had to stay back in Star City, someone had to stay and keep watch. He’s sorry about not getting to come. He says hey.”

Wally smiled, “It’s alright. Give him a hug and tell him I said hey back whenever you get back.”

“Speaking of better halves, where’s your boyfriend?”

Wally inwardly winced at how Me’gann phrased that, but he didn’t let it show on the outside.

“Oh, he’s at work,” Wally answered.

“Oh,” Me’gann frowned, “I was hoping to meet him. Conner and I haven’t met him yet.”

Wally nodded, “Right, I’m sorry. You probably won’t get to meet him today; he doesn’t usually get off from work till late. I’m usually already out like a light by the time he gets in.”

Me’gann frowned, “Oh well.”

“Hey are you guy’s hungry or thirsty? I could get you something,” Wally spoke up wanting to change the subject from Reilly to something else.

“Yeah,” Conner spoke up, “I’m starving. We haven’t really ate anything yet.”

Wally smiled, “Hold on and let me see what we’ve got in the fridge.”

Wally zipped into the kitchen and threw open the fridge without think- the sharp smell of last night’s leftover hit him like a ton of bricks. Wally’s stomach twisted and he could feel the foul tasting liquid working its way up his throat.

He quickly shut the fridge and swallowed hard before rushing over and fixing himself a glass of water. He finished the glass off in record time before taking a few calming breaths- obviously, he was not going to be able to handle fixing anything to eat, not if it smelt like grease and meat.

Wally zipped back into the living room and gave a sheepish smile, “So, we’re running a bit low on food. Anyone want to go out for lunch? I know that amazing little place near the park.”

“That sound lovely,” Me’gann agreed.

Wally smiled, “Right than, shall we?”

 

 

“This is a very nice Café,” Me’gann giggled as they sat together outside the small Café that Wally frequented. He came here mainly because the owner was Jay’s wife, Joan, and she tended to baby Wally like there was no tomorrow. She would feed him enormous amounts of food and then not let him pay for it- he always made sure to help out around the café whenever Joan had the day off and Jay was the one looking over things. Joan didn’t know about him helping out or she would’ve probably rung Jay’s neck.

“Yeah, I like it here,” Wally chuckled, “the owner- Joan- she’s like family. She’s always been an amazing cook, believe me- she used me for trial and error on her cooking.”

Wally smiled as he saw Joan making her way over to them.

“Wally! Oh sweetie! Where have you been lately? Honey, I haven’t seen you in ages,” Joan was all over him in a second pinching his cheeks and hugging him.

“Hey Joan,” Wally chuckled, “I’m sorry things have been crazy lately.”

“Well, you’ll have to come see me more often. I was at my wits end! I almost sent Jay to go check up on you. Who are you’re friends?”

Wally smiled, “This is Dick Grayson, Conner Kent, and Megan Kent. They’re here visiting. Everyone this is Joan.”

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you all. I hope you all like the food and if you need anything just let me know.”

Wally smiled, “We will. Hey, is Jay around?”

“He should be on his way, one of the cooks called in sick so he’s filling in. Why?”

Wally shrugged, “I just need to ask him about something. Just whenever he shows up can you let him know?”

Joan nodded, “Alright sweetie. So why didn’t you order anything to eat?”

Wally blushed, “I’m not all that hungry. I’ve been a little under the weather. Do you still have ginger tea on the menu?”

Joan looked at Wally for a moment then nodded slowly, “Yeah, but sweetie since when do you like ginger tea?”

Wally blushed and had to force himself not to let his hand slip to cover his stomach.

“I’ve been sick and lately it’s the only thing that calms my stomach,” he explained.

“Have you been to the doctors?”

“No,” Wally answered.

“Why not? Dude, if your sick-”

“Dick, I can’t afford it right now,” Wally sighed.

It was half the truth, the other half had a lot to do with Jelly Bean. Wally couldn’t risk going and having Reilly finding out -or God forbid J’onn or Bruce- before he told him.

“Wallace West! Sweetie if you need money-”

“No! Joan, I don’t need anyone’s money,” Wally assured stubbornly, “I’ve got it covered. I-I’m just a little short on money at the moment.”

“Wally,” Dick spoke up, “if you need any-”

“Dude, don’t even. I’m warning you,” Wally sighed, “I’ve got it.”

Joan playful tapped the back of Wally’s head, “Stubborn as a mule.”

Wally grinned, “I guess hanging around Jay does that to a person.”

Joan smiled, “Lord, you’ve got that right. That man. Here, I’ll go fix you up some ginger tea and fix you up some chicken broth. Chicken broth helps calm any and all stomach aliments, and before you even start, it is on the house and don’t you dare give me any lip.”

Wally nodded, “Fine. Thank you Joan.”

“Ain’t a problem darling,” Joan called as she made her way back inside, “and I’ll make sure to send Jay your way when he shows up.”

“Thank you,” Wally called.

He turned back to his friends only to find Me’gann and Dick giving him a look.

Everyone was rather quiet for a bit, as Wally squirmed under Me’gann and Dick’s looks.

“I like her,” Conner spoke up, “she’s a lot like Grandma Kent.”

Wally chuckled, “Yeah, she and Clark’s mom are like bffs or something.”

“Wally, why didn’t you say anything about being sick? I mean how long have you been ill? You should allow us to take you to the doctors right now,” Me’gann rambled in her mothering tone.

Wally groaned and let his head drop to the tabletop, “Me’gann, I’m fine. It’s just a bug.”

“Wally, you’re a speedster you immune system is supposed to keep you from getting sick,” Dick pointed out.

Wally looked up from the table, “It only works like that if I keep well fueled up. Dick, it’s a stomach bug. I haven’t been able to keep much down, so my immune system is running a little slow. It happens.”

Dick shook his head, “I’ve never heard of you being sick.”

Wally frowned, he wasn’t  liking the third degree- boy did he hate having the world’s greatest detective’s son as a best friend sometimes.

“Well, I have been,” Wally grumbled.

“Wally-”

“I’m fine!”

“Then you should not have any qualms about visiting the League’s medical bay,” Me’gann shot back.

Wally felt a spike of panic surge through him and he caught the look on Me’gann’s face as she sensed his emotions. Wally ducked his head quickly and chewed on the bottom of his lip.

“I-I can’t. I’m on leave from the League until further notice,” Wally explained, “I mean I know you guys have to know about that. Why else would you be here?”

Wally looked up catching the guilty looks of his friends’ faces.

“What are you talking about? Wally, we came to-”

Wally rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, setting Me’gann with the look that he had inherited from his Aunt.

“I’m not stupid, sweetie,” Wally sighed, “I know that Bruce and J’onn sent you to check up on me.”

“I thought that he wasn’t supposed to know that,” Conner spoke up in confusion.

“Conner,” Dick hissed.

“What?”

Wally shook his head, “Right, so what do I need to tell you to get Bruce from keeping tabs on me?”

Dick sighed, “Alright you caught us, but we are also here because we are worried too. Wally you just out of the blue took leave and now you’re telling us that you’re sick. Come one man, fess up, what are you not telling us?”

Wally shook his head, “Nothing. Dick, I have every right to take some time off. Bruce does it all the time.”

“Yeah, only when he goes into B-man overdrive in G-town. You love being- you know who- why would you all of the sudden just take leave? Wally what’s wrong? Come on man, Bruce and J’onn aren’t the only one’s worried.”

Wally shook his head, “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Something must be,” Me’gann sighed, “you’re emotions are all over the place and Wally I cannot hear your thoughts. I can’t even seem to enter you mind in anyway.”

Wally frowned, “What? Me’gann what do you mean?”

“I mean that it is like something is blocking me from hearing you mentally in anyway,” she explained, “it is almost like the mind of the young from my planet.”

Wally felt his stomach drop, “Me’gann what do you mean by that?”

Me’gann shrugged, “Well, when my kind are young, we have a natural mental block that keeps the minds of the young from being touched by others. No one is able to connect with a Martian child’s mind, no one but the child’s parents.”

Wally couldn’t stop his hand from slipping under the table and pressing to his stomach this time.

“So Martian parents can connect mentally with Martian children?”

Me’gann nodded with a smile, “Yes, with both the children and unborn babies.”

“What?”

Oh God, did J’onn know? Did he sense the baby?

If he did, why hadn’t he asked about the baby?

“Wally? What’s wrong?”

Wally shook his head and forced a smile, “Nothing. Um, Me’gann, how do Martian parents connect with unborn children exactly?”

Me’gann cocked her head to the side, “Well it is part of the birthing bond. It’s vital to the babies to connect with all those responsible in creating the life.”

“All? So there can be more than the normal two?”

Me’gann nodded, “Yes Dick, there can be up to four life givers in a conception. Though the parents will always be closer with the child throughout life the child will always be close with the parent who gave birth to them.”

Wally shook his head, “Right. Okay. Please explain the connection. I-I’m curious about that.”

Me’gann nodded, “Well the connection between the one who gives birth and the unborn child is automatic- it forms as soon as the baby or babies first begin to form. The connection between the other parents -the Alphas or Betas or even other Omegas- though- that is something that must be created.  Where the birth giver and the babies connection is already there the same connection must be created between the other parent of the child. That is why is very important for the birth giver to be bonded with the other parents involved. You see the one carrying the child has to have a strong and dependant link with the other parents of the baby, so that a bond between the baby and the other parents can thrive. Without a strong bond between all parents and the child- well, it’s common for the baby not to make it to birth and there are cases of the birth giver dying as well. That’s why the birth giver is so dependant on their mates, because if they do not create the bond the baby succumbs to the emotion and physical stress that Martian pregnancies place on the birth giver.”

Wally felt sick, he felt like he was going to throw up. This explained why J’onn didn’t know about the baby, there was no link there. There was nothing tying him to Wally or the little life growing inside of him.

Wally could lose his baby; he very well might lose his life too.

“S-so how often do the baby and the birth giver die?”

Me’gann frowned, “It happens a lot. It is our races way to make sure that there are no unwanted births. It is cruel and I hate it very much, but it is how my race is. We must have mental bonds with our children; the mental bonds are like lifelines. Martain pregnancies are very difficult on those able to carry; the bonds are ways to lighten the strain. Without the bond between the birth giver and the other parents the birth giver’s mind and body cannot handle the strain of carry the child- they tend to wither away.”

Wally closed his eyes tightly, fear and panic clawed at him.

“Wally? Wally, what is wrong?”

Wally looked up at his friends, they all looked worried.

Could he tell them?

Could he trust them with everything?

“If the baby was to die because a bond wasn’t formed- would the other parents feel it? Would they feel it in anyway? I mean if the fathers didn’t even know about the baby would they feel the loss of the child?”

Me’gann paused for a moment and looked into Wally’s eyes; she seemed to feel the pain and sadness in him.

“Yes Wally, they would feel the loss. Even if they didn’t know about the child and a bond was never created between the baby or the birth giver the life givers involved would feel the loss. It is very rare that a birth giver would keep a child secret from the other parents, but in that, rare case the other parents would feel something. They would worry about the birth giver, they would be more protective of the birth giver, they would be very possessive over them and very caring and gentle toward them as well. They would feel like this toward them even if they didn’t know. It is an instinct that is deep rooted in all of my kind, also in a situation that like that, the other parents would feel the need to try and create a bond before it was too late. They would have until the sixth month of the carrying cycle, after that- well the baby and the birth giver may not make it.”

Wally slumped in his chair, feeling a sudden numbness feeling him.

He didn’t know how to take all of this in.

If the baby was J’onn’s he would lose it. Wally couldn’t lose Jelly Bean.

He knew that if he lost his baby that he would want death; he couldn’t imagine losing Jelly Bean.

“Here y’all are. Sorry is took a bit.”

Wally jumped a bit as Joan sat a cup of tea down in front of him as well as a warm bowl of chicken broth. He looked up to see that the other waiter was placing what the others had ordered down in front of them. He forced himself to smile at Joan.

“Thank you, it smells awesome,” he said.

Joan just smiled and kissed Wally’s forehead and smiled kindly at him- almost like she knew something.

Wally looked at her for a moment, did she see something?

Joan had always been rather good at seeing things that others hid.

Wally looked back at Me’gann as he heard her choking on her drink. He saw the way that she was looking at Joan and his stomach dropped.

What had she heard?

“Me’gann-”

A scream rang out, cutting Wally off. Wally jerked around and looked in the direction of the scream. He could see smoke coming from the park and he could also feel the air chill a bit.

Heatwave and Captain Cold.

“Son of a bitch,” Wally hissed.

Wally turned back to his friends and Joan- the waiters had already hurried back into the Café- he gave a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, I’ve gotta take this. When you get those two idiots together, bad things tend to ensue. So I’ll get this to go and see you three in a flash,” Wally chuckled as he disappeared in a blur.

Wally felt his suit cover his body as he ran towards the smell of smoke and the sound of screams. As he got closer to the scene, Wally noticed that there was someone already there throwing punches with the two villains.

“Aren’t you a bit too old to be fighting crime gramps?”

Wally smirked as he heard Captain Cold insult Jay, that wouldn’t go over well.

“I’m not too old to whip your ass you smug son of a-”

“Whoa there Johnny Quick! Superheroes don’t use that sort of language,” Wally teased as he came to a halt behind Captain Cold and Heat Wave.

Both villains whirled around in surprise, only to both be greeted by a quick wave and a fist.

Wally danced out of the way a late ice blast at top speed, only to come to a halt next to the original speedster.

“So, this is why you aren’t at the Café? My, my, what ever will you-know-who say when I tell her?”

Jay shot Wally a look that said ‘you say a word and not even Batman will find your body, scout.’

Wally laughed, “I’m only pulling your leg. Jeez, I’m not even that bitchy.”

“Right Scout, so I ain’t seen you around lately. Where you been?”

Wally rolled his eyes, “You’re like the hundredth person to say that. Apparently my social skills have begun to suck rather strongly.”

Jay laughed, “What? You mean to tell me that you’re social skills ain’t up to par anymore scout? Kid, last time I checked you’re nothing but social. What are ya sick or something?”

Wally shrugged and kind shuffled from one foot to another, “Something like that.”

Jay paused and looked down at Wally for a moment- Wally knew that Jay couldn’t read the emotions on his face- his mask helped with that-but Jay was like Joan, he could see things most didn’t.

“Scout?”

“I-”

“Watch out!”

Wally jerked around in time to see a wall of flames coming at him- usually he would’ve been out of the way in seconds, but he froze up. Wally’s arms wrapped around his stomach and his mind went blank. He wanted to move- he wanted to protect Jelly Bean, but he couldn’t get himself to move. It was like he was terrified of the very thought of actually being here and having so stupidly put Jelly Bean in danger.

This wasn’t a game, fighting these kinds of people wasn’t safe.

He was carrying a life inside of him that could easily be hurt or- or-

“FLASH!”

Wally felt something large very solid have tackle and half yank him to the side. Wally yelled out in panic as reality came rushing back to him.

“Shit! Holey shit,” Wally gasped as he looked up to find that it had been Superboy who had yanked him to safety.

Conner had Wally just about cradled under him; the clone had been kind enough not to land fully on top of him.

“Flash? Flash, you okay? Ms. M! Nightwing!”

Wally was trembling as he sat up, pushing at Conner’s chest to let him know to get off.

“Flash! Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? Oh my goodness, is he hurt?”

Flash looked up at Me’gann and blinked rather stupidly as he attempted to make sense of things. He sluggish look and lack of response seemed to send Dick into a protector mode.

“Flash? Flash look at me, are you alright? Did you hit your head or-”

“I-I’m fine,” Wally sputtered, “I-I’m not sure what just happened, but I’m fine.”

He went to get but stopped as a sharp stinging sensation shot through his hand.

“Ouch,” Wally hissed as he lifted up his hand to see what was going on.

“Flash? What’s wrong?”

He found himself looking down at the palm of his hand with yet another stupid look.

His suite was ripped right at the palm of his hand, the skin that it exposed was skinned from where in had caught on the concrete and it was bleeding.

That was impossible, the suite was living and nearly indestructible and yet is had torn from a little skid across the asphalt. What was even more surprising was the fact that his hand was actually scraped and bleeding- it was small and his speed healing should have healed it before even a drop of blood appeared.

Wally watched as the blood dripped sluggishly down his wrist, he could understand the bruise on shoulder healing slowly- it had been pretty bad- but this little scrape just sort of blew his mind.

Maybe it was more than just his lowered food intake.

Could something be wrong?

It was about that time that the metallic smell of blood hit him and about then that his stomach started to rebel. Wally was moving and pushing past Me’gann and Conner before anyone even knew what was happening.

He ducked into the nearest empty alleyway and blew chunks all over one of the dirty brick walls.

Right, so the smell of blood, any meat related food, and the zeta-tubes all for some reason caused Jelly Bean to forcibly bring on earth shattering bouts of morning sickness.

Apparently, Jelly Bean was a vegetarian.

So as of now there were three strong hints pointing to JB being J’onn’s.

Love of all things Oreo.

Ability to block any and all psychic-powered-super-people things.

Oh and now, the kid apparently didn’t like meat- that was just wonderful for Wally and his addiction to cheeseburgers. Bye-bye MickyD’s double cheeseburgers.

Hello rabbit food.

Wally knees hit the pavement as he sucked in air and mentally begged Jelly Bean to knock it off.

Someone took hold of his wrist- snapping him out of his hysterics. Wally looked up to see that Robin and Jay were examining the scrape. Wally was about to ask who was taking care of the bad guys until he glanced past Jay and down the alleyway and saw that both Captain Cold and Heat Wave were hanging upside down from a lamp post- both were knocked out.

“Are you alright? Omigod Wa-Flash you threw up! Nightwing is he alright?”

“Ms. M calm down,” Dick commanded, “Flash are you alright?”

Wally cleared his throat and nodded, “Fin-fine. I’m fine. Weak stomach. Stomach bug, remember.”

Dick pressed his hand to Wally’s cheeks, checking for fever, it sort of surprised Wally. Wally looked up at him; he could see the worry on his face.

“Is he alright?”

Conner spoke up from behind Me’gann; Wally looked back at the clone and saw that he too looked worried.

“I’m alright you guys. I-I’m just a little sick is all.”

Dick shook his head, “No fever.”

“I’m fine! Knock it off,” Wally grumbled.

“Scout, you been eating regularly?”

Jay was still holding his wrist looking over the cut.

Wally looked back up at Jay, “Huh?”

“Food, son. Have you been eating as much food as you’re supposed to?”

Wally shook himself out of his stupor and forced his mind to restart.

“I-um-yeah. I’ve had a stomach bug or something, so I haven’t been eating as much, but even with that shouldn’t- I mean this is basically impossible. The suit is indestructible and I mean then there’s my super healing-”

“Flash, that plant thing,” Nightwing broke in, “Batman told me about the chemical agent in your blood. Would that have anything to do with this?”

Wally blushed a dark red, “Um w-what did Bats tell you exactly about the plant thing?”

Nightwing tilted his head to the side and looked at Wally curiously, “Just that you were injected with an unknown chemical agent. One that you assured the Originals wouldn’t cause any harm to you and yet-”

“Kid if something is wrong you better tell me before I tell you know who,” Jay warnned.

Wally paled, “Right, um when you say ‘you-know-who’ are we talking about my ‘you-know-who’ or your ‘you-know-who’?”

Jay looked Wally dead in the eyes, “I mean both.”

Wally frowned and shivered in slight terror- Iris and Joan both finding out that something was wrong at the same time and that he hadn’t told anyone was never a good thing.

“Okay! Okay, I give,” Wally gave in, “but um- can we head back to the Café and talk about this? I need a band-aid and something to wash the barf taste out of my mouth.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey! I'm finally back. Sorry for the long hiatus. I moved out and back in with my parents all within a four month time period so I had a lot of crap going on anyway. I've got a lot to catch up on here's a nice long chapter to tide you over for a bit. love you guys. ^-^

Wally sat quietly on Joan’s desk in the back private office of the Café with his hand held out for Joan.

“Ouch!”

“Oh hush,” Joan scolded as she sprayed on the disinfectant.

“You said it wouldn’t sting,” Wally pouted.

“Actually she said it wouldn’t sting much,” Dick reminded.

Wally stuck his tongue out at the smirking dark haired man, Dick only grinned back.

“Stop being such a baby,” Jay grumbled.

“Joan! Jay is being a grumpy old Alpha and calling me a baby,” Wally whined.

Joan chuckled as she wrapped the bandage around Wally’s hand, “Jay, leave Wally alone. He got hurt and he‘s sick.”

“It’s only a scrape and as for the sick part he’s about to explain that for us,” Jay grumbled.

Wally frowned, “Mean old Alpha.”

Jay shot him a glare, “Whiny little Omega.”

“Joan!”

Joan and Me’gann laughed at the two, both the men just frowned.

“There we go,” Joan smiled, “all through.”

Wally smiled and hugged the woman, “Thanks Joan. Let it be known to all in this room that Ms. Joan Garrick is and will always be, the only nurse that I will ever like.”

Joan shook her head then handed Wally a cup of ginger tea.

“Drink it all or I’ll drag you down to the nearest clinic,” Joan warned.

Wally took the cup and sipped it, almost instantly feeling his stomach calm itself.

One thing was for sure he was buying a crap load of this stuff.

“So you want to talk now?”

Wally sighed, “Fine. I was on a mission with the League long story short I got attacked by this man eating plant, got inject with some kind of chemical, and it messed with my um- heat cycle.”

Wally’s face went bright red as he spoke; he wasn’t very comfortable talking about the things that went with being an Omega with others. It was embarrassing and well it was sort of, like when a girl tried to talk about her period in a room full of pigheaded jocks.

Wally had grown up in a small town environment that didn’t have a whole lot of male Omegas and most of the men who were in his life when he was young were Alphas or Betas who tended to treat the subject in a very taboo kind of way.

His Uncle Barry had been an Alpha, but he had tried his best to not tiptoe around it, he tried to be open with Wally- but Barry had been a very manly kind of guy and tended to put his foot in his mouth more than anything else when it came to that Omega stuff. Talking to his Uncle tended to leave Wally red faced and embarrassed as hell when he was younger.

His Aunt Iris was the one, who tended to be at ease when talking about- she was an Omega after all, but by the time Wally had found out that Iris had no issues talking about it with him or answering any of his questions; he had already become rather shy about the whole thing. She always tried to make him more comfortable about his dynamic, she would talk with his about it and answer any and all of his questions and she’d even assure him that there was nothing to be ashamed of about his body. She had even been the one to take him to get his birth control implant.

Joan and Jay had no issues talking about- Joan was a very open and a strong believer in Omega rights. Dick had no issues about it but only because he was an Omega to and well Dick had no issues making others uncomfortable with information.

Me’gann- well she didn’t really see any problem talking about it, Omegas were cherished on her planet. She didn’t see any reason to be embarrassed about an Omega’s body and Conner, well he was awkward with most things so his lack of wanting to talk about it didn’t really mean too much.

Wally brushed his bangs from his face as a blush crept over his face.

“Wally, are you going to explain what exactly it did to your heat cycle,” Dick sighed.

Wally shrugged, “It just sort of caused a few hormone spikes but that’s about it. I mean I checked it all out and nothing else was wrong. I guess the spike just caused my immune system to get all weird. I’m fine though so-”

“Wally, you’re not pregnant are you?”

Wally almost went tumbling off the desk that he was sitting on, his eyes went comically wide, and he face paled.

“W-WHAT! Dude, no! I’m not even remotely preggers! That isn’t even funny! How could you even suggest-”

“Did you have sex with Reilly after this hormone spike? Wally, it’s possible that you could be pregnant. I mean, an Omega’s hormones only spike during a cycle and that’s only for the purpose of conceiving.”

“Dick, I command that you stop talking about that stuff right now! How can you ask me about having- you know- with Reilly! That’s so rude and furthermore I’m not pregnant. I’m just a little sick is all. Don’t throw accusations like that around,” Wally rambled out in a panicked voice.

God, Dick was way too observant and smart for his own good.

If he put something like that together, Bruce could to if given the chance.

“Hey calm down there Scout,” Jay said.

“Wally, why are you so upset over that?”

Wally shrugged but refused to look up at Joan.

“I’m not upset,” Wally lied, “it’s just don’t say things like that. I’m not- you know- and I don’t want someone suggesting that to the League. God, you say something like that to Superman and he’ll have it spreading like wildfire in an instant and then there’s Shay, she’ll get all over protective and tell GL and then they’ll show up at the apartment and Reilly will hear about it and- well Reilly doesn’t want kids. He wouldn’t want to hear something like that. Reilly would flip out!”

Wally took a deep breath and tried to calm down a bit.

“Wally? Sweetie, I’m sure Reilly would be thrilled to hear something like that! I mean who wouldn’t be happy about a baby? Plus he loves you and-”

Wally cut in breaking Joan off, “No! Oh, my God Reilly would kill me if I told him I was pregnant! I-I mean I’m not or anything but- we don’t have the money for a baby and-and he’s under a lot of stress all the time and-”

Wally stopped himself and took a deep breath, he had to catch himself. He was saying all the wrong things. He could tell by the look in Dick’s eyes that the man didn’t like what he was hearing.

“What do you mean Reilly would kill you? Dude, if you’re pregnant-”

“I AM NOT! Stop saying that,” Wally snapped.

Everyone was rather stunned for a moment over Wally shouting. Wally frowned and looked down at his feet.

“I’m sorry. I’m not pregnant and I really don’t want to even entertain the idea,” Wally lied, “so please stop saying that.”

“Wally-”

Wally shook his head, “I’m just sick. So whenever you go back and report to him about how I am just tell him that. Don’t you dare even mention the p-word.”

Dick frowned, “Fine. Whatever.”

Wally nodded, “Thank you.”

“Alright, Wally I need to talk with you for a moment,” Joan spoke up, “in private. If you three don’t mind Jay, Wally, and I need a few moments.”

Dick frowned and looked at Me’gann and Conner. Wally felt his stomach tie itself in knots, his friends looked suspicious and a little concerned.

“Can you guys please give us a few minutes? I mean I need to talk with Jay anyway and-”

“Fine,” Dick sighed.

“And no ease dropping,” Wally warned.

Conner held his hands up in surrender, “Fine.”

Wally watched as his three friends left the room, leaving him alone with Jay and Joan.

“Wally?”

Wally swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked over at Joan.

“Y-yes?”

“I’m not gonna pry,” Joan assured, “but you better not do anything stupid. Also ginger tea helps and if you need to talk I’m here.”

Wally nodded, he knew that Joan knew, he could see it in her eyes. She saw right through him, he’d never stood a chance.

Jay however looked clueless as hell- which in retrospect wasn’t all that surprising. The Flash men might be quick on their feet but quick witted they were not.  Wally had long ago realized that not even he himself was immune from that down fall.

“Now wait a second what’s going on here? Joan?”

“Nothing, Jay. I was just letting Wally know what’s best for upset stomachs and that I’m a ready and waiting ear. Though that last one he should’ve already have known.”

“Huh?”

Joan shook her head, “Nothing dear. Now listen to Wally he’s about to ask you if you’ll take over being the Flash for a while until he’s back in his feet and not a second sooner. He’ll have to get well and settled and if he tries anything dangerous before he’s well and settled he’ll have me to deal with.”

Wally was slightly shocked at just how perceptive Joan was- it boarded on scary.

Jay turned to Wally, “Is that true?”

“Uh yeah,” Wally croaked, “I-I was hoping that you could take over until I’m not so- sick anymore.”

Jay was about to respond when Joan cut in.

“Of course he will dear. Won’t you, Jay. You don’t worry about a thing, just focus on feeling better and taking care of yourself.”

Jay looked back and forth between the two-Wally knew the old man was trying to figure out just what it was he had missed.

Wally smiled, “Thank you. I should go.”

“Alright dear, call me if you need anything and think about talking with your Aunt and Reilly. I’m sure things will go just fine. Love you sweetie. You have a good day, and when you go to leave the waiter up front has a to-go-box for you and your friends.”

Wally walked over to Joan and hugged her tightly, “Love you to. Thank you, Joan.  I’ll see you later.”

Wally left the office feeling a bit lighter but also a bit more stressed.

He was going to have reel things in and workout a better lie or things were going to get away from him.

He would have to find a way to lead Dick, Conner, and Me’gann off his trial as well as figure out what he would tell Joan. Joan wouldn’t say a word to anyone but she would want to know what was going on.

Wally took a deep breath; he was going to have to work out a nice solid lie and quick.

He could do it but- it was going to take a few little lies here and there, as well some really good acting, and most of all he was going to have to take a few steps back from anything League or hero related. He couldn’t risk his baby and he could risk the fake walls of perfection that he’d built up around his civilian life.

Things were going to get a bit difficult.

How wonderful.

Wally walked out of the office to find the other standing a little ways down the hallway, Dick was talking away on his cell phone and Me’gann was looking right at him

Wally forced a smile and made his way over, catching the tail of Dick’s conversation.

“….so I’m sticking around for a little while. Love you to.”

Wally’s stomach twisted, he could only hope Dick wasn’t planning on staying here- maybe there was a chance he meant somewhere else?

“So what was all that about in there?”

Wally looked up at Conner and shrugged, “Nothing really.”

“Wally-”

Wally walked right past them, “Come one, Joan says there’s a to-go box waiting for us. I know you guys didn’t get to finish up your lunch. We can go eat at the park if you like- I was thinking of maybe catching a quick movie after or-”

“What’s wrong Wally?”

Wally stopped in his tracks, he looked behind him at Me’gann, the look on her face was heart breaking. He felt like a total heel, he felt even worse when he turned his back on her.

“Nothing. Okay, maybe I over reacted a little in there, but I just don’t want anyone thinking that I’m”-

“Pregnant,” Dick supplied.

“Yeah that,” Wally sighed, “so don’t just say stuff like that.”

“Wally, why would it be such a bad thing?”

Because, of who the father or fathers are.

Because, it would ruin everything.

Because, Reilly would leave me.

Because, Bruce and J’onn would hate me.

He frowned, “Because, unlike some Omegas I don’t have bank loads of money to afford what it takes to have a baby. I don’t have a big family to fall back on and ask for help- and what family I do have I wouldn’t burden them with that. Do you really think Aunt Iris could take care of the twins and a newborn, because that’s what would happen. She’d be the one taking care of the baby, because everyone knows I’d be horrible at things like that. A baby, isn’t something that me or Reilly need- or want. I can barely take care of myself let alone a baby.”

It hurt Wally’s heart as he forced those words out- they were the truth. He was being honest with them, saying the things that had ran through his mind ever since finding out about the baby. The reasons he should’ve just let himself get rid of Jelly Bean, but even with those reasons he couldn’t ignore the voice in the back of his head.

The voice that told him how much he wanted the baby and how he would try so hard to be a good Daddy. He’d do whatever he could to take care of Jelly Bean. He’d keep his baby and Reilly.

They could be a big happy family- he just had to try harder.

“I think that you would be a good parent, Wally,” Me’gann spoke up.

Wally looked up a little shocked, “W-what?”

“You’d be a good parent,” she repeated, “you’re already such a mothering figure to children. Don’t lie, you know I’m right. Every time a little one is around you go out of your way to make sure they are happy.”

Wally blushed and looked down at his feet, “That’s with other people’s kids. Having your own baby is a lot different.”

“Yes it is,” she agreed, “it different in that you get to love that child more and I know you would love your own child with every ounce of your heart, Wally.”

Wally felt his eyes watering up as he cleared his throat and started walking on, “Yeah, well there’s not any kid so, let’s drop this. Hurry up, I want to have a nice day out with my friends.”

He managed to wipe his eyes and slip a smile on his lips by the time the others had caught up to him.

 

  ?

 

Wally wanted to strangle the old boy wonder, he wanted to grab a bat-a-rang and thoroughly shove it into a not so nice place- he had a list of not very nice things he was ready to inflict upon that man. As it turned out Dick had been talking about staying in Keystone and as much as Wally cared about his best friend- he was pretty sure that Dick had over stayed his welcome.

It had been three weeks since the little incident and the ex-boy wonder would not stop snooping. Wally had to be extra careful because Dick seemed to be everywhere. The evil little birdie was beginning to wear thin on Wally’s already frazzled and hormonal nerves. It only made matters worse that Reilly seemed to be in fouler moods lately.

Wally felt like he was walking on eggshells with the man, he seemed to be unable to do anything right. Reilly seemed to be on a war path and Wally was constantly in his way.

Hiding busted lips and finger shaped bruises on his arms, wrists, and in one terrifying case- his neck- was no longer as easy as in had once been. His healing was all but non-existent and he knew it didn’t have to do with his poor eating anymore, because he was eating now.

Something else had to be going on.

Wally wished that it would hurry up and stop, because with Dick hanging around and showing up out of the blue- any visible bruise could very well end up being the something that would tip the little evil detective off.

Wally really didn’t need that happening, because once Dick caught on to one thing he usually managed to piece things together quickly after that.

Wally was lucky that he had been able to keep Dick from snooping around the apartment- it had taken one very pissed off call to Roy to bring that to a stop and one really loud and angry call to Wayne manor- Wally had been fueled on hormonally charged pregnancy rage and hadn’t realized that he had been basically screeching at Bruce- to stop Dick from coming anywhere near the apartment for anything other than a friendly visit or dinner. He’d told the man that he might be able to tolerate a snooping bat spawn when he was on the job but he’d be damned if he’d have to do so when he was off duty.

Wally still trembled in terror over the fact that he had actually had the balls- well Bruce's evil life sucking parasite had the balls really- to yell and threaten the Dark Knight with bodily harm if he didn’t get his son to stop snooping into his life.

Boy, had Wally needed a nice strong drink after that phone call- only since he had Jelly Bean to think about that nice strong drink had ended up being a strawberry and ginger tea milkshake at Joan’s café.

Joan seemed to be the only sane person around anymore.

She knew that he was pregnant, even if he was continuously telling her otherwise.

He hated it, not telling Joan or his Aunt Iris was killing him. They were two of the most important women in his life. Then there was Shayera, he missed his ‘big sister’. He missed her a lot and he really wanted to tell her, but he didn’t want to open that can of worms just yet.

After the little train wreck with him lying about some imaginary friend’s baby drama and seeing how she had reacted- well he really just want her here to be strong for him.

Wally wasn’t stupid he knew that currently his backbone and bravery had flown the coop and left him a trembling puddle of cowardly mush- he hated it but right about now having an alpha to take the reins would’ve been nice.

It was rather odd to him that out of all the strong and courageous men in his life, Wally only looked up to the strong and courageous women. Well, really it wasn’t odd, the men in his life they were strong, but it had always been the women in his life who had never let him down.

His Aunt, Joan, and Shayera were his heroes and the only people in his life that his drew his courage from.

Only they weren’t here now and that left him feeling rather- alone.

Alone and scared.

Because he was scared, he was terrified and worried, and he really just wanted a hug that didn’t come with the possibility of angry words or a fist.

Wally sighed as he curled himself up a little tighter on the couch with his bowl of cereal and continued to watch Saturday morning cartoons rather mindlessly- seeing the cat chasing after the little robin on the TV made Wally grin a little.

Maybe the baby was Bruce’s after all- otherwise Wally would have to accept that the evil thoughts running through his head at the moment about one little ex-birdie were all him and not the cause of Bruce’s evil parasite screwing with his sensitive mental state.

Yeah blaming Jelly Bean was better than facing his inner vindictive bitch side.

“Baby?”

“I’m in the living room,” Wally answered.

Wally looked up as Reilly walked into the living room with a pair of jogging pants ridding low on his hips and a towel around his neck- he didn’t wear much else expect for socks. Wally felt disgusted of his body, he was hiding the slightly pudgier body of his under one of Reilly’s almost comically larger long sleeve t-shirts and a pair of the man’s jogging pants.

He usually didn’t go around the apartment half naked like Reilly did, a comfy shirt and jogging pants usually fit his comfort level best so it wasn’t too big of an issue. The only real issue that he had was the fact that Reilly didn’t like Wally’s lack of interest in sex and the fact that instead of the tighter shirts that he owned Wally had been wearing the biggest ones and shying away from having his body touched in any way.

Wally had been a bit more distant lately but that was only because he didn’t want Reilly to find out- and well he didn’t want to risk pissing the man off.

The further Wally stayed from Reilly’s hands and feet, the less likely he was to take a blow to his tummy.

Wally smiled up at Reilly, the man half smiled back and popped the top of the beer that he was holding- Wally frowned at that and lowered his head back to his cereal.

Reilly had been drinking a lot recently.

Wally wasn’t sure if maybe the alcohol had been fueling Reilly’s attacks that are more violent or not- but he did know that the drinking had been brought on by Rudolph. That bastard’s blood was half piss and half alcohol and he seemed to want to do the same to Reilly’s blood.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Wally answered quickly, “do you want to watch cartoons with me?”

Reilly shrugs before taking a more then generous gulp from his beer, “Sure. I don’t have anything else to do.”

Wally smiled, “Cool!”

Reilly walked over and sat himself on one end of the couch; Wally frowned and took another bite of his cereal. Reilly seemed to catch the frown, he sat his beer on the end table then reached over and pulled Wally into his lap and wrapped his arms around Wally’s midsection. Wally nestled his head against Reilly’s shoulder and relaxed as Reilly rested his chin on top of Wally’s head.

Wally worried for a few moments that Reilly would notice the slight puge around his stomach but after a few moments of silence he let that fear dissipate and he let himself enjoy Reilly’s arms holding him close and the smell of Irish Spring soap calm him.

It felt nice to have something positive come from Reilly’s touch- even if Wally knew it was only temporary.

Wally quietly offered the man a bite of his cereal and to his delight; Reilly let him feed a spoon full of mushy cereal. Reilly chuckled at the characters on the TV and held Wally tighter. Wally silently chewed on the soft skin of his inner lip as he felt Reilly’s arms around him.  Reilly seemed to be in such a good mood this morning, Wally was just waiting for it to come crashing down.

“Hey babe?”

“Yes?”

“You’re putting on some weight,” Reilly said rather bluntly.

Wally’s heart broke a little and his self-esteem plummeted.

“Hmm, guess you’re feeling better,” Reilly went on, “that’s good. You had started to look like some under feed stick figure. Be careful though, I know how your appetite is; don’t go pigging out or anything. We can‘t afford to get you new clothes.”

Wally wasn’t sure if that fell into positive concern or mean jackass sort of shot to his ego.

Wally just went with the first, “Okay.”

“So are you excited about the Charity ball tomorrow night?”

Wally wasn’t, in all honesty he wanted to go run off to the furthest remote island and hide there, but he knew that wasn’t about to happen.

“I guess so. I’m sort of nervous though. I mean I’m not exactly use to high society and I have no idea what to do once I get there. I mean- what am I even supposed to say?”

Reilly shrugged and pressed his face against Wally’s shoulder, Wally frowned and winced a bit as Reilly’s arms tightened a bit more around his belly.

“You just stand by me and act pretty. You don’t have to say or do a damn thing,” Reilly sighed.

Wally nodded, “Alright.”

“I can’t wait to get you all dressed up,” Reilly purred.

Wally smiled a little, “Oh really?”

“Oh yes, you always look rather charming in a suit. Hmm, even better out of one,” Reilly purred into his ear.

Wally shivered, he wasn’t currently so much as considering sex, but the way Reilly purred into his ear like that- well sex with absolutely no lights on was fine with him.

Wally let Reilly pull his head back and kiss him deeply- the taste of beer and mint filled Wally’s mouth. Wally felt his stomach turn a little, he hated beer and he hated it even more now that he had Jelly Bean.

Wally broke the kiss and took another bite of cereal; he tucked his head under Reilly’s chin and sighed.

“Babe, is something wrong?”

Wally shook his head, “No. Just- can you please not drink that stuff and kiss me? I’m still not feeling to well and- and it makes my stomach queasy.”

Reilly sighed and shrugged, “Fine. Whatever. So are you through watching this crap? I want to watch something that isn’t made for idiots.”

Wally frowned he went to get up but was only jerked right back down into Reilly’s lap.

“Where the hell are you going?”

“To put my bowl up,” Wally answered.

Reilly rolled his eyes and let him go, “Alright. Get me another beer while you’re up.”

“Alright.”

Wally inwardly cringed; he knew that more beer would only lead to a pissed off Reilly.

He lifted his shirt once he was in the kitchen and looked down at his stomach; he didn’t like Reilly touching his stomach. It didn’t feel right, it felt like Reilly was touching something he shouldn’t- Wally knew that that feeling had a lot to do with the fact that Jellybean belong to Bruce and J’onn. It was a natural instinct that most Omegas had when it came to other Alphas touching their offspring- it was supposed to be a natural defense. Wally’s Omega nature had been going into over drive lately- he’d read that they would but he hadn’t expected them to go to the extent that they had.

He was constantly in a state of tapping in instincts that he’d been ignoring half of his life- he’d noticed it and so had Reilly. The man had been taking advantage of it more than Wally liked to admit- he’d been using Wally’s need to please him to a level that made Wally cringe. Wally almost felt sick at how much he actually liked it- liked being a good Omega even if Reilly wasn’t always a very good Alpha.

Hell, he hated to admit it, but when Reilly wasn’t being an ass, Wally went over and above the call of duty to be a good Omega.

The only down side to Wally’s sudden need to follow his instincts was when Reilly touched his stomach, mostly because he knew his Alpha was dangerous and no matter how much he loved the man his instincts to protect the babies was constantly at the forefront of his mind. He just barely beat back the urge to snap at the man’s hands or to lash out and claw at the man’s face. He felt uncomfortable with Reilly’s hands that close to Jelly Bean. Wally knew what those hands could do, he had bruises on his upper arms and his back to prove that, and he had no want to risk JB’s life by letting those hands to close. It was only a natural response to want to protect his baby- and it was an even more natural response to want to hurt the person attempting to hurt his baby.

Wally rubbed gently at his stomach caressing the little swell there.

“Love you,” he whispered.

Wally let his shirt fall and quickly went over to the sink; he washed the bowl and spoon and put them away. As he grabbed a beer from the fridge for Reilly, he heard a knock at the door.

Wally sat the beer down and quickly went to the door.

“I’ve got it,” Wally called.

“Right,” he heard Reilly yell back.

Wally rolled his eyes as he pulled open the door.

“Hey, kid.”

Wally’s eyes went wide and he couldn’t help but grin- even as panic was silently creeping up on him.

“Shay! John!”

Wally all but launched himself into Shayera’s arms and hugged her tightly. He felt his Omega nature purr loudly in the back of his mind and the comforting feeling of ‘pack’ washed over him.

“Wally, I take it that you are happy to see us,” Shayera chuckled.

“Yeah! Omigod! I missed you guys so much! What are you two doing here? I told Clark-”

Shayera hugged him tightly, “Do you think that we would ever listen Clark about something involving you? Wally you are my little brother-you’re pack- and I will not be stopped from seeing you.”

Wally grinned and gave Shayera a peck on the cheek, “You know I love you.”

John chuckled, “So you going to invite us in?”

Wally chewed on his lip nervously and glanced back into the apartment- he felt the quiet warning in the back of his mind telling him how dangerous it was to have his pack here in his Alpha’s den. Reilly chose that exact moment to yell, making him wince.

“Wally? Babe, who’s at the damn door?”

Wally couldn’t help the wince at the tone in Reilly’s voice; he looked back at John and Shayera and saw the slightly confused and questioning looks on their faces.

“Sorry, he’s sort of- well a little tired,” Wally lied, “plus he had to work late last night and well- he’s a little moody. You know how Alphas get when they get over worked- all they wanna do is hold up in the den and be grouchy”

“Wally?”

Wally frowned and called back, “It’s my friends. Shay and John.”

The living room became rather quiet for a moment; Wally had to push away the physical want to cringe. He knew that Reilly wasn’t happy, he didn’t like Wally having friends and he really didn’t like when they came over.

It had been hard to get Me’gann, Conner, and Dick to leave before Reilly got home. He had worked so hard to make sure that they were gone before he got home.

He had been lucky.

Now, he knew Reilly wasn’t going to be happy. Sure, he would put on a fake smile and act like Mr. Perfect but once they were alone again, things were going to get bad.

Wally turned back the Shay and John and smiled, “Um maybe you guys should come back later. I don’t know if Reilly is in the mood for-”

“Hi,” Reilly spoke up suddenly.

Wally jumped as he turned around to find Reilly stand in the doorway between the kitchen and the hallway.

He was fast and quiet- two things that Wally didn’t like about him.

“Hey,” John greeted back with a nod of his head.

Wally cleared his throat and smiled, “Um, they dropped by for a visit. I hope that’s okay.”

“its fine,” Reilly assured with a smile, “just let me go grab a shirt. Don’t just stand there babe, invite them in.”

Wally nodded, “Oh, um, right. Guys please come in.”

Shayera gave Wally a look before she and John walked in. Wally ushered them into the living room, he only stopped as Reilly grabbed his forearm and squeezed tightly.

It hurt but Wally didn’t so much as flinch, he knew better.

Reilly gave him an almost Joker-like smile and whispered, “You know better.”

Wally nodded, “I’m sorry.”

“Oh you will be.”

Reilly let his arm go and walked back to the bedroom, Wally sucked in a deep breath and forced himself to smile as he walked into the living room and sat on the old recliner across from the couch.

“So, what’s up?”

Shayera looked back toward the hallway then back to Wally, her eyes lingered on his face for a moment and then she looked down.

What was she looking at?

“What happened to your lip?”

Wally was a little taken back, “W-what?”

“It’s busted,” Shayera pointed out.

Wally tried not to, but his fingers went up to his lip and touched the sore split skin there.

“Oh that, well honestly it’s from dry lips. I forgot to wear Chap Stick the last time I went running and- well you get my point. So-um, what brings you guys here? I’m sure you can’t have only come all this way just to see me,” Wally prattled.

“Well actually we were here mainly to check in on you,” John chuckled, “Shay was throwing a fit. You know how territorial she is over pack and all that.”

Wally chuckled as Shay slapped John’s shoulder. He really missed them.

“Ouch,” John mumbled.

“Tell him the rest,” Shayera grumbled, “and I did not throw a fit.”

“Fine. Wally, we’ve noticed that you haven’t been flashing around,” John hinted in a hushed tone, “it’s been someone else.”

Wally chewed at his lip and looked back toward the kitchen before he turned back to his friends.

“I’ve been sick,” Wally lied, “so I asked someone take over till I’m back on my feet.”

“Sick? Wally what’s wrong?”

Wally frowned, “A bug or something. It’s nothing to bad, don’t worry. In fact, I think it’s just Omega stuff really- I’ve gotta have a- um Omega checkup soon.”

“A bug? Wally you never get sick! If there’s something that you aren’t telling us-”

“It’s nothing Shay,” Wally sighed, “just a bug. I can and do get sick sometimes-just not a lot”

Shayera frowned and John looked suspicious. Wally brushed his hair out of his face and sat a little straighter.

“Have you been to a doctor?”

Wally rolled his eyes, “You sound like Dick. No, I can’t afford that right now. I’m trying to find the time to go to a free clinic but- free time is hard to find.”

“Wally-”

“How’s everything been going?”

“Um good,” John answered.

“That’s good,” Wally chirped.

“Wally-”

“How are Bruce and J’onn?”

Wally couldn’t help but ask he really had to know.

“Um, well they’ve taken a leave of absence for a bit,” Shayera answered, “we’ve only seen them a handful of times since you left.”

Wally nodded, “Oh.”

Wally wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Bruce may have been off on one of his Dark Knight binges again and J’onn would be there to stitch the brooding billionaire right back together or they were off trying to figure out the best way to go about the whole plant-induced-sex thing.

Wally was pretty sure that they were having better luck working through this then him.

“Wally?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s wrong?”

“What? Oh, nothing. Shay, everything is fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Alright, next question. When are you coming back?”

Wally smiled, “As soon as I start feeling better.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah,” Wally chuckled, “promise.”

Wally wasn’t lying, not really. He would try and come back once he felt better. Yeah, once he was feeling better and little Mr. or Ms. Jelly Bean was off to college.

Yeah, he’d feel better around that time- maybe.

“Sorry it took so long,” Reilly chuckled as he walked back into the room, “Wally’s been reorganizing a lot lately. He seems to think he should move my clothes to different drawers.”

Wally felt his stomach clench, he had forgotten to tell Reilly about that. He had moved the clothes around hopping to make more room. He’d heard it was a nesting instinct- feeling the need to clean and move things about. He’d been trying to fight that urge off ever since it had started.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot to tell you,” Wally apologized with a tight smile as Reilly sat down on the arm of the recliner.

Reilly leaned over and kissed his cheek then patted his leg, “It’s fine babe.”

Wally could tell that Reilly wasn’t happy. Wally wanted to scream, why he had messed up. Christ was he trying to make Reilly mad.

“Hey did you offer them anything to eat or drink?”

Wally shook his head, “Oh no, um do you guys want anything?”

“No thank you. I’m fine,” Shayera assured.

“I’m fine,” John assured.

“Right, hey you don’t mind going and grabbing me a drink do you, babe?”

Wally smiled, “Of course not! What would you like?”

“A beer please, you sure you wouldn’t like one?”

John shook his head.

“I don’t drink,” Shayera assured.

“Okay.”

Wally got up quickly and walked to the kitchen, he felt silent panic gripping at his chest as he shakily poured a Reilly’s beer into a glass- Reilly was going through his beers like crazy, this wasn’t going to end well for him later.  His hand shook like crazy and he actually had to have to stop and breathe before he walked back into the living room so he wouldn’t start vibrating.

He was happy to have his friends here, but he really just wanted them to leave before Reilly blew up.

Wally could handle the hits and dodge the ones that might hurt Jelly Bean but he couldn’t handle the embarrassment of his friends finding out.

The looks of pity would be worse than any punch or kick that Reilly would ever muster out.

 

? 

 

J’onn sighed as he sat across the table from Me’gann. His niece had been coming to speak with him- well really, to fill him in on the private updates between Dick and Bruce on Wally. He did not see himself as a snoop- but it was Wally and-- well it was Wally.

Jo’nn did not condone such invasion of privacy but he would not let something like that stop him from making sure that Wally was alright.

For some reason he had become even more protective over the younger man over the past few weeks- surprisingly so had Bruce.  It was as though their natural Alpha instincts were picking up on something that they were not.

Jo’nn couldn’t understand as to why he just couldn’t quietly let this go- sure no matter what he would always be protective over Wally- he was just a child.

Well, legally he wasn’t and after all the things that Wally had done in his life-, he really wasn’t but-

Alright, Jo’nn had forgotten his point there.

The simple fact was, Wally was the youngest of the Original Sevens’ pack. He was the Omega and the most important member- and that was more than enough of a reason for his Alpha instincts to go into over drive when the pup was involved.

He was young, fertile, strong, beautiful and-and he’d smelt so amazing when his heat had been forced from him. All those pretty sounds he’d made, the way his body had arched into him, and the scent he’d left lingering in J’onn’s nose days after-

Jo’nn rubbed at his temples as he was once again harshly blocked from Wally’s mind as he attempted to bond with it even from so far away- that was beginning to cause a slight panic. He’d noticed that if he didn’t focus that his mind would automatically drift off in search of Wally’s mind and attempt to bond. It got worse when his Alpha instincts took over and had him remembering that night.

It was at times like this that he was left wondering if it was a good or bad thing that Wally’s mental block was so strong against him.

Jo’nn knew that Wally was pretty good at putting up mental blocks, Me’gann had helped all of the old members of Young Justice strengthen their own natural mental blocks. Wally had always seemed to have a rather strong one and he also had a speedster mental block- his mind could function so fast that his mind sounded liked static to a psychic.

It had always been a difficult task to link up with or enter the speedster’s mind but it had never been impossible. Jo’nn had always been able to at least sense the boy’s mind- now though all he could do was sense emotions from the boy and, as of late not a single one had been positive.

Something was wrong and upsetting Wally to no end and Jo’nn hated not being able to find out what. He really hated not having Wally near, it left him feeling very nervous and in a constant state of wanting to go check in on the red head. It made his Alpha nature claw and snap at the back of his mind.

“I think Dick is checking in on him more than enough for the both of us Uncle,” Me’gann spoke up.

Jo’nn looked up in surprise- he had been on Earth for so long that he had become so use to not having others read his thoughts.

“Yes, I know but, I still worry about him Me’gann,” J’onn sighed, “After everything, I fear that he may not understand the depths of which Bruce and I truly care for him.”

Me’gann sipped her tea then smiled at her Uncle.

“I wish that you would go and speak with him. Wally is a very emotional person he feels things deeply. I understand that you and Bruce do not wish to hurt him but- well Wally is not the person to simply have sex and chalk it up to nothing. Yes, he is with Reilly, but maybe Wally does feeling something more for the two of you, I mean it is more than obvious. All you have to do is watch the way he’s always interacted with the two of you. It’s funny sometimes, watching him blush and sputter only to quickly cover it up with his rather quick wit.”

Me’gann smiled to herself for a moment as she caught the curious look written on her Uncle’s face. She had watched thousands of emotions flood across her Uncle’s face since he had told her about what had happened between Bruce, him, and Wally. She had not reacted badly she had no reason to. Honestly, she saw it as a good thing.

She knew that Bruce and J’onn both loved each other and also that they harbored a deep love for Wally as well. In her opinion, anything that could get Wally away from Reilly was a good thing. She did not like the man she hated him in fact.

Sure, she had yet to actually formally meet him, but she had snooped a bit with Dick- she had only done so because she had been checking in on Dick. She had seen Reilly interact with Wally a few times. Wally flinched a lot and he seemed ridged at times- like he was waiting for something to happen- he just seemed so unlike himself. She hadn’t liked it very much and it had been obvious that Dick hadn’t either.

She was sure that Dick knew something that she didn’t and wasn’t telling her- of course, Wally seemed to know that they were there. She had caught him glaring in their direction at times- even though she knew that both herself and Dick were invisible at the time.

It had but stunned her when she had heard Wally’s little phones calls to Roy and Bruce, she had never heard Wally’s temper before and she had never heard anyone yell at Batman.

Wally’s outburst only made Me’gann’s dislike for Reilly grow, because what she noticed was that the entire time Wally seemed to be defending Reilly- like he had done something. It was odd, no one had said a thing about the man and yet Wally had stated very strongly that he and Reilly were perfectly fine and that no one needed to spy on them. That had not eased Me’gann’s feeling toward the man and it had only caused Dick to back off a little.

They both still found Reilly to be a very disconcerting factor.

Dick thought Reilly was a very shady character and where he had only been snooping to make sure that Wally was okay, he was now investigating Reilly. Apparently, Dick believed that something bad might be going on, only Wally was damn good at running interference. His latest interruption had been actually dumping a bucket of water out of his window on to Dick as he the ex-boy wonder had attempted to follow Reilly- all Dick’s pricey gadgets had short circuited and given him a nasty shock.

Dick had not been too happy and Wally hadn’t either.

Me’gann had witnessed the altercation and had been a tiny-bit worried that Wally was about to strangle Dick- needless to say, Wally was currently not talking with Dick and Dick was currently laying off his investigation a bit.

Me’gann knew, however, that Dick was seeing something there that he thought should be looked into and that he didn’t like Reilly.

Me’gann didn’t like him either- not at all. She had all but come to the conclusion that Reilly was evil.  Reilly’s entire being just screamed evil to her. She, of course, didn’t know for a fact as to why Reilly was evil- mainly because the man seemed to have some kind of mental block-out, like he had something to all but render her abilities unless on him.

She didn’t need her abilities to see that something was wrong.

Wally seemed like he was tiptoeing around the subject of Reilly at times, it worried Me’gann whenever she saw the drastic changes in Wally when he was around Reilly. A few times during her stakeouts with Dick, she noticed that Reilly always had Wally pulled close when they were out in public- he always seemed to be gripping Wally’s arm or shoulder and he seemed to not like Wally making contact with anyone on the street.

Reilly seemed so possessive over Wally, to the point where it just seemed like he saw Wally as his property- Me’gann didn’t like that.

Sure, on her planet, the dominants in a mated bond did that to the submissive and they did it rather aggressively but not in such a way, that the submissive seemed like nothing more than their property- it was done in a loving and protecting way.

The way she witnessed Reilly do it was just aggressive and almost hateful.

She had seen how Wally reacted to it, the usual vibrant and stubborn man had only kept his head bowed and did everything he was told.

She had never seen Wally like that and she didn’t like it.

Something had to be wrong.

“Me’gann, what do you believe is wrong?”

Me’gann looked up and frowned, “I-I do not know.”

“Me’gann, have you witnessed Reilly and Wally having any fight?”

“What?”

“Did you see them fight?”

“Oh, well no, but sometimes Reilly would pull Wally very close and whisper in his ear. When he did that, I would always feel fear and dread flow off of Wally and- well Reilly seemed to grip Wally’s arms rather tightly at times. I noticed that whenever Reilly would let his arm go Wally would rub at it like it hurt.”

J’onn was silent for a moment, Me’gann couldn’t hear his thoughts but she could feel worry rushing off of him.

“Uncle?”

“I believe that you and Dick should look into Reilly a bit more. I am concerned over a few things.”

Me’gann nodded, “Alright, but what about Wally? He seemed very adamant on us staying out of his private life.”

Jo’nn nodded, “Yes well, we shall be a bit more discrete about it. Also, Wally’s powers allow him to see the frequency of others, which means that he can basically see someone even when they are invisible. So, yes he can see us when we cloak ourselves. I believe that this frequency is what would be considered an aura. Also a little private known fact among the Bat-clan, Wally can feed off the electric energy from an aura, so he is very good at seeing them. Don’t let that slip out to anyone, it seems that Wally isn’t too keen on sharing a lot about the Speedsters abilities with outsiders, but well Batman does seem to always know all.”

Me’gann smiled, “Yes he does, and that is why I know he will figure this entire out.”

Jo’nn nodded, “Yes, he will. If you’ll excuse me my dear, I believe that I should go and talk-”

“What the hell!”

Me’gann and J’onn both turned their heads in shock as they heard Dick’s voice coming from the study.

“Oh dear,” Me’gann sighed, “it’s never a good thing when he cruses.”

“Yes, the same goes for his father. I believe it is a very poor learned behavior,” Jo’nn sighed as he quickly got up from the table.

Me’gann was on his heels as they rushed toward the study, they met Conner- who was carrying little Tim in his arms.

The little boy seemed rather upset over hearing his big brother shout.

“Meggie?”

“Oh, come here Tim. It’s okay,” Me’gann assured as she took the little boy from Conner.

Tim buried his face into her hair, his finger curled around the long locks as he held his Batman plushie in the other hand tightly.

Tim was a very quiet and shy child around other people. Sure, he did have J’onn, Bruce, and even Alfred watching over him and caring about him, but all three men seemed to lack a more- womanly touch.

Bruce was a loving father but- well not the sensitive type.

J’onn was caring father but- well he wasn’t always able to comprehend an earthling child’s life.

Alfred was an amazing caregiver but- well he was a bit on in his years and couldn’t always be as energetic as a five year-old.

Tim really did need someone with a softer touch and a bit more energy in his life.

Me’gann couldn’t help but think of just how perfect Wally would be for him.

Wally had met Tim only once and it had been when the little boy had been sick. Bruce was rather grumpy from lack of sleep and worry and Jo’nn hadn’t been much better.

Wally had swooped in like a knight in shining armor and saved the day.

He had been able to get the fussy little boy to not only take his medicine but also fall asleep.

Wally had been amazing and so gentle, in Me’gann’s opinion Wally would make an amazing parent someday.

“Alright Me’gann,” Jo’nn sighed, “enough of that.”

Me’gann blushed; she had forgotten about her Uncle being there and let her thoughts get away from her.

“Sorry.”

Me’gann held the small five-year-old a little closer and followed her Uncle into the study.

“Dick, what is wrong?”

Dick looked up from the computer in surprise.

“Oh, um I was a bit loud wasn’t I,” Dick said sheepishly.

“Yes, and I must kindly ask you not to yell out such things with Tim around.”

Dick’s face went red, “Crap, I’m sorry. Tim, I didn’t mean to upset you. You okay?”

Tim peeked out from under Me’gann’s hair and nodded.

“I’m okay,” he whispered.

Dick smiled, “Right. Hey, Timmy, can you go and get me a soda please?”

Tim nodded, “Okay.”

Me’gann let the little boy down and made sure to stretch her mental wards and links out to follow him as he went off to the kitchen. She was a bit overly protective of the shy little boy.

“Alright, now you have to tell us what’s going on, “Conner demanded.

Dick nodded, “Someone has hacked the BatCave’s computer.”

“What? Oh my, Bruce will not be happy,” Jo’nn sighed.

“How do you know that it was hacked?”

Dick frowned, “Well I almost didn’t even notice, but you see I was sort of running a check on Reilly and well a huge corrupted file popped up. In any other case I would have just written it off as a possible screw up with the file but I looked into this and it seems someone had tried to erase any and all file we had on Reilly.”

“Who could and would do that?”

Dick sighed, “Well I back traced it and the corruption code was written in a familiar format. It’s Question’s format, but here’s the kicker we were hacked into from a computer in the watch tower’s lab and Wally was the one signed in at the time.”

The room was very quiet for a moment as all the information was processed.

If they had thought something was off before then this only confirmed it.

“Wally is trying to hide something,” Conner stated.

“Yeah,” Dick sighed, “I think he is.”

“Is there any way that you can access those file?”

All eyes turned to Jo’nn, the man looked rather determined.

“I can try,” Dick assured, “but having Question here to help would make it a lot easier.”

Jo’nn nodded, “Then I will have him come here. He probably knows about most of this already. Plus, I’m sure that Bruce will want to speak with him about hacking the Bat-Cave’s computer.”

Me’gann and Dick looked at each other for a long moment; both pretty much understood that Jo’nn was not a happy camper and that the discussion between Bruce and Question was not going to be a very happy one.

“Also, Dick I believe that you should keep a closer eye on Reilly,” Jo’nn added before he left the room, “a few things have been brought to my attention by Me’gann. Now please excuse me, I must go talk with Bruce and then drag Question to the Manor.”

Oh yeah, that was not going to be pretty.

Me’gann turned back to Dick, “Dick?”

“I think we’ll need to go invade Wally’s privacy a bit more.”

Conner sighed, “Should I expect a not so happy call from Wally soon?”

Me’gann shook her head, “No, not if we do this correct. Right, Dick?”

“Right.”

 

 

                                                            ?

 

Bruce glared silently at Question, he was not a happy man at the moment- in fact he was a very homicidal man. Question didn’t seem to be even slightly intimidated by the murderous look in the Batman’s eyes.

“You hacked my computer,” Bruce growled.

“Actually Wally did. I simply gave him the means,” Question corrected calmly.

“You let Wally hack my computer.”

Question nodded, “That would be correct.

“Why?”

“Because, Wally asked me to help him. He explained that he didn’t want you to be looking into Reilly’s background; he said that his private life was none of your business. Also, Wally’s Aunt scares me much more than you. I’m sorry to say this but that woman is terrifying when it comes to protecting Wally.”

Bruce didn’t really care how scary Iris Allen was, at the moment he was rather pissed at the fact that his computer had been hacked and that- from all the evidence that he had been presented- Wally may be in an abuse relationship.

He still was not 100% sure though, he needed more evidence before he could even consider suggestion such a thing.

Plus he needed a lot more evidence before he went postal and killed Reilly.

No one would hurt Wally as long as he was alive- Bruce would not let Wally be hurt.

It had taken him few rounds with a punching bag to calm down after Jo’nn had brought this all to his attention.

His Alpha instincts had need a little bit of violence to be inflicted on something before he managed to calm down.

It had taken even longer to calm Jo’nn down- the Martian seemed more intent on ripping Reilly’s head off then Bruce had thought.

Apparently, Martians did not take domestic abuse well. From what Jo’nn had told Bruce, if Reilly was harming Wally and if this had taken place back on his home planet-, Jo’nn would have had every right to kill him.

Apparently, sex had a bit more meaning to it back on Mars.

“I need to know what was in those files,” Bruce growled his Alpha tone seeping into his voice.

“Why?”

“It’s in Wally’s best interest that I know just who Reilly really is,” Bruce growled, “if you don’t tell me I will be forced to make you.”

Question tilted his head to the side, “And just how will you do that?”

“I have Iris on speed dial,” Bruce answered.

“I’ll get to work,” Question agreed.

“Good. This stays between us.”

“Of course, but Bruce, tell me something- is Wally okay?”

Bruce looked down, “I’m going to find that out.”

“Alright, and I’ll help. Wally’s a good kid.”

“He is,” Bruce agreed.

The sound of Bruce’s phone going off echoed loudly in the study.

“Excuse me,” Bruce sighed as he stood up, “I have to take this.”

Bruce walked out of the room but made sure to leave the door open and stand near the room- he knew better than to leave Question alone in his house.

“Hello?”

“Bruce? It’s John.”

“John, what’s wrong?”

“Bruce, we just left Wally’s apartment,” John started.

“We were told not to bother him,” Bruce stated.

“Don’t even,” John sighed, “I know you’ve got Nightwing and Ms. M keeping an eye on him. Listen Bruce, something off about Wally.”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Well-”John was cut off as Bruce heard the distinct sound of someone taking the phone from him.

“Bruce?”

“Shayera?”

“Bruce, I believe that Wally’s boyfriend is harming him. I demand that you do you detective things and gather enough evidence so that I may kill him. John said that I cannot do such a thing until I know for sure but I can tell that the Alpha that Wally is living with is harming him.”

“Shayera, calm down. How can you tell? This kind of accusation can cause a lot of issues if you don’t have all the facts and know that you’re right.”

“Bruce! Reilly was overly possessive of my little brother! Wally jumped every time Reilly touched him and he seemed terrified that we even showed up! Plus, Wally’s lip was busted, Bruce. He tried to tell us that it was from dried lips but I am no fool, I know the difference between the two! Also-Bruce he was wearing a very large long sleeve shirt, one of the sleeves raised up a bit and I’m almost certain that I saw a hand shaped bruise. I’m not an expert on this planet’s Alpha and Omega relationships, but I do know harming a Omega is not acceptable and I also know that harming an my Omega pack brother shall be punishable by death!”

Bruce froze as he thought about what Jo’nn had told him about Me’gann seeing Reilly gripping Wally’s arms.

It didn’t make sense, Wally had super healing, if-if Reilly really was hurting him why wasn’t he healing faster?

“Bruce?”

“I will look into it,” Bruce spoke up, “do not mention this to anyone. Also, you can’t declare death sentences on others out loud like that.”

“Bruce-”

“Shayera, if I find out that he’s hurting Wally- I don’t need to many witnesses. Good bye.”

Bruce hung up and took a deep breath; he was going to fix this. He was going to get to the bottom of it all, beat the shit out of Reilly, and lock his omega safely away in one of the rooms of the Manor.

Yes, he was locking the Speedster in a room and never letting him out- because out of all the people in the world, Wallace West was going to be the one who caused him to flip out and kill someone.

Bruce turned and walked back into his study; Question turned and looked up at him.

“Vic, I need you to look into something for me.”

“Alright, what?”

“I need you to see if you can find those files that Wally had on the test that he ran on his blood. You said that he had a file folder, find it.”

Vic nodded, “I will. Is there anything else?”

“Yes, don’t let this information get out. Keep this private for Wally’s sake.”

Vic nodded, “Alright.”

Bruce nodded, “Right, you can head down and help Dick with those files.”

Vic got up and headed down to the cave, leaving Bruce in the study to think.

 

?

 

Wally kept his head down; he knew not to even think about looking up as Reilly screamed at him.

“What the hell! Christ Wally! You let them come over with our den looking like this! Damn it! What do you enjoy making your friends think that we’re nothing but slobs?! Do you want to make them think that we’re no good? For fucks sake! I know you’re brainless but damn it!”

Wally bit into his lip and let a whine slip out as he heard glass shatter.

“What was with that bitch? She kept glaring at me! What does she think she’s a better Alpha than me? Tell me Wally, are you trying to make me look bad around other Alphas? HUH!”

Reilly grabbed Wally by his shoulders and yanked him up, Wally gasped in pain as Reilly’s fingers dung into his shoulder. He body went limp as he tried to submit to his Alpha.

“Answer me damn it!”

“No! Reilly, no I not trying to make you look bad. Reilly I-I didn’t even know that they were coming!”

Wally was slightly shocked as Reilly’s hand collided with his face, his cheek stung sharply from where he had been slapped.

Wally could hear Reilly panting in anger.

“Don’t you get smart with me or raise your damn voice,” Reilly hissed.

Wally felt tears prickle in his eyes; he was so tired of this, his heart hurt and he felt like he was the most useless Omega in the world. He was so tired of getting hurt and being treated bad by his Alpha.

“I’m sorry,” Wally whispered.

Reilly sighed and let Wally go; Wally fell onto the couch and just looked up at Reilly blankly.

“Damn it babe, why do you always have to make me do this shit? Don’t you love me? Don’t you want to be a good Omega for me?”

“I do,” Wally whimpered, “so much.”

“You know I love you to,” Reilly sighed, “love you so much.”

Wally’s heart fluttered, it had been so long since he had heard Reilly say those words.

“I’ll do better,” Wally promised with more vigor, “I swear! I’ll do so much better. I love you, Reilly.”

Reilly nodded, “Right. Go clean up.”

Wally nodded, “Alright.”

Wally quickly got up to do as he was told.

He had to keep the place nice.

Reilly loved him, he said so, and it was only fair for Wally to try harder.

Right?

He could be a good Omega; he wanted to be so badly. 


	6. Chapter 6

Wally was quiet, as he got ready, Reilly was in the living room on the phone with Rudolph and by the sound of it, and they were talking rather excitedly about the ball.

He couldn't help but cringe at the excitement he could hear in Reilly's voice, he knew that wasn't a good sign, but he knew better than to say anything- the light bruise on his face starring back at him in the mirror reminded him of that.

Wally gently touched his cheek, he winced slightly at the pain that throbbed back to life. He bit into his lip as he pulled his hand away and took a slow breath.

He had all but concluded that something was wrong with his healing. It was like his body was fighting against itself. It was as if his speed healing wasn't even working anymore- in fact it was like his body was getting weaker.

He didn't get it. Did Jelly Bean have something to do with that or was it something else? Did this have something to do with that whole bonding things that Me’gan had told him about?  Was it affecting his powers or was it just something that went along with being pregnant?

 “I need to get one of those maternity books,” Wally sighed, “I’m out of my league with you kid.”

He looked in the mirror looking back to the bruise on his face. Wally’s fingers drifted back up to his face- unable to keep from touching it and he winced as his finger brushed over the bruise a bit too hard. It was clear that he would have to put this thing out of sight and out of mind or his hand would keep going back for punishment. He had always been bad about poking at bruises when he was little- call it a gross curiosity he had, but he just couldn’t help it. Poking at a bruise reminded him the lesson he had learned by getting it and it kept him from repeating the mistake.

He’s once heard that his little habit was a behavior that some Omegas picked up to remind them that something that hurt them should be something they stayed away from.

Apparently he was just too stupid to listen to that little reminder.

“Poking this stupid thing isn’t going to do anything but make the bruise worse,” Wally sighed aloud to himself.

The bruise didn't look so- well it wasn't as ugly as it had been. He wasn’t sure if it was his body’s weak attempt to heal itself or if the icepack he’d put on it had taken the swell and color out of it- but it at least looked a little less like he’d been smacked around. Sure, he was still going to have to cover it up with a bit of make-up, but at least now he wouldn’t have to cake it on.  All he had to do was cover it up with a bit of cover up- God how he couldn't believe that he had to even consider wearing make-up.

He’d never been one of the those Omegas who liked dolling themselves up, he didn’t care for the chemical feel that make up left on his face or the way it seemed to catch the attention of Alphas. He didn’t want to catch anymore Alpha attention- he’d had enough of that.

Wally sighed and gently rested both his hands on his stomach- he knew he wouldn’t be able to feel the bump for a while longer but he liked to pretend that he could. He liked to pretend that each time he touched his stomach that he was holding his baby. It left him feeling calm and happy- Jellybean was the only thing in his life at the moment that could make his smile. It was weird how something that had caused him some much stress only weeks ago could now be the center point of his happy place.

Wally didn’t care what hell he had to go through anymore, just as long as he had his baby, he would be fine.

 

 

"I know you're there," Wally whispered, "I love you. I love you so much, you make me so happy. I promise, things will get better, once you’re here things will be okay."

            Wally smiled back as his reflection, his eyes no longer lingering on the bruise, his heart no longer hurting over how much Reilly hurt him- the only thing Wally focused on was his baby.

He took a calming breath and grabbed the cover up, quietly going about covering up the bruise. He made sure to pay attention to his application, he knew to make sure everything was even and toned correctly. After all he was hiding a bruise from Bruce Wayne.

Bruce was a very observant bastard after all.

Four weeks might be a good stretch to throw anyone else off his trail but Bruce wasn't anyone else. The man could leave a case for three years than hop right back into it and solve it in three seconds. What was stopping him from seeing right through Wally?

Wally’s calm shattered as that thought brought a disturbing theory to the forefront of his mind.

Oh God! Clark! Could he actually see through him? What if his x-ray vision crap mutated JB? Okay, no, Clark's x-ray vision never hurt anyone, but it could prove to be a problem.

Okay, he could figure something out.

Maybe.

 

Hell, Jo'nn was psychic, what was there to stop him from figuring it out- okay that one Wally had covered, well Jelly Bean did. Me'gann had pretty much assured him -without her realizing it herself- that Jo'nn couldn't even read his mind thanks to the unconnected link, but that was also the kicker. Wally knew that unless he talked with Jo'nn about this, that there was a very high chance that both he and Jelly Bean weren't going to make it.

It was a bridge that Wally was going to have to cross soon for his baby- he would have to man up- soon.

Boy was that going to be a fun conversation, well maybe not as fun as the conversation where he told Aunt Iris about her new niece or nephew.

Yup that was going to be uber fun.

Wally took a deep breath as he quickly wrapped his stomach- he made sure that it wasn't too tight- then buttoned up his dress shirt and looked himself over in the mirror.

He didn't need to over stress himself with all of that right now, he didn't need to induce another headache. His headaches had started bad and become almost unbearable.

Every time he got a headache, he felt like he was dying. He could hear snippets of voices- most of the time they were short broken bits of words and they always sounded like Bruce and Jo'nn's voice and then there were the feelings- Wally could feel concern, anger, and a crap load of other things that didn't belong to him. He really didn't know what to chalk it all up to- maybe it was Jelly Bean flexing his little mental power.

God forbid, like he needed a psychic womb.

Wally shook his head and forced himself to focus back on the mirror- he needed to get ready. He quietly refocused himself back into his happy place with thoughts of Jelly Bean.

 

"Can't tell a thing. JB, sorry to say this but you are sort of making me pudgy. Should you really be making me this pudgy so early? The book I read said that you won't really start expanding my waistline until week 10, are you sneaking in some extra meals that I don't know about. Kid, it's going to suck if you have my appetite."

Wally rubbed his hand over his stomach, it was becoming a habit of his- like the hair thing- only this one could cause some issues if he got caught doing it.

Wally smiled, "Love you, even if you end up turning me into a butter ball and driving my nutty."

"Wally? You ready?"

Wally jumped and quickly rushed around pulling himself together at super speed- he knew if he wasn’t ready, it would lead to another argument with Reilly. He was innocently working on tying his tie at normal speed right as Reilly walked in.

Wally looked over and smiled, "C-can you help me with my tie? I'm hopelessly lost."

Reilly sighed and shook his head as he walked over, "It's not rocket science."

"I know," Wally whispered, "sorry."

Reilly finished up and smiled; he leaned down and kissed Wally. Wally blinked in surprised and kissed him back.

Reilly pulled back and grinned, "I can't wait to show you off. The most beautiful Omega in the world and you're all mine."

Wally blushed and fell his hand reach up to twirl his hair around his finger.

"Beautiful? I-I don't know about-"

Reilly gently cupped Wally's face- Wally couldn't help but wince, it was a reflex.

 

"I'm so sorry I hurt you," Reilly whispered, "I-I would never mean to hurt you Wally. I love you too much. You know I do. I love you so much."

Wally smiled, "I-I love you to Reilly."

Reilly smiled, "Good. Now, stop twirling you hair."

Wally stopped immediately, Reilly's grin only widened.

"Sorry," Wally whispered.

"It’s fine," Reilly cooed, "I just hate it when you mess you hair up. It's already always in a mess, please keep it nice tonight."

"Right. Sorry."

Reilly kissed Wally's forehead and took hold of his hand.

"It's fine. Now let's go, your father is waiting in the limo outside. I don't want to keep him waiting."

Wally nodded and allowed Reilly to pull him along.

"Make sure to listen very closely Wally," Reilly said in his Alpha tone as he pulled him along, "I have rules for tonight and you will follow them."

Wally immediately felt his body submit, he hated it.

"Okay."

"1.) You will stay within my sight. 2.) You will not talk to any press or anyone important. Just smile and act polite. 3.) Don't embarrass me or your father. 4.) Ask me before you go anywhere. 5.) You will not pig out on the food. 6.) If anyone asks about you face, you will tell them- make something up. 7.) You will not dance with anyone but me unless I say otherwise. That's all. You understand?"

 

Wally nodded, "I-I understand."

"Good boy," Reilly chuckled.

Wally kept his eyes lowered as Reilly pulled him down to the limo, he really didn't want to see Rudolph.

Reilly suddenly came to an abrupt, causing Wally to bump into him. Reilly looked back at him, Wally looked up.

"Wally?"

"Yes?"

"Smile for God sakes. When we get there smile like you mean it. I don't want to see any ugly frowns on your face. Got it?"

"Oh, uh yes."

"Good."

And with that, he was pulling him along once again.

Wally almost tripped as Reilly yanked him down the last two stairs, his fancy shoes held little to no grip so catching himself was a task in itself.

Wally was just straightening himself up when he heard that old familiar voice that made him want to cringe.

"Good evening Reilly and… Wallace," Rudolph West greeted.

"Hey, Rudolph," Reilly greeted enthusiastically.

"Good evening father," Wally sighed.

Reilly's grip on his arm tightened a bit and Rudolph sneered at him.

 

Tonight was already looking to be a nightmare.

Wally wanted to find the exit door already.

 

Wally felt nervous as he rode in silence toward Wayne Manor, Reilly and Rudolph were busy discussing something that Wally chose not to pay attention to- both men seemed to be dead set on pretending he wasn't there anyway. Reilly in a rather foul mood with him over how he was acting toward his father and well Rudolph had made it his life's work to pretend that his only son didn't exist- so Wally was use to that.

Wally had decided that he did have more important things to be concerned over- things that involved one Mr. Bruce Wayne and his partner Mr. John Jones.

His mind had drifted back to the realistic issues that he was about to face.

How exactly was he going to be able to pull this off? Wally had not seen anyone from the League -other than John and Shay- for almost a month now, he knew that he didn't look his best. He looked worn down and stressed- he wouldn’t lie about what he saw in the mirror these days- the stress and the pregnancy itself were taking a toll on him.

He wasn’t even a full month pregnant and the changes in his body were already hitting him like a ton of bricks. It had a lot to do with him being a meta human, he knew that. The changes in an Omega’s body were pretty drastic during pregnancies, scientifically those changes were genetic mutations that meta human’s bodies couldn’t handle. It was almost like their current mutations couldn’t’ handle the sudden change and stress in genetics and logically it would lead to miscarriages. 

Wally, wasn’t a born meta, his body hadn’t been given the memo that meta human couldn’t be an Omega so he had never went sterile when his powers had developed. At the time it hadn’t seemed like an issue, he had never shown any issues or complications but then he’d never been pregnant before. This part was all new territory- no one knew what to expect even if Wally did tell them.

Then there was always the little issue of Bruce and J'onn meeting his father.

Oh God was that going to be horrific, how exactly was he supposed to walk up to his friends- two men that he looked up to, loved, had slept with, and whose child he was currently carrying- and have to explain that he was at this high society charity ball because his father was in fact the leader of a group of monsters.

Better yet, how did he explain away the busted lip and the faint bruising over his cheek without causing all eyes to turn to Reilly?

Wally looked into the small pull down mirror again for the fifth time to make sure that cover up was applied correctly and not to caked on. He couldn't even really see the bruise and more- but the car was a bit dark. Hopefully, no one looked to closely at him- then again people tended to not notice him when Rudolph or Reilly were around anyway.

With two Alphas like them around, no one tended to pay much attention to an Omega like Wally- then again it was better safe than sorry.

Right, so he was sticking to the shadows and keeping his head down.

Wally took a deep breath, he might be silently panicking but he was going to be on his best behavior for Reilly, no matter what. He owed it to Reilly to make a good impression- even if it did end up causing him some issues. He knew it would- he knew that once Bruce and J'onn saw Reilly following Rudolph around like a lost puppy and worshipping his every word that they would understand why Wally didn't let anyone interact much with the man.

They would question Wally's worth, his status as a meta-human, his status as the Flash, and among other things his sanity- but he loved Reilly and Reilly loved him, everything else could be worked out or worked around.

Not every relationship was perfect.

He and Reilly were just having some- problems.

They could work it all out, they just needed time and-

And maybe the announcement of a baby?

Maybe if Wally did tell Reilly- maybe things might get better.

Maybe.

Wally put his hand gently onto his stomach.

His bad habit.

Only this time Wally didn't see the pair of eyes on his hand.

Wally didn't see Rudolph watching him.

Wally didn't see that he had suddenly drawn the attention of the bloodthirsty lion right to the innocent unborn lamb.

 

 

 

Dick was trying his best not complain, but let’s face it- suits were not in any way comfortable! He couldn't understand how Roy and Conner weren't wriggling in agony- hell he couldn't understand how Timmy was able to calmly sit next to Me'gann in his suit without throwing a fit.

Dick looked over at Roy- okay the red headed Alpha looked hot in a suit- but it just seemed like Roy would be right there with him on wanting to complain about the torture devices.

"Would you sit still?"

Dick rolled his eyes, "I can't! This thing is quietly devouring my soul- and its stiff and itchy."

Roy shook his head, "Drama queen."

"Hey!"

"Dick?"

Dick quickly turned to his little brother and smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, Timmy?"

"I wanna go pway," he sighed, "where are da ofher kids?"

Dick frowned, his heart breaking a little for Timmy- the boy was obviously tired and board. He was up past his bedtime and he was stuck hanging out with grownups- okay well he was stuck hanging out with them, but still they didn't understand the mechanics of tag like Timmy did so it almost made them fully boring adults.

"Sorry kiddo, but I don't think there are going to be any," Dick explained, "remember I told you there wouldn't be too many here."

Timmy looked miserable, he frowned and nodded.

"Oh, I forgot."

Dick's heartstrings were being played with rather viscously, he would have no issue taking Timmy out to the garden and playing tag, but he really did have to stay and play the rich billionaire's eldest adopted son.

It was mainly for pictures and looks.

Timmy was a bit too young to play that role- well that and Bruce had made it very clear that if anyone took picture of Timmy while he was so young, that the consequences would be brutal.

Needless to say- the reporters responded to the Alpha’s command and trembled in fear- proving that Bruce didn't need a cowl and bat-a-rangs to strike terror into the hearts of others.

"I'm sorry buddy. Hey, how about we play the detective game?"

Timmy was grinning like a maniac in an instant- he loved the detective game.

The kid was extremely smart and loved playing anything that allowed him to use his head. The detective game had actually been something that Wally had made up the first time that he- well the Flash- had met Tim.

In hindsight that had been a little ironic- a guy like Wally being the first to make up a game like that for the Batman's kid. Honestly, Dick had found it odd that he or Bruce hadn't thought something like that up.

Anyway, Timmy had fallen in love with the game after playing it the first time- and even though he kept telling Dick and Bruce that they weren't as good as Mr. Flash (both insulting and mind boggling)- he did constantly ask them to play with him.                   

"Yay! I wanna pway!"

Dick grinned, "Alright, let's start. You pick a person."

Timmy grinned and looked around the large- yet crowd- ballroom. Dick grinned and watched his little brother's face go from an excited little kid's face to one of determination that reminded him of Bruce.

"What's the detective game?"

Timmy looked up at Conner, his Bruce-face disappearing and being replaced by one of a shocked little kid's.

"You don't know about the detective game! Dick, Conner doesn’t know what the detective game is!"

"Say it ain't so," Roy teased.

Dick bumped Roy's shoulder and gave him a grin, Roy had been one of the first to experience the detective game- unfortunately he had proven to be rather bad at it.

"Go on, explain it to him Timmy," Dick chuckled.

Timmy smiled, "The detective game is pwayed by two people. They are Sherlock and Watson. The Sherlock has to pick one person and describe things about them.”

“Like their clothes, their hair, their action- you know things like that,” Dick cut in.

“Yeah, Sherlock tells the Watson-”

“How has to keep his eyes closed,” Dick reminded with a smile.

“-those things and the Watson has to look awound and see if he can find the person he was describing.”

Conner frowned, "That seems very difficult."

Timmy grinned, "That's why I always win- well I win whenever Dick or Dad aren't pwaying. Oh and the first time I pwayed with Mr. Flash, he won. He's really good to. I think he's bestest at it."

"Mr. Flash?"

Dick rolled his eyes at Roy, "Timmy has manners. Mr. Flash did try to get him to call him just Flash but well- it was a no go."

"Dick," Timmy mumbled as he pulled at his pants leg, "are you gonna pway?"

Dick smiled, "Alright. Yes, I'm going to play."

Dick reached down and lifted Timmy up, to get a better view of the room.

"Alright, pick."

Dick smiled as he watched the mini-batman-face return.

"Okay," Timmy said happily a few seconds later.

"You pick someone?"

"Yup," Timmy giggled happily, “close your eyes.”

"Alright," Dick chuckled as Tim covered his eyes with two small hands, "describe the suspect."

"He has red hair. His eyes are green. He has very pale skin. He is shorter than you- hmm by my estimate he's maybe Meggie's height. He's twirling his hair- nervous habit- around his pointy finger and the bad finger that Papa told me I shouldn't hold up. He's with two other people- I think one is his Papa because they have the same hair- but he doesn't seem to be happy to be around him. The other man might be the red headed man's Alpha because he’s doing that huggy thing that Dad does to Papa, but he doesn't seem very nice to the man."

Dick tilted his head to the side in confusion, “Why doesn't the man's Alpha seem nice?"

Timmy frowned, "He's squeezing the red head's wrist very tightly, like he doesn’t want the red head to get lost but the red head doesn’t look happy about it.”

“Hmm, maybe they had an argument?”

Tim was quiet for a little bit, making Dick frown, “Tim? What’s wrong?”

Dick gently moved Tim’s hands from his eyes and looked at his little brother- the boy looked sad.

“Timmy, sweetie what’s wrong?”

“I think the red head has an ouchie bruise on his face."

“What?”

“It’s hard to see but he has an ouchie bruise,” Tim repeated.

Dick sighed, it was probably the Omega of some rich Alpha with a temper- Dick saw a lot of those when it came to the rich and famous.

Some Alphas were just all out douche bags.

It pretty much sucked that Tim would pick one like that- Dick hoped the kid didn’t read too much into it, he’d hate to have to explain Omega abuse to someone as young as Tim.

“It’s okay, Timmy, he probably just tripped and got hurt. Don’t be so upset, sweetie,” Dick assured halfheartedly.

Tim’s frown lessened, “I hope someone kisses his ouchie better. It’s always makes me feel better when Papa kisses my ouchies better.”

Dick smiled, “I’m sure someone will, honey. Now, let me see if I can find this suspect. Hmm, red hair and-”

Dick finally caught sight of the redhead and felt his stomach clench. There was the redhead, exactly as Timmy had described him- slightly visible bruise and all, only this wasn’t some rich Alpha with a temper’s Omega.

No, the suspect was Wally.

"Wally?"

"What? Wait, what is Wally doing here?"

Roy took Timmy from Dick and handed him to Me'gan before looking in the direction that Dick was starring.

"I think the better question is why does Wally have an ouchie on his face, Conner," Roy point out.

"Wally? Who's Wally?"

"He's our friend," Dick explained to his little brother.

"Me'gan can you keep an eye on Timmy?"

"Of course, Roy," Me'gan assured as she held the boy.

"Roy?"

"Stay with Meggie," Roy ordered, "we'll be back in a bit."

"But-"

"Timmy, let's go see if there is anything sweet to eat," Me'gan whispered.

"Okay Meggie," Timmy sighed.

Me'gan nodded for Conner to follow as she headed toward the kitchen, where Alfred would be. Dick quickly started for Wally, only to have Roy catch his arm.

"Roy?"

"Hold on," Roy whispered, "we need to assess this first. We can't rush in."

"But look at him! Sure it's not that noticeable but Wally's face-"

"Dick, we don't know what happened, and unless you want to cause an Alpha fight, we can’t just run in guns blazing. We need to find out what's going on first," Roy warned, "if it is what we think we will need evidence. I can't kill someone without hard facts and I'm sure Bruce wouldn't be too happy about us offing party guests."

Dick frowned, "Fine. Damn you and your common sense."

Roy nodded, "I agree with you there. Now, let’s go snoop a bit and test the waters."

 

 

 

Wally couldn't stop himself, his fingers curled into his hair as he kept an eye out for Bruce or Jo'nn as he tried to calm himself down. The place was packed so there was a chance that he wouldn't bump into them- hell there was a chance that they wouldn't even know that he was there. All he had to do was keep hidden and at Reilly's side.

Yeah, he wasn't leaving Reilly's side at all- not with how Reilly was gripping his hand- and also because he felt sick. His stomach was tying itself in knots at all the smells assaulting his nose and all the Alpha and Beta pheromones. Jelly Bean, didn't like snotty rich peoples' perfume or overly interested old pervy Alpha and Beta scents- it was worse than the smell of the shrimp and salmon coming from the food table. The only thing keeping Wally from throwing up was the strong smell of home coming off of Reilly.

Wally stood a little closer to the bigger man and took a breath taking in as much of his Alpha’s calming scent as he could.

"Who is this lovely young man?"

Wally looked up startled to find Lex Luthor standing before him. Wally paled as his heart skipped a beat and his stomach churned as he smelt extremely fertile Alpha pheromones. He pressed himself closer into Reilly’s side and discretely press his nose closer against his Alpha’s shoulder.

Luthor? What the hell was he doing here!

Wally silently stood closer to Reilly, not liking the way that Luthor was looking at him.

"Oh that's my son Wallace," Rudolph answered shocking Wally out of his worry over Luthor.

Had Rudolph just introduced him as 'my son'?

Yeah, this was the twilight zone or something.

"Oh? Mr. West I wasn't under the impression that you had a son," Luthor chuckled, "such a handsome young man."

Wally looked at the ground and fought back a wince as he felt Reilly's grip tighten.

"Yeah, well I'm his Alpha. I'm Reilly Dobson, it's so nice to meet you Mr. Luthor."

Luthor smiled, "Please, call me Lex."

"Right."

Wally wanted to laugh- Reilly was jealous of Lex Luthor. If only he knew just how ridiculous that was. Wally could see the look in Lex's eyes- it was one that made him feel like a piece of meat being eyed by a dog. Wally wanted to slap the Alpha, but he knew better.

"Why Mr. Wallace you are rather quiet," Luthor pointed out, "is there something wrong?"

Wally shook his head, "Oh, n-no sir. I'm just- I-"

"He's shy," Reilly broke in, "he never really talks very much. More of a seen and not heard kind of Omega. Right baby?"

Wally nodded, "Right."

 

"Hmm, well to bad. You have a very intelligent manner about you. Well, anyway Rudolph would you like to come and finally say hello to your public?"

Wally watched as his father grinned, "I believe I would. Reilly, won't you join us? You are my right hand man after all."

Reilly smiled- no he beamed like an idiot- Wally hated it. He looked away and tried not to think about bashing his father's skull in. Reilly didn't look at him like that anymore.

God that hurt.

"Sure, but what about-"

"Wallace can be allowed to wonder around. Just tell him to stay near the food table. He'd head that way anyway," Rudolph sneered.

Wally want to glare his father down or hit him- yeah he wanted to hit him more- but the tighter squeeze to his hand kept him in line.

"Right, you heard that Wally," Reilly chuckled, "stay close to the food bar so I know where to find you. Also, please remember to keep that talking issue of yours to a minimum. I'll be back over in a bit to get you for some photos and maybe a dance or two."

Wally nodded, "Alright. Wait- Reilly would it be okay if I found us a table to sit at- one near the food bar?"

Reilly rolled his eyes, "Fine, just stay in my sights. I don't want to waste my time looking for you and I don’t want to have to chase some pervy old rich Alpha away from you."

Wally nodded and then quietly watched as Reilly left with Lex Luthor and Rudolph- it was like so sort of team up from hell. God he could only hope that nothing came out of that.

Wally sighed in a bit of relief as flexed the fingers of his hand that had been held captive by Reilly- he could actually feel the blood flow returning to it.

Wally rubbed at his hand before turning to find a table- the smell of shrimp and meaty things hit him like a blow to the face and he cringed.

There was no way he was going to make it to that table without blowing chunks. Wally cleared his throat and looked around- he couldn't see Reilly anywhere and if he was lucky that meant Reilly couldn't see him. Wally quietly made a strategic rush to the open door that led out to the garden. Wally made sure to stand close to the doorway but far enough away that he didn't have to inhale the evil smell of shrimp.

Wally rubbed at his temples and leaned back on the nice solid brick wall on the Wayne manor. The smell of jasmine and mint filled the air- it was nice and calming. His stomach seemed to calm instantly. Wally smiled as his stomach settled. Jasmine and mint- J'onn and Bruce.

"I guess you know that your daddy is nearby," Wally whispered, "maybe you can tell my which one that is to?"

Wally was met by silence, he smirked and gently rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah, it's not ever going to be that easy with you is it?"

Wally sighed and looked out into the garden- it was huge. It was always one of his favorite parts of Wayne Manor- it was quiet out here all the time. It was almost serene.

Wally ran his hands through his hair and let the peacefulness flow through him. It was the first time in a long time that he actually felt calm.

It was the first time since getting pregnant and leaving the League that he felt like things were okay.

 

Wally frowned, he hated that he couldn't feel like this with Reilly. At one time he had but that felt like forever ago now.

Wally wasn't sure how long he just stood there looking out over the grand garden, his mind seemed to empty and everything just sort of melted away.

It felt nice being here, being close to Bruce and J'onn, even if they didn't know he really was here. It was just- well Wally could almost feel the men that he cared so much about near him. His mind buzzed with some odd feeling that calmed him and Jelly Bean seemed so calm. There was no worry or stress.

He felt happy and- safe?

Did he really feel so much safer here?

Wally closed his eyes and tried to sort this all out.

"Hi. Are you okay?"

Wally almost jumped out of his skin- later, if anyone had asked he would've denied that he yelped like a purse rat. He looked over to find Dick's little brother standing there with a box of Oreos in his.

Wally blushed a deep red before clearing his throat and smiling.

"Um hi," he replied lamely.

"You're Wally right?"

Wally tilted his head to the side in surprise, he was sure that the only time that he had ever met Tim was when he was Flash. He quickly faked ignorance.

"Um- do I know you?"

"I'm Timmy," the boy answered, "I'm Dick's little brother. You're friends with him aren't you?"

Wally nodded, "Well, yeah. I mean I know him from working with your father- Mr. Wayne."

Tim nodded, "Dick and Roy are looking for you."

Wally frowned, "They know I'm here?"

"Yup, I was pwaying detective and you were the person I picked."

Wally smiled as he remembered that game, "Detective huh? I use to play that with my Uncle all the time. So I was the suspect?"

Tim nodded, "Yeah. Oh, did that man hurt you hand?"

Wally blanched, "W-What?"

"The man who was holding your hand," Tim answered, "he was squeezing very hard. Are you okay?"

Wally felt his mouth do dry as he nodded, "I'm fine. Um who were you playing Detective with?"

"Dick and Roy," Tim answered.

Wally felt his stomach summersault and his head swim.

"Oh. Um what did you notice about me?"

"You were nervous. You have an ouchie on your face. You looked upset."

Wally nodded he felt his legs turn to jelly- so now Dick knew- God not only Dick but Roy to.

Wally had no excuse- no back up lie for that. Dick was Bruce's kid- he wasn't stupid.

Wally leaned back against the wall and took a few deep breaths.

 

"Wally?"

Wally looked down at Tim and forced himself to smile, "Yeah?"

"Is that man bad?"

Wally frowned, "No. He's just- he's not bad."

"Then why did he hurt you?"

"Why do you think he did this?"

Tim shrugged, "He was squeezing your hand."

Wally nodded, "Point taken. He-he didn't hurt. I caused this myself."

Tim frowned, "How?"

Wally shrugged, "I'm still not sure how."

Wally sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You wanna sit down?"

Wally nodded, "Yeah, that sound good."

Tim took Wally's hand and led him over to one of the small tables that had been set up outside. He and Wally sat down and looked out over the garden.

"You wanna Oreo?"

Wally smiled, "Sure."

Tim handed him a few and munched away on his own, "Papa loves these. He's got like a thousand boxes hidden everywhere in the Manor."

Wally smiled, "Really? Hmm, bet you don't know where he keeps the double stuffed ones."

Tim's eyes went wide, "Do you?"

 

Wally felt a little like himself again, "Of course I do. I mean come on think about it- where do you hide the good stuff?"

Tim paused and looked down at the table, Wally watched him grinning at the calculating look on the child's face- he knew that look. That was the look of a highly intelligent kid.

He use to get that look on his face when he played detective with his Uncle.

Wally chuckled as he took a bite of his Oreo, "Give up?"

Tim frowned and nodded, "Yeah, I can't think of anywhere I haven't already looked."

Wally grinned, "Look in the bran flakes- if I were him I would empty the box and hide the Oreo sleeves in the box."

Tim grinned, "I didn't think about that! Cool!"

Wally nodded, "You've got to be one step ahead of the adults Tim."

Tim nodded, "Guess so. Hey why are you out here anyway?"

Wally shrugged, "I-um admiring the plant life?"

Tim giggled, "That's silly."

Wally shrugged, "I don't know, the plants seem to be more fun than all those stuffy old adults inside."

Tim nodded, "Yeah, they are all pretty boring. Meggie and Connor were trying to not be boring but- they didn't do too well. They aren't very good at being fun."

Wally nodded, "Being fun is an art that many adults suck at. I however- am pretty good at it."

 

Tim looked up at Wally, "You know how to be fun?"

Wally nodded, "Yeah. I'm a master of having fun. Heck fun is my middle name."

Tim quirked an eyebrow at that- Wally chuckled as he saw that the boy had picked up a few of Bruce's quirks.

"Fun is a weird middle name to have," Tim pointed out.

Wally chuckled, "So I've been told. So what do you want to play?"

Tim grinned, "Tag!"

Wally laughed at that- one of his favorite games.

"I'm good at tag- hmm but I'm not up to it at the moment. I mean I can't really get my clothes dirty, but we could play hide and seek," Wally suggested.

Tim nodded happily, "Yeah! We can play out here; I know all the best hiding spots!"

Wally smiled, "Alright. Then we'll play, but go easy on me."

Tim quickly hoped up and Wally slowly followed, he paused though and looked toward the doorway.

"Hold on one second," Wally said as he walked back toward the door, "I need to check on something first."

Wally peeked back into the ballroom and looked around; he could see Reilly on the other side of the huge room talking with Lex and Rudolph as cameras flashed. Wally noticed that Lois Lane and Clark Kent were both standing close by not looking to happy- well at least Clark didn't look to happy.

"Wonderful, I should've guess Boy Scout was going to be here," Wally whispered.

Wally watched as Lois advanced on the men, he grinned- they would be a while. Lois was vicious in her reporting ways- she was a lot like Aunt Iris was.

 

Wally turned back to Tim and smiled- they would have time for a quick game. Louis would have them busy for a while.

"So, are we going to play?"

Wally nodded, "Yeah, let's play."

 

 

Me'gan rushed around the kitchen looking for Tim, she wasn't sure, when he had slipped away- but she knew that she had to find him soon. She had Conner searching the hallways and Alfred was looking around upstairs.

Me'gan had already tried to find him through their mental link but something was blocking it. Me'gan's heart was racing as she double-checked the pantry closet again. She knew finding Timmy was going to be difficult- Dick and Bruce seemed to be the only two capable of actually finding the boy whenever he decided to place hide and seek. Me'gan was tempted to go and find Dick or Bruce but she knew that wouldn't go to well. Dick was still scoping out Reilly and Bruce had enough on his plate playing the host.

"What am I going to do! Oh this is horrible!"

"Me'gan what is the matter?"

Me'gan yelped and jumped before she whirled around to find her uncle standing near the kitchen door.

"Uncle- I-"

Me'gan burst into to tears rushed into her Uncle's arms.

"I can't find Timmy and something is wrong with Wally and he's here and Reilly might be hurting him and-"

Me'gan was in hysterics, J'onn held her then looked down at here.

"Me'gan calm down, I can barely understand you. Please, explain what you are upset about a bit slower."

Me'gan nodded and took a deep breath, "Timmy is hiding, and I can't find him. Wally is here with Reilly and someone else- Timmy said that he might be his dad- and Timmy said that Reilly was squeezing Wally's hand and Wally has a bruise on his face and Dick and Roy are looking to see if they can find out anything about Reilly."

J'onn frowned, "Me'gan keep looking for Timmy. I will go get Bruce."

Me'gan nodded, "Yes Uncle."

Me'gan watched as her Uncle left the kitchen in a rush, almost knocking into Conner as he walked in.

"Whoa," Conner said as he moved just in time.

J'onn paid him no mind and kept going. Conner looked over at Me'gann.

"What's wrong?"

"I told him what's going on," Me'gann answered, "did you find him?"

Conner shook his head, "No, maybe he's in the garden?"

Me'gan nodded, "Let's go look."

 

 

Dick was quiet as he watched Reilly and the man named Rudolph West- shockingly he had turned out to be Wally's father- interact with Lex Luthor. He’d watch Wally disappear into the crowd not long ago and quickly lost sight of him thanks to the hectic over flow of party goers.  He’d ended up sticking close by to the two men Wally had come in with, he had been listening to them for a while now and he did not like the things that he was hearing.

Apparently, Reilly wasn't a big fan of meta-humans and neither was 'Rudolph.' He’d heard them talk bad about them more than anything else and it wasn’t in a very nice way. He was even more unsettled by the fact that Lex Luthor seemed to be rather interested in what the two men had to say.

"So, you plan on revealing yourself?"

Dick listened with a bit more interested as Luthor spoke.

"Yes, I believe that it's time that the world knew who was behind the crusade to put an end to meta-humans," Rudolph answered.

"I agree, we need to show those freaks of nature who it is that's fighting the good fight," Reilly chuckled.

Dick frowned, he didn't understand why Wally's boyfriend would say things like that.         

Hadn't Wally told him about  who he was and what he did?

"What about Wallace?"

"What about the boy? I don't think he's as dedicated to our cause. The boy isn't AMHA material. He's too foolish, I mean he seems to actually believe that what those freaks are doing is good. I'm worried that my own son isn't in the right state of mind. It's upsetting."

Dick noticed the frown on Reilly's face, the man didn't seem to like what Rudolph was implying.

"Rudolph, Wally knows that we're doing is right. He hate meta-freaks as much as I do," Reilly assured, "Wally is on our side of this. He’s a good Omega who follows his Alpha’s orders."

Rudolph sighed, "I'm not so sure my boy."

"He is," Reilly implored.

"Alright, but I still think that we should be cautious about letting him in on anything involving the AMHA."

Reilly seemed upset by that.

Dick frowned, his mind was more focused on what Rudolph had said about the AMHA. Wally's father was the head of that horrible group?

 No wonder Wally didn't talk about his parents.

By the sound of it, Rudolph didn't like to talk about Wally either. The very idea of this man being Wally's dad was unfathomable- other than the red hair, Wally didn't look like the man or -thank God- act like him. It was hard to believe that the bastard standing there was Wally's dad.

"Mr. Luthor, who are your friends," called Louis Lane.

Dick made sure to keep himself hidden a bit more when the reporter suddenly stepped forward, he didn't want her pulling him into any interviews- Lois was a shark of a reporter.

Dick watched the group turned toward the woman and smiled, Dick caught sight of Clark rather quickly- the man looked rather unhappy about Luthor being here.

Dick could relate, he didn't want the scum in his father's house but it was all for show- otherwise Bruce would've had the man thrown from the grounds.

Bruce hated it but Luthor was a big part of the high society world that his alter ego lived in.

"Why Ms. Lane, so good to see you and Mr. Kent what a surprise."

Dick felt sick as he listened to Luthor lay on the charm thickly, he could tell the Clark wasn't fairing much better.

"Good evening Mr. Luthor," Louis responded, "why don't you introduce me to your friends."

Dick watched the grin spread across Luthor's face, "Why of course. This is Mr. Rudolph West and his associate Reilly Dobson. They are making their first big appearance tonight as well as a few announcements."

"What do you mean?"

Dick could hear the edge in Clark's voice, he could also see the inquiry toward Rudolph's last name. Dick locked eyes with Clark for a moment- assuring him that the connection to Wally was correct.

"Why, Mr. Kent, these two men are the creators or the movement known as AMHA. Mr. West here has finally decided to take a step into the public eye- he's even brought along his son."

Clark looked taken back, maybe even a little pissed off.

"You two are the overseers of AMHA?"

Reilly nodded, "Mr. Kent, it's nice to see you again."

 

Clark paused for a moment looking Reilly over, "I'm sorry but we know each other?"

Dick caught the slight annoyance written in Reilly's eyes before he covered it up.

"Yeah, you're friends with my Omega, Wally West."

Dick saw the realization hit Clark like a ton of bricks before he managed to respond.

"Wally? Your Wally's Alpha and this is his father?"

Rudolph frowned, "Yes Mr. Kent, I'm Wallace's father. I understand it if he doesn't mention me much. Wallace and I are not exactly close, but he is my son. I must ask, how do you know him?"

Clark paused for a moment, "Oh, well I met him during one of his internships at Wayne tech. I was on an interview with Mr. Wayne and got lost. I bumped into Wally and he showed me around, he's a very kind young man."

Rudolph seemed to almost sneer at that, "Yes, he's very polite. A bit air headed and to trusting at times but he does always minds his manors. I was at least able to get that to stick."

Dick examined those words and felt his temper boiling a bit. He didn't like what the man was implying and apparently neither did Clark.

"So you are the head of the AMHA group," Louis swooped back into her professional manner, "aren't you a bit worried that revealing yourself may bring bad press to your already frowned upon platform of anti-met human actions?"

Rudolph smirked and Dick felt his stomach twist- that smirk was a crueler version of Wally's usual smirk, he didn't like that he wanted to smack it off the man's face.

 

"I do believe that we are just misunderstood Ms. Lane. Yes, are methods are a bit more aggressive but it is only to press the issue at hand."

"You are aware that in your last demonstration people were severely hurt," Clark pointed out.

"I am simply a head of the movement, what others who follow me do is not my fault Mr. Kent. I cannot control our more - aggressive- supporters. I can only speak my peace and hope that others understand."

"Right, but Mr. West, you are aware that many of your more aggressive activists are currently on the Justice League's wanted list."

Rudolph smiled at Ms. Lane, "I am aware of that. That is why I have decided that it is best to cast away any secrets and reveal that I am a simple man, who is simply trying to make the world safer for families, for my son and Reilly, and possibly for any future grandchildren that I might one day have."

Dick caught the surprise and confusion that was written on Reilly's face, he also heard something in Rudolph's voice that worried him. Something about what he said had Dick worried.

"And ostracizing meta-humans will do that?"

Dick looked at Louis for a moment, she was like a blank page, no emotions, no anything- but her tone seemed to be rather annoyed. Dick could tell that she didn't like Rudolph either.

"Why of course it will Ms. Lane. I wouldn't want my grandchildren anywhere near a meta-human. Why just take into consideration the Flash for instance. The man is far too dangerous and air headed to allowed anywhere near a child. I mean the poor young man seems to have far too much power, did you know that if he were to go to fast that he could very well tear the world apart. The man if far too childish and has more than once shown that he is a danger to himself as well as others. I wouldn't want my grandchild anywhere near something like that. Would you condone you child to be placed in such danger Reilly?"

Reilly shook his head, "I'd much rather die first than let my kid near something like that. Meta-humans shouldn't be allowed to even have kids and if they do the child should be taken away and place with nice normal parents."

Dick was furious at hearing that, how could they say something like that!

"What if the children are meta-human," Louis questioned, "what if your child was meta-human?"

Reilly shivered in disgust, like he couldn't stand the thought.

"Well, there are ways to fix them."

Dick was just about to advance on the man when someone grabbed his arm and gently pulled him back. He was pulled slowly back into the cover of the crowded room and a blanketed him in a calming Alpha influence.

"Calm down Dick," Roy whispered, "don't blow our cover."

"Did you hear him," Dick hissed as Roy calmly turned him around.

"Yeah, I did. You have to calm down though Dick," Roy whispered, "we need to find out as much as we can."

"How can they say those things thought! Don't they know about Wally?"

"He hasn't told them Dick," Roy pointed out, "calm down and you can see that."

Dick took a deep breath, "I hate them both. They're monsters."

 

Roy nodded, "Yeah, they are."

"How can Wally even being with that man?"

"I'm not sure Dick," Roy whispered, "I think that maybe there's something that we're missing. Just listen for now."

Dick frowned, "Fine, but I still want to hurt those two."

"You and me both," Roy agreed.

"That is a rather interesting opinion Mr. Dobson."

Dick looked over his shoulder only to find Bruce standing behind Luthor- he honestly hadn't even seen him. He wasn't entirely sure just how long Bruce had been standing there.

"Mr. Wayne," Luthor greeted, "how lovely."

"Mr. Luthor, a pleasure as always. Mr. West and Mr. Dobson, so you two are the mysterious gentlemen from AMHA. Welcome to Wayne Manor, I hope you're enjoying yourselves."

"The pleasure is all ours Mr. Wayne. I'm so glad to meet the man who has taken such an interest in my son."

Dick caught the intent behind those words and how they seemed to darken Reilly's eyes.

Rudolph seemed to be an expert at twisting things and manipulating people. Reilly seemed to be all but wrapped around his finger.

"Yes, well Wally is a very bright mind. I feel very honored to have him working with my company. Your son is truly spectacular in his field of work. I sure you and Mr. Dobson are both very proud of him."

"Oh yes, Wallace is something. He prattles nonstop about how much he enjoys working under you," Rudolph's voice had the intent there again.

Dick noticed how Reilly's body language seemed to change, he seemed to be getting uncomfortable. Rudolph was playing at something, it was almost like he was trying to egg Reilly on.

Dick noticed right then and there that Bruce had caught something that he hadn't.

Bruce was just about to respond when he paused for a moment.

"Tim, is missing."

It took Dick a moment to realize the J'onn was speaking through their mental link.

"What?"

"Dick, go help J'onn look for you brother," Dick heard Bruce order through the mental link.

"But what about-"

"I've got this covered. Finding you brother is more important."

"Alright. Just- keep an eye on these three scumbags."

"I will," Bruce assured.

Dick took Roy's hand and started to pull Roy away from the crowd when he heard something that made him stop.

"So, I've heard that you have something important to announce tonight Mr. Luthor," Clark spoke up covering Bruce's pause.

"Oh indeed," Luthor assured, "I plan to announce that Lex Corp. will but funding AMHA."

Bruce, Clark, and Dick all paused for a moment, both found this to be rather unsettling. They all seemed to understand that something wasn't right there. Dick turned back around, Roy looked equally unsettled by the news.

"What?"

Luthor looked over at Clark, who had been the one to speak up first.

"Why yes, as of yesterday Lex Corp began funding AMHA."

"What exactly do they need funding for," Ms. Lane questioned.

Rudolph smiled, "Why to help save humans from the danger created by meta-humans. We are working on a cure, one that will take away the mutations in meta-humans and fix them."

“Cure?”

Rudolph looked right into Dick’s eyes and nodded, “Yes, a cure. It’ll cleanse the genetic impurities that cause meta human condition.”

Dick felt his stomach drop, he knew by simply looking into Rudolph's eyes that whatever this man's 'cure' was that it wasn't good.


	7. Chapter 7

Wally smiled as he counted to one hundred from the third time. He wasn't entirely sure how long he and Tim had been playing- he hadn't been keeping track.

"Ready or not here I come," Wally called.

He could hear a giggle coming from somewhere- the boy was good at hiding but even better at staying that way. Wally had only been able to find him because he had followed the boy's aura- sure it was sort of like cheating but Tim was a Robin in training and well having freaky ninja skills gave him an unfair advantage.

Wally paused long enough to catch a warm hyperactive aura of the boy before he quietly made his way over toward a rather large bush.

"Timmy? Oh Timmy? Where are you?"

Wally playfully looked around, "Hmm, where did he go? Huh, I thought for sure I heard something over here. I guess I was wrong."

Wally smiled as he heard a quiet giggle, he turned and ran up behind the bush and tapped Tim on the shoulder, the boy jumped and looked up at Wally.

"Found ya," Wally chuckled teasingly.

Tim laughed, "You're really good at this game."

Wally smiled, “What can I say I'm just that-"

"Timmy? Timmy, are you out here?"

Wally's face paled as he heard J'onn's voice. He looked toward the beginning of the cobble stone pathway that went through the entire garden and saw J'onn standing near the large angel fountain. His heart seemed to skip a beat; J'onn had shape shifted into his human form. Wally wasn't used to seeing the Martian like this- it wasn't that he didn't like J'onn's human form; it was just- well he knew how uncomfortable J'onn was hiding his true form. Wally didn't like seeing J'onn hide himself, Wally thought he looked gorgeous just the way he was.

"Oh it's Papa," Tim said as he hopped right up and went running toward J'onn.

Wally crouched down a little more, hopping that the bushes would hide him and that maybe J’onn would go back inside before Wally ended up with a cramp from crouching.

"Papa!"

Wally watched as J'onn smiled and held out his arms, catching the running boy and pulling him up into a hug. His stomach flip flopped at the sight and his chest ached painfully.

"Timmy, you had us worried. Me'gan was in tears. Why did you not tell her where you were going?"

Tim frowned, "I'm sorry Papa, it was boring inside and I wanted to play in the garden."

"Timmy, it is too dark to be out here alone. What if-"

"I wasn't alone Papa," Timmy interrupted, "I was pwaying with Wally."

"Wally?"

"Yeah, he's right over there! Wally, come meet Papa!"

Wally sighed, so much for hiding. Wally stood up as J'onn looked over in his direction- he gave a little wave.

"Hey J'onn," he said lamely.

"Wally," was a J'onn said.

 

 

Wally watched as a variety of emotions rushed across J’onn’s face.

He could see hurt and confusion, but concern was the strongest one. Wally wasn’t sure if J’onn could see the bruise on the side of his face or not- it was pretty dark out here but- Wally knew that the Martian had pretty good night vision.

Wally looked down, breaking the eye contact- he didn’t want to see the look in J’onn’s eyes anymore, he felt ashamed.

He was a superhero, someone who saved people, who fought bad guys all the time, and saved the world- and yet here he was unable to save himself from an abusive relationship.

Unable to force himself into seeing that nothing was going to get better.

Wally wanted so badly to love Reilly like he use to he wanted to be a good boyfriend and to make Reilly happy. God he wanted to be good for Reilly and make the man happy and hear him say how much he loved him.

Wally just wanted to hear that- to hear that Reilly loved him.

He wanted Reilly to love him so much.

That’s all he wanted, was for someone who he loved to actually love him back.

To love him and Jelly Bean.

“Wally, come here.”

Wally looked up, he chewed at the inside of his lip and tried to disobey the Alpha tone in J’onn’s voice, he didn’t want to. He didn’t want J’onn to see his face or to run the risk of J’onn finding out about him being pregnant.

Wally wanted to run away and hide, he wanted to just hide.

“Please, Wally,” J’onn all but begged this time Wally could hear the hidden whine in the Alpha’s voice.

Wally frowned, he couldn’t stay away when J’onn was using that voice- it left him wanting to whimper and show his belly and try to make the Alpha happy. Wally looked up and slowly walked over- J’onn kept his eye on him the entire time, making sure to lock Wally under his Alpha gaze. He felt like an Omega who was afraid of being scorned by his Alpha.

Wally came to stop a few feet from the Alpha; he stood quietly just waiting for J’onn to talk. He looked into J’onn’s eyes and quickly decided not to do that anymore, he didn’t trust himself enough around the Alpha- he looked down at the ground, trying to find something more interesting.

“Papa?”

“Timmy, I need you to go with Conner.”

Wally looked up and over J’onn’s shoulder; Conner was standing there with his hands clenched into fists looking at his face. Wally ducked his head, trying to hide the bruise that the older man had already seen.

“But Papa-”

“Please Timmy,” J’onn sighed, “I need to speak with Wally.”

Timmy yawned, “Alright.”

Wally watched as J’onn put Timmy down and as the boy walked over to Conner and held out his hand. Wally’s omega nature kicked in, he felt the anger flowing off of the Alpha- he knew Conner wouldn’t hurt the boy but it was instinct telling him to get the child away from the angry Alpha. He tensed up, J’onn caught his movements and quickly stepped to the side blocking Wally path and releasing a calming scent that calmed Wally’s Omega nature. Wally lowered his eyes and let the lightest of submissive whimpers slip past his lips- he wasn’t use to J’onn using his Alpha nature on him, J’onn responded with a low rumble that relaxed Wally even more.

“Conner can we go find Meggie? I’m sleepy,” Tim yawned.

Wally watched as Conner relaxed and took the boy’s hand; he looked back at Wally for a moment- silently assuring him that the kid with safe with him- before he picked up the tired boy and walked back into the loud ballroom. Wally felt ashamed, momentarily, for letting his nature trick him in to being defensive around one of his dearest friends- he hated being an Omega sometimes.

Once the two were gone Wally felt all of J’onn’s attention turn to him. The Alpha’s gaze felt heavy on him.

“Wally, please talk to me,” J’onn pleaded.

Wally shook his head and went to turn- his flight instinct took over, telling him to high tail it away from the Alpha- but he felt a hand take hold of his arm.

“Wally please don’t-”

Energy surged through Wally’s body as J’onn’s had touched him, Wally gasped as he felt his head swim. His knees buckled and he whimpered as he felt something inside of him almost reach for J’onn. He felt like there was a string pulling tight, trying to connect to J’onn, but there was something inside of him stopping it- pulling it back making the string pull so taunt that it hurt.

J’onn’s arms were around him quickly, holding him up. He was left with instinct whiplash, he wanted to pull away and press closer at the same time.

“Wally!”

“I’m-I’m okay,” Wally lied, “I-I-”

J’onn’s hands gently brushed over Wally’s stomach and Wally felt his body go ridged as he heard J’onn’s sharp intake of air. He let out a high pitch whine of distress and tried to curl in on himself.

“Wally?”

“J’onn, can we sit down? I-I don’t think I can stay on my feet.”

“Of course,” J’onn whispered as he helped Wally over to one of the benches along the pathway.

They slowly sat down, both silently waiting for the other to speak.

“Did he do that?”

Wally frowned, “Did who do what?”

“Wally,” J’onn sighed, “did your Alpha give you that bruise?”

Wally chewed at the inside of his lip as he looked back at J’onn. Wally wiped away the cover up showing the full extent of the bruise. J’onn winced and gently touched the darkened skin. Wally shivered as he felt J’onn’s aura, Wally felt his skin feeding off of it- taking in the comfort and kindness like a sponge.

Wally was a little shocked, he didn’t usually feed off of human’s auras. It was different.

J’onn seemed to feel what Wally was doing, he didn’t pull away however- he allowed Wally to take what he needed.

“You have healed yourself,” J’onn pointed out, “the bruise is gone.”

Wally pulled back from J’onn and touched the skin where the bruise had been, he was a little shocked- that had never happened before. Wally looked at J’onn in confusion.

“That-that is new,” he sputtered.

“I see. Wally, you felt that didn’t you? The-the bonding?”

Wally shook his head in denial, “Oh um no, I felt light headed and sort of dizzy but nope- no bonding. I-”

“Wally, please tell me what you are hiding,” J’onn begged as he took Wally’s chin between his fingers and lifted his face up.

Wally could feel his heart flutter and even though he knew that it was too early in the pregnancy- Wally was sure that he felt Jelly Bean react to J’onn presence.  He knew the baby felt that its sire was near.

“Nothing- it’s- he didn’t mean to. J’onn, it was my fault I-”

Wally couldn’t get the words to come out right, everything just felt like it was tumbling out of control.

“Reilly did this? Wally he hurt you, didn’t he,” J’onn said in a deadly quiet voice.

Wally felt tears prickle in his eyes as he jerked away and shook his head.

Reilly hadn’t meant to.

He loved him, Wally had- he had made him do it.

Hadn’t he?

He had screwed up and-and Reilly hadn’t meant to do it.

“It’s my fault,” Wally insisted, “I’m always messing up. I-I can’t really do too much right. You know it’s true, J’onn I screw up all the time. Reilly just gets tired of it sometimes; I mean one man can only take so much. He’s just doing what Alphas are supposed to; he was just punishing me for being a bad Omega. It’s really my fault and-”

“Stop it,” J’onn snapped, “Wally, you stop it right now!”

Wally jumped and looked up at J’onn in shock the man never raised his voice like that or looked so angry- it made him want to cower to beg for his forgiveness.

Had he messed up again?

“J’onn?”

“Wally, it is not your fault. No one in this world has any right to ever harm you! You are an amazing, beautiful, and kind person. That- that monster has no right to ever lay a hand on you- ever. Scolding an Omega is one thing but this-this is abuse! You are not a bad Omega and you do not deserve such treatment!”

Wally shook his head, “J’onn, he’s not a monster. I-I love Reilly, he loves me and-”

“He loves you? Wally he’s hurting you! What kind person could hurt someone that they love? He’s the one who is bad; he’s a bad Alpha, Wally.”

Wally closed his eyes tightly and tried assure himself that J’onn was wrong, but he knew better.

He knew the Martian was right and it hurt, but then there was the fact that he and Bruce had hurt him. God, they hurt him so bad. They had given him the one thing that he has always wanted- their touch and love, even if it had only been momentary love, and then expected him to just pretend that it had never happened. They gave him a baby- he was caring their child and-and they would never care for the baby or him like Wally wanted them to.

So yes, people did hurt the one’s they cared about, even if they didn’t know that they had.

“He loves me,” Wally hissed, “he loves me and he’ll love us.”

Wally pressed his hand to his stomach; he felt J’onn’s body still and heard him gasp.

“Wally, what do you mean by us?”

Wally shook his head refusing to look at the Alpha; he couldn’t look at him now.

“Nothing- it’s nothing that concerns you! Why do you even care! God, I don’t get it! We had sex, you, Bruce and me. It was just sex, it meant absolutely nothing and I understand that- I really do, but I don’t understand why all of the sudden you and him seem to care so much! Just stop it! You don’t get the right to come into my life and make judgments! None of this concerns you or Bruce. Neither of you are my Alpha, I’m not your Omega or your pack, so stop acting like I am!”

Wally got to his feet and went to leave, J’onn’s hand shot up only to brush over Wally’s stomach.

Wally paused as he felt the surge go through him again; he saw it in J’onn’s eyes- the way that he suddenly realized something. He saw J’onn piecing things together.

“You’re pregnant,” J’onn gasped.

Wally jerked away as fast as he could- he knew that to J’onn he must have momentarily looked like nothing but a blur as he stumbled away.

Wally stomach cramped sharply at him using his speed- Wally wasn’t sure if that was the only reason or if it had something to do with the sudden feeling that he had closed something off from J’onn- something that had briefly connected him to Jelly Bean, something that connected Alpha, Omega, and their child.

“Wally you’re-”

Wally ran, he turned and ran for the entryway to the ballroom, leaving a stunned J’onn behind him. Wally glanced over his shoulder as he slowed; it was in that moment of not looking ahead that Wally collided with a wall of muscle.

Wally yelped as his arms were gripped tightly in a pair of large hands.

“What the hell! Where have you been?”

Wally went still as he looked up to see a not so happy Reilly standing before him- the scent of angry Alpha left Wally’s stomach clenching painfully.

“Damn it, you were supposed to grab a table near the food bar and wait for me,” Reilly snapped, “can’t you just listen for once? Jesus, I’m glad I know you so well- or I would’ve had to look every damn where. Well, what did I expect, you would disobey and decide to take a damn midnight strolling in the garden.”

Wally frowned, Reilly’s words weren’t that hurtful but the tone in his voice- Wally knew that he was talking down to him. That tone was one that you wouldn’t even speak to a dog in.

Wally felt sick just hearing it.

“I needed some air,” Wally explained, “I wasn’t feeling well. I’m sorry.”

Reilly rolled his eyes, “Whatever, just come on. Rudolph sent me to fetch you. We have pictures to take.”

Wally frowned; he didn’t feel up to pictures. All he wanted to do was go home, he felt sick, tired, and emotionally drained.

“Reilly- I’m not feeling very well,” Wally whispered.

“So?”

“I-can we please just go home? I-I don’t think I can handle a full night out.”

Reilly frowned, “What? You’re kidding me right?”

Wally cringed at the malice in Reilly’s voice.

“Reilly, I-”

“No! Damn it Wally, this is important to me and you father! Mr. Luthor is announcing his funding to our cause and that’s giving us a nice strong foot in the door. We can’t just leave, Wally. I don’t care how sick you think that you are. We’re staying until I say we’re leaving, you got that!”

Wally nodded, “Right, I’m sorry- wait Luthor is funding you? Reilly, why do you need funding and why would you pick him of people?”

“One, AMHA has a special project in the works and we need Lex’s cash flow to get it going. Two, Lex has been the only rich bastard to understand that we have to fix the mutant problem that we have. Why are you being so difficult tonight?”

Wally frowned as the grip on his arms tightened. He hated this so much, hated that J’onn was right there- just in his reach and yet here he was clinging to someone whose touch was so bruising and painful. He hated that in the few moments with J’onn around had mixed things up in his head.

“Whatever just stop being a bitch about everything. Come one, I need your pretty little face front and center and your big annoying mouth shut tight,” Reilly growled as he jerked Wally along, “you got that?”

Wally tripped as Reilly yanked him along and that only seemed to make the man all the angrier.

“Ow! Reilly stop,” Wally snapped before thinking.

His arms were let go, causing him to lose the only thing keeping him from hitting the ground. He yelped as his knee hit the cobble stone path hard, he looked up- unable to keep the annoyance off his own face.

“Reilly why are you acting like-”

“Damn it Wally! Are you trying to screw things up for us? Huh!? Do you want to keep living in that crappy apartment forever? I’m trying my best to get us a better way of living because God knows you’re not doing anything to help me! I mean you’re barely raking in any money in your current job. We’re barely getting by you idiot and yet you just keep on trying to screw things up! A good Omega would be trying harder to make his Alpha happy.”

Wally watched Reilly in utter surprise- he never exploded like that in public. He knew how that would end. Wally knew that something was really bothering the man, sure Reilly’s temper was bad and he could do worse but this- something had him unnerved as hell. Wally was quick to get to his feet, his instincts reminding him that Reilly could and would kick if he got mad enough and that wasn’t something he wanted to be on the receiving end of.

“Reilly, sweet heart, what’s wrong? I’m so sorry I screwed up again but- I know something else is wrong. Please tell me,” Wally whispered in the small soothing voice that he tended to use whenever he would coax Reilly down from one of his drunken rages. This was different though, this wasn’t just angry Reilly this was insecure and worried Reilly.

Wally was slow and cautious as he moved, he knew that one wrong move could lead to some serious pain. He forced himself into the most submissive Omega mode he could reach, trying to appeal to his Alpha.

Wally gently cupped Reilly’s face and gently made him look down at him.

“Reilly?”

“I hate the way that Alpha bastard Luthor was looking at you,” Reilly hissed, “how dare he think for even a second that-“

Reilly paused and looked into Wally’s eyes, Wally saw so much hurt and insecurity there. Looking up into those eyes made Wally forget just how violent the man before him truly was. Seeing that lost and broken look reminded him over and over just why he stayed.

Wally tried his best not to flinch when Reilly yanked him against him forward and pressed him to his chest. He was only able to calm down once he realized that Reilly’s was holding him.

“You’re mine Wally, I love you. I hated the way he looked at you, it made me so mad. I wanted to beat the hell out of him, because you’re mine and I would never let someone like that take you away. No one is ever going to take you from me.”

Wally caught himself shivering at the intensity in Reilly’s voice, it was rather terrifying.

“Shh baby, no one is going to take me away. You’re my Alpha and I’m your Omega. I-I love you,” Wally assured as he wrapped his arms tightly around Reilly, “I love you and you love me too. Right?”

Reilly nodded, “Yeah. I love you. I love you.”

 “Alright, come on babe, we need to get back. Your dad wants us for some pictures and-”

Reilly’s grip on him tightened almost painfully- Wally yelped at the sudden change and tried to pull away.

He looked up in confusion, only to find Reilly staring at something behind them- he sniffed the air smelling the slightest hint of Oreos and winced. Wally glanced over his shoulder to find J’onn standing further down the pathway staring at them. Wally felt his stomach drop as he saw the anger and worry in J’onn’s eyes and felt the hidden rage coming off of Reilly- he knew that this would end badly.

“Who the hell is-”

“That’s Mr. Jones,” Wally broke in quickly, “he’s Mr. Wayne’s mate.”

“Wally, is everything alright?”

Wally looked back at J’onn, and fought to keep himself from yelling at J’onn. Wally forced himself to smile politely at the Alpha but pressed close to his Alpha.

“Everything is fine Mr. Jones. This is Reilly, my Alpha.”

Reilly’s grip on his arm tightened, Wally winced and looked back up at Reilly, he had on that fake award winning smile of his- hiding all that pain and rage once again.

Reilly looked charming and kind- it made Wally’s stomach turned at how well someone could fake that. He could remember a time where he would have fallen for that look, when someone like Reilly could have looked him in the eye and he would’ve believed anything they said. He knew better now, now he could see that spark of cruelty hidden behind smiles like that.

“Hello Mr. Jones,” Reilly greeted, “it’s so nice to meet you. So sorry if we disturbed you, we were just having a little argument is all. We’ll just-”

“Wally, did he hurt you?”

Wally was shocked by J’onn bluntness, “W-what?”

“I heard him yelling at you and then I heard you yelp,” J’onn went on, “are you alright?”

Wally nodded, “I’m fine. Reilly wouldn’t hurt me. J’onn, how could you-”

Reilly’s grip on his arm tightened- Wally quickly took the hint and shut up.

“Mr. Jones, I don’t like what you’re insinuating,” Reilly stated, “I’m not sure where you would have even gotten that idea and honestly I don’t believe that you know me well enough to be throwing out notions like that. I love Wally, he’s my whole world, and I would never hurt him. I think you should kindly learn not to put your nose in the business of another Alpha and his Omega.”

Wally bit into his bottom lip- he didn’t like Reilly talking to J’onn like that- he didn’t even like Reilly being near J’onn. The two men were two parts of two separate lives that Wally lived- having them together like this left Wally’s mind and emotions reeling.

J’onn’s face was blank as he looked Reilly over- Wally could tell that J’onn was trying to read Reilly’s mind but he also knew that it wasn’t going to happen.

Rudolph and Reilly had some kind of special mental attack blocking tech that that they wore 24/7- it kept even the strongest mind reader out of their heads.

Wally cleared his throat and took Reilly’s arm, he was concerned that Reilly would take J’onn silence and odd gaze as a challenge. He didn’t need an Alpha grudge match over him- he needed the two Alphas to separate before the dominance pheromones they were letting off turned him into a whimpering mindless Omega pile of mush and set off any other Alphas at the party.

“Darling, can we please just go back inside. I-I’m sure Mr. Jones meant no harm. He’s a very kind man and-”

“Why were you running from that direction?”

Wally’s heart skipped a beat, and he quickly exposed just enough of his neck to try and calm his Alpha.

“What? Sweetie what are you-“

Wally’s arm was taken a hold of by Reilly’s large hands and squeezed until Wally could hear the bone creaking. The Alpha pheromones coming off of the man left Wally feeling like he was suffocating.

He did his damnedest to keep from crying out while keeping his face blank as he looked up a Reilly.

“Were. You. With him,” Reilly hissed in a low voice, “were you whoring around on me?”

Wally’s stomach dropped and he glared up at Reilly.

“No,” Wally growled back, “I wasn’t with him! I was walking through the damn garden! I’m not a whore Reilly! I’m your Omega.”

Reilly’s face darkened and the next thing Wally knew, he was being yanked back toward the door. Wally gasped in surprise as he was all but dragged away from J’onn. Wally yanked back and tried to gain his footing but Reilly had one hell of a grip on his arm.

“Reilly stop!”

Wally felt an arm wrap around his midsection as he suddenly heard Reilly yelp in pain and surprise, the arm held him up and pulled him back away from Reilly. Wally glanced up through his bangs just in time to see Bruce twisting Reilly’s arm behind his back as Connor, Dick, Roy, and Clark came rushing out on the manor.

Wally watched in horror and embarrassment as Reilly cursed loudly and thrashed around in Bruce’s hold.

He had to be saved by an Alpha who he worked with and said man was hurting his Alpha. Wally quickly went to go to Reilly’s aid as he caught sight of the anger on both Bruce’s face and the faces of the four men making their way from the patio doors- but that arm was still wrapped securely around his waist and his back was pressed securely to someone’s chest. Wally looked up over his shoulder to find J’onn glaring at Reilly with some much anger that it made Wally flinch and whine.

Wally was about to ask J’onn to please stop with that look- it scarred him- but he froze as he felt J’onn’s hand rest on his stomach. Wally looked down, his eyes locked on J’onn’s hand as it gently rubbed over his stomach in a soothing and protective way. Wally felt his eyes prickle with tears as he felt J’onn touching Jelly Bean, it made his heart ache so painfully- but at the same time he felt- he felt so loved and protected.

Having J’onn holding him close and out of danger as Bruce took care of removing said danger- it was how things should be.

Having these two with him- so close to him and his baby- it made him feel so complete.

He wanted this.

He wanted J’onn and Bruce to care for him like this all the time.

He wanted them to love him like he loved them.

He wanted to be with only them-

“Let me go! Let me go you bastard!”

Wally’s head snapped up, reality came rushing back and he forced himself to remember that Reilly was who he loved and Reilly was the one who loved him.

Wally elbowed J’onn hard in the gut before rushing toward Bruce.

“LET HIM GO!”

Everyone froze as Wally’s shout rang out, as he rushed forward and slapped Bruce hard across the face.

“You let him go and stop it!”

Wally shoved the rather stunned Alpha, just to snap him out of it and drive home his point. Everyone seemed rather stunned that Wally had not only slapped but also shoved the Batman.

“Bruce Wayne you let my boyfriend go this instant! You let him go before you hurt him!”

Wally felt like he was slipping into a panic attack, like he couldn’t breathe, but that it was the ache in his belly that seemed to make his panic worsen. All Wally wanted to do was leave now, to go home and-and hide.

Wally’s hand was on his belly in an instant, as his stomach as he tried to calm himself.

Jelly Bean was okay, he was fine, he was just a little ticked over all the excitement going on outside.

Wally took a deep breath and looked down at his stomach before turning to his Alpha and taking his elbow gently.

“Reilly-“

Reilly glared up at Wally with such anger that Wally flinched and looked down.

“We’re leaving,” Reilly snapped, “these people are fucking crazy.”

Wally looked up in fear knowing what Reilly was about to do knowing that-

“Wally, after this you’re not allowed near these bastards,” Reilly growled in his Alpha tone as he got to his feet.

Wally shook his head, “Reilly, please. This was all just a misundersta-“

“You heard me,” Reilly hissed as he turned to go, “either you listen to my rules or you find somewhere else to go. Which is it going to be Wally, your Alpha or this bunch?”

Wally watched as Reilly walked back in the Manor pushing past Roy and Robin. His heart fell and his anger spiked he whirled on Bruce and J’onn –who were standing side by side- and glared at the men.

“How dare you! I-I don’t need anyone form the League or otherwise intervening in my life! I’m sorry if he disrespected you in anyway Bruce, but you had no right-”

 “He was dragging you,” Bruce finally snapped, “he was yanking you along and squeezing you’re damn arm hard enough to leave marks! He was talking to you like you were a dog! No Alpha has the right to treat any Omega or anyone for that matter like that!”

Wally ran his hands through his hair and pulled on it as it caught in his fingers. He let his hair go and threw his hands up in frustration.

“What does any of that matter to you! He-he wasn’t hurting me- he-he just doesn’t know his strength sometimes and-and-”

Wally stopped as he heard the bullshit coming out of his mouth. Wally took a deep breath and rubbed at his face, trying to figure out how to get out of this.

“Wally, he’s hurting you isn’t he,” Dick pleaded, “please we just want to help-”

Wally shook his head, he was tired and he needed to end this and catch up with Reilly. He needed to go after his Alpha and be a good Omega.

“He’s not hurting me and I don’t need your help. Reilly is a good Alpha, he doesn’t deserve to have you treat him or accuse him like his isn’t.”

“Fine,” Roy spoke up, “you don’t need our help but maybe we could use yours. So your father is the leader of the very group that’s been trying to kill Metas? You want to explain why you never told us that?”

Wally paled, “I don’t consider him my father. I won’t talk about him to you just like I don’t talk to him or Reilly about any of you. I have to go.”

Wally went to leave but Bruce gently caught his wrist, Wally looked back at him.

“Wally- don’t go with him. He’ll only hurt you,” Bruce pleaded.

Wally shook his head and pulled away, “No. You’re wrong, Reilly loves me. He won’t hurt me.”

Wally took a deep breath and ran past his friends at a speed that he was sure made him only seem like a blur to the others. Wally zipped through the crowded ballroom, fast enough to not be seen and sly enough to not be noticed. He caught sight of Reilly making his way toward Rudolph- who had his back turned to them. Wally came to a halt behind Reilly and gently touched Reilly’s shoulder.

“Baby-”

Reilly jerked away and looked over his shoulder at Wally, his eyes were cold for only a moment before something in them softened in an unnerving way.

“I knew you would choose me,” Reilly chuckled as he took Wally’s hand, “Now, we’re going to go and tell Rudolph that we are going home- that you aren’t feeling well.”

“You’re not mad?”

Reilly paused and turned to Wally, “Oh babe, I’m not mad. I’d never be mad at you. I love you too much.”

Wally smiled happily as Reilly’s hand caressed his cheek before cupping his chin and leaning down to place a kiss on Wally’s lips.

Everything seemed to shift, to lighten in a not so comforting way. Wally felt on high alert but instead of panic he felt hyper. He felt light headed and almost like he was floating and it all came from the first soft touch that Reilly had given him all night. Wally felt his touch Omega purr happily at the caress. The gentle pheromones coming off of Reilly had Wally feeling higher than a kite.

Reilly was the one who loved him.

Wally kissed Reilly back and his smile widened, Reilly wasn’t mad and he loved him.

“I love you to, Reilly. I’ll always choose you,” Wally assured knowing deep down that he was lying to himself and Reilly.

Reilly grinned as he took Wally’s hand and pulled him along, Wally kept up this time- refusing to embarrass Reilly in front of anyone else.

“Reilly, Wallace, there you are,” Luthor chuckled, “we were beginning to worry.”

“Yes, where had my son run off to?”

Wally frowned and lowered his gaze at the disapproval in his father’s voice.

“He was off in the gardens,” Reilly sighed, “hey listen- Wally’s not feeling too well. I’m so sorry but we’re going to have to head out.”

Wally saw the disgust in his father’s eyes but he ignored it and kept close to Reilly.

“Oh, how disappointing,” Rudolph sighed.

“Yes, I was looking forward for you two to join Rudolph and myself for a drink,” Luthor said with a frown.

Wally chewed at his bottom lip and looked up at Reilly- to his surprise Reilly was looking down at him.

“I’m sorry Mr. Luthor,” Wally spoke up when he realized that Reilly wasn’t listening anymore, “maybe some other time? I’m very sorry, I hope that I haven’t ruined your evening.”

Wally shivered and pressed himself closer to Reilly as Luthor smiled at him in a very- creepy way.

“It’s more than alright Wallace my dear, I do so hope you feel better. Also,” Luthor paused and took out a card, handing it to Wally, “if you would like- I may have a position for you at my company. When you get tired of working for Mr. Wayne, you’re more than welcome at my company.”

Reilly was the one who took the card, much to Wally’s surprise.

“You know, I think he just might take you up on that offer,” Reilly answered, “he has been saying that he would just love finding a new place to work at.”

Wally’s stomach dropped, and even though he wanted to disagree, something in him just seemed to be to broken to say so.

“Yes, well can we go now dear? I-I really just want to go lay down for a bit,” Wally whispered.

Reilly kindly put an arm around Wally, “Right. Well, good night Mr. Luthor and Rudolph, so sorry to leave you but Wally’s health comes first.”

Reilly led him away, holding him crushingly tight to his side- and Wally was alright with that, he needed something to hold him together for a little bit.

 

 

The loud sound or glass smashing against the wall caused even Dick to wince as he and the others sat in the den in silence. The party had ended hours ago and as soon as Alfred had ushered the last of the drunken diplomats from the grounds Bruce had locked himself in his study and the sound of a pissed off Alpha Batman had begun.

Dick had expected it and he knew that so had J’onn, after what had happened with Wally, it was expected.

Dick frowned; Wally had slapped Bruce- slapped Batman- and shoved him. It had been something that no one had expected. Dick had expected Wally to run over and maybe assure that everything was okay and that it was all a misunderstanding- but he hadn’t. The speedster had flipped out.

Dick rubbed at his face and looked over at Roy, “This is nuts! I mean- why the hell would Wally be with someone like that bastard!”

“I don’t know,” Roy sighed, “I just wish I had gotten a crack at him before Bruce. I would’ve broken his face.”

“I would’ve broken his body,” Connor growled, “and I plan on it.”

Dick looked over at J’onn the Martian was back to his humanoid Martian form and he was standing at the window glaring out into the night with a look of anger that rivaled even the loud crashing coming from inside Bruce’s study.

Dick knew that both men were not happy about Wally being with someone who hurt him- Dick knew that both men had always been rather protective over Wally ever since he had joined the League. He wasn’t blind either- he also knew that both had a thing for Wally.

Sure it was a little different and he doubted that either would ever act on those feelings but he knew the attraction that the two Alphas felt for Wally was still an ever present thing.

“I do not understand this,” Me’gann sighed, “Wally never seemed to have any problems with Reilly. He seemed happy with him. Why would he be happy with someone who hurts him or talks so cruelly about Metas?”

Dick frowned, “I don’t know. I-I would’ve never taken Wally for the type to let anyone do something like this to him. I mean he’s always so head strong and-”

“Before he was taken in by his Uncle Barry his family life was not the ideal life for a child,” J’onn spoke up.

Everyone turned the elder Martian as he spoke up.

“Uncle Jo’nn?”

“Wally’s Uncle, the Flash before him, he told me about how Wally’s father was a horrible Alpha who abused Wally and his mother. Wally’s mother ran off and left Wally alone with that man and- he hurt Wally a lot. Wally moved out of his father’s house and in with Reilly after a rather bad incident, Wally would go between living with Reilly and living with Barry and Iris at times. I believe that maybe Wally is just to use to that kind of treatment to see it as something he should get away from. I think that he has some notion that-that even though Reilly hurts him- because as of tonight I know that bastard does- that doesn’t matter as long as that monster loves him.”

J’onn’s hands gripped the wooden window frame until the wood creaked- his mind was flooded with so much anger. How could that man hurt his and Bruce’s Omega! How could that pathetic creature harm someone as amazing and innocent as Wally?

Reilly, that bastard, deserved to be on the violent end of Bruce’s temper- he deserved to be the one that Bruce destroyed. J’onn could feel his mate’s fury- he was almost drowning in it- coming from the other side of the wooden door.

Bruce was dangerous in this state, he hardly ever lost his temper in such a way- J'onn had only witness this once before, when someone had kidnapped Tim. Bruce’s anger had been murderous- it had been Wally who had calmed him down, Wally who had put his life on the line and ran ahead searching from their son, and Wally who had found him in the end. It had been the first time that Tim had met the Flash.

Wally.

By the Gods, his Omega, because Wally was his in every right. He was Bruce’s too. That amazing young man was something that completed them both and here he was being hurt and they had missed it.

Here was their Wally, refusing their help, furious with them, and hiding things.

Hiding things like being pregnant, or the possibility of being pregnant.

J’onn closed his eyes as anger washed over him anew.

Wally might be pregnant, so young and carrying a life inside of him- one that could very well be his and Bruce’s. If that was the case then why hadn’t Wally said anything to them? Could it be theirs or was it possibly Reilly’s?

Wally was expecting and he was in a dangerous situation with a man who had no problem beating on him.

J’onn paused as he thought about what Wally had said- it had sort of sounded like, well like Wally hadn’t told Reilly yet.

Wally hadn’t.

Jo’nn closed his eyes and shuddered, Wally might not have known who the father was.

J’onn knew that if it wasn’t Reilly’s that it would share both Bruce and himself as a father. He knew this because he had been the type of male whose seed only worked with two donors. He had been the type of Martian who believed strongly in group families.

He was a life giver- on Earth he knew that his role in a family was called an Alpha dynamic- who could only function in a group family. Bruce was not of his species but that didn’t matter, this process did not call for just Martian species- it called for love from all those involved. Which meant that Wally did love them, otherwise none of this would have been possible.

 J’onn shook his head and tried his best not to lose his temper with himself. Wally, damn it, the boy was far too stubborn for his own good. J’onn knew him, he knew that Wally probably saw this as the best thing. Wally more than likely believed that if the baby that he was carrying was theirs that telling them would only cause problems. Wally probably believed that-that they would see it as a bad thing.

He probably feared that they would hate him and the child.

“The idiot,” J’onn whispered.

“Uncle J’onn?”

J’onn shook his head, “Nothing.”

He wasn’t sure how to go about any of this, how did he confront Wally when he was furious with him, when his Alpha wanted to scold the stubborn little Omega?

He would have to get Wally far from that monster, for both Wally’s sake and the sake of the child.

He just had to figure things out.

There was another crash from Bruce’s study and the strong scent of feral Alpha drifted through the cracks in the door anew.

He would have to calm Bruce down to, long enough to explain all of this to him.

All he knew for sure was that they had to save Wally.

 

 

Wally was amazed at how quiet Reilly was on the way home.

The man hadn't said a thing, but he held Wally close, so Wally didn't question it.

Wally had let himself soak up the soft touches and how Reilly didn't push him away once. It was nice, even if Reilly wouldn't look at him.

It had been past midnight around the time that the limo had pulled up to their apartment complex- it took forever getting back and forth between Gotham and here. Sure Wayne tec had the bullet trains installed in every city but, six hours back and forth plus the two hour limo rides both ways were tiring.

Wally hated the bullet trains, he preferred just running, but he couldn't do that for more than obvious reasons-plus he had learned that running to fast led to his feet aching and him becoming slightly dizzy.

Reilly had helped him out of the limo wordlessly and headed inside not even looking to see if Wally was following.

Wally frowned and chewed at his bottom lip, feeling a little hurt, but he had followed like a lost puppy anyway. Wally followed him into the building, up the stairs, and right into their apartment without having Reilly look back at him even once.

Wally was just shutting the door when Reilly finally spoke.

"Go change clothes," he commanded his voice left no room for debate, "I don't want you to do something stupid and ruin that suit."

Wally nodded, "Right."

Wally quickly went into the bedroom and jerked on one of Reilly's shirt then slipped on a pair of loose fitting cotton jogging pants. Reilly came in not but two seconds later, Wally smiled and went to walk over to him, but Reilly shook his head.

"Go sit in the living room," he sighed, "I need to change to."

Wally's stomach dropped, he knew that was going to happened now. Reilly only did this when he was really mad- when things were going to get really bad.

"Rei-Reilly, baby please-"

Reilly's hand lashed out and gripped Wally tightly by his hair, causing the younger man to hiss in pain.

"Go to the damn living room," Reilly repeated in a low and furious tone.

Wally closed his eyes, "Alright, yes sir."

Reilly gave him a little shove and Wally made his way to the living room in utter silence. He sat quietly on the couch and wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so, so sorry."

Wally wasn't sure who he was telling that to- was it Jelly Bean or Reilly?

Or, maybe it was Bruce and Jo'nn.

Wally listened as Reilly's heavy footsteps made their way into the living room.

Wally looked up and saw the fury written all over Reilly's face.

"Reilly-"

"You humiliated me," Reilly growled, "that rich bastard- your friend- you let him humiliate me."

"No, Reilly, Bruce was only-"

The strike was fast, faster than Reilly usually moved- or maybe Wally had just gotten to slow. Maybe his speed was tired of putting up with this.

"No more. You won't be going near him anymore. No more of those friends of yours. I don't want them anywhere near you. You're not allowed to see them anymore. You got that?"

Wally shook his head and looked up at Reilly, "No! Reilly, listen please! You can't do that! Please just-"

The next hit took him by just as much surprise as the first one, only it felt like he had been clopped over the head by Clark and not a human.

Wally was knocked to the floor, he pressed his hand to his cheek and winced as he felt the grind there as he tried to open his mouth.

"You're not going to see them anymore! You're going to stop working at the department and at that damn orphanage, and you're going to start attending the meetings AMHA. I'm their damn enforce, I should at least be able to show them that my boyfriend is just  as worthy as I am to be a part of something as amazing as the AMHA! You will start acting like you're supposed to, not like this useless, mouthy, dumb-ass who can't follow one damn order! You're mine not that bastard Wayne's or Jones’s. You belong to me, you’re MY OMEGA and you will act like it!"

Reilly had Wally by the hair again yanking him to his knees and drawling hisses of pain from the younger man.

"Wayne and Jones are nothing! Those two idiot Alphas are Meta-supporters! And really, they're just too far out of your league. That's something else to that pisses me off, the fact that they are two powerful men and they choose to have you hang around? No, I see exactly what's going on there! They just want to fuck you! They think that they can take away my Omega!"

Wally shook his head, "No! They-they're my friends!"

"Friends? No Wally, you idiot, they are just going to use you until they get bored and decide to throw you away. You aren't good enough for them. You're just a thing to them, but I love you. I'll always love you. Bruce Wayne and John Jones only see you as a foolish Omega who can't see the truth. You're nothing, but with me, I can make you something. With me you can be a good Omega not just some fuck toy."

Wally felt his anger snap, he reached up and dug his nails into Reilly's hand and held tight as he let his body tear at the older man's aura.

Reilly cried out in shock and let go of Wally's hair, Wally kicked out hard and connected with Reilly's leg before he quickly crawled away.

"WALLLY!"

Wally felt his heart fluttering in his chest as he watched Reilly's furious eyes lock on him, he quickly attempted to get to his feet, only to have Reilly catch his leg and yank him back to the ground. It was only by luck that Wally rolled in time to keep his stomach from colliding with the floor. He kicked hard and screamed once he caught his second wind.

"Let me go! Let me go! You're wrong! You don't know anything about Bruce or John!"

Wally kicked hard, but to his shock Reilly caught his leg with a strength that he had only seen in Clark. Reilly was strong, he was too strong for a human.

"What has my father done to you," Wally gasped.

Reilly went still and looked down at anger, "What?"

"You-you're not normal," Wally whispered, "you're too strong and-"

Reilly was on top of him in an instant, his hand at his throat. Wally began to panic as he airway was cut off.

"I'm completely normal! I'm just improving myself for our war. I'm getting stronger to take down those who stand in our way!"

Wally fought to catch his breath as Reilly's hands tightened around his throat, he kicked and clawed harder. He was in panic mode, his body was going to start fighting back any second- he would end up using his powers and-

"I'm taking the same chemicals as that freak Bane," Reilly admitted as his hands tightened, "I'm stronger than him though. I can control it. Cadmus has made sure that I have control, they've proven that I'm strong enough. I'm going to take down the Justice League and you and I will live in a better world were none of those freaks will be able to hurt us. I’ll be the strongest Alpha and you’ll be my perfect Omega."

Wally couldn't breathe, he shook his head wildly trying to breath- Reilly's grip was painfully tight and unrelenting. Wally's felt his lungs beginning to burn as he struggled harder, his body was starting to vibrate. He’d go right through Reilly- he would blow him to bits if he did but he couldn't die. He couldn't let Reilly kill his baby. Wally focused on going through Reilly, only nothing happened he could vibrate any faster than what he was, something was keeping his powers from reacting like they were supposed to.

Wally clawed at Reilly's hands hard, drawing blood and causing the man to curse angrily. Reilly let go of Wally's throat as he pulled his hands away from the violent nails clawing at him.

Wally screamed then- he screamed bloody murder until Reilly's hand covered his mouth and then Wally bit the hell out of him. Wally was able to buck Reilly off when Reilly reared back in pain.

"Wally! You little-"

Wally kicked him in the face and got to his feet, trying to get to the front door- only Reilly caught him again and twisted his arm behind his back until Wally saw dots dance in his vision from pain.

"LET GO! GOD PLEASE! REILLY LET ME GO!"

Reilly spun him around and shoved him in the bookshelf on the wall, Wally bit back the scream as his back collided with the shelves. Reilly stood inches from him  glaring at him. Wally felt his stomach roll as he saw the blood pouring down Reilly's nose, his nose was crooked. Wally really had broken his nose- Wally felt sick.

"I'm going to fucking kick your teeth in! You broke my damn nose! I'm going to break your damn leg and-"

Wally spoke up before he could stop himself, his fear for his baby's life was far greater than anything else.

"I'm pregnant," he wheezed

The room went silent even as Reilly rush to the other side of the room, retreating because he knew that it was the best thing that he could do right now.  

Wally trembled holding his stomach tightly- shielding it from Reilly.

His back ached painfully from where Reilly had shoved him into the bookcase, his

neck hurt from where Reilly had throttled him by his throat, and his arm ached from where Reilly had twisted it behind his back.

Reilly was over on the other side of the room watching Wally trembling with his back against the wall with shock on his face.

Shock from Wally fighting back.

Shock from how viscously he had went after Wally and shock from hearing what Wally had revealed.

The shock from what he had heard had been the reason that Reilly's fury had come to a roaring stop.

"Wh-what did you say?"

Wally closed his eyes and took a shuddery breath, "I-I'm pregnant. I'm almost one month pregnant."

Wally watched the emotions rush across Reilly's face, he wasn't sure if he should be scarred or not he didn't know where this was going to end up.

He-

"Get out," Reilly croaked.

Wally looked at the man in shock, he didn't mean that. He couldn't.

"What?"

"Get up and get out," Reilly repeated.

Wally shook his head as he tenderly sat up, "Reilly, no. I-"

"LEAVE!"

Wally flinched but still shook his head. Reilly couldn't be serious. He wouldn't-

Reilly stomped over once he realized that Wally wasn't moving and yanked him to his feet, he dragged him to the door, yanked it open, threw Wally out, and slammed it with so much force that the frame cracked a bit.

            Wally stood there eyes wide in horror and confusion- that couldn't have all really happened.

Reilly loved him, he couldn't just- just throw him out. Wally had been there for him through so much, he had put up with so much! No, that-that bastard couldn't just throw him out!

Fury and hurt over took Wally.

He rushed forward and tried to open the door- only to find that it was locked.

"Reilly! Reilly, you fucker open this door! You let me back in! Open the damn door! Reilly! You can't do this to me!"

Wally's fist connected with the door as he screamed, then he did it again. He banged on the door with his fists hard enough to rattle the entire door.

"RILELLY! REILLY! DON'T YOU DO THIS! LET ME IT! DON'T YOU DO THIS YOU BASTARD! YOU’RE MY ALPHA! PLEASE DON’T DO THIS!"

Wally felt fear take over- meshing with his anger and chasing away the confusion. He wouldn't let Reilly do this, he couldn't let him do this! He wasn't going to lose this! This was his life, this man was the only one who loved him.

Reilly was his Alpha, he was his pack.

Reilly couldn't just throw him out!

"REILLY! REILLY! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Wally stopped finally, he had screamed himself hoarse and hurt both his hands, and he stumbled back from the door and fell back against the wall. The wall pressed painfully against his sore back, but it was the only thing keeping him standing.

He felt his body going numb as the realization hit that Reilly wasn't going to open the door. Wally swallowed the lump in his throat- or maybe that was his throat swelling up- and realized that he was going to need somewhere to stay tonight. He looked down at his clothes- well his pgs.- and realized that he would need clothes as well and shoes to.

Wally turned and walked to the stairwell, he was in the lobby before he realized it, and in seconds he was running through the city.

When he came to a stop on the old familiar cobble stone pathway, he realized just where it was his frazzled mind had led him.

Wally shivered as the coldness of the cobble stones finally caught up with him and stung at his bare feet. He didn't like being cold, and that got him moving. Wally made his way down the pathway, up the porch stairs, and knocked on the red door.

He held his breath as he watched lights inside the house begin to turn on and heard the sounds of its inhabitant coming to the door Wally felt tears in his eyes as the he heard the voice on the other side.

"Who is it?"

Wally felt tears sliding down his cheeks as he cleared his sore throat to answer.

"It's me, Aunt Iris," Wally croaked.

The door was opened in an instant and Iris was there looking at him in shock.

"Oh my god! Baby boy what happened?"

Wally rushed into his Aunt's arms and buried his face into her shoulder and let himself cry.

"Wally? Sweetie what happened to you? Oh my god, did you get attack? Why are you in your pjs? Where are your shoes?"

Iris pulled him inside and led him into the living room, before rushing back and locking the front door.

Wally had his arms wrapped tightly around him as he let the tears fall.

"Wally, you have bruises around you throat! Sweetie talk to me," Iris spoke in a calm and soothing tone, "do-do I need to take you to the hospital? Should I call John and Shay?"

Wally shook his head in panic- his eyes went wide.

"No! God no, don't call anyone- I-I just-"

Wally fell into a coughing fit, Iris quickly went and got him a glass of water and came rushing back giving it to him. She gently patted his back but quickly stopped as he winced. Iris pulled up the back of Wally's shirt before he could protest and gasped in horror at the bruise there.

Wally kept quiet and looked down at his hands- trying to let himself sink into numbness.

He just wanted to go to sleep- for this night to be over.

"Wally- oh sweetheart- what happened?"

"Reilly and I had an argument," Wally croaked, "we both got violent. He-he kicked me out and I-I didn't know where else to go."

"He-he choked you? Wally, sweet heart your throat, it's-"

"I hurt him to- I- we both- I-"

Wally took a deep breath and sat his cup on the coffee table- he rubbed at his face and tried to keep his breathing even.

Iris kept quiet and gently pulled Wally into her arms- she was angry, furious over her nephew being hurt- but until she knew the whole story she couldn't do anything.

"Wally-"

"Can I stay? I-I really don't feel well and I just want to go to sleep," Wally whispered.

Iris nodded, "Of course you can stay sweetie. This is as much your home as it is mine. Come on, your room is clean and waiting for you."

Wally nodded, "Thank you so much Auntie. Please don't-don't let anyone know about this. Not yet, it was all really all my fault. I-I was so stupid and-"

Iris gently touched Wally's face and kissed his forehead, "Let's just get you to bed dear. Tomorrow we'll talk about all of this."

Wally nodded, "Thank you Auntie. Love you."

"I love you to Wally."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings I'm so happy you've all been excited about my come back lol. I've been in creative over load this month.   
> I'm working on updates on all of my chapters it's taking a bit on some because I'm having to go over them to proof read.  
>  I'm so sorry about errors I'm trying my best to catch them- but everyone has their slip ups. I'm trying to find a proof reader because it's sort of difficult doing self read overs sometimes because I end up editing and cutting things that I shouldn't and it takes from the fic, but anyway here's another update.   
> I hope you all enjoy.

Wally yawned as he set the table for breakfast, Aunt Iris was upstairs still getting ready- Wally was certain that she thought he was still asleep. Before Reilly, Wally wouldn’t have rolled out of bed until his Aunt had breakfast on the table and a bucket of ice water ready to dump on him. Now though, Wally was up before five- despite the fact that he had become increasingly exhausted since getting pregnant- he was used to getting up and having the apartment clean and breakfast ready for Reilly.

He had been staying with his Aunt for about seven  weeks now and it still amazed her that Wally was actually getting up and doing these things- Wally was sure that she was floored every time she woke up to find breakfast ready and the house spotless.

Wally washed his hands took his cup of ginger tea before heading over to the table, where Don and Dawn were sitting and chowing down on their breakfast.

“Wow! Wally, you rock at cooking,” Don said around a mouthful of food.

“Yeah, he’s good at making our lunches to,” Dawn added.

Don smiled and nodded, “Yeah, hey did you pack our lunches again?”

Wally smirked, “Uh duh, and yeah I packed you guys extra snacks. I know how much it sucks to have a serious metabolism and still be in school.”

Wally sat next to his cousins and sipped at his tea, his slightly swollen belly was well hidden under his large t-shirt- he could hide that, he couldn’t hide the nasty colored bruises on his neck though. Well he could and he was, but Wally wasn’t a fan of turtle neck sweaters- he was okay with the large black one he had on at the moment, but it was only because it was big and it was one that he had borrowed from Bruce a while back and ended up forgetting to return. He was just lucky that he was cold most of the time these days- because it was a good excuse for when he was at work.

He knew that the twins both wanted to know what had happened- his Aunt did as well- but they understood that Wally was uncomfortable and wouldn’t talk about it until he chose to do so.

“So what’s up for today?”

Don shrugged; Wally smirked and looked to Dawn- the more put together twin.

“Ms. Dawn?”

“Well, I have dance class and Donnie has science club,” Dawn giggled, “Mommy will be working late so-”

Wally grinned, “Yes, sweetie I’ll be picking you both up today.”

Don grinned, “So we get to go with you to the orphanage?”

Wally nodded with a smiled, “Yup.”

The twins cheered happily making Wally grin, the twins loved going with him to his second job at the orphanage. They loved playing with the other kids, both the non-metas and the metas kids that lived there.

Don and Dawn loved playing with kids who understood what it was like to be different and Wally liked to see his cousins interact with them- even if he did have to remind the twins that they couldn’t actually use their speed. He hated it but he couldn’t risk someone putting two and two together. It would put the twins and his Aunt in danger and Wally would never let that happen.

Wally looked at the clock on the wall, “Oh crap, you two need to get ready.”

He looked back and both twins were gone, he smiled- it felt good to be among his own kind again. It felt nice not having to hide or slow down- well lately he had been slower anyway.

Wally looked down at his shirt gently put his hand to the slight swell there and smiled.

“You don’t like going too fast- hmm maybe you are Bruce’s. I swear that man has one speed and it’s as slow as a turtle.”

Wally chewed at his bottom lip as he thought of Bruce- he wanted so badly to go and see him. He felt like utter shit over slapping the man- sure he had no right to attack Reilly, well in Wally’s head there was no reason for that- but he had only done so because he thought that he was protecting him.

Wally wanted to be grateful, but he still loved Reilly and he still felt pissed off at them.

What it was that he was pissed at them about- well it was a random thing. At times he would be mad about how they hadn’t come after him, but he knew that they were watching him. Then there were times when that pissed him off, he knew that they were keeping tabs on him and even trying to contact him. Then there were times were he was ticked off at himself and well the list of reason why he was ticked off at himself was rather long and getting longer.

 He had been ignoring their calls- not the easiest thing to do when dealing with Batman.

Bruce and J’onn had dropped by at least a hundred times thank God that Wally had gotten pretty good and sensing when they were coming- Jelly Bean seemed to have some kind of ability to detect J’onn. He wasn’t sure how that worked but it was helpful- even if it was freaky and left him with a headache and a bout of depression.  

Hopefully Bruce would give him a break today, he needed to go into work and a headache mixed in with an unhealthy does of depression was not healthy in a work environment.

Wally was going in to the department today- it was going to be his last day to. He planned on finishing up his written work and little odd jobs. He was also planning on talking to his boss and taking leave for a while- nine months to be exact- he did after all have more than enough vacation time to do so- okay and maybe he planned on telling her he was pregnant.

Betty was sort of his friend and she would notice if he wasn’t telling her the entire truth about why he suddenly wanted to use his vacation time. She knew things- she was like the non-violently protective version of his Aunt and Shay.

Sure he was dreading talking with the woman, but working around chemicals and bad guys had officially become a no-no. Wally wouldn’t endanger his baby- it was one of the reasons that he hadn’t went back to Reilly- sure he called every day and had left millions of messages for the man, praying that he would call back- but he hadn’t gone back.

Wally missed having someone telling him that they wanted him and that they loved him- sure he knew that his family here loved him but- well it was that different love that he wanted.

Wally sighed and rubbed his stomach, “Maybe you don’t need more than one parent. I mean, two or three parents would just be ridiculous. You’ll already be spoiled rotten by me and your Aunt Iris- you really don’t need anyone else. I can love you more than enough.”

Wally smiled down at his stomach before snapping his head up as he heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen. He quickly removed his hand and pulled his shirt down tighter. He hadn’t told his Aunt just yet, he knew telling her would actually lead to Reilly’s dead or his Aunt Iris making an appearance on Cops.

God they would need a SWAT team.

Hell, they might even need to call in the League.

Yeah, Wally could see his Aunt taking on Clark- poor Clark. So Superman has two weaknesses now: kryptonite and Iris West-Allen.

“Wally? Sweetie, are you down here?”

“Yeah, I’m in the kitchen. Breakfast is ready by the way,” Wally called as Iris rushed into the room.

“Oh thank you so much sweetie! You did an amazing job cleaning the house, but you know that-”

“That I don’t have to? Yes, Auntie, I know but I want to. You have so much to do, it’s no problem.”

“I know, but cooking and cleaning? Sweetie, you’re still healing up. By the way I still need to know what happened, so I know why I’m killing that man,” Iris rapidly rambled as she fixed her own plate and sat down.

Wally sighed and looked down at his tea, “Aunt Iris, I hurt him just as bad. It was my fault just as much as his-”

“Wallace West,” Iris all but growled, “that son of a bitch choked you- that, much I know. You, in no way, deserved that or could have possibly done something to deserve that. No Alpha has a right to lay hands on us Omegas like that.”

Wally shrugged, “Auntie-”

“I’m not pushing- all I’m saying is that I will need a reason for killing him if they charge me with murder. That is if they find his body.”

Wally shivered at the look on his Aunt’s face.

“Now, have you eaten this morning?”

Wally blushed, “Well-”

“No, you haven’t. Wally, I want food on that plate before I leave. You need more food in you; it will help you heal faster. Plus, you’re looking paler.”

Wally sighed, “I’m not hungry. I think its nerves or something.”

“Wally-”

“Auntie, I’ll eat something on the way to work. I promise.”

Iris frowned, “Fine. Sweetie, I just wish you would tell me what’s wrong. Also I wish you would explain to me just why you’re avoiding the League. Bruce called this morning again asking for you. I told him that you would call when you were through being stubborn but I’ll be damn if he’s just as stubborn as you are. Oh, that reminds me Shay called for you, she said something about-”

“Mommy! Wally! We’re going to be late!”

Wally and Iris sighed in union.

“Wally would you-”

“Yes, I’ll take them to school. You just get to work before you’re late.”

Iris smiled, “Alright. I mean it about the food thing.”

Wally sighed and gave a nodded as he got up and walked over to his Aunt, he kissed the top of her head.

“Alright, love you.”

“Love you too. Donnie! Dawn! Come give Mommy love.”

Wally barely moved into time as twin blurs of red brushed past him and kissed their mother’s cheeks.

“Love you Mommy,” they said in union before grabbing Wally’s hand and pulling him along to the door.

“Bye you three!”

“Bye,” Wally called in union with the twins as he just managed to grab the keys to the second car off the key hook on the way out.

Wally smiled as he the twins hopped into the back seat before he could even reach the car. He stretched his back, groaning a little, as he back protested against his movements.

Wally frowned, he wasn’t exactly an expert on this pregnancy thing but he was pretty sure that he was a bit plumper than one was supposed to be at ten weeks- he was just lucky that his shirts hid his stomach.

Wally got into the car and buckled up, he looked over his shoulder to check and make sure that the twins buckled up then pulled out of the drive way and headed for the elementary school.

Wally was quietly listening to the twins chattered, he wasn’t really paying attention to what they were saying- all he really knew was that they were both talking like a speedster. To any normal person listening to the twins they would only be able to hear something that almost sounded like someone had taken a different language and had it fast-forwarding. Wally found it soothing.

Well he had until Dawn sudden said something that almost caused him to serve into oncoming traffic. Wally just managed to pull over on to the side of the rode before his heart gave out.

“What did you say Dawn?”

Wally turned around and looked at his startled cousins, his eyes were as wide as theirs and he was pretty sure that he was just as pale.

“Wally-”

“Dawn, what did you just say,” Wally repeated.

“I-I-”

“She said she was excited about the babies,” Donnie answered in confusion.

Wally swallowed the panic shriek attempting to claw up his throat.

Babies? Don had said babies.

“What babies and what makes you think there’s more than one?”

Donnie’s head tilted to the side, “Well your babies, of course. We’re excited about you and Reilly’s babies- even though we don’t like him. We still can’t wait to-”

“What makes you two think that I’m pregnant and that doesn’t answer why you’re claiming that there’s more than one?”

The twins both frowned, and then looked at one another. Wally’s stomach turned.

“Dawn,” Wally snapped, “I need some answers here.”

“We can feel the babies. Their like these little tiny pulsing thingies attached to your tummy. When we go really fast we can feel the speed of your molecules moving and the speed of their molecules to. Babies’ molecules have this weird fuzzy feeling and they sort of fit with your molecules like a puzzle piece but the weird thing is they look like they have piece of Mr. Wayne’s and Mr. Jones’s to,” Dawn answered in her small scientific voice.

Donnie nodded, “Yeah, Wally why is that? It’s all weird looking.”

“I-I don’t know,” Wally stuttered as he brain mushified.

“Do you think Mommy would know?”

Wally snapped back as he heard that, his eyes growing wider.

“No! Don, Dawn, you can’t tell your Mom. Oh my God you can’t tell anyone!”

Dawn looked upset, “Why not? People should know that you’re gonna be a Mommy.”

“Yeah,” Don added, “Mommy would be really happy! Wait, wouldn’t he be a Daddy?”

Dawn shook her head, “No dummy, he’ll be a Mommy like our Mommy.”

“But Wally’s not a girl, so he should be a Daddy.”

“You guys! Okay that doesn’t matter right now, what matters is I need you two to swear not to tell anyone and I mean anyone about the-the ba-babies.”

Wally could barely say it, babies, as in two. As in two babies in his stomach whose fathers were Bruce and Jo’nn.

Wally felt sick, he felts like he was going to throw up- like he was going to cheer for joy, throw up, and cry all at once.

He really didn’t know if this was a good thing or the worst thing in the world.

One baby had become two.

Wally took a deep breath and looked down at his cousins before repeating himself.

“Promise not to tell anyone.”

Dawn and Don nodded, “We promise.”

Wally gave a shaky smile, “Thank you. I’m trusting you two with this. Please don’t let me down.”

“We won’t let you down,” Don promised.

“We swear, Wally,” Dawn added.

Wally nodded, “Alright, on to school.”

And that’s what he does, he drives them on to school kisses them both on the forehead, tells them he loves them and to be good, and doesn’t pull away from the school until he sees them greeted at the door by their teacher.

He didn’t let the silent freak out hit him until he was sitting in the parking of the forensic department, and he was pretty sure that people were staring at him as he banged his head against the top of the steering wheel while he cursed rather loudly about how evil Batman’s and Martian Man Hunter’s ‘seeds’ were and how much he hated his male uterus.

Just another day in the life of Wally West-basically.

 

 

Bruce sat quietly in the Batcave watching the feeds on Wally, he hated that he couldn’t get sound but getting close enough to make sound capable would only end badly. Wally would simply drain the power to the electronics and he knew the red head wouldn’t stop until he had drained all of Bruce’s hidden cameras. That was partially the reason the Iris’s house was not bugged, or the cars, or the phones. Bruce had enough hidden cameras to watch Wally from afar 24/7.

He had planted the cameras and locked onto Wally with one of the Watch Tower’s private satellites the day after the incident at the party. The day after J’onn had told him about Wally possibly carrying their child, only the thing was he hadn’t bugged the right place at first. He had learned from one of the neighbors, a rather kind old woman who Bruce really couldn’t believe lived in that apartment complex, that Wally and ‘that piece of abusive shit that the poor boy lived with’ had had a fight. Wally had left in nothing but his pjs and barefooted to boot- she the old woman had put it.

Bruce rather liked that old woman- because he soon found out she had called the police on Reilly, the downside had been that the ‘abusive piece of shit’ hadn’t been there when the cops had showed up.

Bruce had let himself into the apartment to find that it no one was there. Under further investigation he found the living room in shambles- a bookshelf had been busted up, the couch was flipped over, there were holes in the walls, and he was pretty sure that there was blood on the floor.

Bruce had felt sick and silently prayed that the old woman had been telling the truth when she had said that Wally had left- he also prayed that he hadn’t of left in any dire condition.

Once he had found out just where it was Wally had gone, he really hadn’t liked what he had found. The bruises around his neck had almost caused him to consider killing Reilly.

He had stood in Wally’s bedroom- Wally had slept in until three in the afternoon that day and Iris hadn’t complained about having someone to watch over the hurt Omega while she worked- and simply starred in fury at those marks. He wanted to wrap his hands around Reilly’s neck and squeeze until the bastard turned blue.

How dare he hurt Wally, how dare he endanger the life of Wally’s baby!

Bruce had wanted to wake Wally up and hold him, tell him how sorry he was.

He had wanted to kiss Wally’s neck, kiss away those dark and painful looking bruises.

He had wanted to wake the young Omega up and tell him just how much he actually loved him.

Bruce had wanted to shake awake and demand the truth from him, to know who the child’s father was- because even though J’onn was so damn certain that the baby was theirs, he needed to hear it from Wally.

 Why he hadn’t told anyone?

 What the hell he was thinking being with someone like that bastard Reilly and just how could he hide all of this from his friends and family?

There had been so much he needed to know, but as he watched Wally sleep, he hadn’t been able to find it in himself to wake him up. Wally had looked exhausted- even in his sleep the Omega looked worn and troubled. Bruce knew that Wally needed his sleep, Bruse knew that with Wally being a pregnant Omega meta human that he needed more rest then an average pregnant Omega did and that too much stress was bad for both the Omega and the child no matter if they were meta or not and he knew that Wally had been through far too much stress as it was.

Bruce had only been able to gently pull Wally’s shirt up a little and rest his hand on Wally’s stomach- and it had been to his delight that Wally smiled in his sleep.

Bruce and felt his heart rate double at that smile and his Alpha instincts had all but purred happily at the reaction.

That one smile on Wally’s face had made Bruce more than determined to save his speedster.

All of that is what had led to this, Bruce sitting here in front of the giant computer monitor watching out for Wally and trying his damnedest to figure out how he was going to corner the speedster long enough to talk to him about the baby and Reilly.

Bruce hadn’t managed to corner the speedster once.

It was like he knew he was coming and it was extremely annoying.

Bruce watched as Wally got out of his car and headed into work- he quickly hacked the building’s security feed and continued to trail Wally. Bruce smirked as he noticed that Wally was wearing the turtleneck that he had basically given him awhile back. Wally looked amazing in it- it was rather big on him and made Wally look even younger than he usually did. The black seemed to compliment Wally’s fair skin and made his red hair look even more vibrant.

Wally looked beautiful.

Bruce hated that he knew the reason behind Wally wearing that shirt- it was the only way to hide the multicolored bruises that littered his neck. It was that fact that made Bruce’s stomach twist.

“Damn it Wally,” Bruce sighed, “why would you put yourself through all of this? Why would you risk your child?”

Bruce sat back and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, staring at the screen for as long as he had couldn’t have been to healthy, he was sure that J’onn would be down any second to scold him, then Alfred would be down and where J’onn’s scolding had failed he would pick up and the threats to call ‘Master Dick’ would start. Then Dick would show up and the threats to dye his suits pink would start, and then Timmy would be down here giving Bruce those sad eyes and crawling into his lap- Bruce would then end up leaving the screen.

Timmy was the secret weapon that Bruce’s little Batclan sent in whenever they knew the situation was dire.

God forbid if they sent Barbra in- she was the Batclan’s equivalent to a nuclear bomb, when Timmy or Dick failed to rouse him and heard him upstairs, Barbra’s sharp tongue and motherly nagging seemed to do the trick.

Bruce sighed as he stretched and tried to work the kinks out of his back, he would need to be ready to spring the next time he found Wally trapped between him and a hard place.

Bruce’s face went flush at that thought and he quickly looked around making sure that no one was there to see the Dark Knight blushing- God that would be hard to live down.

Bruce caught movement on his screen. He focused back onto Wally, watching as the young man stretched. Wally’s sweater rose up, exposing the pale flesh of the speedster’s stomach. Bruce’s eyes locked on the flesh taking in what he saw.

Taunt skin, Bruce could see the slight swell there, but he could also see that the way Wally’s skin stretched tightly over the swell- Wally needed to eat more, which was odd considering how much food the red head could put away. Bruce also noticed just how much the exposed skin affect him. His Alpha instincts kicked into play hard and had him all but itching to mount his Omega. He felt his mouth go dry at the thoughts and memories that skin brought to mind.

Wally laid out on his and J’onn’s bed.

Wally moaning sinfully as J’onn sucked and licked at the junction of his shoulder and neck. Wally sweating and begging as J’onn’s hands touched him everywhere, his eyes looking up at Bruce begging him for more- begging for his knot.

The sight of Wally’s face flushed with his lips wrapped around Bruce’s-

“Damnit,” Bruce sighed, “J’onn you’re going to kill me.”

“A rather nice way to die though, wouldn’t you say?”

Bruce smiled and looked over his shoulder seeing J’onn standing at the bottom of the stairs grinning at him.

“That’s beside the point,” Bruce sighed, “those thoughts are inappropriate. I need to focus on helping Wally, not on your-“

“Bruce, those were your thoughts. I only intensified them a bit,” J’onn corrected as he calmly walked over to the Dark Knight’s side.

Bruce watched as the Martian looked up at the screen with side eyes.

“He seems so tired,” J’onn whispered.

Bruce nodded and looked at the red head on the screen, Wally was leaning over a work table looking closely at something while talking to a stern looking blonde woman. Wally had a grin on his face and it looked like he was teasing the woman- Bruce had seen that grin before- it was on Wally’s face every time he annoyed Diana.

Wally was apparently pushing that poor woman’s buttons.

“So have you come down here to herd me upstairs?”

“I started out with that intent but, then I saw Wally. I-I can’t stop thinking that I should have stopped him from leaving with that man. I felt the silent rage on him, I felt like I was drowning in it. I couldn’t hear his thoughts, not a damn one, but that rage- Bruce it was suffocating.”

“J’onn-”

“I felt the connection,” J’onn whispered, “only briefly, but I felt it. Wally suppressed it, he has so much stress, fear, and-and loneliness- he has the connection clouded from me. I could not breech the emotion shield that Wally has created, it is very dangerous to both Wally and the life inside of him. If I cannot connect with Wally and the child’s mental link than we may lose them both.”

“What? J’onn what do you mean?”

Bruce watched as the speedster on the screen paused in his work and pressed his hand to his temple, he watched as the speedster swayed for a moment. The blond rushed to Wally’s side and took him by the shoulder- Wally flinched.

God, Wally flinched and Bruce’s gut twisted.

Wally never flinched at the touch of a concerned hand.

Bruce watched as the woman lips moved and as concerned filled her eyes.

Wally forced a smile- Bruce saw the strain in that smile- and opened his mouth to speak but paused and took a deep breath. The blond looked at Wally, the concern had doubled.

Bruce tensed up and from the corner of his eye he had noticed that J’onn had as well.

Bruce watched as Wally looked at the blond and put his hand to his stomach.

“Bruce?”

“Hold on,” Bruce said as he zoomed in on Wally’s lips and began to read them.

“Bruce?”

“He’s telling her that he’s pregnant, that he needs to take maternity leave, but it has to be kept quiet. He is saying that he hasn’t told his family about the pregnancy yet and that he’s sorry about the short notice.”

Bruce watched as the woman smiled and nodded.

Bruce felt his breath catch in his throat, sure J’onn had told him that Wally was pregnant but actually hearing- well seeing and reading- it from Wally made it real. It made it scarily real. It made Bruce feel like he couldn’t catch his breath. It was horrible how Wally made Bruce act strangle. It was like everything about Wally brought out something primal and emotional in Bruce. It was overwhelming.

J’onn made Bruce feel different- he solidified him and kept him sharp. J’onn understood him and basically allowed him to be the Batman. J’onn could understand and accept the darker side of Bruce, and he made sure that Bruce didn’t lose himself to the darkness. The Martian reminded him that he could not be invincible but he could not give up.

J’onn kept the Dark Knight alive and tended to understand him, but Wally- well Wally saw Bruce Wayne.

The young man didn’t let the Dark Knight persona get to him, Wally was not afraid of Gotham’s hero- no Wally, only saw Bruce Wayne. He saw the real Bruce Wayne, the one who needed to be cared about, the one that had some much goodness in him and wanted nothing more than to protect those he loved, the one who gave up so much- even his own life- to try and change the world, and Wally saw the man that needed to be reminded that he did have a heart, that he was alive, that he needed to remember that he was a good man, and that he couldn’t do everything. Wally saw a man that needed to smile more and the man that had two sons and loved them more than anything.

Wally saw so much in Bruce Wayne and it was painful- unnerving as hell.

Bruce hated it sometimes that Wally could look right past the cowl and his glare and still smile kindly. He hated that Wally would bend over backwards just to get Bruce to smile- J’onn had told him that Wally did it to remind Bruce that he was human.

“What is she saying?”

“She says-fine. She says that’s she’s very happy for him and-”

Bruce stops as anger spikes and surges through him, his hands turn to fists and he glares at the screen.

“Bruce?”

“She says that she’s so happy for him and Reilly.”

Bruce watched as Wally nodded and said thank in a timid manor, he also saw how J’onn had stiffen at hearing that. Bruce wanted to correct her- to tell her that the baby inside Wally, that life growing, was didn’t belong to Reilly. That the baby was theirs’, the child- it was something amazing that they had created together.

That bastard Reilly- he had no right to be given the title of father.

No damn right at all.

Wally was their Omega and he was carrying their baby.

A gentle hand rested on Bruce’s shoulder, Bruce looked over at J’onn and saw the sad smile there.

“Your thoughts about the child,” J’onn whispered, “only prove how amazing a person you are.”

“I just want Wally and the baby safe,” Bruce explained, “I want them away from Reilly.”

“I want the same thing; that is why I am trying just as hard as you to speak with Wally.”

“J’onn, the bond you were talking about, what would happen if it doesn’t-”

“Wally would lose the baby and depending on the stress on his body maybe his life. The bond is used to nurture the child- a child of Martian decent tends to take more from its carrier than a normal child. They will nearly starve their Omega carries at times, the bond prevents that by feeding the child with mental energy. That bond feeds the child, helps protect the child, and keeps the strain of carrying a child from harming the Omega.

Martian children are very strong, they tend to create a strong barrier around the uterus during the pregnancy- it protects them but puts a lot of strain on the carrier because of the amount of energy put into creating it. A bond feeds the barrier keeping the Omega from suffering from the draining effects. The bond is there to keep the child from unintentionally killing the Omega.”

Bruce frowned, “That’s horrible, J’onn.”

“What do you mean?”

“It sounds like the child is nothing but a parasite that drains the carrier. It makes it sound like something that should be removed. How can the Omega love something that could kill them?”

Bruce felt fear fill him, fear over the fact that Wally could die, fear over losing Wally before he could ever really have him, and fear over the fact that he might not be able to love a child that might take Wally away.

“Bruce, oh Bruce,” J’onn whispered as he pulled the man close, “it’s not like that, it really isn’t. I understand though, I understand your fear of losing Wally, but it is not like that.”

Bruce sighed and allowed J’onn to hold him, it wasn’t a common thing, and none of this was common. Wally wasn’t common, he was that- that amazingly wonderfully calamity in Bruce’s life that really threw him for a loop.

“Tell me how it is then, J’onn, because from everything that I’m hearing that’s what it’s sounding like. It sounds like Wally has no choice that the thing in him that I thought was so wonderful is really something that takes the choice from him and maybe even his life!”

J’onn sighed and lifted Bruce’s face up to look at him, he leaned down and kissed him deeply before pulling back.

“It isn’t like that Bruce. To the carrier of the baby, it is like they have been given a gift, like they have been given the world and more, to them there is no choice but their baby. It is what makes an Omega an Omega, their ability to love their child, to give their life for their baby, to put themselves through hell just to make sure that their child has everything, and to them no matter to outcome the child comes first. It’s not that their choices are taken from them, no, because you see once they feel the life inside of them, they refuse all other choices. They ignore all other options, because to them there is no other choice but their baby.”

Bruce shook his head and closed his eyes, “How do we know that Wally feels that way? How do we know that he doesn’t want choices and options? How do we-”

J’onn pressed his forehead to Bruce’s and gave a soft smile.

“Bruce, I know for a fact that Wally loves his baby. When-when he accidently spoke of the child that night, I saw the love in his eyes as he touched his stomach. In that one brief moment, I felt how strongly Wally loved his baby. I believe that as soon as Wally learned of his pregnancy he began to love that baby more than anyone in the world. That’s how I know.”

Bruce sighed and pulled J’onn into his lap, pressing a soft kiss to his mate’s lips.

“I love you,” Bruce whispered.

J’onn smiled, “And I love you.”

Bruce swallowed and looked into J’onn’s eyes, “I think that I love Wally to.”

J’onn cupped Bruce’s face and kissed him again.

“Bruce, can I tell you a secret?”

Bruce smiled and nodded.

“I love Wally to.”

Bruce smirked, “Then you’re not going to hate the fact to I’ve sent John and Shay to do my dirty work?”

J’onn smacked Bruce’s shoulder and glared, “That is a dirty shot, Bruce.”

Bruce pulled the Martian down and kissed his, “I have no issue pulling out dirty tricks to protect the people I love and I love Wally.”

J’onn sighed, “You are the Damn Batman, so oddly, I do not find that so surprising.”

Bruce grinned, “Good because I don’t feel like a complete bastard for doing it. Wally wants to be stubborn, well I can be just as bad.”

J’onn nodded, “Believe me, I know that fact very well.”

 

 

 

 

Wally groaned as sat down for lunch, Betty- his boss- was right next to him giving him pointers about his pregnancy. She had two kids at home and seemed to have dubbed herself the pregnancy expert. She didn’t even seem to notice that Wally was ready to strangle her. Wally sighed- obviously this was how Bats felt whenever he pulled a motor mouth with him. Poor Bruce, that man deserved a metal.

Wally froze up, no- he was not thinking about Bruce right now!

Bad brain, stop it right now!

Wally rubbed at his temples and looked down at his lunch- it was basically rabbit food.

Okay rabbit food with Oreos.

Yes and there was J’onn’s little input to the party.

Freaking Oreos and Ginger- two things that Wally was craving like crazy- then there was the almond milk.

God vanilla almond milk was like the elixir of the gods!

“….and then there’s the months when you’ll be super horny,” Wally heard Betty say.

Wally nearly choked on said vanilla almond milk as he heard those words.

Betty was quickly to thump his back as he cough and sputtered.

“W-what,” he finally managed to gasp.

Betty smirked, “You didn’t know about that?”

“Um no, notice the near choking incident?”

Betty rolled her eyes, “It has something to do with hormones, but yeah there may be times when you get super horny. It’s an Omega thing- It think they’re called mini-heats. I mean I know I-”

Wally shook his head and covered his ears, “No! No! No! Betty, I don’t need to hear that!”

Betty laughed, “Wally, don’t be such a baby.”

“Boss lady’s sex life is not a need to know thing, plus how can I possibly want sex when I feel like crap all the time,” Wally grumbled.

“That’ll pass,” Betty assured, “the first trimester usually sucks.”

“You’re telling me,” Wally groaned, “my head hurts, my feet hurt, I can’t stop barfing, and I’m exhausted all the time. Plus, the only thing I can eat or want to eat is the things currently presented on my plate.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Wally. It does get better, have you went for a checkup yet? I’m sure your doctor can give you something for the morning sickness.”

Wally frowned, “I-um- haven’t even set up an appointment for something like that. I don’t even know how to set an appointment up for something like that.”

Wally blushed and smiled sheepishly as Betty looked at him in shock, apparently had done something wrong or in his case stupid.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Betty," Wally don't you know the first appointment is the most important? You have to set up an appointment, it's important for the child and you."

Wally frowned, was it really that important? He had really thought about it, he had a lot of other things on his mind, like- well a lot of things.

A whole lot of things actually.

“Wally?”

“Um- I um don’t know a lot about-” Wally gestured toward his stomach, “I’m sort of- well extremely new to all of this.”

“Well ask Iris, I mean your Aunt is a mom and an Omega,” Betty suggested.

Wally frowned and put his head on the table, “She doesn’t know.”

Betty went silent and Wally winced when he looked up and saw that his boss’s face had gone pale.

“Dear God, West! Do you have a death wish? She’s going to kill you! Christ, she’ll kill me for knowing before she did! West what did I ever do to you to bring on this kind of punishment,” Betty rambled.

Wally frowned, “Betty, this serious. I-I’m utterly clueless and-and-”

Wally felt tears prickle at his eyes as he suddenly came to the realization that he really and honestly didn’t know what he was doing.

He was clueless and-and-crying?

What the hell!

“Oh my gosh! Wally? Wally, don’t cry!”

Wally sniffled and tried his best to stop- he felt like an idiot.

“I-I’m, a terrible parent! I have no idea what I’m doing!”

Wally felt Betty pull him into a hug, “Oh Wally! Don’t cry, Christ, you crying is like  watching someone kick a puppy! It’ll be okay,” Betty assured as she held Wally rather tightly.

Wally sniffled and tried his best to shut off the waterworks.

“I’m too young to be having a kid! I-I can barely take care of myself and-and-”

Betty shushed him and let him go, she gently put her hands on his shoulders and gave him a stern look.

“West, calm down and man up! You’re just overly emotional right now. So wipe your face and eat your Oreos, and I’ll give you the number to the doctor who helped me when I was pregnant.”

Wally sniffled and nodded, as he dutifully picked up an Oreos and promptly munched away.

“You are the bestest boss in the world Betty,” Wally said through a mouthful of Oreo.

“I know West, I know,” Betty assured as she began looking through her purse.

 

 

Wally sat quietly in his small office over an hour later, looking down at the business card that Betty had given him. He knew that he couldn’t actually go to this doctor for- well obvious reasons.

One being that he was a meta- a secret meta.

Two being that one- or both, that twin thing was still throwing him for a loop- could be Martians.

Oh and then there was the third issue, being that he wasn’t exactly raking in the income for doctor visits and like hell was he about to ask for money from anyone!

 Bruce or J’onn didn’t already figure things out then they sure would when he came walking up to the ‘Manor’ asking for money for reasons that he couldn’t say- and he absolutely wasn’t about to ask his Aunt, because that would lead to people being murdered.

God, if she knew that Reilly had hurt him while he was pregnant- oh man, his Aunt would actually kill him.

Wally frowned and rubbed at his back, he was stressed and sore- he was fairly certain that someone should be rubbing his back and feet right now.

He deserved that much, it wasn’t too much- just a simple rub down.

Wally closed his eyes and a sight of Bruce rubbing his feet, while J’onn worked on his back filled his mind- and then the sexual thoughts took over.

Wally blushed a dark crimson and covered his face- this pregnancy was going to be the death of him.

“I need more sleep,” Wally mumbled.

That only brought more images to mind.

“Damn it Betty, this is all your fault,” Wally growled, “talking about sex just leads to more thoughts of sex!”

Wally pouted- not that he would admit it and- and looked down at his stomach.

“So there’s two of you now. Wonderful. Honestly, I believe that you’re both evil geniuses who have somehow thought this whole thing up just to prove that you’re both like you fathers. My point is, that I know. I know that you’re both evil little monsters and that I’m grounding the both of you for life! See, already grounded and neither of you are even out of my womb,” Wally paused, “see that was the weirdest thing I have ever said.”

Wally was just about to fall into another rant when he heard a rather familiar set of voices outside his office.

“Can I help the two of you?”

“Oh, um yes, we’re looking for Wally West,” answered a deep male voice.

“We’re friends of his,” a strong female voice explained rather bluntly, “we wanted to surprise him with a late lunch.”

Wally went pale, “Oh Betty, tell them to leave. Please, please, tell them I’m not here,” he begged in a quiet voice. He knew she couldn’t hear him, he also knew that she was going to let them right in.

“Oh! You’re both friends of Wally’s? Well he’s in his office right now,” Betty answered in her to cheerful voice, “he’s right back there.”

“Oh shit,” Wally hissed as he peeked out the door and saw Betty standing with the two people other than Bruce and J’onn who he had been trying his best to avoid.

“John and Shay,” Wally whimpered, “Bruce sent John and Shay.”

Wally looked down at his belly, “Your father plays dirty,” he growled.

Yea, Wally knew Bruce was pulling out all the stops now.

He was after all the Damn Batman.

Wally felt his stomach clench, he had no idea what to do now. He was cornered in his office with no way out and his only options were either make a run for it and expose himself as the Flash or face Shay and John like a man. Then again he had seen Shay make a fully grown man cry with just her glare and John once scared a guy so bad that he crapped himself. So basically there was only one choice.

Bye-bye secret identity.

Wally looked both ways and prepared to make a run for it-if he could just make it past the double doors in the back he was home free- only he wasn't so lucky. In yet another example of just how graceful he was-he managed to trip over his own feet and ended up toppling to the floor. He landed in a heap with a loud earth shattering crash-okay, maybe he was over paraphrasing a little, but it was pretty damn loud.

Wally cursed just as loud, well he was sure that if they had heard the crash they had certainly heard that-yeah, stealthy he was not. Maybe he should have paid attention in combat training, and less attention just how hot Bruce had looked on those particular days, at least then he could have crash with some style.

Damn Bruce and those sexy wife beaters.

Wally looked up sheepishly and caught sight of John Shay looking at him, obviously he had been caught- well apparently his options had been narrowed down by the forces of the universe. He was now going to have to face two of the people that scared him more than his Aunt- Batman didn’t happen to fall into that scary category unless he was using the deadly Batglare. The point was the universe hated him.

Stupid universe.

He was going to have to face them like a man-unfortunately he felt anything but a man, especially with the way that Shay was looking at him at the moment. Honestly, all testosterone had made a run for it- obviously his testosterone knew how to not trip over its feet. Wally went his mouth go dry as John and Shayera made their way over.

Oh crap he was screwed.

"Oh, hi didn't see you guys there," said Wally.

Wow, original.

"Wally West, you have some explaining," said John.

See, he had seen that one coming.

"Yeah, I thought you’d say that," sighed. Wally.

Careful, he thought, pissing off Mr. Angry Pants is not a smart idea.

"Oh my gosh, Wally," Betty said as she rushed over to Wally," are you okay? You can't go around falling like that; you have to think about the ba-"

Oh hell, Betty and her big mouth. Careful Wally, calm down, you can’t kill your boss, he thought angrily.

Wally slapped his hand over the woman's mouth and shushed her. Wally glared up at the woman. She only looked down at him sheepishly. Obviously she could see the raging hormonal pissed-off-ness whirling in his eyes.

"Betty, what part of keep this on the down low did you not understand? Because I'm pretty sure that I made it perfectly clear that I didn't want anybody else to know."

He removed his hand and put a finger to his own lips and shushed her.

"Wally, what was it that she was about to say?"

Wally looked over Betty shoulder at Shay and gave a forced smile-but he could tell that a smile wasn't going to cut it this time.

“Oh nothing,” he said rather lamely.

Okay, yes he had some issues with successfully lying to Shayera, he was most good at sort of half lying to her and then getting away really fast before she could see the little twitch he got when he lied- it was a nervous habit that only happened when he lied to women who were like his Aunt. It would start out in his left eye, then he would smirk a little, and finally he couldn’t make eye contact anymore.

Unfortunately- Shayera had picked up on this- well his Aunt had told her.

“Wally West,” Shay snapped, “you have three seconds to explain why ‘you know’ who sent me down here with the suggestion that you needed my help, and what the hell is going on before I ring your neck.”

Wally swallowed hard- hearing the very audible click, telling him just how dry his mouth was at this point. Oh boy, she looked deadly seriously and John- well Wally prayed that his bowels didn’t betray him.

Betty yanked Wally’s hand from her mouth and shot a glare at Shayera, Wally winced and thanked all the Gods that he could think of that Shay didn’t have her mace with her.

“You will do no such thing, and stop talking to him in such threatening tone! It’s not good for his babies to be in such a tense environment you should really talk in a softer tone, babies can hear noises outside of the womb and-"

“Betty, shut up,” Wally hissed, “your mouth is running on non-filter again.”

“What? Oh my, I- um- who said anything about babies? What babies?”

Wally winced and glared at his boss as his heart dropped, Betty looked rather ashamed and guilty. Wally felt sorry for her for a moment- and then it was gone.

Good, now I’m going to ring her neck, Wally grumbled in his head.

Taking a deep breathe he looked up at his friends-he had never seen either of them look so pale or shocked.

In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that he was so ticked off at Betty and if he had a camera he be taking pictures and enjoying this moment-yeah, this is one of those rare moments when he had completely and utterly shocked the war veteran and the mace wielding powerhouse of a woman into silence.

Oh how bittersweet it all was.

Wally's gave a sheepish smile and put his hand on his stomach, then looked up at Shay.

"Surprise-I'm pregnant," Wally said with a shrug.

 

Wally sat across from his friends, and Ginger tea in one hand and some kind of healthy crap that Joan had put into front of him. It was amazing how hungry he had suddenly felt in his friends’ presences- maybe it was nerves? It was weird as soon as John had pulled him to his feet- well it was like his stomach had been kick started again and he hadn’t been able to help suggesting taking the little freak out that he knew was coming to Joan’s café- Betty had happily let him go early. The poor woman had apologized more than twenty times before Wally left the office and sworn that she wouldn’t say anything else to anyone.

Wally had a feeling that he was going to be receiving baby items before the week was out. Wow, when things blew up in his face, they really blew up in his face.

Wally sighed and scarfed down another mouth full of the healthy crap on his plate- he wasn’t entirely sure if what he was eating tasted good and honestly he didn’t care he was just extremely hungry. He was eating and nothing was attempting to make a repeat appearance. It was odd.

Wally wasn’t going to question it too much, though- it was nice feeling full without the worry of barfing.

“My, aren’t you feeling well today,” Joan chuckled as she poured John another cup of coffee.

Wally smiled, “Yeah. I’m feeling a little lighter today.”

“Might have something to do with letting someone know about the little one?”

“Ones’,” Wally corrected, “as of this morning my darling little cousins informed me that I’m having twins. Obviously I need to ask Jay more about Speedster abilities- maybe he’ll have some insight on Donny and Dawn’s baby-peek-a-boo powers. Hell, he might even have a nice answer as to just why Speedsters keep popping out twins.”

Wally winced as Joan squealed happily, “Oh twins! Oh I can’t wait! I just loved spoiling Donny and Dawn; I can’t wait to spoil two more! Oh and Wally sweetie the Rouges told Jay- well Flash- that they want their baby Flash back. Apparently Trickster and Pied Piper don’t like the old man Flash very much.”

Wally almost busted a gut, “Old man Fl-Flash! Oh man that’s-that’s just too funny! I wish that I could’ve seen his face.”

Joan chuckled and playfully swatted Wally’s shoulder, “Oh be nice.”

“Right, sorry,” Wally chuckled as he caught his breath, “it’s just- wow I can’t believe that they called him that. It’s weird and hilarious.”

“Right and the bad guys calling you Baby Flash isn’t?”

Wally looked over at an amused looking John and smiled, “Actually that is the most normal thing in the world. I’m not sure how but the Rouges seem to just- know- that I’m the same person who was Kid Flash. They called me that back then and well- they just haven’t stopped.”

Wally was rather happy that Joan had escorted them into the private backroom that she kept for private parties; it made keeping subject matter like secrete identity easier to hide from the general public.

“Right, well getting back to the matter at hand,” Shayera spoke up, “you’re pregnant and you hid this from us.”

Wally chewed at his lip, he knew that the us had really meant me, but he choose not to call her out on that. Joan patted Wally on his arm and sat next to him- for moral support.

“Wally, dear, talk to us,” Joan prompted, “we’re all here for you.”

Wally frowned, “Wow, intervention much?”

“Wallace,” Joan scolded, “don’t you give me lip.”

Wally sighed, “Yes ma’am.”

“Alright then, go ahead.”

Wally looked over at John and Shay and felt his gut twist. It shouldn’t be hard, Bruce and J’onn knew. Hell, Betty knew and so did Joan.

Saying it, actually telling someone on his own shouldn’t be so hard. Talking about his babies, shouldn’t scare him. Wally closed his eyes and took a deep breath- he could do this.”

“I’m pregnant with Reilly’s babies,” he lied without missing a beat, “I’m pregnant and terrified and-and-”

Oh boy there went the tears, he couldn’t even stop them. He couldn’t hold them back.

Wally felt them pouring down his face like molten lava, he ducked his head- letting his bangs fall into his eyes.

“Wally?”

“I’m pregnant and I have no idea what to do. I don’t know shit about raising babies, or how all of this Omega pregnant crap works, or what I need to do to make sure that they don’t get hurt, or-or-I’m a terrible parent!”

“Oh, Wally,” Shayera whispered as she seemingly came out of nowhere and wrapped Wally into a tight hug. Wally tensed for a moment then buried his face into Shay’s shoulder and cried.

The Alpha gently brushed her fingers through Wally’s hair as she held him. He blushed through the tears and tried his best to ignore the fact that he was crying like a big baby in front of John and that he had to be letting out loads and loads of distressed Omega pheromones.

“Oh sweetie, it’ll be okay,” Joan assured, “it’ll all be fine.”

Wally shook his head, “No it won’t Reilly kicked me out- he doesn’t want kids. He-He won’t answer his phone and he-he hasn’t come to get me from my Aunt’s house. He wouldn’t just leave me like this- Reilly loves me, but I made him so mad. I pissed him off and he made me leave and he didn’t come back and get me!”

Shayera pulled him closer and kissed his forehead, “Wally, this Reilly, would he be the same one that Bruce is ready to kill?”

Wally nodded, “Bruce and Reilly- they had a bit of a well misunderstanding and things went to hell from there.”

Joan frowned, “Wally why is Mr. Wayne ready to kill Reilly?”

Wally looked down; his hand went up to his hair before he could stop it and twirled his hair around his nervous fingers.

“I-I don’t know,” he lied.

Joan took hold of Wally’s chin and lifted his and looked him in the eyes, Wally chewed at his lip. He knew that he had been caught in his awful attempt at a lie.

Damn emotions.

“Wallace,” Joan started in a mothering tone, “don’t you lie to me. You tell me this instant, why the nice Mr. Wayne wants to kill your Alpha and why said Alpha had the nerve to kick his younger and pregnant Omega out of their home.”

Wally felt his chest tighten, was he really going to keep lying?

He had them convinced that Reilly was the dad but- did he really want to lie about-about the-

Wally let his hair fall from his fingers, and shakily allowed his fingers to drift down to the top of the high color of his turtle neck. Wally took a deep breath.

“Be-before I-I show you,” Wally whispered, “Please don’t get mad and please don’t tell Aunt Iris.”

Wally pulled down the collar of his sweater, exposing the sickly color of the fading finger shaped bruises. He looked up at the three shocked faces and watched as each one slowly shifted into a different expression as each came to the realization of just what those marks meant.

John’s face was quickly covered with rage, his eyes glaring hard at the bruises- Wally knew that violence was going to be a result of the rage written on the Beta Lantern’s face.

Joan looked outraged and deeply concerned; her eyes were slowly watering over even as Wally knew that she was contemplating how to hurt Reilly. Wally knew that Joan would pull him into a hug and hold him in a matter of seconds- her Omega protective instincts would be in over drive.

He slowly looked at Shayera and winced at the rage he saw there, it was worse than John’s anger, and were as he wasn’t entire sure if the Lantern or Joan would do Reilly harm- he knew that Shayera would.

“I’ll kill him,” Shayera growled in a deep Alpha tone as she got to her feet and started for the door. Wally moved- really moved- in an instant and blocked the woman’s path.

 Wally stood in front of Shayera looking at her, pleading silently with her.

“Sh-Shay,” Wally started shakily, “please stop. Don’t hurt him. Reilly didn’t mean-”

“Those are imprints of his fingers,” she hissed, “I’m pretty sure that he did, Wally.”

Wally shook his head, “Shay, no he-I just made him a little mad and-”

“How many times has something like that happened.”

Wally looked past Shayera; John was making his way over. Wally swallowed the lump in his throat and let out a high distressed whine- he was seeing just how much he had screwed up.

“Only when I screwed up,” Wally answered, “he-he never really hurt me that bad. I just screwed up and-”

“He hurt you while you’re carrying his children!”

Wally winced at the dominating tone in Shayera’s voice, “He-he didn’t know until after. I-I didn’t get a chance to say anything. I didn’t want to tell him yet, not until we had a chance to calm down. He had said that he didn’t want kids when I first found out- I wanted to talk him into it, but everything just went wrong and-and he kicked me out.”

Wally felt exhausted, he felt drained and his legs felt like noodles.

Being pregnant was hard.

Those damn lifetime movies made it seem so easy and fun- not that Wally watched those.

No he only caught bits, his Aunt like them- Wally just- he didn’t watch them.

“That doesn’t make any of this better, Wally,” John snapped loudly, “he should have never laid a hand on you! Hell you shouldn’t have let him! Wally you could’ve stopped him at any moment! Why the hell didn’t you!”

Wally looked down at his feet- that was a question that he asked himself a lot.

Why didn’t he stop Reilly?

Why didn’t he fight back?

Why did he stay with him?

Because you love him.

Because he scares you just like Rudolph does.

Because Reilly loved him back and told him so all the time.

Because you’re greedy and you want the love and attention he gives you.

Because Reilly needed him.

Because Wally needed Reilly, he needed someone to love him.

Because it was his fault that Reilly was always angry and hurt so much.

Because he hadn’t been fast enough that day to save Molly, and she had died because of that.

Because he wanted to believe that he didn’t break everything he touched.

Because he had broken Reilly and failed to keep the pieces away from his father.

Because-because-

“Because I deserved it all,” Wally answered quietly, “and-and I love him so much. I couldn’t hurt him, couldn’t fight back, because he wants me to be with him. He-he loves me back even though to I mess up so much and cause problems. He’s my Alpha and I’m his Omega.”

“Wally, you don’t deserve this,” John sighed as he pulled the collar down a bit more, “and if he loved you he wouldn’t hurt you. Wally you deal with cases like this all the time, you know the signs the-”

John paused and Wally winced, John had caught something else.

“Damn kid, you personally took all of those domestic abuse calls. You knew how to handle the situation and how to treat the victims because you’re-”

“Don’t! Don’t call me a victim John,” Wally snapped, “I-I’m not a- Reilly doesn’t abuse me- he-”

Wally grabbed at his hair in frustration; this was all giving him a headache.

He felt a hand gently take his shoulder, Wally looked up to find Joan standing beside him.

“Wally, sweetie he hurt you. You aren’t his victim but you have been hurt. Now, calm down sweetie before you upset yourself any further and cause the little ones to get fussy.”

Wally nodded as Joan’s hand gently touched his stomach, he put his hand over hers- it was the first time someone else had touched his belly knowing that there were lives growing inside of him.

“Can-Can we please not tell Aunt Iris about this just yet? I don’t want her killing anyone, and that’s not a joke in the slightest,” Wally assured.

“Wally, you need to tell her,” Joan sighed.

“I know but- not just yet. I haven’t even told her about me being pregnant,” Wally admitted.

“Oh Lord,” Joan sighed, “well sweetie you might want to break that news first- and slowly talk about what happened with Reilly. You need to talk about this and we need to figure out a way to keep him away from you and-”

Wally shook his head, “No! Joan I love him. I-”

“You can’t see him anymore,” Joan whispered, “for your babies’ sakes and your own. If he is willing to choke you over just getting mad- Wally he could kill the babies without a second thought.”

Wally nodded; he knew that was true even though he wanted to deny it.

He loved Reilly, he really did- he just loved the two unexpected lives growing inside of him more.

 

 

 

Vic sat quietly in Bruce’s study watching as the millionaire looked through the file folder he had handed over to him.

“He’s missing,” Bruce hissed.

“Yes, Reilly Dobson has been missing for exactly seven weeks now. I’ve been watching his apartment and have yet to see him return, which is odd because all of his things have been removed,” Vic reported.

“What about Wally’s things?”

“I took the time to pack all of his clothes and the remaining possessions up and plan on taking them to Iris’s house. She has a storage building out back and I’m sure that she would have no issue with me putting them there and I know that Wally must be in need of his clothes.”

Bruce rubbed at his temples, was that grey hair creeping its way into the millionaire’s that he was seeing?

Wow, this Alpha chased after psychopathic clowns with knife fetishes and it didn’t faze him a bit- Wally was rather talented if he could grey this man’s hair.

“Have you found out anything else?”

“I believe that Reilly is involved in the Titian 006 experiment that Cadmus and AMHA have been working on together. My resources- along with the League’s- have confirmed seeing Reilly Dobson moving in an out of the facility. A visual of Rudolph West and Lex Luther has also been reported- from my sources.”

Bruce nodded, “So it’s certain now. Rudolph West and Reilly Dobson are threats to both the general population as well as the League.”

“That does give certain people even more valid reasons to- deal with Mr. Dobson. I would gladly volunteer to take care of said Alpha.”

Bruce shook his head, “No, we need to focus. Mr. Dobson and Rudolph may both be the lead to something much bigger going on inside of Cadmus. Of course if you see Mr. Dobson near Wally, our first priority is to keep Wally safe and if your emotion was to cloud your judgment-“

Vice nodded, “Understood.”

Bruce nodded, “So have you spoken to Iris yet?”

“What do you mean?”

“About all of this, about Wally.”

“What? No! I would never divulge case information to-”

“Vic,” Bruce sighed.

Vic sighed, “Right. No I haven’t spoken with Iris yet. I’m working up to that. Since I’ve become the unofficial tattler to Iris, I’ve figured out that it’s best to strategize before telling her anything involving Wally.”

Bruce nodded, “That’s understandable. So you’re going to tell her tomorrow?”

Vic nodded, “Yup. Hopefully we won’t be near any sharp or heavy objects.”

“Good luck.”

“So have you talked with Wally yet?”

Bruce shook his head and sat back in his seat.

“He’s one step ahead of me every time,” Bruce answered.

“Have you found out anything about the baby?”

“Not yet,” Bruce lied.

“I feel bad for Wally’s baby,” Vic sighed, “having that bastard Reilly as a father and all. I hope Wally doesn’t go back to him and put that baby through all of that.”

Bruce nodded, he hadn’t told Vic about the baby being babies instead or the babies being his and J’onn’s yet, he hadn’t told anyone yet and didn’t plan on it until he had the chance to speak with Wally.

He didn’t know where Wally stood on that just yet.

“Bruce?”

“Hm?”

“What aren’t you telling me?”

Bruce paused and looked up, “What?”

“There’s something that you aren’t telling me.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because whenever I talk about the baby or Wally you get this tense look in your eyes and J’onn gets this protective look in his eyes and you both just seem ready to kill for him. So if there is something that I’m not being told, for me to better understand this situation, you might need to tell me.”

Bruce shook his head, “There’s nothing to tell at the moment. Just keep Wally safe.”

Vic sighed and nodded, “Alright.”

“Do you have anything else to report?”

“Red Arrow and Superboy seem to be spending an awful lot of their time in Keystone City. As far as I know Nightwing and Ms. M don’t know about their boyfriends playing watchdog.”

Bruce smiled, “I assure you Nightwing knows, he pays attention to the Zeta-tube destination logs. As for Me’gan, well she knows how protective Conner is over Wally. I think she expected as much.”

Vic smiled, “Wally doesn’t seem to realize just how many people care about him. I mean there are probably six or more different people on the verge of killing Dobson.”

Bruce nodded, “Yes. Someone needs to show him.”

Vic gave Bruce a long look before responding, “Yes, maybe they should.”

Bruce knew where Vic was going.

“Vic,” Bruce growled.

The man threw up his hands in mock surrender not wanting to insight the Alpha’s anger, “Fine. Fine, I understand. Shall I go now?”

“That would be beneficial,” Bruce answered.

“Right. I guess the zeta-tube is waiting to zap me back to Keystone?”

“Correct,” Bruce growled, “I expect another update tomorrow.”

Vic nodded and waved over his shoulder as he left.

Bruce sighed and sat back in his chair.

He turned his computer back on and began to attempt to locate Wally again. He had lost track of him right after Wally’s conversation with his boss.

Finding him again would be difficult, there were only so many cameras in Keystone and he only had so many hidden cameras there.

“Note to self,” Bruce grumbled, “place a tracking chip beneath Wally’s skin.”

 

Reilly barely even felt the sharp prick of the needle as it entered his skin- he had gotten use to the feel of a needle entering his skin. It had been a regular occurrence for the past few weeks that he had been in the Cadmus labs.

Pain was beginning to disappear; he couldn’t really feel it anymore. The docs had told him that it was just part of the change.

He was fine with that.

Hell he was fine with all of the little quirks of the experiment, but what he wasn’t fine with was the never ending ache in his chest. He missed his Wally. He needed his Omega back; he needed to have his boy near him so that he could protect him and their baby from the freaks that were infecting their world.

Yes, he had lost his temper and gone too far, but he wouldn’t have done any of that if he had known about the baby. No, he wouldn’t have done any of that period if Wally hadn’t have pissed him off so much. He loved Wally-loved him more than anything in the world. It was the reason that he was doing this.

“Mr. Dobson?”

Reilly sighed, these scientist were grating on his nerves, he could take Wally’s rambles about shit that he didn’t understand, but these guys were pissing him off. The only reason he hadn’t lost his temper with the idiots yet was because he promised Rudy that he would be good.

Reilly looked up, “What.”

He hated how the people flinched at his tone, he hated how everyone was afraid of him- or he would’ve if things had been like they use to. Back when life was good. Back when Molly was alive and Wally wasn’t terrified of him.

Now, he couldn’t help the little swell of satisfaction he got from their fear- the swell of satisfaction that seemed to drown out that voice in the back of his head that whispered how wrong this was. That swell of satisfaction that made him decided not to mention his bouts of rage and black outs to the doctors.

“Are you feeling anything?”

“What should I be feeling?”

“Um soreness, disorientation, any pain or-”

“No, when can I leave?”

“After we finish up here you are welcome to return to your room and-”

“No, I want to leave the labs for a bit and go home,” Reilly growled.

The Beta flinched at Reilly’s tone; the man had seen the after results of Reilly’s anger more than once.

“Sir, after this it would be well advised for you to return to your room for further observation.”

Reilly’s body tensed, his heart rate spiked, and he growled in anger.

“What? Are you saying I can’t leave?”

The man trembled and took a few steps back, “Mr. Dobson, I-I”

“Reilly, my boy, calm down before you send the poor Beta into a heart attack,” Rudolph chuckled as he walked into the room. Reilly looked up and sighed, but calmed down.

“Rudy, when do I get to go home? I really need to go talk thing over with Wally, I fucked up and-”

“I understand how you feel, but if I may point out, Wally did lie to you about your child. I mean, he kept that from you. He kept the very existence of your unborn child from you. I believe that you had every right to-”

Reilly shook his head, “No! I shouldn’t have hurt him. I-I love him and our baby and- damn it! Why does he have to keep making me so angry?”

Reilly’s fist slammed down on the metal table before him, the sound of metal bending and twisting- the Beta went tittering backwards but Rudolph simply shook his head.

“Reilly, calm down. If you wish to speak with Wally, then I will set something up, but until we understand how this will affect you, we must be careful. Don’t want to hurt Wally or the baby, now do we?”

Reilly looked up in fear, “I could never hurt Wally or the baby! I won’t! I-I’ll fix all of this and after I get stronger I’ll protect him and apologize for all of this and we’ll be a happy family.”

Rudolph nodded and simply walked over and patted Reilly on the shoulder, he gave a kind smile.

“Of course. Once you help make this world better you can make things better with Wally. Just think how much he’ll love you once you make the world better. Just hold on for a little longer Reilly, hold on for Wally and the baby,” Rudolph whispered.

Reilly nodded, “Right.  Alright Rudy. I-I still want to see Wally though.”

Rudolph nodded, “Of course, I’ll set something up with Lex. Listen, be good for the good scientists and doctors here, I have to go speak with Lex about a few things.”

Reilly nodded, “Right, fine.”

Reilly watched as Rudolph left before looking over at the table where his hand was resting- the metal table now had a dent in it. He lifted his hand and looked his hand over- seeing not a single scratch there. He wasn’t sure if he should’ve been excited or worried over that.

 

 

“How is our boy doing?”

Rudolph sighed as he walked over to the full bar, “He’s losing focus on our task. He can’t seem to stop thinking about that boy of mine. It’s becoming troublesome.”

Lex Luthor sighed, “So you haven’t mentioned the issue of the unborn child to him yet?”

Rudolph shook his head as he poured himself a rather large shot of whiskey, “I’m not sure that would help our situation, Luthor.”

Lex rolled his eyes as he watched Rudolph guzzle down his glass of alcohol. Lex did not like this Alpha, he found him to be rather weak. 

He couldn’t understand just why this man was so set on ruining his own son’s life- he was slightly worried that it may cause problems for them later on. Unfortunately, he couldn’t make any moves to fix his little issue just yet, Rudolph had far too much influences over the Dobson boy, and Lex was rather certain that the boy hated him anyway.

“Don’t you think he’ll be rather upset once he finds out?”

Rudolph shook his head, “We can’t risk it.”

“Right, well you should warn the doctors and scientists around him not to let the secrete slip,” Lex sighed. He knew this was a disaster in the making, not telling the Alpha this would just blow up in their faces later.

Sure he could see the slight advantage to all of this but- well did the success outweigh the risk in this situation?

“Yeah,” Rudolph agreed.

Lex rubbed the bridge of his nose as he pulled out his phone – he pressed the speed dial for the scientist over the experiment and waited momentarily for an answer.

“S-sir?”

“Dr. Morgan, I have a very important order for you.”

“Um yes sir?”

“It regards Mr. Dobson, something that I would like you to keep from him. So please make sure that he is not around at the moment to overhear.”

Lex could hear the man stumbling and the sound of a door closing, before Morgan responded.

“Alright Sir, um go ahead.”

Lex rolled his eyes and momentarily reminded himself that he was surrounded by idiots.

“Right. Doctor, I would like you to withhold the information about the defect that you alerted Mr. West and myself of.”

There was a short silence, “Sir, you mean about his inability to father children?”

“Yes, Dr. Morgan, that one. It’s vital to the experiment that you do not tell Mr. Dobson that since starting taking the serum that he became infertile. It’s very important that he doesn’t learn this fact. Am I understood?”

“Yes sir, of course sir, but-”

“If he finds out, it will be very bad for you Dr. Morgan,” Lex assured in a deadly calm voice, “you’ve seen him loose his temper. Imagine that angry Alpha going feral on a full dose of our serum.”

“Y-yes s-sir,” the good Doctor stammered in fear.

“Good man,” Lex said before hanging up and looking at Rudolph, “it’s done.”

Rudolph sighed in relief, “Good. We can burn that bridge when we come to it again.”

Lex nodded, “Right.”

Rudolph turned back to the bar to drink away his stress and Lex quietly began working out future plans for covering his ass once their little berserker science project learned that his Omega had gotten knocked up by someone else.

God, this was going to end badly.

 

 

 

Wally smiled over Dawn’s head as he listened to John and Donnie arguing about something involving sports- Wally was not a sports kind of guy. He looked down at Dawn’s hair and sighed at the braid that he was half finished with- in hindsight the fact that he was doing his little cousins hair and sitting in blissful confusion of sports talk probably screamed that he wasn’t a sports kind of guy.

 Well that and the fact that he had only just finished playing ‘Super Fairy Squad’ with the other little girls in the orphanage- most of which were waiting their turn for a braid, while a few of the others were having a nice braid fixed up by Shayera.

The woman could do a damn good braid.

“So do Uncle John and Aunt Shay know about the babies?”

Wally flinched a little as he heard Dawn whisper the question, he knew that no one else had heard and if they had they couldn’t have understood- Dawn was Speedster talking but if still made him worry.

“Yes they do, but no one else does. Dawn, I-I need you to understand that this is all a bit complicated. The situation that I’m in is sort of delicate and the babies are like a nuclear bomb with a short fuse.”

Wally stopped braiding rather abruptly as Dawn turned around and looked up at him in confusion.

“Wally don’t you want the babies?”

Wally went completely still and stared down at his cousin in silent shock. That question made his entire being freeze up in horror. It was a ridiculous question; of course he wanted his babies!

“Dawn, of course I do! I-I love them. It’s just- things are just-”

“If you love them then why not tell everyone about them?”

Wally sighed, “Dawn, I hate it when you make sense.”

“Huh?”

Wally kissed her forehead, “Don’t worry about it. Just keep your mouth shut, while I grow a backbone.”

“What does that mean?”

Wally turned Dawn’s head back around and started on her braid again, “That means I’m telling Auntie Iris about the babies sooner than I wanted to, I just have to figure out who I’m going to hide behind.”

Dawn frowned, “Mommy won’t be mad.”

“Oh yes she will sweetie pie,” Wally assured, “Auntie is going to be very unhappy with me.”

“Mommy will be angrier with that big meanie, Reilly, for kicking you out.”

Wally frowned, “Dawn, be nice.”

“But Wally! He is a big meanie! Donny and I don’t like him. We like Mr. Wayne and Mr. Jo’nzz better.”

Wally’s heart skipped a few important beats; he almost flinched at the mention of those names.

“Dawn-”

“Why aren’t they the babies’ daddies, Wally?”

“Dawn, that is enough,” Wally snapped.

Dawn frowned, Wally didn’t usually snap at her like that. Wally instantly felt guilty.

“Dawn, “he sighed, “don’t say things like that. Mr. Wayne and Mr. Jo’nzz are together and happy. They don’t want someone like me messing that up.”

Dawn sighed, “Wally, Mr. Wayne and Mr. Jo’nzz like you and they are really nice! Why don’t you like them?”

Wally sighed and kissed Dawn’s forehead, “I do like them sweetie and that is the problem.”

“Huh?”

Wally sighed as the realization hit him that he was in fact talking to a child about matters that left even him confused as hell. Wally quickly decided to end this before it got messy and possibly traumatizing for both of them.

“Alright, that enough adult talk for now,” Wally kissed Dawn’s forehead and got her to her feet before giving her butt a little swat, “you go bug Auntie Shay for a bit, I have other little princesses that need their hair attended to.”

Dawn sighed and rolled her eyes, “Fine.”

Wally shook his head, “Dawn-”

“I won’t say anything to Auntie Shay.”

“Good girl.”

Wally watched the little evil child skip off to Shayera- because, yes evil could skip and come in the form of small children. His cousins were proof of that.

Wally glanced down at his stomach and frowned, “If either of you decide to be girls, please do me a favor, and don’t pick up any of you Auntie Iris’s or cousin Dawn’s habits. That is all I ask.”

Wally rubbed at his temples before pulling a smile back on for a little girl named Kim who wanted him to do her hair like Dawn’s. He managed to just ignore the ache building in his head and the vertigo feeling creeping  up on him- he was fine, just a little tired and stressed- and as long as he was okay he wasn’t about to turn down the small line of little girls waiting to have him fix their hair up like princesses.

He was okay.

Really.

 

 

Vic wasn’t exactly sure how he had managed to grow a backbone, maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had J’onn and Bruce following behind him in an unmarked SUV.

Yeah, okay so he had planned to do all of this tomorrow- well, he had planned to drop off all of Wally’s things and make a rather shaky attempt to inform Iris West-Allen that her only nephew- a kid that she basically called her son and would have no problem killing for- was pregnant and possibly in danger .

Vic felt his mouth go dry; he tried to swallow but only got a rather loud click noise. He knew that this was not going to go well. He knew and he had had a plan to be very close an exit door once he had gotten the words out. Only now he had two men with him- two men who had given him a rush of testosterone, because no one wanted to look like less of an Alpha around the Dark Knight; thus causing him to move the date up. Now, he had back-up, but he also had two Alphas who could possibly be an obstacle between him and the door to freedom.

Win some lose some.

Story of his life.

He hadn’t expected Bruce to come rushing from his study just minutes after he had walked out and calling after him. Apparently, Bruce had managed to figure out a way to corner Wally and had decided to strike while the getting was good.  Vic sighed as he pulled into Iris’s driveway; he was just turning off the engine when Bruce pulled up behind him, cutting off his backing out option.

“Damn it,” Vic sighed as he climbed out of the small U-Haul truck. He paused a moment as he noticed that Iris’s car wasn’t here.

Thank God for small blessings.

“No one is home?”

Vic turned to see J’onn standing a few feet behind him in his human camouflage with Bruce next to him. Both men were in casual clothing; Bruce was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a white cocktail dress shirt, with a pair of dark shades over his eyes and Jo’nn was dressed in dark jeans with a Dare Devil t-shirt (Vic was rather certain that Wally’s influence had caused that, the red head tended to corrupt the Martian with pop culture of the comic book variety.)

“No, I don’t see the car or the minivan. Maybe we should-”

“We can wait,” Bruce assured stubbornly as he walked up to the porch and plopped down on one of the rocking chairs, “I’m in no hurry, Nightwing and Ms. M volunteered to keep an eye on Gotham tonight.”

Vic sighed, “Who’s watching the little heroes of our Youth Justice League then?”

J’onn walked past Vic and sat next to Bruce in his more rigid demeanor, “Artemis and Aqualad have taken their shift for the night. Young Justice is in good hands for the night.”

“Plus, we have Black Canary and Red Tornado with them as well,” Bruce added, “just in case.”

Vic nodded as he plopped down on the front steps, “Of course.”

“You are truly terrified of Ms. Iris, aren’t you,” J’onn stated.

“Only when she’s pissed off or when I have to give her news that I know will upset her,” Vic sighed, “she’s an amazing woman and an old friend. I’ve known her for a long time, and well I’d do just about anything for her. Which is why I’m sitting here now, risking her wrath and tears to tell her that her nephew- the kid that she claims as her own- might be in danger and is pregnant with his abusive Alpha’s baby.”

“If you wish, you may leave and we will inform her of these things,” J’onn offered.

Vic shook his head, “No thank you, as much as it sucks I want to be here for her if she needs me. I wouldn’t run away from something like this just because I’m not a fan of hurricane Iris.”

“So, I’m considering kidnapping Wally and taking him back to Gotham with me,” Bruce spoke up rather suddenly and bluntly.

Vic whipped around and looked up at Gotham’s Dark Knight- no, wait, this wasn’t the Damn Batman, this was Bruce Wayne the sneaky, smug, sonofabitch with an over protective streak from hell.

“Bruce, that is not a safe idea,” Vic stated, “in fact, I’m pretty sure that it’s illegal.”

Bruce shrugged, “Only if it’s reported.”

“That’s a pretty twisted way to respond.”

“I plan to talk with Ms. Allen about it. I’m sure once she understands that Wally will be safer in the Manor with us that she’ll agree with me.”

Vic nodded, “Right, I see what you’ve cooked up. You’re going to use Iris against Wally.”

Bruce nodded, “In a lack of better terms, yes, I plan of using Iris against Wally.”

“You are an evil genius,” Vic sighed.

“Yes, I fear for us all if Bruce ever decides to switch sides on us,” Jo’nn chuckled.

Bruce smiled, “Yes, well don’t worry about that darling. If I ever become a villain you would be my lovely evil assistant.”

Vic rolled his eyes, “I think I like it better when you’re all brooding and ominous, Bruce.”

Jo’nn laughed as Bruce raised his glasses for a moment and gave him a wink.

Vic was about to make a rather rude comment when he caught sight of Iris’s car heading their way, he turned to give Bruce and Jo’nn a heads up only to find that the men were gone.

“Bruce? J’onn?”

“We are still here,” Jo’nn assured.

“Jo’nn why are you both invisible?”

“Because that is Wally pulling up and we do not wish to scare him off before we can speak to him,” J’onn answered.

“So basically you’re both hiding from him and you’re plan of attack is to jump out and yell “boo”?”

“No,” Bruce said gruffly, “I’m not hiding from him. Jo’nn is hiding and forcing me to hide with him. If it wasn’t for the fact that he’s currently got me by my arm I would be running over and yanking Wally out of that car- once it stopped, of course and not so roughly.”

“So basically you’d just open the door and help him out? What a gentleman- Ouch! Jo’nn he kicked me,” Vic growled.

“Bruce!”

“Both of you quiet,” Bruce growled.

Vic turned his attention back toward the car as it pulled in behind Bruce’s SUV, he waited for Wally to step out, but to his surprise it was John who stepped out first, followed by Shayera.

“Vic?”

Vic waved sheepishly, “Why hello you two.”

“Vic?”

Shayera sighed and leaned back into the care, “It’s only Vic. You three can hop out now.”

Donny and Dawn were quick to scramble out of the car and run straight for Vic, he barely had any time to prepare himself before the twins were upon him.

“Uncle Vic!”

“What are you doing here?”

“Why do you have a moving truck?”

“Who else is here, Vic?”

That’s when both of the hyper little balls of speed went silent and looked back toward the car as Wally got out. To say that he looked pissed was an understatement, the glare that he had set toward the porch was something that Batman would’ve been proud of- if he hadn’t currently been the one that said glare was aimed at. Vic frowned as he looked Wally over, the kid looked worn down, exhausted, to thin, and possibly homicidal.

“What do you-?”

“Donnie, Dawn. You two in the house now,” Wally bit out.

“But Wally,” they whined in union.

Wally rubbed as the bridge of his nose and sighed, “Please don’t argue just go inside.”

The twins seemed to see how worn down Wally was, because they both did as he said without any more lip. With that Wally’s glare came back and it redirected itself to the porch once more.

“Jo’nn, Bruce, what the hell are you two doing here?”

Vic froze, well shit, they had been caught.

 

 

 

The awkward silence that followed his discovery of the two bothersome heroes deserved to be in the record books- but that was just Wally’s opinion.

Shayera and John looked at him in confusion, up until the point that Bruce and J’onn became visible again.

Wally wasn’t sure is he wanted to throw up and freak out or run right up to the men and let them hold him. He was really having one of those days were the least likely thing to happen decided to break the rules and just spontaneously happen. 

Hell, in one cluster fuck of a day he had found out that he was having twins, had four people find out that he was indeed pregnant, had three important people in his life find out the truth about Reilly, and now the two men that he wanted to just leave him alone (alright that was a lie, even he himself was calling bullshit on that one) were standing right on his Aunt’s porch. On top of all of that, he was starting to feel like crap all over again.  His head felt like hell and he felt lightheaded.

“Wally, how did you know that they were here?”

Wally took a deep breath and made himself focus; he just needed to get Bruce and Jo’nn out of here. He didn’t want to break down and embarrass himself.

He was a one night stand- a sex pollen one night stand to be exact! He understood that and had no issues with accepting the fact that all they had between them was one night of mind blowing sex- alright that was a lie. He had issues with it- major issues. He wanted to be more than just a hit and run, he really wanted to have a family with them. He wanted Bruce and Jo’nn to smile as he told them that he was having their babies, he wanted them to want him as their Omega, he wanted-

“Bruce, Jo’nn I want you two to leave now,” Wally snapped, “I want you both to go and stop all this spying on me!”

Right, so he had to face facts and wallow a bit more, because the facts were: a)his babies’ daddies were not into him. b) he had been in a relationship with another man when all of this had gone down and, c) there were hundreds of moral and social issues that could or would affect both the babies, J’onn, and Bruce.

 Wally was not looking to see himself on the front of some tabloid as the ‘young harlot who had gotten knocked up by Bruce Wayne and his mate.’

He dared anyone to call his babies bastard children- he had no issues killing a bitch posthaste over that sort of shit. One of the few good traits of being an Omega- his children came first and he had a vicious protective instinct over them.

“Wally, are you alright.”

Wally looked up to find Jo’nn standing in front of him, he startled and stumbled back a few steps- he was not looking to have a repeat performance of whatever it was that Jo’nn’s touched had done to him the night of the party.

Nope, he would pass on that, thank you very much.

“Jo’nn don’t,” Wally snapped, “can you please just leave? Take Bruce and just go away. You two have caused nothing but problems! Listen I’m fine and-”

“You’re too thin,” Bruce broke in.

Wally stopped mid rant and pulled at the end of his baggy sweater in a rather self-conscious manner, he knew that he was a bit thin. He couldn’t help that, but was he really too thin?

No, he was fine, he body was just taking a bit longer to get use to the idea of being pregnant. He was just fine and so were his babies.

“I-I am not,” Wally mumbled, “It’s really hard eating for three when you can’t keep anything down.”

“Three?”

Wally looked up with wide eyes, had he really just said that out loud?

Bruce’s eyes were locked on him like a hawk, while J’onn’s were locked on his stomach.

“You are having twins,” gasped J’onn.

“What? Wally, is that true?”

Wally felt that old friend of his named ‘panic’ creeping in on him. He wasn’t prepared for this- everything was just closing in far too quickly. Wally found himself stumbling back a few steps as Bruce advanced on him, the Alpha wouldn’t hurt him- no that was concern that Wally was seeing in his eyes not anger- but the possibility for an anger fueled smack to the face was there.

 It was always there when Alphas were in the picture. They were just naturally aggressive. 

Wally’s eyes darted over to J’onn as the other Alpha’s hand shot out and took hold of Bruce’s forearm- stopping him from moving any closer. Bruce looked back and forth between Wally and J’onn before he seemed to realize something.

“I-I’m carrying twins,” Wally admitted, “Reilly and I are having twins.”

J’onn seemed to deflate; his entire body sagged a bit at hearing that. Wally noticed that Bruce seemed to slip into his brooding Dark Knight mode.

Good, it was good to see some reaction from them.

“Reilly? You mean that bastard-”

“My Alpha,” Wally snapped, “my Alpha, who I love and would like very much if you would keep you fucking opinions to yourself.”

“Wally, that man is not a good person,” J’onn spoke up, “and by no means a fit father or Alpha.”

Wally felt his heart drop; he went ridged and tried his best not to burst into tears. Wally wanted nothing more than to just run away. He knew that defending Reilly was stupid, but he loved him.

Damnit he really did and it was stupid as hell but he did. He loved that bastard and hated hearing bad things about him and in any other case he would’ve beat the shit out of whoever insulted Reilly, but right now- God he was just so tired of denying the facts. Reilly wasn’t fit to be a dad- he wasn’t even fit to be an Alpha. He was cruel and hateful and pigheaded as could be. Wally loved him to death, but he hated him just as much.

He hated him even more for causing him to defend him against the people that meant the world to Wally.

“Reilly is just rough around the edges. He-He has to put up with a lot from my end. Once he finishes cooling down, he’ll come and get me and we’ll be okay again. Reilly is going to be a good father; he wouldn’t hurt his kids ever.”

“But he’d hurt you, though, wouldn’t he,” Bruce hissed, “the proof is written all over you.”

 “Stop it, Bruce,” Wally whispered.

“Don’t tell me to stop it! Damn it, Wally he has no issue hurting you. Can you honestly tell me that he wouldn’t hurt the babies?! Can you look me in the eyes and swear to me that he wouldn’t lay a hand on them,” Bruce growled, “because I’m pretty sure that you couldn’t. In fact I know you couldn’t”

Wally felt his head throb painfully, “Bruce, please”

“That man had no problem nearly beating you to death over his pride being hurt, so what makes you think that someone a dangerous as that deserves to be anywhere near the babies? He’s scum Wally.”

Wally shook his head violently, he could feel a pressure building in his temples and his stomach ached painfully- his inner Omega whimpered and cowered at the anger coming off the Alpha. Wally could feel his body trembling as he felt so many emotions shooting through him all at once- but not all of them were his. He was feeling things that felt alien to him- things that were coming from- Bruce and J’onn. Their rage, sorrow, jealousy, and desperation- it was all flooding Wally and smothering him.

He could feel his body taking it all in and drowning in it. All if the negative emotions seemed to melt into his own stressful feelings and just drain him. He felt sick and his entire body ached and throbbed in agony.

“Br-Bruce,” Wally gasped, “pl-please stop.”

“Bruce! Stop, you’re hurting him,” J’onn shouted has he rushed forward.

Panic and fear.

Those two things flooded his body and mind- both his own panic and fear, as well as J’onn’s and Bruce’s.

It was those two emotions that did Wally in; he felt his knees buckle as his eyes rolled back into his head as soon as J’onn’s hands touched him. The last thing he heard before he passed out was J’onn’s voice in his head, telling him that it would be alright, and that he was fine. That the babies were throwing a tantrum over all the stress.

 

            


	9. Chapter 9

_~(italics mean speaking through mental link)_  

 

 

 

Reilly sat quietly starring out rather blankly at the wall across from him. His thoughts were a mess; his mind was like a whirlwind. Reilly took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to calm his mind- it felt like his brain was riding the world’s fastest tilt-a-whirl.

“Reilly.”

Reilly opened his eyes and looked around, he was sure that he had heard Wally’s voice. He looked around frantically, only to find that he was alone.

“The hell?”

“Reilly, darling, what the hell are you doing just sitting there?”

Reilly was on his feet in an instant, he spun around looking around the room, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Wally? Wally, damn it you come out right now!”

“I’m right here. Turn around sweetie.”

Reilly turned to find Wally sitting on his bed; Reilly felt his heart sink as he took in the sight before him. Wally was wearing a red t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and those old ratty red converse of his. It was his Wally, just sitting there smiling at him- smiling that smile he had before Molly had died, the one that melted his heart when he’d first met the red head.

 Reilly paused before rushing over to hold him, he could see the sickly yellow bruises on his Omega’s neck. He had put them there. He knew that his hands would fit the marks perfectly.

Guilt flooded him instantly, he felt like he was drowning in it and there was no swell of pride to hang on to like a life preserver.

“Wally- oh God Wally I’m so sorry,” Reilly whispered as he walked over to the bed. Wally just smiled kindly up at him.

“It’s alright Reilly,” Wally assured, “it was my fault. I was such a horrible boyfriend that night. I should’ve listened to you. You just want to protect me.”

Reilly nodded, “Yes. God Wally, that’s all I ever wanted to do. Just protect you. Now, I have you and the baby to protect.”

Wally smiled gently, it wasn’t that tight smile he got now-a-days, it was the one that Reilly remembered from the old days. The one he missed.

“Yes. Our baby. But can you really protect us Reilly?”

Reilly frowned, “What? Wally, of course I can! I always protect you! I’ll always protect out child to!”

Wally shook his head, “Reilly, you’re in here. You’re locked away tight in here, making little progress. You can’t protect us if you can’t handle the tests. Reilly, if you aren’t strong enough than who will protect us from the enemy?”

Reilly shook his head, “Wally, what enemy?”

Wally smiled gently as he stood up and closed the distance between them, Wally wrapped his thin arms around Reilly’s shoulders and pulled the man down to his level. Wally leaned up just enough to place his lips next to Reilly’s ear.

“Reilly, the Justice League. They’ve always been the enemy. The monsters that taint the world and destroy everything. You have to get stronger so that you can protect us.”

Wally stopped talking and let Reilly go, he removed his arms from around Reilly’s shoulders and gently took his hands into his own. Reilly watched as Wally pressed his hands to his stomach- Reilly could feel the bump there. His eyes widened in awe, Wally looked up at him and stood on his tip toes to kiss him.

“You have to get stronger Reilly. Mr. Luthor can help you. You’re going to have to trust him.”

Reilly shook his head, “Luthor? Wally, Rudy-”

“My father isn’t a good man Reilly. Reilly, he hurts me. He wants to make you hate me; he wants to use you, but not Luthor. Luthor wants the same things as you. Please Reilly, for us?”

Reilly frowned as he cupped Wally’s face, “Wally-I won’t let anyone hurt you ever. I’ll protect you, I swear.” Reilly pulled Wally into a deep kiss then pulled back and smiled, “I love you so much.”

 

Luthor watched Reilly from the monitoring room, he watched as the subject seemed to calm at having Wallace near. This was a very promising step in the right direction, apparently he had been right.

Then again when wasn’t he right?

“Very good Mr. Psimon, it seems to be working.”

“Of course it is Mr. Luthor, my powers are among the best in the world after all,” the psychic assured.

Luthor smiled, “Yes as you keep reminding me. Now, tell me is there anything to worry about? I know that you have fed him the illusion that Wallace is with him, but is there any flaws to the illusion?”

Psimon sighed, “Yes, only two.”

“And that would be?”

“The illusion is strong, so strong that we can see this ‘Wallace’ boy ourselves, but if the subject was to come into actual contact with the living and breathing Wallace than the illusion would disappear. The second, well it involves the deterioration of his mind- if it gets to a point where the subject is no longer sane, than the illusion may deteriorate along with his mental state.”

Luthor nodded, “Right, well those things can’t be helped. Do you have the control link in place yet?”

“No sir, I can’t place it until I have more control with the illusion. My Wallace may need a bit longer to get the subject to trust you.”

Luthor nodded, “Very well. Just remember, Mr. Psimon, this is a very important project to me. No mess ups.”

“Yes sir, I understand.”

“Good, now if you will excuse me. I have to go humor Mr. Dobson’s handler. Mr. West is a necessary evil till I’ve gotten control of Mr. Dobson completely.”

“Of course sir.”

Luthor left the monitoring room quietly, his assistant close on his heels. He smiled to himself as they entered the elevator and ascended to the top floors. He always had an ace in the hole; the half assed project of West’s was no acceptation. Maybe it had become a bit more than half assed once Lex had seen the potential in Dobson, but it was still a project that needed a bit of tweaking.

For starters he had to fix the rather unstable variable that was Reilly Dobson, but once he had seen just how weak the man was that hadn’t been too much of a problem, sure things were still be smoothed out but they were being handled. Honestly Lex couldn’t blame Dobson for being so easily subdued by Wallace West. The Omega did have a certain charm to him. Oh yes, that young beautiful creature that had Dobson wrapped around his finger was quite the catch. It was a shame that Wallace seemed to lack a back bone; the boy had something in his eyes that had just screamed power to Lex. Something that was slightly familiar, to be honest- it slightly annoyed him that he felt as though he knew the delicious little red head from somewhere.  Lex sighed, maybe he had seen the boy’s face in the files that he kept on Wayne tec.

Hadn’t Rudolph said something about Wallace working there?

“Sir?”

“Yes Ms. Graves?”

“I have an update on Superman,” Mercy Graves informed.

Lex nodded, “Go ahead.”

“Our intell, has informed me that he was seen flying over Gotham.”

“Flying over Gotham? What is Superman doing in the Bat’s territory?”

“No one knows yet, sir. We’re still trying to get more information on the matter. Well we were until Superman flew off at speeds that were far too fast for us to track.”

“You lost sight of him?”

“Yes sir, but we are trying to reestablish a visual on him.”

Lex sighed, “Good. Try to find out just why he’s in Gotham. I don’t want any surprises popping up. I have far too many important and delicate projects in the works to have surprises popping up.”

“Yes sir.”

“Oh and Ms. Graves, if you would, I would like for you to do a little favor for me.”

“Yes sir?”

“I need you to find out just where Mr. West’s son is currently living.”

“I’ll get right on it, sir.”

“Good, and Ms. Graves when you find him would you send him a dozen roses and box of gourmet chocolates and on the card make sure it says ‘with love, Reilly.”

“With love, Reilly?”

Lex smiled, “Yes, I believe it is time for Mr. Dobson and Wallace to make up. I need the real Wally to help me with something rather important. Also, I can’t have the little Omega running off and being a wild card- he seems to be the only person who has any sway over Mr. Dobson. It may be more useful having him in our pocket then we know.”

“Yes sir, I’ll have those sent as soon as I locate him.”

Lex couldn’t help but grin rather wickedly as things began to fall rather nicely into place, Wallace was a rather delicious little ace to have up his sleeve or if all else failed a nice little Omega to have on his arm.

 

 

This first thing that began to registered  in Wally’s mind as he began to wake up was that he felt amazingly blissed out of his mind- like the kind of blissed out perfection that came after mind-blowingly amazing sex or those amazing little cheesecake cupcakes from Halley Hanagans that he usually pigged out on. Yeah- he got blissed out of his mind over cheesecake cupcakes, only a soulless monster wouldn’t.

The second thing was that he was totally cuddling someone and not just cuddling- no he was straight up death cuddling some poor soul.

The third and most important thing that clicked into place was the scary little reality check that he knew that he was in medical room. He could hear the machines and smell that sickly clean smell.

Somewhere in between figuring all of that out, panicking over the fact that he was completely clueless as to where he was and what was going on, and his fight or flight reflex kicking in- the blissed out feeling went poof and he’s left feeling exhausted and groggy as hell. Wally groaned and buried his face deeper into the rather lovely and solid chest that belong to whomever the poor soul that he was octopus cuddling at the moment. He wanted to pull away, but he body felt like mush and he could feel his aura clinging rather tightly to the aura of the body’s unknown owner. Wally knew that jerking away from someone that his aura was clinging to wasn’t a smart thing- it hurt both attached parties and left Wally feeling like a giant raw nerve.

“Wally? Dude, are you okay?”

Wally jumped and almost jerked away from the body he was cuddled too- thankfully a pair of strong thick arms kept him close.

“Richard, please do not startle him. His aura is currently feeding from my own- if he were to yank away it would be rather painful for both of us.”

Wally’s eyes popped wide open as he heard J’onn’s voice rumble up from deep in the lovely broad chest that his face had been pressed into. Wally looked up, only to find J’onn looking down at him. Wally groaned and worked on pulling his aura loose from J’onn’s aura. The fact that Wally felt utterly exhausted made the entire process more tedious then it should’ve been- he felt like he was untangling jumbled up wires that had been left in the back of a junk drawer for too long.

“Wally?”

“Dick,” Wally sighed, “I’m feeling the aster. Practically swimming in it, so do me a favor and use your inside voice.”

“He’s awake!”

Wally winced as Me’gann practically squealed happily.

“Me’gann please,” J’onn sighed.

“Sorry.”

Wally felt his body sag in on itself as he felt his aura finally slip free of the tangled mess that it had been in. He pulled away from J’onn and sat up slowly- feeling his back protest against sitting up. Wally looked around the room, only to find that this wasn’t a room that he knew.

Wally frowned as he took in everyone that was currently in the room with him: Me’gann, Dick, Roy, Connor, and –well J’onn. Wally made sure not to let his eyes linger on J’onn for very long, he didn’t want to explain to the Alphas in the room just why he was turned on all of the sudden. Wally rubbed at his temples and tried to focus.

“Where am I?”

“The Batcave’s medical ward,” Dick answered.

“Why?”

“You passed out due to exhaustion, stress, and poor eating habits. Bruce flipped out- which caused a gigantic disturbance in the superhero force-and to make it all better he kidnapped you and brought you here.”

Wally felt his heart hammering against his chest and anger swirling around in his head, but ultimately he felt a strong numbness engulf him. He was at the Manor, in the Batcave’s medical ward. He had nowhere to hide now. No place to run- because really, Wally knew better than to try and escape the Batcave.

He was exposed and out in the open- it sent his Omega instincts into panic mode.

Wally felt his hands inching toward his belly, how much did everyone know?

What did he still have hidden and what had been dragged out into the open?

Wally managed to pull his hands from their attempt to make a run for his belly and instead he forced them upwards to fiddle with the collar of his high neck sweater- only it wasn’t there.

Wally startled as he finally took notice of what he was wearing and it wasn’t his sweater.

He felt his stomach drop, as he looked down at the large grey t-shirt that he was now wearing and the loose fitting black plaid pj bottoms. Wally knew that his neck was exposed and that in the process of changing his clothes- whoever had done so had seen the other bruises to.

“Are- are the bab-”

“The babies are fine,” Roy spoke up, “their healthier than you are- that’s for damn sure.”

Wally winced at the Alpha’s harsh tone, “That’s good.”

“So, you want to tell us why we weren’t informed of the babies,” Dick huffed not apologizing for his Alpha’s rough tone or coddling Wally in the least.

“Or the fact that their father tried to choke you to death,” Connor growled letting out enough protective and angry Alpha pheromones to choke a horse and make Wally inch closer into J’onn’s side.

Wally went ridged, so they didn’t know who the babies’ real fathers were, and by the confused way Me’gann was looking at him- his mind was still locked up tight.

“Connor,” Me’gann snapped scolding the Alpha, “stop it.”

“Damn it Me’gann! Look at his neck! How can I not-”

“He wasn’t trying to choke me to death,” Wally spoke up numbly, “he lost his temper after the incident at Bruce’s party. I broke his nose and he tried to-”

Wally stopped himself, what could he say? If anyone had seen what had happen that night they would’ve thought that Reilly meant to kill him- hell if Wally had seen it happening to anyone else he would’ve thought that himself.

“Tried to what Wally? Tried to teach you a lesson? Tried to hurt you? Tried to kill you? How about all of the above! Christ man! Have you looked at the deep tissue bruising there?”

Wally let his fingers brush over the still tender skin- really they had healed a lot- the last time Wally had looked at them they had held a sickly range of healing colored bruises- not that bad but not that good.

Wally shrugged and spoke up before his brain could stop him, “I’ve had worse.”

That made everyone go quiet and caused Wally to wince.

“Worse how, Wally,” Dick questioned.

Wally swallowed the lump in his throat and changed the subject, “When can I go home?”

“Wally-”

“You will be staying here until Bruce and I declare it safe for you to return to Keystone,” J’onn answered in a tone that left no room for debate.

Wally felt his gut twist painfully as he heard that. No, he would not be staying here. He was going home and that was final.

_“You are staying with us, Wally.”_

Wally jumped and looked back at J’onn in shock.

_“You’re in my head?”_

_“The link, it allowed me in. The babies were in distress over all of the stress and anger that Bruce was throwing at you and wished for me to sooth them.”_

Wally closed his eyes tightly and pulled away from J’onn again, no longer taking comfort from him- the Alpha didn’t seem to like that.

_“Wally?”_

_“Their Reilly’s babies. Get out of my head and stop it. I’m going home as soon as I get the chance. He’s my Alpha and the father to our children.”_

_“W-Wally-”_

“I want my clothes back and I want to go home,” Wally said as he quickly got up from the bed not wanting to be close to the Alpha anymore.

He winced as his numb legs buckled under him and threw his arms out to catch himself, only to have a pair of arms wrap around him.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Roy assured him as he held the speedster up and helped him sit back onto the bed. Wally frowned and glared up at the archer.

“Roy, I’m not a child! I can leave if I want and I will as soon as my clothes and shoes are given back,” Wally snapped.

Roy rolled his eyes, “Right, because getting knocked up and letting the Alpha who knocked you up beat you up is so mature.”

Wally went ridged and glared at the archer, “You know what. Fuck you, Roy.”

Wally got his feet and pushed the stunned Alpha out of his way as he attempted to stomp toward the door. He could here J’onn getting to his feet and instantly making his way toward him.

“Wally! Wait,” J’onn insisted.

“Fuck you! Leave me alone!”

Wally made a beeline for the door and almost made it there when Dick caught his arm and held him in place.

“Where are you going?”

“Home,” Wally snapped.

“No. You’re staying here,” Dick clarified.

Wally, frowned at how certain Dick sounded. He didn’t like how much it sounded like an undeniable fact. So he decided to fight back.

“Really? Who’s going to make me?”

Right, so it was pretty weak, but it was still a shot.

“Aunt Iris is out there,” Dick answered, “so is Diana, Clark, John, and Shayera. I know that Aunt Iris is enough to make you stay here, but if that isn’t the case and I’m wrong- the other Original Seven sure as hell are enough to keep your ass here. Honestly, I really don’t think that I even need to use them as a threat because we’ve been friends long enough for you to pretty much get that I’m not about to let you leave until I know that you and those babies growing inside of you are safe. Don’t make me hog tie your ass to that medical bed Wally, because you better fucking believe that at this point I will not hesitate to do it.”

Wally felt his anger ebbing away as he quietly listened to the other Omega, he didn’t have to look over his shoulder at the young man to know that he was wearing his own personal version of the Bat-Glare, Wally could hear it in his voice.

“Dick-“

“Shut up,” Dick sighed, “Wally, just don’t start. I know how pigheaded you are and I get where you’re coming from. You love that bastard- God only knows why- and you hate it when people try to help you, but just please stop and think for a minute. Your babies need you to stop being pigheaded. They need you to let someone help.”

That was a low blow.

A damn cheap shot.

“I-I can take care of them just fine on my own. I’m not going to go back to him- not after he-” Wally stopped and gently touched his neck with his free hand, “not after he did this. I-I don’t need to be kept here though. I can manage on my own. Honestly, I won’t even be on my own. I’ll tell Auntie Iris and she’ll want to help.”

“You’re lying,” Dick snapped.

Asshole.

“I’m not!”

“Wally, I can tell that you are! I’m a fucking detective, I know when someone is lying! I can hear it in your fucking voice! I can see it in the way you act! Wally, can you honestly stand here and tell me that if Reilly came back to get you that you wouldn’t go with him?”

Wally closed his eyes tightly and tried to force himself to lie- tried to spit out those fake assurances that he wouldn’t go back to him- but, really he was just too tired to do it. He was too exhausted to even attempt it. He was so tired of lying, so exhausted with pretending to be okay. He just couldn’t do that anymore- he didn’t have the energy for it.

“I could say that,” Wally sighed, “I really want to say that, but I’m honestly just really tired of pretending to be okay.”

Dick pulled Wally back against him and hugged him, “Wally- hey it’s going to be okay.”

Wally could feel the tears running down his face; he felt his body trembling as his best friend hugged him tight. He could smell the soothing Omega pheromones Dick emitted, in an attempt to calm him down- it felt nice. It was because of this that Wally loved being around other Omegas- they always smelt safer and gave off the best comforting scents. It was about than that the flood gates opened.

“I’m pregnant,” Wally whimpered, “I’m pregnant with twins and my Alpha- that jack ass that I love beats the crap out of me and-and I’m a freaking superhero! I should be able to make him stop it! Dick, why can’t I make him stop? I don’t want him to do this shit- I just want him to be like he used to be-but-I can’t and-and-”

Wally broke down, his knees buckled and he let himself cry as Dick held him up.

“Shh, hey Wally, it’ll be okay. Shh, it’s okay,” Dick cooed, “you’re okay.”

Another pair of arms slowly took Wally from Dick and picked him up. Wally felt his body relax as those arms pulled him against his chest.

“Wally, it is alright. Richard is right, you are safe and everything will be alright. I promise.”

Wally looked up at J’onn, his eyes locked with the Martian’s for what felt like an eternity.

_“Wally, please trust me. Please understand that I care dearly for the babies, I will not let any harm come to them or you. Wally please just allow us to take care of you.”_

Wally closed his eyes tightly and pressed his face into J’onn’s chest, he inhaled deeply and allowed himself to take in the calming scent. He allowed himself to relax in the older man arms and allowed himself to unravel.

_“I do trust you to take care of them, J’onn. I know you let anything happen to them. I-I just don’t want to cause you and Bruce any problems. I don’t want to cause issues between the two of you and I won’t ask anything of you. I just don’t want anyone to know-to know that the babies aren’t Reilly’s. Please just-just don’t tell.”_

Wally felt J’onn stiffen, he could feel emotions dripping off the Alpha. Emotions like disappointment, anger, and sorrow. He whimpered quietly and nuzzled his face against J’onn’s chest showing his want to make the Alpha happy- J’onn held him a little tighter and released a calming scent into the air.

_“J’onn?”_

_“I will not tell anyone Wally. I-I simply wish to care for my children and you.”_

Wally nodded and let J’onn carry him back to the bed and sit him down- just in time for the door to be thrown open and all hell to break loose.

Hell breaking loose, meaning that his Aunt was here and by the looks of it ready to play mother bear. He suddenly felt like he was seven again and his Omega Aunt was ready to go from sweet loving care giver to vicious blood thirsty protector. Wally shrunk in on himself  a little and clung a little to J’onn’s arm.

Wally felt his stomach drop and his eyes go wide, “What-what did you guys tell her?”

“Everything,” Iris answered as she rushed over to his side and tenderly pulled him into her arms, “God Wally, they told me everything.”

 _“Not everything_ ,” Wally thought silently to himself as he let his Aunt hold him. He looked over at J’onn for a moment before giving his Aunt his full attention again.

 _“No,”_ J’onn assured through their link, _“not everything.”_

“Are you feeling better? Do you hurt anywhere?”

“I-I’m okay. I’m just tired.”

“Thank God. Wallace West, if you ever- you could’ve gotten kil- where you even thinking about the babies- how could you not tell me?”

Wally wrapped his arms around his Aunt’s waist and pressed his face into his shoulder as he listened to her struggle to form a coherent sentence. He could tell how wrecked his Aunt was over all of this, because she was never at a loss for words. She always spoke perfectly. She only stumbled and stuttered when she was really upset. He felt her shaking and looked up to find her in tears- that made him panic.

Guilt took over.

Guilt and shame.

He had his Aunt crying, he had her upset over his stupidity.

“Please don’t cry,” Wally whimper, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry over all of this. Please don’t cry. I’m sorry Auntie.”

Iris shook her head as she took hold of Wally’s face and looked down at him, “Oh my poor baby. Oh Wally, sweetheart why didn’t you tell me? I’m not crying because of anything you did, darling. I’m crying because you had to go through all of that all alone. I’m crying because I wasn’t there to keep you safe. I’m crying because I didn’t know about the babies or that-that-”

Iris leaned down and kissed Wally’s forehead before she pulled him back into a hug and held him tight. Wally felt himself relax into the hug, he missed hugs so much.

“You aren’t allowed near him ever again. In fact, no worries I’ll kill that bastard the next time I see him. I torture him and then I’ll go after Rudolph and make him suffer. Until then, you’re staying here where it’s safe and where there is one slightly over protective Bat that will beat the shit out of anyone that tries to hurt you and one Martian who is going to smother you with care. If you so much as attempt to leave this Manor without either of those two Alphas, I swear Wally I will go all crazy lady from Misery on your ass.”

Wally just wrapped his arms tighter around his Aunt as she rambled, he felt safe in his Aunt’s arms.

“Aunt Iris,” Wally mumbled, “I-I don’t want to stay here. I’m not a child I can-”

“I will have Dick cuff you to the bed and have Shayera and Clark stand guard at the door for the next nine months. You attempt to leave and I will make Batman look like a damn girl scout. Your ass, is staying right here until I find and kill that-that-”

“Fine,” Wally assured, “I’ll stay, just breathe before you have a heart attack.”

“I love you so much Wally,” Iris whispered, “you and the babies.”

“I love you too.”

“You can’t ever let anything like that happen ever again,” Iris insisted.

“Okay.”

Iris sighed and kissed Wally’s forehead once more before basically pushing J’onn off the bed to sit with her nephew. She was a very ballsy Omega.

“So, about the twins, I would like the officially state that if you ever hide my potential nieces or nephews or one of each from me ever again that I will not be a pleasant person toward you. Also I demand to know if you’ve been to see a doctor and if so- where is my damn ultrasound picture, because I know you better have one for me.”

Wally smiled sheepishly, “Um okay. I haven’t seen a doctor yet so no ultrasound picture.”

“Right, Vic,” Iris called back toward the wide open door.

The Alpha poked his head in like a trained dog being whistled for.

“Everyone still breathing?”

“Vic, Wally needs an appointment for a checkup.”

“Um, Bruce does have this medical ward,” Vic pointed out.

Iris gave the man a look that read pure death, “My nephew needs to see a licensed professional. One who deals in pregnant Omegas and is close knit with the super hero world.”

“Right, I’ll get right on that,” Vic all but squeaked.

“Thank you. Oh and Bruce!”

To Wally’s sheer horror Bruce brushed past Vic and made his way into the room- clearly because Iris had called for him, but Wally knew no one could really prove that.

Wally made sure not to look at the Alpha, even as he felt his body ache to run to him. He didn’t really want to speak or look at Bruce at this point. He was, in fact, rather pissed at the man for yelling at him earlier.

“Yes?”

“Wally will be staying. He’ll need a room on the ground floor, because once he’s further along climbing stairs will be hard for him and dangerous. Also I need to speak with Alfred about Wally’s new diet and once he’s had his appointment what vitamins he should take.”

Wally glanced up briefly to see Bruce nodded in agreement, “Of course. We all want what’s best for Wally and the twins.”

Wally felt a shiver go through him as he saw the intense look in Bruce’s eyes.

It made him feel safe and in trouble all at the same time.

He felt like an Omega being scolded by his Alpha.

This was going to be hell.

 

 

Wally frowned as he sat quietly in his new prison, watching as his wardens went about talking about him like he wasn’t even there! They were all adamant about him getting more rest, it taken him throwing a damn near fit just to get them to agree to let him leave the medical bay. Sure, he had been giving them the silent treatment since they had let him leave the medical bay a few hours ago, but he _was_ still in the room.

Pouting and angry as hell, but yeah still present.

Wally shifted a little on the couch trying to get a little more space between him and Bruce- the Alpha had promptly sat Wally down right next to him and seemed pretty hell bent on not letting him get up. Wally was not liking it- nope. He was in no way even remotely enjoying having Bruce close to him.

Not even a little.

Sure, Wally felt a lot better with Bruce so close. His head didn’t hurt, he felt safe, he felt like he could take a nice comfortable nap, and he didn’t feel sick.

Oh sweet mother of science he didn’t feel like he was going to blow chunks! Oh and the best part of all- he was eating something! Yes, he was eating something without it being ginger based _or_ rabbit food!  Sure it was only chicken soups with crackers, but there was meat! Oh the meat! It had to be the greatest thing he’d ever eaten, and it had just come out of a can- Alfred was an amazing man but not even he could make homemade chicken soup appear in lessen than a minute. At the moment Wally could’ve cared less where the soup came from- it didn’t matter so long as he could eat it and not throw up.

But the fact still stood, he wasn’t happy about being stuck next to Bruce- not in the least and as soon as the soup stopped tasting so good he was going to make sure that Bruce understood just how unhappy he was with him sitting so close and being so cozy. Wow, was he ever getting tired.

“What about his job at the department and the orphanage,” Diana pointed out, “won’t he get in trouble over not showing up for work?”

“He is on maternity leave from the Forensic Labs,” Bruce answered matter of factly.

Wally stopped devouring his soup and glared at Bruce- being pregnant seemed to make his glaring seem more scary. Well either that or he was channeling his unborn child’s genetic ability to give a mean ass Bat Glare. Wally pointed at Bruce menacingly with his spoon- well as menacingly as one could with a spoon and fighting back a yawn.

“Right about that- you are a nosey bastard and any future spying into my life may very well lead to horrible hormonal bouts of fury. Namely, me throwing a tantrum and possibly sharp objects your way. I’m glad you’re so protective over Omega but I don’t need to have you looking over my shoulder all the time- it’s creepy and it makes me paranoid.”

It also made him feel safe and gave him a peace of mind that he and his babies were being taken care of by a strong Alpha- but that was just the Omega in him talking.

“I’m shaking in my boots,” Bruce assured.

Wally nodded, “You can joke now- but just wait once I get settled into my prison sentence here. I’m making your life a living hell and Batman or no Batman- you will know the meaning of fear.”

Wally promptly spooned another mouth full of soup and grumpily turned away from the billionaire- doing his best not to inch in closer. Damn it, why did the Alpha have to smell so good?

“Wally, be nice,” Iris scolded, “this isn’t a prison sentence. We’re doing this to help keep you and the babies safe.”

Wally shook his head, “I don’t need help. I’m only staying here because you asked me to, otherwise I would’ve already been halfway back home by now.”

Bruce and J’onn’s scent had nothing to do with it, it was totally his want to keep his Aunt happy.

“Yeah, I doubt that. Can you even run in your current condition or are you stuck at low speed waddle?”

Wally reacted before he could really think things over, all he knew was one moment his spoon was in his hand and the next Roy was ducking out of the way of a deadly spoon projectile- thankfully Dick caught it before it could lodge itself into the wall behind Roy’s head.

“I’m pretty certain that wasn’t an all-out fat joke, but it was a very strong insinuation,” Wally snapped, “and if you insinuate it again I will do some not so nice things to your face. Got that Legolas? I’m not even far enough along to be fat and even if I was you don’t point that shit out- it’s rude and it could very well be considered a death wish.”

Roy nodded, “Oh man, do I ever got that. No pissing off pregnant Wally while there are things he can throw on hand.”

Wally nodded as he watched Roy carefully make his way over to Iris- taking safe refuge near someone he knew Wally wouldn’t launch a spoon related attack at.

Crafty bastard.

Wally didn’t take an ounce of pride in the smirk that formed on Bruce’s face over his action-nope, not a one.

Wally frowned, “Dick I want my spoon back.”

“Of course you do,” Dick sighed as he walked over and handed Wally his spoon, “throw it again and you don’t get it back. I won’t give arm an unstable moody speedster with a deadly weapon.”

“I’m perfectly stable and he called me fat! I promise not to throw my spoon at him again, next time it’ll be the bowl.”

“Moody much?”

“Slightly pregnant here. Evil twins will do that to you,” Wally grumbled, “you try going through morning sickness at all hours of the day and eating nothing but ginger based products. I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t be the cheeriest Omega in the world either.”

Dick rolled his eyes and sat next to Wally, he laid his head on Wally’s shoulder and gently put his hand against the speedster’s stomach as he released calming Omega pheromones. Wally couldn’t help it when his body went ridged and his hear skipped a beat. He wasn’t use to anyone touching his stomach. He knew that Dick would never hurt him, but it scared him- it terrified him to have anyone that close to his babies.

“Wally, it’s okay,” Dick whispered, “you’re safe. _They’re_ safe. No one is going to hurt you.”

“I know that,” Wally lied.

Dick frowned, “I promise that the three of you are safe Wally. I don’t break promises, remember?”

Wally took a shaky breath and thumped Dick’s ear, “Stop being an awesome human being right now. If you don’t my over stressed emotions will cause my eyes to sweat and I’ll have to kick your ass for it.”

“Dude, did you just admit that my awesomeness is about to make you cry?”

“I will kill you with this spoon and this bowel if you say anything else that isn’t manly and totally not bromanctic. I can’t handle any more dramatic sappy shit.”

“Aw! Where’s my camera! I need this moment to be documented,” Iris squeaked happily.

“You want to document your nephew threatening Dick’s life with silverware and a bowel?”

Wally watched as Iris nodded enthusiastically at the clone, “Of course! This it to cute!”

“Yup, she’s Wally’s Aunt,” John chuckled.

“I don’t understand how threatening one’s life is ‘cute’,” Dianna admitted.

“Don’t attempt to understand my Aunt’s definition of cute,” Wally yawned as he laid his head on top of Dick’s, “it’ll only give you a headache.”

“Wally,” Iris scoffed.

“It’s the truth,” Wally said with a shrug.

Iris rolled her eyes and was just about to say something else when her phoned went off.

“Who is it?”

“It’s the Joan,” Iris answered, “ I left the twins with her and Jay. I’m betting she wants an update you on.”

Wally rolled his eyes, “Wonderful, I’m the kicked puppy that everyone wants to cuddle.”

“Watch it Wallace,” Iris warned, “that tone will only make me force Alfred to keep sweets from you that much longer.”

Wally pouted as he watched his Aunt leave the room, she was evil.

Truly evil.

“This sucks.”

“Yeah, well get over it,” Dick sighed, “we care about you and we care about them now to.”

“I don’t need to be here. I can take care of-”

“Hush, I’m not arguing with you. You’re staying here. Accept it and move on. If you do then maybe we can work something out.”

“Work something out? Dick, what do you mean by that,” Bruce asked.

Dick shrugged, “Maybe he can come and hang out at the Young Justice HQ. We do need another mentor.”

Wally grinned like a maniac, he loved playing part time mentor with the YJ. He usually got along awesomely with all of them- he did have a few favorites.

The team was still pretty small, Me’gann, Conner, and Dick were mostly in charge of things. Artimis was there enough to still be a member, Aqualad seemed to be pulling away lately- Dick seemed to know what was going on there- Wally hadn’t really had the chance to ask about as of yet, and then they had the newbies.  Karen Beecher- a.k.a the intelligent and sassy Bumblebee, Babs- the lovely and one and only Batgirl, Mal Duncan- one of the few big guys outside of the Original Seven and Connor that didn’t make Wally feel uneasy, and then Wally’s all-time favorite- Garfield, who had taken up calling himself Beast Boy.

Garfield wasn’t exactly allowed on any ‘real’ missions as of yet- he was only ten- but he was a member. Since he had lost his mother he had been taken in by Me’gann and J’onn. J’onn was legally Gar’s guardian but Me’gann was the one who all but turned into his parental figure- plus Gar tended to like staying with Me’gann at Happy Harbor more. Wally practically couldn’t get enough of being around the kid- he had no issue in honestly saying that he had all but spoiled the little green shape shifter.

 If it wasn’t for all the issues with Reilly, Wally would’ve been up there visiting Gar all the time. Wally could see a lot of himself in Garfield and whenever he was around him he couldn’t seem to fight off his maternal instincts as a Omega to just pick the kid up and smother him with hugs. It was a bad habit he tended to have with most kids- well most people if you consider just how much he babied his Rouge Gallery, but it really wasn’t his fault that most of his bad guys weren’t all that bad and just really needed a hug and a friendly reminder to take their meds.

“Are you for real?”

Wally suddenly felt like his old self as he turned to Bruce and shot the Dark Knight his very own version of the old Disney eyes.

“Bruce, please! Please, oh, please let me go play den mother for the Little League! I won’t even kill anyone with silverware if they piss me off!”

Bruce looked a little taken back by Wally’s sudden change in demeanor, he took a moment before answering. Wally could tell that he hadn’t expected to be asked for permission.

“We’ll see. I think that we should let you recuperate before we let you do anything like that. Also, what about your identity? I’m pretty sure that the any new Young Justice members might take notice that you’re pregnant in the Flash costume.”

Wally frowned, “I don’t have to be Flash while I’m there, I can always be just a random guy assigned by the League to help out around the YJ base.”

“I don’t think any new recruits would buy that,” Clark sighed.

Wally rolled his eyes at the big man, “Hey, don’t be such a downer. I’m just throwing something out there, I don’t care what the cover story is, all I know is that if I’ve got to play caged bird in this place, then I better get to at least see my Little Leaguers.”

“We can always say that your there for your own protection,” Connor spoke up.

Wally frowned, he instantly didn’t like that plan.

“That good sir is a hell no,” Wally assured, “I’m not going to pretend to be under protective custody.”

“Well it’s not really pretending considering that you are actually in protective custody,” Roy spoke up.

Bruce and Dick reacted post haste, Bruce took the bowel from the speedster and Dick yanked away his spoon.

Roy was a lucky bastard, Wally was left with nothing to throw.

“Okay, let’s just leave that up in the air until after you’re deemed fit to leave the Manor,” Dick spoke up quickly.

Wally knew that his best friend was trying to keep him from throwing a fit.

Fine, he would let that be for now, but he would still stand by what he said later.

“Alright,” Wally sighed as he closed his eyes.

“Are you tired?”

Wally looked over at Bruce, the man was looking at him in concern and it only took a quick glance over at J’onn to see that the Martian had the same look upon his face. Wally felt his heart flutter despite his self-assurance that the men were only concerned for the twins- he couldn’t help but secretly like the attention that the two men were giving him.

“I’m okay,” Wally answered, “I mean, yeah I’m a little tired but- well its only because the twins wear me out so quickly.”

Wally gently rubbed his hand over his stomach, softly caressing his belly.

Maybe it wasn’t just the twins.

Okay it wasn’t just the twins.

Wally felt relaxed, he felt like maybe he could actually manage a few seconds without feeling like he needed to take off. He felt like maybe for once in a really long time, he didn’t have to run away. He liked how the entire manor was filled to the brim with Bruce and J’onn’s scents, he felt like he was actually at home and safe in the Alpha’s den.

It was nice.

“It is odd seeing you in a quiet and calm state,” Dianna admitted snapping Wally out of his thoughts.

Wally looked up at the Amazon princess and chuckled.

“It’s not that odd. I mean I can do the quiet thing, sure the still thing is new, but quiet- well I excel at that.”

“You are always talking when you are with us though,” Dianna pointed out.

Wally shrugged, “Yeah, with your guys I do.”

“But not with _him_ though,” John spoke up, “not with Reilly.”

Wally frowned and lowered his gaze, “He-he use to like it when I talked a lot. I mean, I say a lot of stupid things and ramble- that use to be something that made him laugh and smile.”

Wally stopped, he couldn’t talk about Reilly, not with people he considered his family. They wouldn’t understand- Wally knew how hard headed they all were. It was hard to get through to them about most things.

“Wally, we like hearing you talk,” Clark assured.

Wally shrugged, “Yeah, sure.”

“Hey, dude you know we do,” Dick assured, “you’re the only one who tends to be the voice of reason.”

Wally chuckled and rolled his eyes, “That is the scariest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Tell me about it,” Bruce chuckled.

Wally looked over at the smirking Dark Knight with a startled look. His eyes locked with Bruce’s, he couldn’t help the blush that hit him out of nowhere. Bruce gave a quick smile and Wally was sure that if he had been standing that his knees would’ve turned to noodles and just let him collapse to the floor where he would’ve melted into a puddle.

“My God,” Dick all but giggled, “you just got Bruce to emote.”

Wally went a darker shade of red as Bruce reached around him and playfully gave the younger man a swat to the head- the man’s body brushed closer to his own with the movements and he fingertips just barely brushed over Wally’s stomach as he pulled his hand back.

Electricity seemed to shoot throughout Wally’s body making his toes curl and goosebumps to wash over his skin slightly. He suddenly felt the need to curl into Bruce and bare his neck- it was so strong it left his heart rate spiking.

“Wally?”

Wally looked up to find Conner looking at him in concern, he blushed realizing Conner must have heard that.

“Oh I’m fine,” Wally assured, “it was just the shock of hearing Mr. Badass chuckling in.”

“You’re hilarious,” Bruce quipped back.

Wally gave him a wink and a  sleepy smile without really thinking about it, “Thank you for noticing, I’ve been told I could go on to do standup if the super hero thing ever fell through.”

Bruce shook his head, “ I’ll bet.”

“There’s our old Wally,” John chuckled.

Wally grinned, “So I’m not me until I’ve thoroughly bugged Bruce to death?”

“Exactly,” Dick teased.

“I almost feel bad for Bru-” Wally was cut off by a yawn slipping past his lips.

“Looks like someone could use some more rest,” Iris pointed out as she walked back into the room.

Wally rubbed at his eyes feeling a rush of exhaustion hit him harder than before, “ ‘m fine.”

“Yeah, sure, that’s why you look sleep drunk,” Dick pointed out.

“ Shut up,” Wally mumbled grumpily.

“Not exactly a strong argument,” Dick teased.

Wally smacked the ex-boy wonder with one of the sofa’s throw pillows, “I will smother you.”

“Ouch, my face,” Dick’s muffled voice came through the pillow.

“Right, let’s not smother your best friend,” Iris sighed as she walked over and took the pillow from Wally. Wally nodded sluggishly, letting his Aunt take the pillow from him. His head tilted over onto Bruce’s shoulder without meaning to, he found himself unable to lifted his head up and ended up just letting it be. He took another deep breath and realized with just why he was so sleepy all of the sudden, he frowned and gave an annoyed huff.

“Whoever is over dosing the air with calming Alpha sleepy scent is on my list,” Wally mumbled as his eyes started to drift shut, “chemical war fare is cowardly.”

“Perhaps but it gets the job done,” Bruce assured.

 _“Kidnapping and drugging an unsuspecting Omega,”_ Wally yawned as he nuzzled his face against the Alpha’s  shoulder on instinct, _“anymore criminal activities you wanna pull out before I pass out?”_

“ _No, I think I’ve met my quota,”_ Bruce assured.

“Evil Alpha,” was the last thing Wally said aloud before drifting off for the second time that day.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Living in the Wayne Manor was nothing like Wally had expected it to be.

Sure, he’d been there more than a few times as a teen- sleepovers with Dick after late night patrols were a common thing- but he’d never actually seen the place in the light of day. He’d always had to wake up early grab a bite to eat and run home before his dad got home from work or before school started- he’d only ever see the place at night and even then he’d only ever really kept his explorations limited to Dick’s room, Dick’s bathroom, the kitchen, and the Batcave.

Wally was nosey at times -if you asked Artemis or Dick they’d have made sure to make a point of just how nosey- but sneaking around ~~Batman’s~~ Bruce’s house had been where he’d firmly drawn the line as a teen.  It had mostly been because he hadn’t wanted to risk seeing Bruce or J’onn in anything other than their uniforms because his overly eager teenaged-omega-self had the ~~glorious~~ ~~mis~~ fortune of seeing Bruce and J’onn in the civvies.

It should have been a sin for both men to look that good in suits.

Wally still got a little hot under the collar seeing those to all done up, then again it he was pretty sure that either man could show up in something god awful and he’d still be left drooling.

There had been countless times when he’d made an ass out of himself over those two Alphas and looking back, Wally was very happy that he’d religiously worn scent blockers in his teens.

Just imagining the smells that would’ve been coming off of his teenage-self  while he’d been around Bruce and J’onn left Wally cringing- thank science for scent blockers or Wally would’ve been outed as an Omega the moment Bruce and J’onn walked into the room.

Wally felt his face heat up as his body tingled at some of the memories of how dirty his teenaged mind got when the two Alphas entered a room- he’d had a _very_ creative mind back then. He shivered slightly before brushing the thoughts from his mind, blaming his hair-triggered libido on his pregnancy and constantly being surrounded by Bruce’s and J’onn’s scents.

Funny, if he had known as a teenager that one day he’d end up not only having sex with the two men but also getting knocked up by them as well maybe he wouldn’t have been so firm about not crossing that line and he might have gotten to see how different the Manor was in the morning.

Maybe he would have seen how completely different it was in the soft and revealing light of day. How the harshness disappeared and a gentle homey feeling took over, making the entire estate feeling like an actual home and not an all looming fortress.

Maybe he would have noticed how the haunted feeling of loss and sadness faded away and in its place it filled with fond memories and promising futures.

Maybe he would’ve seen a lot of things and most importantly he might have learned the layout of the entire place and saved himself from constantly getting lost.

Wally looked around and huffed, yeah he wished he’d at least learned the damn layout of the Wayne Manor. He was tired of constantly getting lost, it made playing hide and seek with Tim more difficult than it needed to be and finding a bathroom when he strayed too far from his room and ensuite a living hell. His bladder had become a ticking time bomb all because the twins seemed to be planted squarely on top of it all of the time.

The sound of giggling brought a smile to Wally’s face and a sense of relief as he made his way toward its source. That was another thing he was pleasantly surprised with about the Manor, in the daylight it wasn’t nearly as silent as it was during the night- yes, of course, he knew most homes were rather quiet at night, but the Manor had a deathly quietness to it. The morning time was a completely different beast, there were sounds of life, sounds of family, sounds of world completely untouched by Gotham and it villains, and sounds of everything that Wally had always secretly wanted to be a part of.

 It left Wally feeling all warm and fuzzy on the inside and it calmed him down in ways that he hadn’t been since before Reilly had changed.

It was nice.

Amazing really.

He felt at home, safe and sound- it felt amazing.

He’d only been living here for a few weeks and already he’d became addicted to the feeling of security and belonging to a pack. It was a new feeling, sure he’d been part of Uncle Barry’s pack and still was, but it hadn’t felt like this. This felt right, it felt like Wally was right where he needed to be.

It was perfect.

God, he was screwed.

How was he going to survive leaving this place once everything settled down after being exposed to how amazing things could be?

It was unfair, but Wally couldn’t ignore reality no matter how badly he wanted to.

He had to be realistic about things.

“What exactly are you doing sitting up there, Master Tim?”

Wally left his thoughts for another time as he quietly listened from the hallway, right now he’d let himself pretend that he could stay right where he was.

“Shh, Alfred! Wally is playing hide and seek with me,” Wally heard Tim’s little voice answer in a rather loud attempt at a whisper, “I’m hiding and he’s seeking.”

Hide and seek, Wally had learned, was Tim most favorite- game beside tag. Wally had been a big fan of the idea of playing tag with Tim, but Bruce had quickly shut that down pointing out that tag might put too much stress of Wally’s body and that it would be safer for Wally and the twins if they stuck to playing slower paced game until after the twins were born. Wally had pouted as he had come to the realization that Bruce had shot down more than just the suggestion of a simple game of tag, with that one sentence he’d basically told Wally that using his speed at all was not going to happen until after the twins’ births.

The idea of not being able to use his speed wasn’t a pleasant one for many reasons, but for his pups he’d swore it off.

“Again?”

Wally smiled, discovering that Tim’s favorite game was hide and seek and the veto of tag had meant they’d played hide and seek quite a bit in the time that Wally had been here. There hadn’t been much else to do other than resting and Wally had quickly grown annoyed with lying in bed all day.

There had also been the option of talking with Bruce and J’onn about everything like an adult, but Wally had quickly thrown that out the window after realizing he lack the skills to adult correctly and had a bad habit of finding a half assed excuses to leave the room when he smelt the two alphas heading his way.

So yeah, hide and seek had become a very constant part of Wally’s life recently and all else aside he did enjoy being around Tim all the time. He loved the pup to death and found that he couldn’t tell him no even if he wanted to.

 “Yup, this time Wally will never find me,” Tim giggled.

“I’m sure,” Alfred chuckled.

“I mean it this time, Alfred,” Tim assured, “I’ve got the perfect spot!”

“If I recall correctly,” Alfred began making Wally’s widened, “you said that exact thing yesterday about the spot you had picked under Master Wallace’s bed.”

Wally barely held back a snicker at the memory of how badly Tim had jump at being pulled out from under the bed by his ankles. He hadn’t expected to be found so quickly, but what Tim didn’t know was that Wally knew every trick in the book. Dawn and Donny had pulled just about every single one of them, so Wally had seen them all and for the ones he hadn’t seen he had Alfred.

“I still don’t understand why you are sitting on top of the bookshelf,” Alfred went on a bit loudly.

Wally smirked knowing that Alfred was giving away Tim’s hiding spot to him, there had been a few times when without Alfred Wally would’ve possibly never found Tim- this had began to turn into one of those times. He’d been looking for the little boy for a good hour, he’d  been more than a little relieved when he’d bumped into Alfred a few times durring his hunt only to be given a knowing smile and a hint in the right direction.

Thankfully, Tim had figured out Wally and Alfred’s partnership yet.

“Wally would never think to look up here,” Tim explained with a giggle, “it’s too high up.”

“Hmm, really? Do you think it’s safe to be up there or to have Master Wallace seek for you up there?”

“Why wouldn’t it be? I’m not _that_ high up,” Tim reasoned.

“Yes, but Master Wallace is pregnant, Master Tim, climbing up things isn’t safe for him.”

“Why not?”

“Master Wallace’s balance is currently being thrown off due to the pups,” Alfred explained, “climbing something even a small distance off the ground could cause him to fall and that would be very bad for the pups.”

“Oh no! I don’t want that to happen, Alfred,” Tim said frantically, “I didn’t mean to hurt, Wally!”

“I know Master Tim, please calm yourself and please come down here before you hurt yourself,” Alfred’s calm voice requested.

Wally frowned a bit as he heard a scuffling noise followed by the light thump of a small pair of feet hitting the carpeted floor. He understood what Alfred was doing, Bruce and J’onn had been doing it as well, he was trying to make sure the Tim didn’t over exert him. They had all been doing that, scolding Tim when they thought he was tiring Wally out or reminding him to be gentle with Wally when they thought he was getting to rough.

It was starting to wear on Wally’s nerves, he hated that Tim was getting so much flak from the other adults in the Manor. Wally could handle himself, if he felt tired then he would’ve gone a rested for a bit and he more than likely wouldn’t have climbed up after Tim (okay that was a small chance that he would’ve attempted it, but only if he thought he could handle it.)

Still the fact remained that Tim didn’t need to be scolded for being a kid. 

Since moving in Wally and spent more time with Tim than he had with anyone else. The little boy seemed over the moon about having Wally there. At first, he’d been hesitant about bothering Wally- he’d told Wally that he could smell that he was hurt and needed to rest, but the moment Wally had been able to get around more the boy had been all but glued to his side. Wally didn’t mind, not at all, he loved spending time with the pup- Tim was the sweetest little thing. Wally loved spending time with him and really Tim was good company- the only company Wally got really, but that was beside the point.

Alfred spent a lot of time with him, of course, but the older Beta did have a job to do and Wally didn’t want to bother him to much even though Alfred had assured him that he was no bother at all.

Also, Alfred was almost as overbearing as Bruce and J’onn were about taking it easy and Wally was so beyond over being scolded for taking more than three steps on his own. So even with Alfred as an option for company, Wally would rather have spent his time with Tim- the only residence of the manor who didn’t treat him like some sort of fragile little thing.

“I’ll make sure to find a place to hide closer to the ground,” Tim promised.

 “Very good, Master Tim. Now, you aren’t overtaxing Master Wallace are you? He’s not supposed to be overdoing himself you know.”

There is was- mother Alfred shining through.

“No Alfred, we’re only playing a little,” Tim assured.

“Only a little?”

“Promise. I made rules that we have to stay on the left wing of the main floor and if Wally starts to get tired we can call time out until he feels better again,” Tim explained, “we even have snack breaks.”

“I see, well if Master Wallace does start to feel tired please remember to alert me,” Alfred reminded.

“I will Alfred and if I can’t find you then go find Papa or Daddy,” Tim recited dutifully.

Wally had no doubt that the pup had been told those words more than once in the time that Wally had moved in.

“That’s right. Though perhaps you should put a bit more effort into finding me, you parents seem to be rather skilled at their own game of hide and seek here of late,” Alfred said with a slight tone of his voice.

Wally had to bit the inside of his cheek to keep the giggles that threatened to make their way past his lips at bay, he knew the old man was throwing a slight jab at the two Alphas of the house and that they had more than likely heard the jab. Wally wasn’t stupid enough not to consider the possibility that almost all of the manor was either bugged or riddled with hidden security cameras- more than likely both.

He’d figured that out during his first few days in the house when he’d attempted to go for a little walk through the garden with Tim- Bruce had appeared shirtless and slightly out of breath the moment Wally had opened the glass doors to the gardens. It had hit Wally like a brick wall taking in not only the sight of Bruce’s appearance but his scent as well- red faced, sweaty, protective alpha pheromones pouring off of him, half naked, and sweat pants that hung dangerously low on his hips.

He’d been more than a little hot and bothered over the whole scene- thankfully the Tim reappearing to tell Wally the he was ready to go outside had been like a bucket of cold water dumped over Wally. It had snapped Wally out of his less than pure thoughts and caused a sheepish look to fall across the shirtless Alpha’s face.

Bruce had looked down at Tim in slight surprise as the boy had walked over to Wally and taken his hand. Tim had looked back at his father and smiled really wide as he told him that he was going to show Wally his new fish, George.

Bruce had replied with a rather lame, “Oh,” and given Wally a look that was oddly ashamed.

Wally had quickly explained that he needed fresh air and that Tim wanted to introduce him to George. He’d also rather bluntly assured the Alpha with a raised brow- that he was in fact not trying to make a break for it. Bruce had stammered out an apology and Tim had told his father that he should put a shirt on because it was rude to be naked in front of guests and that Alfred had told him so.

 Wally had and tried his damnedest not to pout over Alfred’s insistence of manners as he tried to sneakily stare at Bruce’s very naked and very ripped upper body, that had sadly came to an end when he had promptly been led into the gardens by the bouncy little boy who wanted to show him the new fish that Alfred had let him put in the koi pond.

Wally was more than just a little ashamed to admit that he had had a bit of trouble focusing on what Tim had to say about George after that incident.

Sweaty and nearly naked Bruce Wayne had pretty much turned his brain to mush and left him less that mentally coherent.

“Papa and Daddy are playing hide and seek to?”

“I’m starting to believe so,” Alfred sighed.

Wally nodded, he wasn’t wrong.

Sure Wally had been actively trying to hide from the two Alphas but even he had noticed how scarce the two were around the Manor. The way Alfred pointed it out told Wally that this wasn’t the norm, even with Bruce’s Batmanning all over Gotham and J’onn’s time being split between the Justice League and Young Justice. The fact that their scents were so strong told Wally that the two men were often prowling around their den and the way their paternal scents covered Tim, it all clued Wally into the fact that before he’d stumbled into the mix that Tim’s fathers were much more present figure in the house.

He felt both guilty and a bit like an intruding outside force in Tim’s life, after all it was his fault that the pup wasn’t seeing his parents as much.

He guessed that he was just lucky that Tim didn’t hate him for all of this.

 “Who’s seeking them?”

“Who indeed.”

There was a moment of silence as Wally tipped toes closer to the door hoping to go undetected a bit longer by the room’s younger inhabitant.

“Huh?”

“Nothing my dear boy,” Alfred sighed, “I was simply pointing out the silliness of adults.”

Wally smiles, leave it to Alfred to so bluntly be to voice of reason.

“Okay,” Tim’s little voice spoke up, “I’m gonna hide now.”

“Yes of course, go right ahead, I do believe that I hear Master Wallace heading this way.”

Of course he knew.

“Tim,” Wally called out taking his cue, “where are you?”

Wally counted to ten before he turned the corner and entered the library, the sight of Alfred innocently dusting the shelves greeted him. Tim was nowhere to be seen.

He stood with his hand on his hips looking around, “Hmm, Alfred have you seen Tim around here anywhere?”

Wally watched as Alfred paused and gave a few thoughtful sound before he gave a shrug and went back to his dusting.

“I cannot say that I have, Master Wallace,” Alfred answered.

Wally smiled, “Really? Oh my, Alfred I’ve looked just about everywhere and I just can’t seem to find him. He’s really upped his game this time around.”

Wally walked further into the room and began to look around, making a show of looking up to see the top shelves as best he could from where he was standing.

“Not up there it would seem,” Alfred said pointedly silently making sure that Wally understood that he was not allowed to climb things.

Wally nodded fought back a sigh and made a show of assurance on the no climbing rule, “Had to give it a look, though it’s a good thing he’s not up there. I don’t think climbing would be very safe for me or the pups.”

“Agreed,” was Alfred’s all-knowing reply.

Wally smiled, “Glad that you’re pleased.”

Wally caught the satisfied smile on the corner of Alfred’s face as he walked past him and began to look around, he’d already had a pretty good idea just where Tim was but it was never fun just to swoop in and find a pup. Wally had learned after all the time he’d spent playing with his cousins that pups tended to love the whole overly dramatic hunt that ensued right before they were found. Pups seemed to look forward to the parts were their tummies would flutter as they getting closer to being found and the nervous squeals and giggles that bubbled up from their throats once they were found.

Dawn and Donny loved those parts best and he’d found that Tim did as well, the giggles that Tim let loose once Wally found him and tickled him made his heart melt.

“Master Wallace, once you and young Master Tim finish your game, maybe you could go and seek Master Bruce and Master Jo’nn,” Alfred spoke up, “I’m sure it far past time for your game of hide and seek with those two to come to an end. Wouldn’t you say?”

Wally frowned and made sure to look anywhere other than in Alfred’s direction.

Damn it.

Why did he have to be so reasonable all the time?

“I’m actually okay with our game,” Wally answered, “I think we’re going for a recorded of longest game of hide and seek ever played.”

“Right, well I do so wish you luck,” Alfred sighed.

Wally shook his head as he turned and playfully tiptoed over toward one of the huge bunched up curtains hanging from the window.

“Oh I wonder where Timmy is,” Wally sang out playfully as he eyed the tips of the boy’s tiny shoes poking out from under the curtains.

He crept closer grinning little a maniac before grabbing the curtains, “Could he be…behind here!”

Wally pulled the curtains to the side to find the hiding spot… empty.

“What the-?”

The little pair of shoes were empty.

A decoy.

Which meant.

Giggles erupted from the cloth covered end table where Alfred stood dusting.

Wally gave Alfred a look and mouth ‘Damn Batman,’ the older man just smiled back and nodded.

Wally walked over to the giggling end table and lifted the cloth to find a giggling and smiling Tim sitting under it.

“Well aren’t you a sneaky little thing,” Wally teased playfully.

“Got you,” Tim sang happily, “I win.”

“Yeah, you got me,” Wally chuckled, “and yes you win, but you know what that means right?”

Tim nodded and looked up at Alfred, “Snack time!”

Wally looked at the man as well and smiled, “That’s right snack time.”

Alfred gave a short chuckle, “Yes, I do believe I can put together a little snack. Perhaps an early lunch?”

Tim’s stomach growled as it on cue, Wally and Alfred laughed as the boy blushed slightly.

“An early lunch sounds great, if that’s not too much of a bother,” Wally agreed.

“Not at all, Master Wallace,” Alfred assured, “if we are lucky perhaps Master Bruce and Master Jo’nn will grace us with their presence.”

Tim nodded with a rather serious face for a child, “I hope so. Papa and Daddy know that all hide and seek game are on pause when it’s time to eat.”

“Right, Master Tim,” Alfred agreed, “all hide and seek games are put on hold and _everyone_ is to come out and eat. It’s proper sportsmanship.”

Tim nodded but then his face fell a little, Wally caught it quickly.

“Tim, what’s rattling around in that little brain of yours?”

Tim looked up at Wally with concern, “What it Daddy and Papa don’t know that its lunch time? It’s too early and they might not know.”

“Oh my you are right, Master Tim,” Alfred agreed.

“Who is going to go tell them?”

Wally just barely caught on to what Alfred was angling at, but he was to slow to side step the oncoming answer to Tim’s question.

So much for the world’s fastest man alive.

“Master Wallace, if you’ve be so kind, while I and Master Tim start preparing the meal could you please go and tell young Master Tim’s parents that we are going to have an early lunch in the sunroom. I would be very grateful.”

Tim’s eyes quickly locked onto Wally with a big innocent smile that cut off the excuse that had been bubbling right on the tip of his tongue.

Wally looked helplessly between Alfred and Tim for a few moments before understanding exactly what the old man had done.

Sneaky old bastard.

Wally felt his mouth move wordlessly a few times before he realized that he probably looked like a fish gasping for air. His mouth shut with an audible click and he sighed before forcing a smile to his lips.

“I’d be delighted,” Wally lied pleasantly as he mentally cursed Alfred and his evil ways.

“Wonderful, come along Master Tim, you can assist me in the kitchen,” Alfred said as he quickly ushered Tim along with him.

“Really? You’re gonna let me help, Alfred?”

“Of course,” Alfred assured, “as long as you promise not to add any surprise ingredients again.”

“But Papa liked the green stuff,” Tim pointed out with a pouting tone.

Wally cocked an eyebrow and gave Alfred a questioning look, the old man gave a cringing look back.

“Yes, well Master Jo’nn has a rather odd sense of taste. Master Bruce and I, however, have a very particular sense of taste and are not very fond of wasabi flavored cookies,” Alfred explained more for Wally’s benefit than from Tim’s.

Wally snickered as the two disappeared out of the entrance way, he stood there for a moment trying to imagine the looks on Bruce and Alfred’s face after taking a nice big bite of a wasabi cookie.

He would’ve paid good money to see that.

“Oh and Master Wallace,” Alfred said as he popped his head back around the doorway- causing Wally to start slightly and wonder if the old man could indeed hear his thoughts, “I would highly suggest looking for the two Alphas of the Manor in either the cave or Master Jo’nn’s office.”

Wally gave a pout as the man disappeared back behind the doorway, leaving Wally without an excuse to not go and seek out the two Alphas. They’d been playing the avoid talking with like adults game for a while now and Wally knew that Alfred had to be getting tired of it. Wally had been able to duck out of all of the old beta’s attempts to push him into speaking with the two Alphas so far.

This time though, it didn’t really look like he could without seeming rude or outright showing Alfred that he was avoiding the two Alphas. Yes, anyone with eyes could see that that was exactly what Wally had been doing since he’d gotten his strength back but as of yet no one had called him out on it- the sarcastic jabs, unbelieving looks of annoyance, and the hide and seek references didn’t count.

Showing up to lunch without Bruce and Jo’nn in tow would’ve been giving in to the sad truth that he and the two Alphas were side stepping each other and to anyone watching their little game of avoidance it would’ve been confusing.

Wally rubbed at his slightly rounded belly as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth, as far as anyone knew, the twins were his and Reily’s. No one knew who the twins’ father or fathers really were, so to anyone watching the three men from the outside of their drama filled little bubble they’d been avoiding each other for seemingly no reason.

Sure, Wally could pass the avoidance off as him simply being angry over the two Alphas refusing to allow him to return home, but things ran a little deeper than that and sometimes that hidden layer showed when Wally left the room at a high speed waddle whenever there was even a slim chance that one of the alphas were heading his way. At some point he was going to have to get past this and at least try and be civil with the men- after all he was carrying their pups and even if things were difficult he had to be an adult for his pups.

Wally closed his eyes and took a deep breath, yeah he needed to be an adult.

As he let the breath out he opened his eyes and forced himself to face the music.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best chapter but I posted so...... yay


End file.
